Vie mouvementée
by Cleo McPhee
Summary: Réponse au défi de Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JKR. C'est dommage.**_

_**Réponse au défi de Patricia Snape Riddle Malfoy **_

**_Je précise que nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette fiction même si elle est publiée en mon nom. Un grand merci à Yukimai-Chan qui me relis, me corrige et me remet dans le droit chemin en cas de problèmes._**

**_Attention : Ceci est un Slash Yaoï ratio M. Il y aura donc des situations explicites entre homme. Il est fait mention de viols plus ou moins détaillé au départ. Si ceci vous dérange, alors passez votre chemin._**

**_Bonne lecture pour les autres._**

_{Fourchelangue}_

_[Articles de journaux, recherches, passages de livres etc etc]_

**_Chapitre 1 : Vivre ou Survivre_**

Harry était ravagé, l'action qu'il avait mené au ministère de la magie avec ses amis avait été un vrai désastre. Il venait de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait. Son dernier espoir de vivre heureux, loin des Dursley. Il avait vu Sirius passer derrière le voile, terrassé par sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait voulu se jeter derrière le voile pour rejoindre son parrain, hurlant son désespoir, mais il avait été retenu par Rémus. De rage, il c'était relevé et avait poursuivit la mangemorte hystérique. Il avait finit par la rattraper et avait tenté de lui infliger le Doloris mais il n'était pas assez haineux pour ça. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'avait pas réellement envi de la voir souffrir. Son sort avait tout juste chatouillé la jeune femme qui avait rit. Elle était folle et la torturer ou la tuer ne ramènerait pas son parrain. Alors qu'il avait commencé à baisser sa baguette, résigné à abandonner sa vengeance, Voldemort était arrivé et l'avait possédé. Sans l'aide de Dumbledore, Harry n'aurait pu résister et repousser le mage noir de son esprit.

Après cet épisode fâcheux, tout c'était enchaîné très vite. Il avait été convoqué par son mentor et l'homme c'était empressé de le renvoyer chez ses moldus. Il avait longuement pleuré mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu le choix, on ne le lui avait jamais laissé. Dès qu'il avait été mis au courant de sa condition de sorcier, il n'avait plus eu aucune prise sur sa vie. Pour autant qu'il ait pu en avoir par le passé. Tout lui tombait dessus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. On lui avait dit qu'il était l'élu, celui qui devait, le moment venu, achever le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. La totalité de la communauté sorcière se reposait sur lui. À chaque raids, chaque attaques, meurtres ou disparitions, la presse s'acharnait sur lui. Il était le survivant, l'élu, celui qui devait tous les sauver, alors pourquoi n'intervenait il pas ? Tous oubliaient qu'ils l'avaient accusé de folie toute l'année, que la presse et le ministère c'étaient défoulés, on l'avait accusé de mentir. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant. Un enfant qu'on était prêt à sacrifier au nom d'un peuple ingrat qui ne se rangeait à ses côtés que lorsque ça l'arrangeait.

Il se sentait las, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Malgré l'année passée à Poudlard où il avait mangé à sa faim et subit un entraînement physique avec le Quidditch et l'AD, il restait petit, même pas 1m70, sa silhouette était fine, ses hanches étroites, son visage doux, ses grands yeux verts forêt reflétaient sa douce innocence et sa chevelure noire d'encre indomptable agrémentait le tout lui conférant un petit air sauvage. À tout cela venait s'ajouter une certaine agilité et une démarche féline qui lui accordait une part de féminité appréciée. Il était la définition même de l'être androgyne. La plupart des personnes, hommes ou femmes se retournaient sur son passage. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons bavaient et lui, dans son innocence, ne voyait rien.

Le Poudlard express venait d'entrer en gare, il en descendit et après une longue étreinte avec ses amis, il passait la barrière pour rejoindre la gare King's Cross. Il scruta la foule à la recherche de sa famille et poussa un grognement de colère, personne n'était venu le chercher. Loin de se décourager, il sortit de la gare bondée, se plaça sur le trottoir un peu à l'écart des passants et leva discrètement sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, le magicobus arrivait en trombe et pilait net devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Stan Rocade souriant. Il expliqua où il voulait aller, paya son billet et trouva une place assise tandis que l'engin reprenait la route. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre, ferma les yeux et plongea dans un demi sommeil. Il ne vit pas le contrôleur plonger discrètement quelque chose dans sa malle. Stan lui, affichait un large sourire, il avait réussi sa mission et Rosier aussi puisque les moldus n'étaient pas venu chercher le gamin à la gare.

Presque trente minutes plus tard, le magicobus s'arrêtait dans Privet Drive, non loin du numéro 4 de la rue. Dès que Harry fut sur le trottoir, Stan lui passa ses bagages et le regarda s'éloigner avant de refermer la porte et que l'engin ne disparaisse une demi seconde plus tard. Le griffondore était anxieux, il n'avait pas revu les Dursley depuis l'attaque des deux détraqueurs l'année précédente. Il traînait sa grosse malle et la cage d'Hedwidge avec difficulté. Il ouvrit la porte et après un bref bonjour à sa famille, il monta ses affaires dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de celle ci, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et poussa un long soupir. Les vacances commençaient, il espérait seulement ne pas devoir rester dans cette maison trop longtemps.

Les jours se succédèrent à une vitesse alarmante. Ses journées étaient rythmées par les tâches ménagères, l'entretien du jardin, la préparation des repas, les insultes, les coups et un Vernon Dursley qui se glissait parfois dans sa chambre la nuit. La première fois, il avait été horrifié de voir cette homme dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. La lueur perverse qui brillait dans son regard porcin lui avait fait peur. Puis comme toutes comme toutes les choses qui lui était arrivé sans qu'il ne demande rien, il s'y était habitué. Il sentait avec un certain fatalisme le lit s'affaisser et l'homme prendre place à ses côtés. Puis, même si ce n'était pas très agréable, Vernon Dursley n'était pas encore allé trop loin et lors de ses visites nocturnes, il était plutôt doux avec Harry. En général, l'homme demandait au griffondore de le caresser ou alors, il se plaçait juste aux côtés du plus jeune et l'enlaçait avec force. Il lui arrivait également de demander au petit brun de lui faire un gâterie, la première fois, le garçon n'avait pas comprit. Il avait regardé l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui dise clairement qu'il voulait une fellation. Harry était devenu très pâle. Il avait vivement refusé et avait commencé à se débattre. L'homme était alors entré dans une rage folle. Harry avait été violemment battu. Coups de poings et de pieds, gifles, griffures, coups de ceintures, insultes. Cette nuit là, son oncle l'avait laissé inconscient sur le sol de sa chambre. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Vernon fut très violent. Harry était battu et insulté à la moindre occasion.

Quatre jours étaient passé. Harry était étendu sur son lit, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il avait encore des marque et il avait peur. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et reconnut aussitôt le pas lourd de son oncle. L'homme se faufila dans sa chambre et le brun fit semblant de dormir. Vernon Dursley approcha doucement, prit place sur le lit à ses côtés et l'enlaça avec douceur. Le jeune sorcier se crispa mais ne fit rien pour repousser son aîné. Durant ces quelques jours, il avait comprit que tant qu'il laissait l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait, ce dernier était gentil avec lui mais si il se rebellait alors les coups et les insultes pleuvaient. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son oncle se leva, baissa son pantalon de pyjama laissant apparaître son imposante érection. Il fit signe à Harry de se mettre à genoux face à lui, le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes et finit par obéir à la demande muette. L'oncle Vernon lui enfonça directement son sexe dans la bouche et entama un mouvement de vas et vient en fourrageant dans sa chevelure rebelle avec ses doigts boudinés. Ce moment parut durer des heures pour le plus jeunes alors qu'il n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Son oncle se libéra dans sa bouche dans un râle rauque. Le jeune sorcier sentit une nausée l'envahir, il voulut recracher mais le plus vieux le força à avaler. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses cheveux, remit son bas de pyjama et quitta la chambre laissant un Harry sanglotant. Dès que le calme fut revenu dans la maison, le plus jeune se précipita dans la salle de bain et passa de longues minutes à vomir. Il se lava frénétiquement les dents et se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche dans l'espoir d'ôter le sentiment de salissure qui c'était emparé de lui.

Les nuits suivantes, Harry avait longuement pleuré après le départ de son oncle mais maintenant, il était résigné. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise période à passer, ensuite, il partirait chez ses amis pour finir son été tranquille et regagnerait Poudlard. Il ne se plaindrait pas de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas fait pour ses retenues avec Ombrage, donc il attendrait juste que ça passe. Puis, à qui aurait il pu se plaindre ? Ses amis ? Les Weasley ? Ils seraient horrifiés, le prendraient en pitié mais ne l'aideraient pas pour autant. Ils avaient bien trop peur de défier Albus Dumbledore pour ça. Sirius n'était plus là, il était donc seul.

L'élément qui marqua un tournant définitif dans sa vie arriva en ce 25 juillet ensoleillé. Dudley Dursley prenait 16 ans. Harry c'était levé tôt et avait préparé un copieux petit déjeuner pour la famille. Il avait aussi été obligé de disposer la pile impressionnante de cadeaux pour son cousin sur la table. Quand Dudley c'était levé, il avait descendu les escaliers en trombe et c'était engouffré dans la cuisine. Il avait regardé la pile de cadeaux un instant avant de commencer à les compter méticuleusement. Quand il eut terminé, il arbora un sourire satisfait. 52 cadeaux, ses parents en avait acheté 4 de plus que l'année précédente. Il s'installa alors à la table et entreprit de les ouvrir en dévorant son petit déjeuner. Durant cet instant, il n'avait pas salué Harry, ne lui avait pas adressé un seul merci pour le repas, pas même un regard. Ne supportant pas cette scène qui se répétait chaque années depuis maintenant 15 ans, Harry se glissa dans le jardin prétextant devoir s'occuper des massifs de fleurs de sa tante.

Il était là, torse nu au milieu du jardin, penché sur les massifs de sa tante à arracher les mauvaises herbes. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, le soleil tapait déjà fort et le brun suait abondamment sous l'effort. Il mit plus d'une heure à s'occuper des fleurs. Quand il eut terminé, il tailla la haie et tondit la pelouse. De temps à autres, quelques voisins passaient. Aucuns ne faisaient attention à lui. Il était seulement le pauvre orphelin perturbé que les Dursley avaient généreusement accueillis sous leur toit. Personne ne savait ce qu'il endurait derrière ces murs, une fois la porte close. Sa tante Pétunia ne cessait de vanter à quel point il était poli et serviable. Elle lui jetait souvent des regards noirs, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais parlé. Même quand une de ses maîtresses du primaire avait eu des soupçons il avait farouchement nié. Comme les Dursley étaient des membres respectables de la société et qu'ils étaient appréciés de leurs voisins, aucune enquête n'avait été ouverte. Il soupçonnait fortement le directeur de Poudlard d'être au courant mais comme l'homme ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il poussa un soupir et rangea la tondeuse à gazon alors que l'église de quartier sonnait 11 heures de matin.

Il entra dans la maison, monta à l'étage, passa brièvement par sa chambre puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Depuis que l'oncle Vernon avait crié un soir qu'il voulait que Harry soit toujours propre et présentable parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un morveux sauvage et mal odorant sous son toit, il était tranquille. Il retira ses vêtements poisseux, pénétra dans la cabine de douche et se détendit un long moment sous la caresse apaisante de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il se lava ensuite avec vigueur, coupa l'eau, sortit de la cabine, se sécha et s'habilla. Il rinça le bac de douche, mit ses vêtements sales dans la panière à linge et regagna la cuisine. Il était tant de préparer le déjeuner. À son plus grand soulagement, Dudley avait finit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et c'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit le frigo, prit ce dont il avait besoin et prépara le repas.

Tout était prêt, il mit la table et y déposa les plats puis quitta la pièce. Il ne mangeait jamais avec sa famille, ça lui était interdit. Alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer en attendant que la famille ait mangé, il fut stoppé dans son élan par sa tante qui demanda à lui parler. Il hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'au salon. Sur place, Pétunia Dursley l'invita à s'asseoir. Il fronça les sourcils et prit place sur le canapé. La femme le regarda quelques secondes puis prit finalement la parole.

- Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui, Dudley à 16 ans.

Il hocha la tête, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Depuis quelques mois déjà, nous avions prévus de partir en famille. Faire découvrir l'Europe à Dudley. Le problème, c'est que ton oncle à beaucoup de travail en ce moment alors il ne peut pas prendre de vacances. Je pars donc seule avec Dudley. Nous partons ce soir après le dîner. Nous ne rentrerons que le 31 Août.

- Bien Tante Pétunia. Est ce que c'est tout ?

- Oui.

Durant le court monologue de sa tante, il avait blêmit. Il se leva et quitta la pièce avec une démarche assurée. Merlin ! Il allait être seul avec son oncle pour une durée indéterminée. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il frissonna. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer. Quand il fut un peu apaisé, il ouvrit sa malle, sortit ses cours, son livre de sortilège et débuta ses devoirs d'été. C'était aussi une des choses qui avait changé depuis son retour. Cette année, ses affaires d'écoles n'avaient pas été mises sous clef. Plongé dans son devoir et ses pensées, il ne vit pas le petit serpent noir qui sortait de sa malle et allait se terrer dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour observer ce qui s'y passait.

_{Je suis en place maître}_

_{Parfait Sheenah ma petite espionne. Préviens moi au moindre problème.}_

_{Bien maître.}_

Harry ne put rien avaler ce midi là. Il débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle, passa le balai, mit une machine en route et remonta dans sa chambre pour continuer ses devoirs. Dès que le dîner serait passé, il serait seul avec son oncle, cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. L'homme n'aurait plus aucune limite, c'était certain. Harry avait peur, oui, il était effrayé. De plus, il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de ses amis et sa chouette était partie chasser depuis des jours. Il était vraiment seul.

Quand Pétunia et Dudley eurent quittés la maison, il regagna sa chambre avec une certaine angoisse. Il était persuadé que son oncle viendrait et pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'endormit tard cette nuit là et ne se réveilla pas le lendemain pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Son oncle le laissa dormir. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux vers 11 heures et après s'être lavé et habillé, il prépara le déjeuner. Il appréhendait un peu le retour de son oncle. Il avait tellement peur de recevoir une correction pour ne pas s'être réveillé le matin même. Il venait de terminer de dresser la table quand il entendit le monospace de Vernon s'arrêter devant la maison. Il se mit à pâlir et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'appuyait contre la porte close en soupirant alors que celle de la maison se refermait dans un claquement sonore. Il s'installa à son bureau et continua le devoir de sortilèges entamé la veille.

Il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle dans les escaliers et se crispa sur sa chaise. Puis le plancher craqua alors que l'homme approchait de sa chambre. La poignet de la porte s'abaissa doucement et celle ci s'ouvrit. Il tourna son visage terrifié vers l'homme qui arborait un large sourire. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. La vision était aussi irréelle que perturbante voir terrifiante. Son oncle se racla la gorge bruyamment et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

- Viens déjeuner avec moi Harry. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, se serait bête de manger chacun de notre côté.

Harry hocha la tête, il referma son livre, se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Quand il quitta la pièce, Vernon en profita pour lui toucher les fesses. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement mais le brun le sentit et eut un léger frisson de dégout que l'homme ne perçu pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la cuisine et déjeunaient tranquillement. Un silence pesant c'était installé et l'ambiance était glauque. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté ensemble, n'avaient jamais chercher à se connaître, ni même à se comprendre. Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout à l'aise et priait Merlin pour que cette mascarade se termine vite. Quand le repas fut fini, il débarrassa la table et entreprit de faire la vaisselle alors que son oncle lui disait qu'ils allaient prendre tous leurs repas ensemble. Même si Harry n'approuvait pas l'idée, il n'osa pas contredire l'homme qui ne c'était pas montré violent ou trop entreprenant jusque là.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Harry redouta que l'homme ne vienne dans sa chambre ou ne tente quelque chose mais rien ne se passa. Le brun cessa alors de trembler à chaque mouvements de son oncle et se détendit. Ce matin là, il se réveilla d'humeur morose. C'était le 31 juillet, il prenait 16 ans et une fois de plus, personne ne serait là pour le lui souhaiter. Il n'aurait pas de cadeaux de sa famille et pas de gâteau d'anniversaire. Il fit son rituel habituel, il dessina un gâteau et des bougies qu'il souffla puis après un « Joyeux anniversaire Harry », il alla prendre sa douche, s'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner. Il venait à peine de terminer de dresser la table quand son oncle pénétra dans la pièce. L'homme avança rapidement vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et reculait avant de déclarer.

- Bon Anniversaire Harry.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, ses mains tremblaient, quelque chose venait de changer, il le sentait. Il souffla discrètement pour se remettre les idées en place et de répondre d'une voix aussi assurée que possible.

- Euh... Merci... Oncle Vernon.

L'homme lui fit un sourire et s'installa à la table. Il regarda Harry et tapota légèrement sur ses genoux. La demande n'était pas formulée oralement mais le petit brun la comprit parfaitement. Obéissant, il avança vers son oncle et prit place sur les genoux de l'homme. Il n'était pas temps de s'attirer ses foudres. Ils mangèrent lentement, la main de l'homme caressait de temps à autres les cuisses du plus jeune. Il ne tentait rien de plus mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Ce petit déjeuner lui sembla durer une éternité. Puis, après une longue demi heure, Vernon le fit se lever, déposa un baiser sur son front et gagna le couloir de l'entrée. Avant de partir pour le travail, son oncle précisa qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir et que Harry ne devait pas préparer le dîner, qu'il passerait chez le traiteur chinois et ramènerait de quoi manger. Bien qu'étonné, le brun hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et le regarda passer la porte. Dès qu'elle fut fermée, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre. C'était le seul endroit de la maison où il se sentait à peu prêt en sécurité. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma la yeux pour vagabonder dans ses pensées et sombra dans le sommeil sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de l'après midi encore secoué par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il revoyait Sirius passer derrière le voile encore et encore, puis il y avait le rire hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange, la voix de Voldemort qui raisonnait dans sa tête lui disant qu'ils étaient tout deux semblables. Une fois que les dernières brumes du sommeil l'eurent quittées, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en vacillant. Sur place, il prit place devant le miroir et s'observa dedans quelques minutes. Il eut une grimace de dégout face à son reflet. Lui qui avait toujours eut la peau mâte, le regard pétillant, joyeux et doux et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rouges et charnues ne se reconnaissait plus. Son teint était pâle et cireux, presque gris, de grosses cernes noires avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux verts devenus voilés et ternes. Il ne souriait plus mais ne pleurait plus non plus. Non, il était devenu spectateur de sa propre vie. Comme si son âme et son corps c'étaient soudain dissociés. Il faisait les gestes par automatisme, parlait peu pour ne pas dire pas du tout et avait cessé de répondre à son oncle et de le provoquer. Plus de rébellions, juste de l'obéissance et de la soumission, en apparence tout du moins. En pensée, il réagissait encore, mais pour combien de temps ? C'était peut être cela qui lui donnait la force de se lever chaque matins et de continuer à vivre sa vie dénuée d'intérêt.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il avait ôté ses vêtements sans s'en rendre compte, comme un robot. Il haussa les épaules, pénétra dans la cabine de douche et se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude. Quand il sentit la caresse brûlante de l'eau sur sa peau et ses muscles endoloris, il poussa un soupir de bien être. La douche était l'un des rares moment durant lesquels il se sentait encore vivant. Il termina très vite sa toilette, se sécha, s'habilla et regagna sa chambre pour entamer ses devoirs de potions. Il aimait cette matière dans laquelle il faisait de gros efforts pour paraître nul. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, le premier depuis la mort de son parrain. Il se souvint presque avec nostalgie qu'avant, il prenait aussi plaisir à ses joutes verbales avec Snape mais, même elles, avaient perdu de leur saveur. Merlin ! Si on pouvait mourir d'ennuis alors il priait pour que la mort l'emporte sur le champ. Il en serait presque venu à souhaiter que Voldemort vienne sur l'heure et l'achève. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et reporta son attention sur son devoir. _« Potions de sommeil sans rêve et goutte du mort vivant : Ingrédients, préparations, effets, différences et risques... »_. Il prit un parchemin vierge, sa plume, son encrier et ouvrit son livre de cours à la bonne page. Il prit des notes jetant quelques mots au hasard sur la page blanche. Quand il eut terminé, il prit un autre parchemin et entreprit de rédiger son devoir. Presque deux heures plus tard, il avait noircit les dix rouleaux de parchemin requis. Il s'étira longuement faisant craqué son dos raidit par le temps passé sur sa chaise de bureau inconfortable puis il avisa l'heure sur son réveil. Il était presque 17 h et le soleil brillait encore. Il prit un livre de DCFM que Hermione lui avait offert l'année précédente à l'occasion de la première cession de l'AD et sortit dans le jardin. Là, il ôta son T shirt, prit place dans une des chaises longues et entama sa lecture. Il se sentait presque bien, le soleil réchauffait doucement sa peau de ses rayons, une légère brise emplissait l'air transportant avec elle le doux parfum des fleurs environnantes et faisant bouger sa chevelure rebelle. Il poussa un petit soupir et se plongea dans sa lecture.

L'église de quartier sonna 19h, les informations allaient bientôt commencer. Il ferma son livre, se leva, remit son T shirt et regagna le salon son livre sous le bras. Après avoir fermé la baie vitrée, il s'installa dans le canapé, attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Aussitôt, le générique du JT raisonna dans la pièce, il se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé et écouta attentivement ce que disait le présentateur. Aucune catastrophe n'avait eut lieu, il était rassuré, Voldemort était calme, c'était déjà ça. Quand le bulletin d'informations prit fin, il remit la télé en veille et resta dans le canapé, un coussin sur ses genoux. Il était presque 20 h, son oncle serait bientôt de retour. Il appréhendait le moment où l'homme allait passer la porte d'entrée. Serait-il aussi gentil que le matin ? Car, même si c'était un peu effrayant de le voir ainsi, au moins, son oncle n'était pas violent avec lui, il priait presque pour que ça dur. Il se demanda un bref instant quand l'homme reprendrait conscience avec la réalité et se mettrait de nouveau à le violenter puis il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il rouvrit son lire de DCFM et entreprit de lire le chapitre sur les rituels de protections anciens. C'était vraiment très intéressant, certains rituels étaient des rituels de sang mais ils étaient d'une grande puissance et les boucliers érigés protégeaient la personne ou le groupe de quelques sorts d'attaques majeurs. À peine lisait il les incantations et techniques qu'il les retenait. Il avait une mémoire visuelle très développée. Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas la voiture familiale s'engouffrer dans l'allée, ni les portières claquer et encore moins la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer en douceur. Sur le pas de la porte du salon, son oncle l'observa, immobile. Harry était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne capta pas non plus les bruits de pas de l'homme qui avançait vers lui. Il sortit de sa transe lorsque deux mains boudinées se posèrent sur ses épaules le faisant sursauter. Un petit cri lui avait échappé, il releva la tête avec une lenteur affolante pour tomber sur son oncle qui le regardait en... Souriant ? Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'arborer un sourire timide. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le vexe. Vernon contourna le canapé et posa les plats achetés chez le traiteur chinois sur la table basse. Puis, il sortit un petit paquet carré de sa poche qu'il tendit au brun. Le griffondore fronça les sourcils puis tendit une main tremblante vers le paquet qu'il prit délicatement. Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures le tournant dans tous les sens comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que l'homme venait bien de lui offrir un cadeau. Quand il réalisa que c'était bien réel, il ouvrit lentement la boîte. C'était une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif du même métal représentant une petite clef enlacée par un serpent. La voix de son oncle le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Bon Anniversaire Harry... Le cadeau te plaît ?

- Euh... Oui... Merci oncle Vernon.

L'homme lui prit alors des mains et lui passa autour du cou. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry qui était trop abasourdi pour réagir. La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était que tout ceci n'était pas normal.

- Bien mangeons maintenant. Déclara l'homme.

Harry sursauta de nouveau puis hocha la tête alors que son oncle venait prendre place à ses côtés. Un silence pesant s'abattit de nouveau sur eux. Le brun savait pertinemment que son oncle avait quelque chose en tête, il n'était pas aussi gentil sans raison. Il peinait à croire que cet homme puisse se repentir sur ses actions passées. Ce fut donc dans ce silence tendu que le dîner se déroula. Le plus jeune perdu dans ses pensées et le plus vieux lui jetant des regards gourmands de temps à autre. Vernon Dursley laissa flotter son regard sur la pièce, il avisa le livre de son neveu qui était posé sur la table basse et que ce dernier lisait à son arrivée. Il se crispa légèrement à la lecture du titre : _« Défense contre les forces du mal : Rituels anciens et magie ancestrale »_, ce titre était évocateur. Harry avait suivit le regard de son oncle et lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse que l'homme balaya par un geste de la main.

Le repas était enfin terminé. Harry soupira discrètement de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir s'éloigner de l'homme et rien ne c'était passé. Il se leva, débarrassa la table, la nettoya puis se prépara à sortir de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre. Il était presque à la porte quand la voix de son oncle raisonna. Il se figea et écouta ce que l'homme disait avec une certaine crainte. Vernon Dursley lui demandait de regarder un film avec lui. Il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête puis, si disant qu'il n'était pas tant de contrarier l'homme sous peine de recevoir une sévère correction, il revint dans la pièce et avança lentement vers le canapé. Il y prit place en prenant un soin particulier à être éloigné autant que possible de son oncle mais l'homme en avait visiblement décidé autrement. À peine fut il assit que Vernon l'attrapa et le blottit dans ses bras avec autorité. Harry se tendit, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il regarda l'écran et décida de se plonger totalement dans le film pour d'oublier autant que possible les mains baladeuses de son aîné. Une main boudinée agrippa la sienne et la guida jusqu'à la ceinture de son oncle. Tel un automate, il la défit et baissa le pantalon de l'homme avant de passer une main hésitante sur la bosse qui déformait déjà le slip de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas assez pour l'homme qui poussa un léger grognement de mécontentement. Il commença à déboutonner les boutons du jean de Harry. Le brun se figea alors que son pantalon glissait le long de ses jambes avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Sans perdre de temps, l'aîné s'attaqua au boxer noir du plus jeune tout en faisant comprendre que son propre sous vêtement devenait gênant. Très vite, les deux sous vêtements rejoignirent les pantalons sur le sol. L'ambiance venait de changer subitement. Elle était plus chargée, plus lourde et le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal. Quand il sentit son oncle s'amuser à titiller son intimité de son imposante érection, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il poussa un cri effrayé. Il venait subitement de comprendre. La gentillesse de son oncle, le cadeau d'anniversaire, le dîner. Il allait les payer. Comment avait il pu croire un seul instant que son oncle l'appréciait réellement ? D'accord son oncle c'était plusieurs fois faufilé dans son lit la nuit mais cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. La voix rauque de Vernon claqua dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Je te veux Harry.

S'en fut trop pour le plus jeune qui eut un sursaut de conscience. Il se débattit violemment. Non ! C'était hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il donnait des coups de coude et de poing et se tortillait tel une anguille. Après quelques secondes ou peut être était-ce des minutes ? Il parvint enfin à se dégager. Il se releva en chancelant légèrement et s'élança loin du canapé. Son oncle attrapa sa jambe le coupant dans son élan. Il bougea en tout sens et réussit de nouveau à se dégager. Il quitta alors le salon en courant. Il n'avait plus qu'un but, parvenir à la salle de bain ou à la chambre de Dudley pour pouvoir s'y enfermer. Dès que le gamin avait réussit à se défaire de son étreinte, l'homme c'était levé et élancé à sa poursuite. Le plus jeune était tellement perdu que ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Vernon le rattrapa dans l'entrée, juste devant les escaliers. Il le saisit par le bras, le retourna et le jeta sur le sol. Harry percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues creuses et pâles. Il suppliait son oncle de le laisser tranquille, de ne pas lui faire de mal mais l'homme était en colère. Le morveux avait osé lui résister. Il abattit son poing sur le visage du gamin qui se trouva légèrement assommé avant de le retourne dans un mouvement brusque. Il relava les hanches du brun, écarta ses cuisses et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, s'enfonça violemment en lui.

Un hurlement déchirant raisonna dans la maison déserte. Harry se sentait déchiré en deux, la brûlure était insupportable. Chaque coups de reins de son oncle accentuaient d'avantage cette horrible douleur. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, son corps tremblait. Il suppliait son oncle d'arrêter, il lui hurlait qu'il avait mal, qu'il n'en pouvait plus mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il se contentait de lui jeter des paroles obscènes au visage. Il haletait et grognait. Son visage rouge, déformé par le plaisir, la sueur qui perlait sur son gros corps qui écrasait Harry. Le brun avait avait envie de vomir, il sentait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre supérieure et de son nez à cause du coup de poing. Il avait du mal à respirer, son oncle était lourd et l'écrasait. Puis, son oncle se retira brutalement, il le saisit par les cheveux, le retourna et enfourna son sexe dans sa bouche avant d'entamer un vas et vient profond et rapide. Le souffle d'Harry était court, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir étouffé, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, il était au seuil de l'inconscience. Il entendit vaguement un cri de plaisir de son oncle et sentit la semence âcre et amer envahir sa bouche. Il essaya de recracher mais Vernon l'obligea à avaler. Enfin, l'homme se releva en lui crachant encore une flopée de paroles injurieuses avant de repartir dans le salon. Il laissa le jeune homme qui se sentait sale, souillé et honteux dans le couloir, nu et poisseux, entre la porte d'entrée et les escaliers.

Le brun se releva avec une certaine difficulté, il avait mal partout. Il jeta un coup oeil dans le salon. Son oncle c'était endormit sur le canapé. Il monta alors les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se jeta sous la douche et laissa longuement le jet d'eau brûlant couler sur sa peau. Du sang s'écoulait dans le bac de douche se mélangeant à l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer calmement. Il ne pouvait pas être calme, il se sentait humilié, honteux, sale. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de ce porc. L'homme venait de lui arracher, de la pire des manières qui soit, sa dernière part d'innocence. Il prit un gant de toilette, y mit une grande quantité de gel douche et commença à frotter son corps frénétiquement. Il frottait, griffait, grattait sa peau mais ne parvenait pas à se sentir propre. Sa peau était rouge sang et quelques plaies avaient fait leur apparition. La violence avec laquelle il tentait de nettoyer cette salissure physique et psychologique était démente. Il se laissa tomber dans le bac de douche contre la paroi carrelée de la cabine et pleura. Il laissa couler l'eau sur son corps secoué de sanglots.

Il lui fallut presque deux heures pour se calmer. Il sortit de la cabine, coupa l'eau et sans même se sécher, enfila un peignoir de bain et quitta la pièce. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, le visage encore marqué par les larmes versées, les yeux rougies. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

_{Maître ?}_

_{Sheenah ?}_

_{Le jeune Harry est rentré dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas l'air bien. J'ai entendu des cris mais je n'ai pas vu ce qui c'est passé. C'est arrivé dans une autre pièce de la maison.}_

_{Reste en place et tiens moi au courant petite espionne.}_

_{Bien Maître}_

Harry eut de nombreux cauchemars cette nuit là. Il se réveillait souvent pâle, en sueur et sanglotant. Cachée dans l'ombre, Sheenah veillait. Il n'entra dans un sommeil apaisé qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Vers 7h30, Vernon Dursley entra dans la pièce discrètement, il approcha du lit du plus jeune et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Dans son sommeil, Harry trembla. Il dormit une bonne partie de la journée. Son oncle repassa dans sa chambre après avoir déjeuner et le brun dormait encore. Il fit le même rituel que le matin mais déposa cette fois ci un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la maison.

Le griffondore se réveilla vers 15h. Il avait un mal de tête horrible, son corps le faisait souffrir, il était déprimé et il avait la nausée. Il se leva en grimaçant, prit des vêtements propres dans sa malle et quitta sa chambre en chancelant. On avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, prit une longue douche, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait. Il fit rapidement la vaisselle, rangea le salon, passa un coup de balai partout et lava le sol puis, quand il eut terminé, il alla s'étendre dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin. Il ferma les yeux et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Il ne devait plus résister à son oncle. Si il résistait encore son oncle lui ferait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Il détestait ce que l'homme faisait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il en allait de sa survit. Son postérieur lui faisait un mal atroce lui rappelant sans cesse la brutalité avec laquelle l'homme c'était enfoncé en lui. Une violente nausée monta en lui, il eut tout juste le temps de se redresser et vomit le verre de lait bu à peine une heure plus tôt. Il se releva et renta dans la maison pour allé se rincer la bouche. Il prit ensuite un livre de sortilèges et s'installa dans le canapé pour lire un peu.

Vers 19h, Il posa son livre et gagna la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Un poulet rôti, des pommes de terres au four et un gâteau au chocolat en dessert. Il était presque 20h30 quand il eut terminé de tout préparer. Il dressa la table et y posa les plats avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en grimaçant et d'attendre le retour de son oncle. Ce dernier ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à passer le pas de la porte. Il salua brièvement le plus jeune, s'installa et le repas commença dans un silence de mort. Harry était angoissé, la lueur qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'homme ne le rassurait pas du tout. Le repas se termina. Le jeune sorcier débarrassa la table, mit les restes dans le frigo, fit la vaisselle, nettoya la table et les plans de travail. Quand il eut terminé, il poussa un petit soupir. Il était épuisé.

Il se senti plaqué violemment contre la table et poussa un cri de douleur et de panique mêlé. Son oncle venait encore de le coincer. Il sentait l'érection vibrante de l'homme presser contre son intimité au travers de leurs vêtements. L'homme ôta son pantalon et son slip avant de faire la même chose au plus jeune. Harry ne bougeait pas, des larmes silencieuses roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Vernon le pénétra avec brutalité et entama des vas et vient profonds et rapide. Le jeune sorcier hurla de douleur. C'était atroce. Il ne c'était pas encore remit de ce qui c'était passé la veille et cette fois là était bien plus douloureuse. Son corps butait violemment contre la table, les grosses mains de son oncle tenaient fermement ses hanches. Il allait avoir des bleus, c'était certain. Après ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, l'homme se vida en lui en poussant un cri de jouissance rauque. Il se retira, attrapa Harry par les cheveux, le retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Puis il le lâcha, remonta son pantalon et partit dans le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé d'où il cria.

- Apportes moi un Thé gamin !

Harry encore tremblant se rhabilla comme il put, prépara un thé à son oncle et le lui apporta. Dès que ce fut fait. Il quitta la pièce en priant pour que l'homme en ai terminé avec lui.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas mieux. L'homme l'attaquait partout et à n'importe quel moment. Dans le salon, la cuisine, la chambre de Dudley, la chambre parentale, la salle de bain, le couloir de l'entrée, le palier du premier étage. Le matin, l'après midi, le soir. Il l'avait même agressé dans la voiture, dans un chemin désert en revenant du centre commercial tout proche. Harry était un zombie, une ombre silencieuse, une masse tremblante. Sa voix était rauque à force de crier. Il avait des bleus, des coupures et des égratignures partout. Du sang coulait presque en permanence de son intimité torturée. Il n'arrivait plus à s'asseoir tant la douleur était insupportable. Ses nuits étaient rythmées par de violents cauchemars et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de ses amis ou de l'ordre. C'était comme si on l'avait oublié dans cet enfer. Comme si il n'existait plus. Il était pâle, il ne parvenait plus à garder la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait et passait beaucoup de temps sous la douche. Tout son corps était douloureux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait régulièrement des vertiges et depuis deux ou trois jours, il semblait faire de la fièvre. Il oscillait entre la chaleur et le froid en permanence. La pire soirée de sa vie fut quand son oncle rentra ivre un soir avec un ami à lui. Il avait violé Harry trois fois de suite devant son ami. Heureusement, Vernon était possessif et avait mit l'homme à la porte quand ce dernier avait voulu toucher au jeune sorcier.

Plusieurs fois, Vernon avait exigé que Harry déambule nu dans la maison ou dorme avec lui dans la chambre parentale. N'osant contredire l'homme, le jeune sorcier avait obéit et suivit docilement. Il ne parlait plus du tout. Dès fois, son oncle commandait des pizzas ou des plats chez le traiteur chinois. Le jeune homme aurait pu demander de l'aide aux livreurs, lancer un appel au secours et pourtant il n'en fit rien. La mine défaite du jeune homme ne semblait pas inquiéter le peu de personnes qui circulaient au 4 Privet Drive. Le petit brun n'avait qu'une envie, mourir. La vie était devenue insupportable. Il priait pour qu'on l'achève. Il voulait s'endormir un soir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Rejoindre ses parents, Sirius.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins depuis un moment, Harry sortit de son lit avec difficulté. Son corps semblait fait de plomb. Il avait mal partout, il était épuisé, sa tête lui faisait mal et le monde tanguait dangereusement autour de lui. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une douche, s'habilla et gagna la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était dimanche et son oncle ne travaillait pas. Un jour redouté pour le jeune homme. Vernon et lui mangèrent tranquillement. L'aîné avait mit la radio en fond afin d'écouter les informations que Harry suivait également d'une oreille distraite. Puis, le brun fit ses tâches ménagères habituelles et regagna rapidement sa chambre. Sur place, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et entreprit de lire un roman moldu.

En bas, Vernon Dursley quittait la maison. Il avait rendez vous avec une bande de copains pour se saouler dans un pub londonien.

Le jeune sorcier était tellement épuisé qu'il finit par s'endormir. Son sommeil était comme toujours très agité. Il faisait des cauchemars, gémissait et criait en dormant. Il suppliait souvent son bourreau d'arrêter lorsqu'il dormait. Sheenah rapportait tout à Tom qui commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Il n'osait croire que ce soit ça mais il ne voyait aucune autre explication. En prêt d'un mois et demi, Harry avait perdu plus de 10 kg. Il nageait dans tout ses vêtements et ne portait la plupart du temps qu'un T shirt trop grand et un vieux jogging quand son oncle ne lui ordonnait pas de rester nu. Il sursautait au moindre bruit et poussait des petits cris terrifiés au moindre frôlement de son oncle.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Il fit une grimace de douleur et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'amas de couvertures sous lequel il se trouvait. Il alla aussi vite qu'il put dans la salle de bain et se mit à vomir. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il manqua de s'évanouir quand il réalisa qu'il vomissait du sang. Il avait aussi une très vilaine toux et sa respiration sifflait. C'était très inquiétant mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait aussi très chaud. Il rinça sa bouche, se lava les dents et se jeta sous la douche. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il se sécha comme il put malgré la douleur permanente émanant de chaque millimètres carrés de son corps. Il remit son T shirt et son jogging et gagna la cuisine. Il prépara un dîner rapide.

Son oncle pénétra dans la maison alors qu'il venait de terminer. Il darda sur lui un regard légèrement inquiet mais reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il était ivre et le gamin lui faisait un effet. Le repas se termina et Harry remonta directement dans sa chambre. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut prit d'un malaise et s'effondra sur la sol. Le boum provoqué par sa chute raisonna dans toute la maison. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Vernon se jeta presque sur lui et lui mit plusieurs gifles pour le réveiller. Le jeune sorcier papillonna des yeux en laissant entrevoir ses prunelles brillantes. L'homme grogna. Voir le gamin aussi fragile et effrayé l'excitait. Il retourna le brun, arracha ses vêtements, se déshabilla à son tour et s'enfonça dans l'intimité de Harry sans autre forme de procès. Le jeune sorcier voulut hurler sa douleur mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et des grimaces de douleurs déformaient son visage. L'homme lui, grognait de satisfaction.

Sheenah se mit en mouvement.

_{Maître ! Maître !}_

_{Que ce passe t-il Sheenah ?}_

Le serpent se concentra pour envoyer les images de se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à son maître. Tom Riddle poussa alors un hurlement dément et quitta son manoir à la hâte en disant à son espionne.

_{J'arrive tout de suite !}_

Dans la chambre, Harry continuait à souffrir. L'homme c'était déjà répandu une fois sur son visage puis, l'avait prit dans ses bras et jeté violemment sur le bureau avant de le pénétrer à nouveau avec violence. Son oncle l'avait placé de telle manière que Harry voyait son gros visage rougit et déformé par le plaisir. Vernon lui interdisait de fermer les yeux. Dès que les paupières du plus jeune s'abaissaient, l'aîné lui donnait une violente gifle pour qu'il rouvre les yeux. Le jeune sorcier avait de temps à autres des quintes de toux. Il avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons. Le simple fait de respirer lui était douloureux.

Tom arriva devant le 4 Privet Drive et pénétra dans la maison en silence. Il monta à l'étage rapidement, sans bruit et tel une ombre se faufila dans la chambre. Quand Harry le vit, il écarquilla les yeux. D'un geste de la main, Tom stupéfixa Vernon Dursley qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune sorcier versa alors des larmes de soulagements. Il marmonna d'une voix rauque et brisée.

- Finit... Mourir...Enfin...

**_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ce défi. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plus. Nous sommes ouvertes à toutes critiques pouvu qu'elles soient constructives. Nous vous prions donc d'éviter les injures. Vous pouvez vous défouler maintenant. C'est le moment de nous huer, nous jeter des tomates, nous encourager, nous féliciter ou seulement continuer à nous lire. Merci tout de même d'avoir lu jusque là. La suite très vite c'est promis..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient tout est à JKR..._**

**_Je vous rappel que nous relevons le défi de Pacifica Riddle Malfoy Snape._**

**_Je remercie ma co auteuse Yukimai pour sa patience. Je suis pas toujours très simple à gérer..._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews signées ou anonymes. Merci aussi à tous nos lecteurs qui ne ous laisse pas forcément de commentaires._**

**_RAR Pour les anonymes..._**

**_Nekko : Meci beaucoup pour ta review ! Notre première. Nous espérons que cette suite te conviendra._**

**_Flo : Oui. Harry n'est pas épargné au départ mais bon ça devrait s'arranger pour lui ne t'inquète pas. Nous espérons que cette suite saura t'aider à faire ton choix sur ce que tu pense de l'histoire. Bonne lecture._**

**_adenoide : Effectivement Voldemort met un moment à comprendre mais bon il faut bien faire durer un peu. Si il n'y pas un minimum de suspense c'est pas intéressant. Pour ce qui est de la destruction ou non de Harry et bien tu verras bien..._**

**_Caty : Bah voilà la suite. J'espère que le chapitre te plaiera._**

**_Fandetoi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui nous a fait très plaisir. Nous travaillons énormément pour vous donner des chapitres bien écrit avec une histoire intéressante sans être trop lourd. Les sentiments des personnages sont toujours les choses les plus complexes à retranscrires donc si notre manière de les mettre en avant te plait, tant mieux... La suite maintenant, nous espérons qu'elle te plaira._**

**_?? : Merci aussi à l'anonyme qui ne nous a laissé aucun pseudo pour répondre, juste une review gentille qui nous a fait plaisir. Nous espérons que tu aimeras ce chapitre._**

_{fourchelangue}_

_[Article de journaux, passages de livres etc etc]_

**_Attention : Cette fiction est un Slash Yaoï Ratio M et le ratio n'est pas la par hasard. Si les relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes vous dégoutes alors passez votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenus ! Pour tous les autres, Bonne Lecture !_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Stupeur..._**

Tom ne prononça pas un mot, son visage était déformé par la fureur. Il se retenait à grand peine de torturer et tuer le porc qui était stupéfixé et étendu sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas traumatiser d'avantage le garçon. Il ferma les yeux une demi seconde et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il y parvint plus ou moins. Harry le regardait avec un soupçon de crainte et d'il ne savait quoi qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Comme une sorte de résignation. Il avança lentement vers le jeune homme qui n'était plus qu'une masse docile et sanglotante et se posta face à lui. Le garçon plongea ses yeux verts dans son regard carmin et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, se mit difficilement en position assise sur le vieux bureau bancale et écarta les bras en croix. Une invitation silencieuse au mage noir. Une façon de dire _« Achève-moi... »_. Il était une cible silencieuse et immobile. Il voulait se laisser mourir sans combattre. Où était passé ce gamin fier et arrogant qui savait si bien agacer son monde ? Tom s'approcha d'avantage, serra contre lui le jeune sorcier qui se crispa et disparut dans un pop.

Ils apparurent dans le hall du manoir Riddle. Le plus jeune c'était calmé et se sentait comme protéger dans les bras du mage noir. Il avait automatiquement enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de son aîné. Il était accroché à lui comme un bébé koala et semblait vouloir se fondre dans son corps. Il était nu et tremblant. Il avait froid, peur, mal, faim, soif. Il ne savait pas où commencer. Il sentit que l'homme et lui se déplaçaient et un mélange de bien-être mêlé à de la crainte s'insinuèrent en lui. Il était inconscient et pourtant différents sentiments filtraient. Tom monta les escaliers de marbres gris et parcourut quelques couloirs. Il ouvrit une porte en bois d'ébène finement sculpté et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une chambre spacieuse. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin, les rideaux étaient en fait des voilage fins, verts forêt. Les draps étaient dans différents tons de gris. Il y avait deux chevets en bois clair, une porte donnait sur un Dressing immense, une autre sur un petit bureau munit d'une large bibliothèque et la dernière menait à une grande salle de bain carrelée dans différentes nuances de bleu. Il déposa le jeune sorcier sur le lit et cria...

- Tipy !

L'elfe de maison apparut dans une crac et s'inclina aussitôt, son gros nez touchant le parquet clair.

- Qu'est-ce que Tipy peut faire pour le maître ? Demanda la créature d'une voix aiguë.

- Vas me chercher Severus et Lucius ! Tout de suite !

Dan son inconscience, le brun retint les deux noms. Severus, son professeur honni et Lucius, le blond aristocratique et imbu de lui-même. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Allait-il être torturé avant qu'on ne l'achève ? Un frisson parcourut son corps meurtrit et trop maigre. L'elfe, lui, ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à son maître, elle claqua des doigts et disparut. Pendant ce temps, Tom fit couler un bain dans lequel il versa des potions cicatrisantes et relaxantes. La gamin en aurait besoin, son corps et son esprit étaient tellement amochés. Il revint dans la chambre au moment où les deux hommes qu'il avait fait appeler entraient. Lucius approcha du sorcier et demanda.

- Tu nous as fait appeler Tom ?

- Oui. J'ai récupéré Harry. Il est en très mauvais état. Soignez-le !

- Merlin ! Cria Severus en approchant doucement du brun inconscient sur le grand lit.

Harry entendit quelqu'un qui criait, il reconnut la voix de son professeur de potion mais ce qui le surprit fut l'inquiétude qu'il crut y percevoir. Malgré son coma magique, il se sentit rassuré et se laissa un peu aller. Dès que Tom fut certain que ses deux amis prenaient en charge le jeune sorcier. Il quitta la pièce, regagna le hall d'entrée et transplana.

Il reparut dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive. La nuit s'installait peu à peu et tout était désert dans le quartier. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il montait tranquillement à l'étage. Il se stoppa un instant sur le pallier et entra dans la chambre d'Harry, où l'homme était toujours stupéfixé. Il ferma la porte qu'il bloqua, posa des sorts d'intimité et réanima l'homme d'un enervate. Vernon Dursley lui jeta un regard haineux. Cet homme avait osé l'interrompre pendant qu'il s'occupait du gamin. Il allait payer. Il leva sa grosse carcasse et tenta de se jeter sur Tom. L'homme était lourd et se déplaçait bien trop lentement. Le mage eut un petit sourire moqueur et fit juste un pas de côté pour éviter le moldu. Il laissa échappé un rire léger, ce porc était tellement pathétique, c'était un insecte, un être nuisible. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé à cet instant. Voldemort jeta un sort silencieux d'un bref mouvement de la main et Vernon fut projeté sur une chaise et attaché à celle-ci. Le gros homme le regarda alors avec peur avant de déglutir bruyamment face au regard carmin qui le jaugeait avec haine et colère. Son gros visage rougit par ses activités précédentes vira au blanc alors que son corps était parcourut de légers tremblements. Il le savait, jamais il n'aurait dû toucher à ce gamin mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le cul du morveux était comme une drogue pour lui. Quand sa femme et son fils étaient partis pour un mois, il n'avait pas pu résisté plus longtemps. Il devait se faire le gamin, à n'importe quel prix. Une once de rage s'empara de lui, il ne devait pas se montrer faible face à un anormal comme le morveux.

- Sortez de ma maison ! Monstre ! Anormal ! Cracha-t-il avec autant de hargne qu'il put.

- Tu as commis une erreur insecte... Susurra dangereusement le lord qui c'était approché de lui.

Sheenah, qui était toujours dans la chambre, glissa sur le parquet pour s'approcher de son maître. Elle faisait une trentaine de centimètres de long. Elle était très petite et quasiment invisible mais redoutable. Son venin n'était pas mortel mais il provoquait une douleur mille fois supérieure à celle d'un doloris et envoyait des images horribles dans l'esprit de la personne mordue. Elle siffla quelques mots à Tom dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Ce petit serpent était formidable. Elle voulait venger Harry à sa manière. Le mage noir siffla une réponse à l'animal alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore. La réaction du sorcier fit blêmir d'avantage Vernon Dursley. Le moldu enrageait, il ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme et l'animal c'étaient racontés mais ce n'était sûrement pas bon pour lui. En plus, Il ne pouvait rien faire ligoté sur cette chaise. Si il avait été libre, il lui aurait montré à se monstre de pacotille, cet anormal. Il sentit une légère douleur au niveau du mollet et poussa un gémissement de douleur surpris. Cette sale bestiole venait de le mordre. La colère ressentie laissa bientôt place à une douleur intense qui parcourut tout son corps. Il avait cette sensation que des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc transperçaient chaque millimètre carré de son corps. Il poussa un hurlement de bête, c'était insupportable. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles et rebondies. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

Autour de lui, il vit la pièce changer. Le sorcier l'avait donc déplacé, il n'était plus dans sa maison. Mais alors, où était-il ? Il regarda partout autour de lui et réalisa très vite qu'ils étaient dans une genre de grotte sombre et humide. Des yeux rouges l'observaient et des formes fantomatiques approchaient voletant au dessus du sol et chuchotant des paroles effrayantes. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, en vérité, il était toujours dans la chambre mais il ne le savait pas. Ainsi, quand les détraqueurs et les inféries furent sur lui et commencèrent à le torturer, il hurla, pleura et se pissa dessus de frayeur. Il commençait même à supplier à la plus grande satisfaction du mage noir.

Tom regardait la scène avec plaisir et délectation mais la souffrance du moldu n'était pas suffisante à son goût. Ce porc s'en était prit à Harry Potter, au survivant, à l'élu. Aucune torture n'était suffisante pour réparer ce que cet insecte insignifiant avait fait. Il allait regretter amèrement d'avoir agressé ce garçon. Il arbora un sourire sadique et mystérieux puis leva sa baguette avant de jeter un puissant sort de brûlure de sa création.

- Adustio (1) Maxima. Murmura t-il.

Un éclair de feu sortit de sa baguette et lécha le ventre proéminent de l'homme. La peau se mit à rougir puis à noircir alors que des cloques énormes se formaient. Le bruit de la chair en train de cuire était abominable. L'homme hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, il avait l'impression que des centaines de créatures lui dévoraient le ventre. L'odeur de chair brûlée fit plisser le nez à Tom qui relâcha le sort satisfait de la réaction de son jouet. Une lueur sadique illumina ses prunelles carmines, il leva de nouveau sa baguette et susurra.

- Contundere... (2)

Un rayon argenté sortit de sa baguette et frappa les jambes de l'homme qui hurla d'avantage. On avait l'impression d'entendre un porc qu'on égorge. Les jambes de l'homme venaient d'être écrasées, broyées par le sort. Le craquement des os brisés auraient donné la nausée à n'importe qui mais le mage noir n'y prêtait aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir ce porc souffrir. Il était entré dans une sorte de transe destructrice qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Il enchaîna alors avec un Sectum Sempra et un Doloris. Des plaies béantes et sanguinolentes apparurent sur les flancs de l'homme. Le sang coulait en abondance, ce déversant sur le parquet ciré. Le moldu voulait hurler mais plus aucun son de sortait de sa bouche.

- Voyez ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Harry Potter, susurra dangereusement le lord.

Peut être était-ce de l'inconscience ou de la folie mais Vernon trouva la force de répondre...

- Le morveux... était... une bonne... catin.

Voldemort hurla de rage et lança une série de sortilèges vicieux sur la cible qui sombra très vite dans l'inconscience. La respiration de Vernon se faisait sifflante et laborieuse. Son corps était prit de violents tremblements alors qu'il était toujours torturé par l'illusion si réelle, due à la morsure du serpent. Il s'était encore pissé dessus et avait vomit plusieurs fois. L'odeur de déjections, de vomissures, de sang, de sueur, de sexe et de chairs brûlées était insoutenable dans la pièce. Il lança encore quelques doloris et sortilèges d'écrasements puis Vernon Dursley, incapable de résister plus longtemps, rendit son dernier souffle. Les tortures avaient duré presque sept heures. Il était déçu, l'homme n'avait pas résisté très longtemps. Cet insecte qui avait prit tant de plaisir à agresser le survivant n'était qu'un être faible et pleurnichard. C'était une véritable déception de le voir mourir si rapidement.

Tom détacha le moldu et quitta la chambre de Harry faisant léviter le cadavre du moldu jusqu'à sa propre chambre, dans son lit. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre du jeune sorcier et entreprit de la fouiller méthodiquement. Il vit la malle du garçon et y jeta tout ce qu'il trouva. Sous une latte du planché, il trouva un album photo, des lettres, des photos, des dessins, des bonbons et d'autres choses encore qu'il mit dans la malle du survivant. Il fit le tour de toute la maison pour être certain  
de ne rien oublier. Quand il fut sur d'avoir rassemblé toutes les affaires du garçon, il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes. Il fallait que le jeune sorcier disparaisse. Le croire mort pourrait être un avantage. Il embrassa la chambre du regard et avisa une chaise bancale qu'il métamorphosa en un cadavre de Harry Potter plus vrai que nature. Une fois que cela fut fait, il installa le corps sans vie sur le lit sale et défoncé et sans plus attendre, mit le feu au pavillon en plusieurs endroits. Quand le brasier prit de l'ampleur, il réduisit les affaires du garçon et disparut dans un pop sonore prenant soin d'emporter Sheenah qui c'était enroulée autour de son bras. Après son départ, la maison se transforma rapidement en un énorme brasier, la bâtisse s'effondrait peu à peu. Une fumée épaisse s'élevait. On pouvait la voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les voisins effrayés étaient sortis dans la rue et certains avaient appelé les pompiers. Le temps passait rapidement et rien ne bougeait à part l'attroupement de moldus devant la maison en flamme.

Une demi heure plus tard, L'ordre du phoenix débarquait à Privet Drive. Une série de pop sonore retentit dans la rue et les moldus hurlèrent de peur. L'ordre était en panique. Tous priaient pour que Harry ne soit pas à l'intérieur de ce brasier même si la plupart n'avait plus d'espoir. Il était connu que le garçon ne sortait jamais de cette maison durant l'été. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Le pavillon n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Albus Dumbledore commença à crier des ordres dans tous les sens. Il était furieux, c'était de la main de Voldemort que le garçon devait mourir. Le survivant ne pouvait pas mourir dans un stupide incendie. Pendant qu'il fulminait, des personnes de l'ordre fouillaient les décombres du pavillon. Le premier corps qui fut retrouvé était celui de Vernon Dursley. Il avait été repéré dans ce qui semblait être les ruines de la chambre parentale. Une pointe d'espoir s'insinua dans les cœurs des personnes présentes. Peut être que Harry avait survécu finalement, peut être n'avait-il pas été présent au moment où l'incendie avait éclatée. L'espoir que le survivant ait survécu, une fois de plus, s'insinua.

Maugrey fouillait actuellement ce qui devait être, autrefois, une chambre. Il approcha du lit défoncé dont il ne restait plus grand chose et avisa une frêle silhouette carbonisée sur celui-ci. Harry Potter était mort, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de doutes. Le dernier espoir venait de s'effondrer. Il fit léviter le corps jusqu'aux pieds d'Albus Dumbledore en arborant une mine désolée. Il n'avait pas remarqué que toutes les affaires du jeunes sorcier semblaient avoir disparues. Ni que le feu avait une origine magique. Le directeur resta stoïque face au cadavre carbonisé. Il leva sa baguette et lança différent sorts dessus. Il sentit le flux magique du garçon. Aucun doute, c'était bien sa dépouille. Il leva les yeux, toisa les membres de l'ordre qui étaient rassemblés autour de lui et annonça que le survivant était officiellement mort. Les proches de Harry présents sur les lieux éclatèrent en sanglots. Le directeur enveloppa le corps sans vie et ils disparurent avec la dépouille de l'adolescent. Il fallait maintenant prévenir le ministère de la magie et la gazette et enfin, organiser des funérailles.

Au manoir Riddle, Severus ne savait trop quoi penser. Il était sidéré. Les moldus qui s'occupaient du gamin ne l'avaient pas raté. Il savait que c'était eux, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Il faisait parti de l'ordre du phoenix et savait parfaitement que, quand le gamin était chez ses tuteurs, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de leur maison. Déjà parce que ses tuteurs le lui interdisaient et ensuite par ce que Dumbledore disait que c'était trop dangereux pour lui de sortir. Il fit léviter le corps inconscient du garçon jusqu'à la salle de bain et le plongea dans l'eau chaude avec douceur. Lucius observait la scène dégoûté. Qu'est ce que ce morveux arrogant faisait ici ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Quand à l'état du gamin, c'était évident, il avait voulu jouer au plus fort et s'était sûrement fait frapper par une bande de jeunes. Draco lui avait dit à quel point ce morveux était fier et arrogant. Ce garnement avait même refusé l'amitié de son fils en première année. Il se pavanait sans cesse dans le château comme si tout lui appartenait. Il se comportait comme si son statut de survivant lui donnait tous les droits. Ce morveux était détestable et il n'allait sûrement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il en était certain. Ce fut en poussant un reniflement dédaigneux qu'il consentit à aider son ami à laver le survivant.

À mesure que le sang s'effaçait, laissant place aux blessures, Severus pâlissait. Il vit des cicatrices anciennes dans le dos d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait apparemment été fouetté de nombreuses fois. Il avait toujours cru que le gamin était choyé et élevé en prince, il s'était, apparemment, lourdement trompé. Quelqu'un c'était amusé à dessiner dans son dos. Le mot _« monstre »_ y avait été inscrit. Il avait des égratignures et des hématomes sur les hanches. Des morsures sur les épaules et des brûlures sur le ventre. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et le bruit qu'il faisait en respirant laissait suspecter une vilaine pneumonie. Comment ce gamin avait-il pu attraper cette maladie en plein été ? Puis, en lavant doucement les parties intimes du garçon, Severus comprit vraiment l'horreur de la situation. Harry Potter avait été violé et pas qu'une fois si on en croyait l'état de son anus. C'était vraiment répugnant. Le potionniste n'était pas connu pour être le plus doux des hommes mais jamais il ne pourrait commettre un acte tel que celui ci. C'était la famille du gamin les monstres. Comment avaient ils pu lui faire tant de mal en tout impunité ? Que faisait Albus Dumbledore ? Le vieux sorcier n'avait-il pas dit à l'ordre que la maison était surveillé et que le garçon y était en sécurité ? Enfin, il avait quand même de sérieux doutes. Tom avait tout de même réussi à récupérer le gamin sans se faire prendre. Il continua à nettoyer ce corps meurtrit en laissant vagabonder ses pensées.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de le laver avec l'aide d'un Lucius qui ne cessait de grogner dans son coin. Il sortit le jeune sorcier de la baignoire, le sécha avec douceur et le porta dans son lit. Le garçon, nu sur le lit moelleux, tremblait un peu. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui pour quelques minutes et appela Tipy. L'elfe apparut dans un crac sonore et s'inclina aussitôt. Il lui demanda d'apporter un kit de potion de soin. L'elfe de maison s'exécuta aussitôt. Lucius s'était installé dans un fauteuil près du lit et jetait des regards dégoûtés sur le survivant. Il était tellement certain que le petit brun avait cherché ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi Tom l'avait-il apporté ici pour le soigner ? Il aurait été plus logique que le lord tue ce morveux. Tipy arriva rapidement avec ce que le potionniste lui avait demandé et ce dernier commença aussitôt à soigner le gamin.

Il passa une potion cicatrisante sur les plaies et brûlures puis le retourna et massa les anciennes cicatrices de son dos pour tenter de les atténuer avec un onguent spécial. Elles ne disparaîtraient pas mais elles seraient bien moins visible. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ai rien vu ? Le gamin jouait au Quidditch. Ses coéquipiers auraient dû voir les marques. Il sortit de ses pensées et massa doucement le corps du garçon avec un autre onguent prévu pour les douleurs musculaires cette fois-ci. Puis, il s'arrêta, se pencha vers l'oreille du garçon et lui chuchota _« Désolé Harry. Ça va faire un peu mal. »_. Il prit un baume spécial pour les lésions anales du garçon, en mit sur deux de ses doigts qu'il entra dans l'intimité meurtrit et massa doucement. Harry grimaça et poussa des petits gémissements de douleur sans pour autant se réveiller. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il remit le garçon sur le dos, s'assit sur le lit, dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et redressa le survivant qu'il appuya contre son torse. Il releva sa tête avec douceur et commença à y verser des potions en massant sa gorge pour qu'il avale. Il lui administra du poussos, une potion contre la fièvre, une anti-douleur, une autre pour la pneumonie, une potion nutritive, une de régénération sanguine, une autre pour sa magie et une potion calmante. Il n'avait pas besoin de celle de sommeil sans rêve pour le moment.

Au bout d'une heure environ, le survivant passa du coma magique au sommeil réparateur. Severus se sentit soulagé, la respiration du gamin était moins sifflante et moins pénible aussi. Son souffle était calme et régulier. Il observa encore un instant la frêle silhouette puis annonça au blond qu'ils pouvaient partir. Les deux hommes posèrent des sorts d'alarmes sur la chambre et sortirent.

Lucius retourna à ses occupations. Il était en train de travailler dans son bureau à la gestion de ses entreprises sorcières et moldues quand Tom l'avait fait appeler. Quand à Severus, il partit en direction du bureau du lord. Il avait apprit par Tipy que l'homme était rentré et qu'il désirait le voir dès qu'il aurait terminé de soigner Harry. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait très bien pourquoi son ami avait ramené le jeune homme ici. Un secret ancien que peu de personnes encore vivantes savaient. Il traversa une série de couloirs et arriva face à une porte ancienne. Il frappa trois coups vifs et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

- Entre Severus, prononça une voix à l'intérieur.

Sans plus attendre, le potionniste pénétra dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et prit place sur le fauteuil que son ami lui désignait. Ils posèrent des sorts d'intimités, simple précaution pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. On était jamais assez prudent. Tom leur servit à chacun un verre de whisky. Ils les firent un peu tourner entre leurs doigts et ils burent une gorgée du liquide ambré dans une synchronisation parfaite puis l'aîné prit la parole.

- Alors ? Comment va Harry ?

- Mieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ses moldus lui ai fait tant de mal. Il avait une vilaine pneumonie, plusieurs égratignures, des brûlures, des hématomes, quelques fractures et surtout il a été violé plusieurs fois.

- Je sais. Quand je suis arrivé son oncle était en train de le violé, ce porc !

- Je veux bien le croire. Mais ça, c'est juste pour les sévices récentes Tom.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il a des traces de coups de fouets dans le dos et quelqu'un a dessiné dans son dos à l'aide d'une lame chauffée à blanc. On lui a écrit _« Monstre »_ dans le dos. Ces plaies là sont anciennes, elles datent de plusieurs années. Il est aussi sous alimenté et déshydraté et vu l'état de ses mains et sa musculature malgré le manque flagrant de nourriture et d'eau, je pense qu'il devait faire toutes les taches ménagères là-bas. Certaines brûlures sur ses mains et ses avant-bras indiquent qu'il devait également faire les repas. Il faudra l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il a vécu exactement.

- Bien. Je veux que Lucius et toi vous occupiez de lui quelques temps. Quand il ira mieux et qu'il se sentira en confiance, je viendrais le voir et lui expliquerait qui il est et pourquoi il est là.

- Bien Tom.

L'entretien s'arrêta sur ses quelques paroles et Severus quitta le bureau après avoir terminé son verre. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, des objets explosèrent dans le bureau. Le lord n'avait pas été assez cruel avec cet insecte.

Severus décida de retourner dans la chambre du gamin pour le surveiller. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il avait vécu, il ressentait une certaine envie de le protéger.

Au ministère, c'était la folie, les employés couraient dans tous les sens et les journalistes affluaient. Dumbledore était arrivé deux heures plus tôt pour annoncer la mort du survivant dans l'incendie de la maison de ses tuteurs. Une enquête allait être menée pour savoir ce qui c'était passé exactement et le jeune Harry James Potter serait enterré auprès de ses parents. La cérémonie aurait lieu quatre jours plus tard à l'église de Godric's Hollow. Arthur Weasley qui était sur place ne put contenir ses larmes. Il n'écouta pas d'avantage le communiqué et emprunta le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer au Terrier et annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille et à Hermione Granger qui était là pour la fin des vacances. Tous seraient effondrés, il en était certain.

D'autres personnes, présentes au moment de l'annonce, ne croyaient pas du tout à la mort du jeune homme. Parmi elles, il y avait Rémus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid, entre autre. Le lycanthrope avait quelques doutes sur l'endroit où son filleul de cœur pouvait se trouver mais il devait attendre quelque temps avant de s'y rendre. Il savait qu'il serait surveillé pour un moment au moins. De plus, Maugrey Fol'oeil observait ses réactions du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi devait douter de la mort du jeune homme. Lupin opta pour un visage de circonstance et joua l'homme éploré qui venait de perdre celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. Sa réaction eu l'effet escompté puisque l'ancien auror cessa de le regarder comme une bête curieuse. Dumbledore lui, se tenait fier et droit face à cette assemblée. Il était en pleine représentation.

Dès que l'annonce au ministère et aux journalistes fut terminée puis que les détails concernant les funérailles du survivant furent bouclés, Dumbledore quitta le ministère et demanda aux membres de l'ordre de le rejoindre le plus vite possible au QG. Il était évident que le vieil homme préparait quelque chose mais personne ne savait quoi et les proches du leader du l'ordre enrageaient. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les membres les plus importants de l'ordre du phoenix étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd et attendaient patiemment que Dumbledore prenne la parole. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix posée.

- Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui est une tragédie. Perdre Harry était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver dans cette guerre. Bien sûr, le garçon était d'une gentillesse peu commune et nous le pleurons surtout parce que nous l'aimions mais il ne faut pas oublier, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Nous allons vivre des heures sombres, mes amis.

- Je ne veux pas que les funérailles de Harry se transforment en spectacle ! Je ne veux pas de journalistes ! Nous inviterons seulement un journaliste qui racontera ce qui c'est passé durant l'enterrement mais je refuse que cet événement ne devienne une occasion de plus pour le ministère de parader. Et puis d'ailleurs ! Je croyais que Privet Drive était sous surveillance et que rien ne pouvait arriver à Harry ! Hurla Rémus hors de lui.

- Moi même je ne comprends ce qui c'est passé, mais nous allons le découvrir, Rémus, répondit Albus avec un sourire triste.

- Où est Severus ? Interrogea Fol'oeil suspicieux.

- Voldemort organisait une réunion importante, il a promit de passer dès qu'il pourrait, rétorqua le chef de l'ordre.

Maugrey hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il fut ensuite décidé que la guerre allait continuer et qu'ils se battraient même si Harry n'était plus de ce monde. Qu'ils allaient faire des recherches et trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Les paroles étaient toutes faites, plates, creuses et sans aucun intérêt. La réunion prit fin trois heures plus tard et tous quittèrent le QG avec un amer sentiment d'échec dans la bouche. Ils étaient tristes et en colère pour la plupart.

Au manoir Riddle, Harry commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Il tremblait, se débattait, pleurait dans son sommeil. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les draps et son corps était tendu, il avait l'impression d'être là-bas. Son oncle le battait et le violait encore et encore pour avoir osé fuir. Il devait payer, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il était un monstre et personne ne l'aimait. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas écrit une seule lettre depuis les vacances et même son parrain avait fini par mourir et l'abandonner. Severus se sentait mal pour lui, le jeune homme semblait supplier quelqu'un d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Il était dans un autre monde.

L'alarme posé sur son lit se mit à hurler. Lucius arriva en trombe dans la chambre en ronchonnant sur ce sale gamin qui n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et qu'il en avait marre de jouer les nounous pour le morveux. Ne pouvait-il pas dormir et leur ficher la paix ? Non ! Il fallait en plus que ce gamin arrogant face des cauchemars. Avec sa petite vie de rêve, on se demandait bien ce qui pouvait l'affecter au point qu'il fasse des cauchemars. C'était de la comédie. Une bonne correction et il cesserait cette mascarade une bonne fois pour toute. Il jeta un regard furieux sur la masse sanglotante qui se débattait.

À cet instant, Harry se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit et hurla...

- Sirius, NON !

Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration était haletante et saccadée, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il répétait les même paroles comme une litanie. _« Sirius, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné aux mains de ce monstre ? »_ Puis d'un coup, la panique prit possession de lui. Il avait hurlé, il venait donc de faire du bruit, il avait réveillé son oncle, il allait recevoir des coups et peut être même plus. Il se recroquevilla aussitôt sur son lit et protégea sa tête, attendant les bruits de pas dans le couloir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant dans un fracas et les coups de fouets, de poings, de pieds, mais rien ne vint. Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait puis soupira doucement. Un peu rassuré, il se redressa de nouveau, ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et l'éblouissaient. Il attendit un moment que ses yeux s'habituent. Sa vue était floue sans ses lunettes mais il vit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus à Privet Drive.

Il était dans un lit chaud et moelleux alors qu'à Privet Drive il dormait dans un lit défoncé, couvert d'une couverture miteuse. Puis, il y avait une douce odeur fruité qui flottait dans la pièce. Sa chambre habituelle sentait la sueur, la pourriture et l'humidité. Cette pièce était lumineuse, sa chambre était sombre et avait des barreaux à la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait, mais il s'y sentait bien. Il soupira de soulagement, puis, il sentit le pendentif offert par son oncle toujours à son cou. Il trembla légèrement sentant la colère monter lentement en lui. Puis, de rage, il arracha la chaîne et la jeta à travers la pièce.

Malheureusement, Severus, qui était sur la trajectoire de l'objet, reçu le pendentif en plein entre les deux yeux et marmonna un bref _« aie »_ avant de frotter l'endroit où l'objet l'avait touché. Dans le lit, Harry se figea, il avait fait une bêtise. Il protégea sa tête avec ses mains, cette fois-ci, il allait être battu, c'était sûr. Severus allait parler mais Lucius sentit la colère gronder en lui et le devança.

- Tiens ! Le morveux pourri gâté est en colère ? Lança t-il sarcastique.

Harry l'ignora, continuant de regarder autour de lui pour déterminer où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de sa mauvaise vue et commençait à s'agacer.

- Quand un objet ne lui plaît plus, le survivant le jette et fait un caprice pour en avoir un autre ? Continua l'homme sur le même ton.

Le survivant en question continua d'ignorer totalement l'homme sarcastique. Cet homme était un idiot de son point de vu, mieux valait lui répondre par le silence. De toute façon, il était bien trop mal en point pour se lancer dans une quelconque joute verbale. Puis, il avait très soif et se sentait encore fatigué. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de parler. Sa voix était rauque, brisée, un murmure.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ?

Severus voulut aller à la salle de bain chercher ce que le jeune lui avait demandé mais son ami le retint. Le blond poussa un reniflement dédaigneux puis répondit méchamment.

- Nous ne sommes vos serviteurs Potter ! Si vous avez soif, vous vous levez et vous allez chercher votre verre d'eau tout seul.

Le survivant soupira, cet homme l'agaçait au plus haut point et sa patience arrivait à sa limite. Continuant d'ignorer son aîné, il enleva les couvertures qui cachaient son corps faisant fit de sa quasi nudité et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol. Il se redressa et marcha d'un pas vif en direction de ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il fut prit d'un vertige et d'une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif et s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait présagé de ses forces, foutue fierté.

Il essaya de se relever à nouveau mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il s'écroula à nouveau, vaincu, il se recroquevilla sur le sol et ne fit plus aucun mouvement alors que son corps commençait légèrement à trembler. Un large de rage roula sur sa joue et il s'essuya avec son bras.

Pensant que le morveux faisait la comédie. Lucius s'énerva, avança d'un pas vif vers le brun, lui saisit le bras avec force et voulut le relever. Le survivant poussa un hurlement autant de douleur que de peur. Il revoyait ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de l'été, ce qu'il avait vécu les années précédentes. Son visage était livide. Le blond surpris lâcha alors son bras et le jeune homme rampa difficilement pour s'éloigner effrayé. Harry ferma les yeux, cet homme voulait sûrement faire comme son oncle, s'il ne bougeait plus, l'homme ne lui ferait pas trop mal. Il cessa tout mouvement et attendit, soumis.

Severus qui n'avait rien dit, et avait sentit la colère monter en lui au fur et à mesure, explosa. Il jeta un regard rageur au blond qui haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse. Lucius était vraiment un abrutit. N'avait-il pas comprit que le jeune homme avait vécu quelque chose de terrible ? La voix du potionniste claqua dans la pièce, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux.

- Lucius, tu sors d'ici !

- Mais...

- Tout de suite !

Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Maintenant en colère contre son ami qui se laissait attendrir par le morveux, le blond tourna les talons, traversa la pièce à la hâte et la quitta en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte faisant sursauter le garçon qui se recroquevilla davantage.

Le calme revint enfin. Severus décida d'attendre un peu avant d'approcher du gamin. Sa patience fut rapidement récompensée puisqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry avait cessé de trembler. Il approcha du jeune sorcier, confiant, et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remettre dans son lit et lui apporter son verre d'eau mais à peine l'effleura-t-il qu'il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la chambre et cogna violemment dans le mur.

Il eut une grimace de douleur et se frotta l'arrière du crâne tandis que Harry avait réussi à ramper à une vitesse incroyable vers le coin de la pièce et c'était recroquevillé contre le mur. C'était impressionnant au vue de ses blessures. Heureusement pour Severus, même si il avait été légèrement sonné sur le coup, sa condition de vampire faisait de lui quelqu'un de plutôt résistant. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il devait trouver quelque chose. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et décida de tenter une approche différente en espérant qu'elle fonctionnerait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin dormir sur le sol.

Il marcha tout doucement vers l'endroit où le jeune sorcier c'était réfugié en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'assit sur le sol à une distance raisonnable de celui-ci. Puis, il fit silence total et observa. Il savait que le gamin était au courant de sa proximité car même si il ne bougeait pas, Harry écoutait et sentait chaque mouvements autour de lui. Ses sens étaient décuplés. Il avait apprit à écouter, sentir et analyser rapidement les situations. Il devait même savoir la distance approximative à laquelle l'homme se trouvait. Après de longues minutes, Severus prit la parole d'une voix aussi douce et calme que possible. Il était hors de question d'effrayer de nouveau le survivant. Lucius avait vraiment réussit son coup.

- Tu ne risque rien, ici, Harry.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas mais tendit l'oreille. Il connaissait cette voix mais il l'avait toujours entendu débiter sarcasmes et insultes. Entendre cette douceur le perturbait. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Il se blottit davantage contre le mur tout en continuant à écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en se forçant à rester calme.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal Harry.

Harry avait tellement envie d'y croire mais il ne pouvait pas. Un sonnette d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête. Oui, Snape lui parlait gentiment et promettait de ne pas lui faire de mal mais son oncle aussi avait été gentil avant de... De le... Violer. Il lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, offert un cadeau et un bon dîner. Ils avaient même discuté de longues heures. Son oncle lui avait posé de nombreuses questions sur le monde sorcier. Harry avait bêtement cru qu'enfin l'homme voulait l'intégrer à la famille mais non, il voulait seulement abuser de lui. Son professeur l'avait toujours détesté alors si il était si doux à cet instant c'était sûrement par ce qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Dès qu'il lui accorderait sa confiance, l'homme lui sauterait dessus, il en était sûr. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger, rester immobile, ne pas se débattre, être docile et se serait vite terminé. Il pourrait alors dormir en paix. Comme s'il avait comprit ses pensées, la terreur des cachots reprit la parole.

- Je sais ce que ton oncle t'as fait Harry. Jamais, je ne ferai une chose pareille.

La voix de son professeur semblait si sincère. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser ? Pouvait-il permettre à quelqu'un d'être proche de lui ? Il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité mais il avait tellement peur. Sentant son hésitation, le potionniste décida de lui parler de tout et de rien pour le détendre. Il lui raconta son amitié avec Lily Evans et expliqua à quel point cette jeune fille était formidable. Il expliqua également qu'il ne détestait pas tant que ça les maraudeurs et qu'il avait fait la paix avec eux depuis longtemps même s'ils aimaient encore s'envoyer des piques et se disputer de temps à autre. Ils étaient tous amis, il avait été au mariage de James et Lily, était venu le voir à la maternité après l'accouchement de la jeune femme et était souvent passé à Godric's Hollow par la suite.

Il raconta aussi son enfance torturé par un père violent qui avait finit par tuer sa mère à force de la battre. De son isolement à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black et Evan Rosier qui, malgré son physique ingrat et son côté solitaire, l'avaient intégré à leur groupe. Sa passion pour les potions, les créatures magiques, la botanique et la médicomagie. Son amitié récente avec Hagrid, qui bien que bourrin, était d'une extrême gentillesse. La profonde tristesse qui c'était emparé de lui quand il avait apprit la mort des Potter. Comment il avait supplié Dumbledore de lui confier sa garde à cette époque et comment le vieil homme avait refusé disant qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans le monde moldu. Les ordres du directeur de faire croire au survivant qu'il le détestait lui et sa famille. Il était amer, il n'avait jamais détesté le gamin, enfin, pas vraiment.

Les minutes puis les heures s'égrainèrent lentement au rythme de la voix douce et monocorde de l'aîné. Il vérifiait de temps à autre que le survivant était toujours réveillé et c'était le cas. Harry tendait l'oreille et buvait ses paroles. Entendre parler de sa famille et de la vie de son professeur lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait confiance en lui. Qu'il n'était pas tout à fait inutile en ce monde. Qu'il n'était pas juste bon à souffrir et à payer pour il ne savait quoi. Que cette prophétie ne comptait plus. Il se détendait de plus en plus. Il se retrouvait un peu dans ce que l'homme disait. Lui aussi avait été battu, affamé, humilié, insulté. Lui aussi avait été un garçon solitaire et sans amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard. La sincérité du potionniste le touchait. Car, il le sentait, Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, le bâtard graisseux, ne mentait pas et c'était très important pour lui. Depuis ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, il détestait le mensonge, il ne voulait plus qu'on lui cache quoique ce soit.

Il se redressa avec douceur et approcha lentement, très lentement, en rampant sur le sol. Puis, à moins d'un mètre de l'homme, il se stoppa, hésitant. Severus arbora un léger, très léger sourire et reprit d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Harry. Jamais.

**(1) lésion produite sur la peau par l'action du feu.**

**(2) Aplatir ou déformer un corps par choc ou compression.**

**_Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est terminé. Nous espérons qu'ils vous a plu autant que le précédent. Vous pouvez huer, insulter, jeter des tomates ou encourager. Même seulement continuer à nous lire et à apprécier notre travail. La suite sera sûrement là Samedi si l'écriture avance bien. Nous vons souhaitons une bonne fin de semaine. Bisous à vous chers lecteurs. à Bientôt_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab. Tout est à JKR et l'histoire est un défi._**

**_Je vous rappel que nous sommes deux à travailler dessus, Moi Cleo et Yukimai._**

**_Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

**_Neko : Oui, je pouvais pas laisser Tom partir sans revenir faire sa fête à Vernon. Pour le secret, il est révélé dans ce chapitre. Lucius en connait une partie, on le sera plus tard. Il va mettre encore un peu de temps à ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux sur Harry mais la vérité lui sautera bientôt aux yeux... Merci pour ta review et Bonne Lecture..._**

**_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review. Réponse à ta question sur le pourquoi Voldemort sauve Harry dans ce chapitre. Pour Lucius et Ry, la guerre va durer un petit moment mais ça finira par s'arranger, je te rassure. Bonne lecture._**

**_JTFLAM : Merci pour ta review. J'aime tes reviews toujours complètes, constructives et détaillées. Oui, même Tom pense qu'il n'a pas été assez méchant après coup. La question sur le lien entre Ry et Tom trouve réponse dans ce chapitre. Effectivement, Lucius s comporte en connard arrogant bourré de préjugés et ça va durer un moment avant de s'arranger. Pour l'héritage des Black et des Potter tu verras bien... La suite de mes autres fics arrivera prochainement. J'essaie de prendre de l'avance avant de publier. Bises et bonne lecture._**

**_Calimero : Réponse pour Voldemort dans ce chapitre. Severus sera très humain dans cette fic, Yukimai et moi y tenons. Pour Lucius, il va finir par évoluer même si ça prendra du temps. Nous espérons que cette suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._**

**_Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui mette cette histoire en Alert ou en Favoris._**

**_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre._**

**_Bonne Lecture à tous..._**

**_Chapitre 3 : Début d'une nouvelle vie_**

La petit brun souffla, comme soulagé, puis, vint se coller contre l'homme. Severus passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer et Harry se crispa légèrement. Il était encore effrayé face aux contacts intimes. Quand il sentit que le professeur ne faisait rien d'autre que lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser, il se détendit. Une larme traitresse roula le long de sa joue. Non ! Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre faible face aux autres. Il devait à tout prix rester fort. Pleurer était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre pour le moment.

- Laisse-toi aller, Harry. Je ne te jugerai pas et puis, ça te fera du bien.

Ce fut comme un signal pour le jeune homme qui se blottit encore plus dans l'étreinte protectrice et apaisante alors que les larmes redoublaient et roulaient sur ses joues pâles et creuses sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il oublia toutes ses résolutions. Il avait besoin de cette épaule sur laquelle déverser son chagrin. Il était tellement bien, là, dans cette étreinte amicale. Son corps était secoué de lourds sanglots mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à pleurer en silence. Pleurer, mais ne pas faire de bruit, il avait apprit la leçon de manière violente et brutale. Le professeur lui murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête pour le calmer. Il n'entendait pas les mots, juste la douceur et la chaleur de la voix amie. Puis, petit à petit, les larmes se tarirent, le petit brun s'éloigna et baissa la tête confus de s'être laissé aller dans les bras de cet homme qu'il avait tant haït. Il réalisait petit à petit à quel point il avait dû se tromper sur cet homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un être sournois et sans coeur.

Severus fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué, il l'aida à se lever, le réinstalla dans le lit et alla à la salle de bain chercher un verre d'eau qu'il lui apporta. Harry le prit d'une main tremblante et le bu d'un trait, il en avait vraiment besoin. Il sentait le liquide froid et vital couler dans sa gorge meurtrit. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Ça faisait un bien fou. Sa gorge l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Elle était irrité et brûlait à force d'avoir trop crier. Sa pneumonie et la toux qui en résultait avait encore empiré la situation. Quand il eut finit, il tendit le verre au professeur et marmonna un faible.

- Merci... Merci pour tout... Sa voix était rauque et éraillée.

- De rien Harry. Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Harry fit non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas dormir sinon IL allait revenir l'attaquer et lui faire du mal. IL allait de nouveau le battre et le violer. IL allait l'insulter encore et encore. C'était hors de question. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et si, pour ça, il devait arrêter de dormir alors il le ferait. Il se savait épuisé mais le sommeil lui amenait trop d'images horribles pour qu'il s'y laisse glisser. Il se mit à trembler. Severus posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et demanda d'un ton toujours doux.

- Tu veux une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

Le petit brun fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. L'aîné lui tendit alors une fiole contenant un liquide mauve qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Le survivant la prit, l'ouvrit, la bu cul sec et retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Severus prit la fiole vide, remonta les couvertures sur le corps de l'adolescent, déposa un baiser sur son front en se traitant intérieurement de poufsouffle puis tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Sur le pallier, il appela Tipy et lui demanda de veiller sur le garçon. L'elfe accepta avec bonheur, elle appréciait énormément le jeune garçon. Ils ne c'étaient pas beaucoup parlé mais il la traitait en égal et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Quand il fut certain que la créature ferait ce qu'il avait demandé, Snape partit vers son laboratoire de potion.

Deux jours passèrent. Harry allait de mieux en mieux physiquement mais son mental était encore faible. Il était encore effrayé face à certaines situations. Les mouvements brusques, les bruits forts. Il sursautait souvent en poussant des petits cris de terreur. Ce qu'il avait vécu depuis tout petit l'avait profondément marqué. Le potionniste pu voir à quel point il avait été fort psychologiquement auparavant. Il avait jouer un rôle à Poudlard et personne ne savait ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa famille. À présent, son mental c'était effondré laissant place à ses peurs et à ses traumatismes. Par exemple, la veille, alors qu'il était avec Severus dans le laboratoire de potion, il avait fait tomber un bocal vide qui c'était fracassé sur le sol. Il s'était alors mit à trembler et s'était recroquevillé au sol contre le mur en protégeant sa tête de ses bras, il attendait les coups. Le potionniste d'abord surprit, puis choqué, avait parlé d'une voix douce et s'était lentement approché pour ne pas le brusquer. Il avait alors demandé à Harry de le regarder et quand le jeune homme l'avait fait, il avait juste réparé les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Le jeune sorcier avait fait un timide sourire et l'incident avait été rapidement oublié.

Il faisait lentement confiance à Severus et avait commencé à se confier un peu à lui. Il lui avait parlé de ses premières années chez les Dursley. Quand il avait vécu enfermé dans son placard, ne sortant que pour effectuer les taches ménagères, préparer les repas et entretenir le jardin. Les coups qui ne manquaient pas de pleuvoir à chaque erreurs. D'ailleurs, le potionniste avait apprit que les marques qu'il avait dans le dos avaient été faites avec un fouet et la lame d'un couteau de chasse chauffée à blanc. Il avait aussi conté ses débuts difficiles à l'école moldue. Les professeurs qui le prenaient pour un attardé mental parce qu'il faisait tout pour avoir des notes inférieures à celles de son cousin. Habitude qu'il avait gardé à Poudlard. Il avait très vite compris que si il apportait des résultats scolaires supérieurs à ceux de Dudley, il recevait une correction. Puis, son cousin et ses copains qui pratiquaient la _« chasse au Harry »_. Tant de souvenirs brutaux et difficiles dont il aurait peine à se débarrasser.

Ils avaient énormément discuté et quand le petit brun avait été capable de se lever, il avait naturellement été avec Severus dans le laboratoire de potion. Le professeur avait pu constater que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le brun était vraiment doué dans sa matière comme dans toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Il faisait des potions parfaites quand il n'était pas sur son dos. Le brun brassait alors les potions anti-douleurs et les potions poussos. Il apprit également que le jeune sorcier était passionné par les créatures magiques, les sortilèges, la médicomagie, l'arithmancie et les runes et langues anciennes, bien qu'il n'ai pas prit les deux dernières en option. Il les avait étudié seul et avait un très bon niveau dans les deux matières. Il parlait assez couramment l'elfique et le gobelbabil (1), ce qui était plutôt rare. Le gamin était attachant et plein de ressources. Il était calme, ordonné et vraiment serviable. On voyait qu'il aimait se rendre utile et qu'il avait appris très tôt à être autonome.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était dans ce manoir. Le potionniste lui avait apprit qu'il était chez Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, mais le jeune sorcier ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, car, même si il savait que le lord l'avait sauvé, l'homme lui faisait peur. Il espérait bien le rencontrer le plus tard possible. Puis, l'homme avait quand même tué ses parents. Il venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire de potion et Severus l'invita à s'asseoir alors que d'habitude il lui donnait une liste de potions à brasser. Bien que surprit, il prit place dans un fauteuil en silence. L'homme lui proposa une tasse de thé et des biscuits qu'il accepta volontiers. Puis, quand il fut bien installé, il lui tendit la gazette du sorcier.

- Lis ça, Harry.

La voix était calme mais ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils mais déplia tout de même le journal et entreprit de le lire. À mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, il blêmissait.

_**[Mort de Harry Potter ! La fin de l'espoir pour notre communauté !**_

_Le 10 Août dernier, le corps sans vie de Harry James Potter, survivant et élu du monde sorcier a été retrouvé dans les ruines du pavillon dans lequel il vivait avec sa famille moldue. Son oncle, Vernon Dursley aurait également périt dans l'incendie._

_Une enquête a été mené et les experts ont conclus à un accident. Pour certains appareils moldus et la lumière, leces derniers utilisent une énergie qu'on appel « électricité ». Il semblerait qu'il y ai eu un défaut dans le réseau et que l'incendie ce soit déclenché de cette façon._

_Des funérailles auront lieux demain, 14 Août, à 14h, à L'église de Godric's Hollow puis, Harry James Potter sera inhumé auprès de ses parents James Potter et Lily Potter (née Evans). Les obsèques seront intimes et seul les proches y sont conviés. En revanche, un hommage national sera fait ce samedi, 16 Août à 15h dans la salle de réception « Godric Griffondore » du ministère de la magie._

_Biographie de Harry James Potter en page 12..._

_Votre dévouée reporter, Rita Skeeter__**]**_

Les mains du jeune sorcier tremblaient. Il était à la fois soulagé et effrayé. Maintenant qu'il était déclaré mort, il avait une chance de refaire sa vie sans cette célébrité qui lui pesait. Il avait toujours détesté être le survivant, il haïssait le fait d'être célèbre juste parce que ses parents c'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Seulement, il avait tellement peur. Il ne reverrait plus ses amis et il était vraiment seul maintenant. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus d'identité, plus rien. Il se retrouvait sans argent, sans maison. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer si la cause en était le soulagement, la tristesse, la peur ou le bonheur. Toutes ses émotions tournaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit lui donnant le vertige. Il se sentit prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre quand il reconnut l'odeur du potionniste. L'homme l'enlaça longuement en lui caressant le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes puis, quand enfin le jeune sorcier s'apaisa, il l'éloigna doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu n'es pas seul Harry. D'ailleurs, il est temps que tu rencontre le maître des lieux. Il veut te voir. Il a des choses importantes à te dire.

Aux paroles de son professeur, Harry se sentit blêmir davantage. D'accord, Voldemort ne lui avait pas fait de mal, il l'avait même sauvé de son oncle et son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'incendie du 4 Privet Drive mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup. Il savait ce que disait la prophétie, tuer ou être tuer et il était bien trop faible pour combattre le mage noir. La voix de Severus claqua, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal.

Le jeune sorcier soupira. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour montrer à son professeur qu'il avait comprit. Snape l'aida à se lever et ensemble, ils se rendirent dans un petit salon du manoir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce plutôt chaleureuse mais assez sombre. Le parquet était foncé, les murs dans des tons de verts foncé également, les fauteuils étaient noirs, la table basse en ébène. Le jeune homme s'y sentait à la fois à l'aise et oppressé. C'était fou comme ses émotions pouvaient être contradictoires depuis qu'il n'était plus à Little Winging. Ils s'installèrent dans deux des fauteuils et attendirent quelques minutes. Un elfe de maison apporta des rafraîchissements et des pâtisseries et quand il disparut, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant place à Voldemort. L'homme ne ressemblait en rien au Voldemort des souvenirs de Harry. Celui dont se souvenait le jeune sorcier n'avait plus rien d'humain contrairement à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Puis, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal.

Tom était grand, musclé, sa peau était pâle, ses traits virils et réguliers, il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et des yeux carmins. Sa démarche était gracieuse, son port altier, il avait un certain charisme. Il était beau, très beau. Il prit place dans un fauteuil face à Harry, lui fit un faible sourire et prit la parole.

- Bonjour Harry.

La voix du lord était grave et chaude. Le petit brun sursauta et se mordit la langue pour étouffé le petit cri de terreur qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il tremblait légèrement, il était pâle. Il se disputa intérieurement, il détestait être cette petite chose apeurée. Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il murmura un faible _« Bonjour »_ et baissa la tête trouvant tout à coup, le parquet tout à fait fascinant. Severus se leva et déclara.

- Vous avez de nombreuses choses à vous dire. Je vais vous laisser.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce dans une de ses célèbres envolée de cape. Réalisant que la seule personne en qui il avait un minimum confiance allait partir, Harry se leva comme un ressort, courut et rattrapa Severus, s'accrochant à ses robes. Le potionniste se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le petit brun se blottit dans ses bras en tremblant. L'homme commençait à comprendre mais il eut la confirmation de ce que voulait le garçon quand il parla d'une voix faible et chevrotante.

- Ne me laissez pas seul. Je vous en supplie.

Sa voix laissait échapper des sanglots contenus et ses yeux verts étaient brillants. Snape jeta un regard à Tom qui hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait la présence du potionniste durant l'entretien. Severus revient alors s'installer dans son fauteuil avec Harry sur les genoux qui se blottit contre son torse. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas le lâcher, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Voldemort reprit alors la parole.

- Avant de t'expliquer ce que tu fais ici Harry. J'aimerais que tu me dise ce qu'on t'as exactement raconté sur moi.

Le petit brun trembla davantage et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il renifla. On lui avait dépeint un personnage si cruel. Severus passa une main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée pour le rassurer et l'encourager à parler. Quand il le fit, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure et les deux adultes bénirent le silence qui régnait dans la pièce sinon ils n'auraient sans doute rien entendu de ce que le jeune sorcier disait.

- Hagrid est venu me chercher chez mes moldus quand j'avais 11 ans. Il m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier et que j'étais très célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Je m'étais toujours senti différent alors quand il m'a dit ça, j'étais excité mais j'avais peur aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que tout ça signifiais vraiment, je veux dire, être sorcier. Ma famille ne m'avait jamais parlé du monde de la magie. Les Dursley disaient que la magie n'existait pas, que j'étais un monstre, un anormal. Hagrid était en colère que je ne sache rien de mes origines. Il m'a bien tout expliqué, puis, il m'a raconté la mort de mes parents. Il m'a dit qu'un mage noir du nom de Voldemort avait semé la terreur et qu'un jour, il avait tué mes parents. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une guerre. Que le mage noir voulait le pouvoir. Qu'il avait essayé de me tuer le soir où il a assassiné mes parents mais que le sort de mort qu'il m'avait jeté c'était retourné contre lui et l'avait détruit cette nuit là. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était sûr que le mage noir allait revenir. Le temps a passé, j'ai vécu plusieurs épreuves et chaque fois le Professeur Dumbledore me disait que c'était vous le responsable. Puis, en juin, il y a eu le ministère et la prophétie. Mon parrain est...

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Il renifla légèrement. Parler de la mort de Sirius était encore douloureux pour lui. Il revoyait le visage de l'homme frappé de stupeur, son aura passer derrière le voile et ce rire hystérique, celui d'une folle, celui de Bellatrix. Il souffla et reprit.

- Mort. Puis le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était à cause de la prophétie que vous aviez tué mes parents.

Tom fulminait, le vieux fou avait bien manœuvré. Il comprenait que le garçon ait si peur de lui. En réalité, il n'y avait pas d'histoire de morts et de destructions. Jamais il n'avait été vaincu pour revenir à la vie. Il avait été retenu captif dans un endroit tenu secret pendant 13 longues années. Son retour à la vie était en fait dû à son évasion de ce cachot miteux dans lequel il avait été jeté. Il n'allait pas encore raconter son histoire au garçon, cependant, il devait lui avouer le principal. Mais avant, il avait besoin d'obtenir une information capitale. Il parla d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

- J'aimerai que tu me dise quelle prophétie t'a rapporté Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se crispa, si il lui disait la prophétie alors Voldemort allait le tuer, c'était sûr. La peur s'empara de tout son être suintant à travers chaque pores de sa peau pâle. Il serra encore plus la robe de Severus entre ses doigts ses jointures blanchissants furieusement. Peut être que le mage noir l'avait justement sauvé pour connaître le contenu de cette prophétie. Après tout, elle avait été détruite au ministère. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que Voldemort ne connaissait que la fin de la prophétie et il n'avait pas pu l'entendre en juin puisqu'elle avait été cassé avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer. D'accord, Albus Dumbledore l'avait aussi laissé chez ses moldus tout l'été mais il avait toujours été une sorte de guide pour lui, un mentor. Devait-il faire confiance à celui qui avait tué ses parents ? Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas donner la prophétie, se serait signer son arrêt de mort. Severus l'enlaça plus fort pour lui donner un sentiment de sécurité. Il caressa doucement sa chevelure indisciplinée et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait, qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte. Après presque une demi heure d'un silence de plomb, il reprit la parole dans un même murmure.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Quand il entendit la prophétie, Tom oublia toute contenance et recracha fort peu élégamment sa gorgée de whisky. Le vieux fou n'avait pas osé faire ça ? Décidément, il lui aurait vraiment tout fait ce vieux manipulateur avide de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à bouffer ses bonbons au citron et foutre la paix aux gens. Il fallait qu'il invente cette prophétie qui disait au garçon qu'il devrait tuer ou être tué. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. La gamin tremblait comme une feuille, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et Severus, en bon protecteur, tentait de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Tom pouvait comprendre cette crainte. Harry devrait tout simplement avoir peur qu'il ne l'achève sur le champ. Comment pourrait-il faire du mal à cet enfant ? Jamais il ne le tuerait. Il soupira et prit à son tour la parole.

- Je ne te tuerai pas Harry. La prophétie est complètement fausse. Je vais te donner la vraie et ensuite tu auras des explications. _« Une nouvelle ère approche... Une guerre commence à la lumière, mais l'Ombre rôde... Prenez garde à l'héritier des ténèbres car, des épreuves qui peupleront sa vie, dépendra l'avenir du monde...»_ Elle est courte et ne dis absolument pas que l'un de nous doit tuer l'autre.

Le petit brun avait écouté attentivement les paroles de son aîné. Il tremblait toujours mais sentait son coeur se gonfler d'un espoir fou. Si l'homme disait vrai ? Il ne deviendrait jamais un assassin. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts autour de lui. Cette prophétie était une bénédiction si celle qu'il connaissait était fausse. Il voulait tellement y croire mais il avait toujours tellement peur. Il rétorqua d'une voix hésitante.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

- Parce que jamais je ne pourrai jamais faire de mal à mon petit fils.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et regarda Voldemort la bouche ouverte. Le lord noir son grand-père ? C'était une blague, un canular ? Comme pour les caméras cachées à la télévision moldue ? Quelqu'un allait sortir de l'ombre et crier _« Souriez ! Vous êtes filmé ! »_. Ce n'était pas possible. Il regarda attentivement son hôte. Tom Riddle avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Non ! Non ! Non ! Et Non ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son grand père. Il savait de source sur que les parents de son père étaient membres d'une vieille famille sorcière descendante de griffondore et de Merlin lui même et sa mère était une née moldue. C'était forcément un mensonge. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle exprimait sa peur, sa rage, sa déception, son amertume et un lourd sentiment de trahison. On lui avait menti. Il avait été trahi. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Si Tom était vraiment son grand père, pourquoi avait il été élevé par les Dursley ? Il avait tant souffert là bas. Il sentit une main chaude et amie qui caressait son dos. Il ferma un peu les yeux et se laissa aller à cette sensation de douceur apaisante. Puis, après quelques minutes, il les rouvrit et Il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les prunelles sombres de Severus et n'y vit que la vérité. Le professeur hocha la tête pour lui dire que tout était vrai, qu'on ne lui mentait pas. Il avait acquit une certaine confiance en cet homme et savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas. Il regarda Tom et lança d'une voix éteinte.

- Mais… si vous êtes mon grand-père, pourquoi avoir assassiné mes parents ? Et pourquoi avoir voulu me tuer ? Et pourquoi ai-je dû être élevé par les Dursley ? Je ne comprend pas...

- Je n'ai pas tué tes parents Harry. Jamais je n'aurai pu tuer ma fille ou mon gendre et encore moins faire du mal à mon petit fils. Pour le fait que tu ais été élevé par ces moldus, je n'avais pas le choix mais je te raconterai tout ça plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête et replongea un moment dans ses pensées. Bon, le mage noire était son grand père. Lily Evans était la fille de Tom Riddle. Il était le fils de Lily Evans, c'était logique et clair. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire.

- Qui me dis que vous ne me mentez pas ?

- Il y a un sort de génétique qui existe. Il faut une goute de nos sangs et Severus peut lancer le sort. Si l'aura qui se dégage est d'un beau bleu turquoise, c'est que nous sommes parents. Est ce que cette preuve te suffirait ?

Harry hocha encore la tête. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Le lord et lui déposèrent chacun une goute de leur sang dans une petite coupelle. Severus leva sa baguette, se concentra et lança le « Cognatio (2) ». Un rayon blanc sortit de la baguette du potionniste et toucha la coupelle. Une lueur vaporeuse s'éleva de quelques centimètres et vira au bleu turquoise. Le jeune sorcier avait sa preuve. Voldemort disait vrai. Il eut un petit sourire las et blasé et parla d'une voix éteinte.

- J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça. Laissez-moi juste du temps, s'il vous plaît. Ne me forcez à rien, laissez-moi apprendre à vous connaître et venir à mon rythme, répondit le garçon fatigué.

- Bien sûr Harry.

- Je peux rester quand même avec Severus ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix timide.

Il s'était habitué à l'homme, qu'il appréciait énormément. Severus lui apprenait des choses et sa présence était rassurante pour lui. Il avait besoin de se sentir protégé et aussi qu'on le traite en personne normal et non en monstre, en célébrité ou en esclave. Le potionniste lui apportait tout ça, se sentiment d'égalité. Comme un mentor, un guide. Les débats qu'ils avaient ensemble lui plaisait tellement. Ne plus avoir le droit de le voir serait un déchirement pour lui.

- Pas de problème Harry, mais tu sais, il y a aussi une jeune fille de ton âge au manoir. Elle s'appelle Millicent. Elle est souvent à la bibliothèque, rétorqua Tom.

- J'irais peut être la voir. Je peux partir maintenant ? Je suis fatigué.

- Oui. Bonne journée Harry.

- À vous aussi Monsieur.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme se leva doucement, fit un sourire timide à Severus et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de se faire le plus discret possible. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise. Il appliquait encore ce qu'on lui avait apprit dès tout petit. Ne pas faire de bruit et faire comme si il n'existait pas. Dès qu'il ferma la porte du salon, il sentit les larmes monter. Il dévala les longs couloirs du manoir en rasant les murs tel une ombre et regagna sa chambre. Il refusait toujours de pleurer devant des personnes autres que Severus.

Sur place, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura tout son soul. Sa vie n'était faites que de mensonges. Qui pouvait-il croire ? Il se sentait perdu. Il avait eu la preuve que tout était vrai mais ce sentiment d'avoir été trahi ne le quittait plus. Dumbledore devait le savoir et il lui avait fait croire pendant des années que Tom en voulait à sa vie. Que cherchait le directeur de Poudlard à la fin ? Cette guerre était-elle seulement réelle ? Qui avait tué ses parents si le lord noir n'y était pour rien ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Il avait tellement de mal à croire à tout ça. Il se croyait sans famille et une fois de plus, sa vie changeait radicalement. Quand il avait lu la gazette, il pensait avoir tout perdu. Malgré la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de Tom. Il lui faudrait tellement de temps pour faire confiance à cet homme et l'accepter comme famille. Il finit par s'endormir sur son lit épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en fin de matinée secoué par un violent cauchemar. Son oncle était là, il lui disait que même si il fuyait, il le retrouverait et lui ferait payer son insolence. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, une catin tout juste bonne à le soulager. Le brun hurla alors qu'il revivait le moment où son oncle l'avait pénétré brutalement pour la première fois. Il ressentait chaque sensations : sa peur, son humiliation, sa douleur. Il se redressa et poussa un hurlement avant de sortir en trombe de son lit et de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Alors qu'il vomissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Lucius Malfoy passablement énervé. Sans se préoccuper de ce qui avait provoqué le hurlement de Harry, ni de ce pourquoi il vomissait, il lança d'un ton dur et froid.

- Nous pouvez vous donc pas cesser de brailler Potter ?

Le brun sursauta, se crispa et ne répondit rien. Il n'aimait pas sentir un homme si proche de lui. Agacé, Lucius lui saisit le bras, le retourna et cria.

- Regardez moi ! Et répondez Potter quand je vous parle !

Le brun se débattit violemment en criant de frayeur et alla se recroqueviller contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il protégea sa tête de ses bras et attendit. Son corps tremblait violemment. Les coups allaient venir, Vernon allait lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais ça devait sûrement être très grave pour que son oncle soit si en colère contre lui. Il commença à supplier.

- Oncle Vernon, je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas de mal. Je vous laisserez faire ce que vous voulez mais ne me faites pas mal...

Il pleurait, il suppliait, il tremblait. Son oncle allait encore le battre et le violer. Il fallait juste qu'il ne bouge pas, qu'il se laisse faire et ça irait vite. Il aurait mal mais moins que si il essayait de résister. Lucius haussa un sourcil et déclara narquois.

- Cessez donc Potter ! Je ne suis pas votre Oncle Vernon et votre comédie ridicule. Vous n'arriverez pas à m'attendrir de cette façon. Nous savons tous les deux que vous mentez et que vous avez été pourri gâté par votre famille.

Il voulut s'approcher du gamin pour le remettre à sa place mais sentant son mouvement brusque, le jeune sorcier poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Son cri se brisa pour devenir rauque et faible. Il tremblait de la tête au pieds et semblait parti dans un autre monde. Un monde sombre, peuplé de ses pires cauchemars. Lucius avança le bras pour le relever brutalement mais la magie instinctive du garçon érigea un bouclier et il fut violemment projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il cogna contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, il était à moitié assommé et furieux. Il se releva et se frotta l'arrière du crâne avant de se mettre à hurler sur Harry qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus. Le garçon n'avait plus la force de crier sa terreur. Il était de nouveau à Privet Drive, dans cette maison où son oncle régnait en maître le violant et le battant encore et encore. Il cognait violemment sa tête contre le mur, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus entendre les insultes, il ne voulait plus sentir les coups et le sexe de son oncle s'enfoncer brutalement en lui. Tipy qui était passée apporter son repas au garçon vit la scène et disparut dans un crac discret. Elle devait à tout prix prévenir quelqu'un.

Les insultes continuaient et Lucius approchait, conquérant. Le petit brun suppliait qu'on le tue à présent. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il n'était plus qu'une silhouette brisée et effrayée. Un petit être terrorisé. Toute cette peur, cette souffrance. C'était irrationnel mais il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Il n'était qu'un monstre, il devait payer, pour quoi au juste ? Il ne savait pas mais on lui avait dit qu'il devait payer. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Un être aussi anormal que lui n'était bon qu'à servir de jouet à oncle Vernon ou à mourir. Là, en cet instant, il voulait mourir. S'endormir et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Il respirait difficilement, son coeur était comme prit dans un étau. Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Puis, comme si une force supérieure avait entendu ses prières, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un Severus très énervé arriva dans la salle de bain. Il s'élança vers l'aristocrate blond, lui saisit violemment le bras et lui jeta un regard à geler l'enfer. Sa voix claqua, froide.

- Lucius ! Tu quittes cette chambre. Maintenant ! Cria t-il avant de reprendre dans un murmure menaçant. Ou je ne répond plus de rien.

Voyant la lueur dangereuse qui flottait dans les onyx de son ami, le blond se défit de la poigne de son vis à vis, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Voir le gamin dans cet état l'avait choqué et profondément touché même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Finalement, il doutait que le gamin ait été victime d'une bagarre de rue. Peut être qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie ? Il allait devoir mener son enquête mais en attendant, il était hors de question qu'il ne change d'attitude avec le morveux.

Dans la salle de bain, le potionniste parlait d'une voix douce. Cet abrutis de Lucius venait de briser tous les progrès de Harry en quelques minutes. Il semblait même encore plus atteint psychologiquement qu'à son arrivée au manoir. Heureusement que Tipy l'avait prévenu sinon Merlin seul savait ce qui se serait passé. Il essayait de faire revenir le garçon à la réalité mais il était parti si loin. Il fit comme la première fois. Il s'assit sur le sol à proximité du garçon et parla.

- Harry. C'est Severus. Ça y est. Tu es en sécurité.

Harry était toujours dans son monde de ténèbres mais il entendait une voix douce qui l'appelait. Une voix amie lui semblait-il. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'elle disait et se laissa doucement guider vers la lumière. Les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent lentement. Il ôta les bras qui protégeaient sa tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait. Il vit ensuite le visage inquiet de son professeur. Cette vision lui réchauffa le coeur. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il se jeta alors dans les bras de l'homme avec une telle violence qu'ils atterrirent couchés sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Harry était étendu de tout son long sur l'adulte et tenait un discours incohérent. Puis, à mesure que les mots sortaient, il s'apaisait. Bientôt, il redevint calme et posé. Quand il réalisa la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, le jeune sorcier se mit à rougir furieusement et se redressa très vite. Il resta là, assit sur le sol, un peu ahuris. L'aîné émit alors un petit rire qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère devenue lourde. Le professeur se releva et tendit sa main à Harry pour l'aider à faire de même.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Harry resta auprès de Severus l'aidant à brasser quelques potions et discutant de tout et de rien. Il persistait encore à prendre ses repas seul dans sa chambre ou dans le laboratoire de potion avec son professeur. Il ne se sentait pas encore la force de se mêler aux autres. Le soir venu, après un repas léger, il gagna la douceur de son lit et s'endormit rapidement. Pendant qu'il dormait, une lueur verte entoura son corps et s'insinua lentement en lui. Il avait chaud et bougeait énormément mais, pour une fois, n'avait ni douleurs, ni cauchemars.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, le jeune sorcier s'éveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Il se sentait courbaturé mais il avait passé une très bonne nuit. Il se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout avait l'air normal jusqu'à ce qu'il se poste devant le miroir et ne pousse un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était impossible. On ne pouvait pas changer autant en une seule nuit. Il devait rêver, il dormait encore et il rêvait, oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Sa silhouette c'était encore affinée, lui conférant un air encore plus féminin qu'auparavant. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de geais qui retombaient en cascade dans le bas de son dos. Sa peau était pâle, ses lèvres fines et rosées, les traits de son visage lisses et fins. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues et ses grands yeux verts forêt envoutant. Tout son être n'était que grâce et volupté. Son côté androgyne était encore renforcé. Il ne pouvait se détacher de se son reflet. Il était là, face au miroir, la bouche ouverte, incapable de sortir le moindre son. Il se trouvait beau, gracieux, sexy. Il rougit un peu à cette pensée, c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait autrement que comme un monstre. Puis, il réalisa autre chose, il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Ses yeux semblaient étinceler sous la douce lumière qui éclairait la pièce.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas mais étrangement, il ne se crispa pas. Son odorat paraissait plus affiné et il savait déjà que c'était Severus qui était entré dans la pièce. Le potionniste s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, interdit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il se racla la gorge et demanda.

- Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et fit un large sourire à son aîné en hochant la tête pour dire que c'était bien lui. Quelqu'un d'autre pénétra dans la pièce et le brun se tendit un instant avant de réaliser que c'était son grand père. Son grand père, ça lui faisait bizarre de penser à lui de cette façon. Quand le lord arriva et se plaça aux côtés du potionniste, il arbora une mine légèrement surprise. Le jeune sorcier hésita un instant puis lança d'une petite voix timide.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Bonjour Harry. Rétorqua le plus vieux.

Le silence flotta un moment sur la pièce. Puis, le lord indiqua aux deux autres de le suivre. Il prirent place dans des fauteuils qu'il avait invoqué dans la chambre du plus jeune. Tipy apporta un grand plateau sur lequel était disposé un copieux petit déjeuner. Quand elle quitta la pièce, le lord prit la parole.

- Tu as reçu une partie d'un héritage familiale.

Harry lui lança un regard perdu. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que lui expliquait son aîné. Il avait été élevé chez des moldus et ne connaissait pas les héritages sorciers. Tom reprit alors la parole et tenta de lui expliquer.

- Dans la famille de ton père, il y avait des elfes de bois. James n'a jamais reçu l'héritage mais apparemment toi tu l'as reçu. Par contre, il est encore incomplet. Je voix que tu as reçu les particularités physique et une partie de ta magie elfique mais pas tout. Ton corps à dû comprendre qu'il était encore trop faible pour recevoir l'héritage complet. Je pense que apprendre la vérité sur tes origines à tout débloqué. Tu devrais recevoir les autres capacités dues à ton héritage dans les jours ou semaines à venir.

- Ça veut dire que je suis Elfe des bois ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

- Demi elfe des bois oui.

Harry plongea un moment dans ses pensées. Il y avait certains avantages à son changement physique. Le premier étant que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître et qu'il pourrait donc retourner à Poudlard. Il avait tellement eut peur de ne pas pouvoir y retourner. Enfin, si son grand père acceptait qu'il y retourne. Il pourrait vraiment changé de vie cette fois ci. Tirer un trait sur le passé et tout reprendre de zéro. Combien de personnes rêvaient de pouvoir faire ça ? Lui, il avait cette chance et n'allait pas la laisser passer. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres puis il parla d'une voix timide mais un peu plus assurée qu'auparavant.

- Au moins, personne ne va me reconnaître. Je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et changer de vie.

Le lord lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il expliqua rapidement à son descendant qu'il y avait des livres sur les elfes des bois dans la bibliothèque du manoir puis quitta la pièce. Il aurait à parler à Severus au sujet de Harry et de Poudlard mais plus tard. Le jeune sorcier discuta un long moment avec le potionniste et parvint à le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui à ses funérailles. Puis, se serait l'occasion de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait le reconnaître malgré son changement physique.

Bien que l'été soit parfaitement installé, le ciel était gris sur Godric's Hollow. Faisant parti de l'Ordre du phoenix, Severus transplanna à proximité de l'église du village et s'y dirigea à grandes enjambées. Un être à la beauté irréelle le suivait de prêt. Les regards convergèrent vers lui et il les ignora. Il prit place sur un banc face à l'autel et Harry s'installa sur ses genoux. Il avait tellement insisté pour venir à cette cérémonie. C'était l'unique façon qu'il avait trouvé pour enterrer définitivement son ancienne vie grâce. Dire adieux à son passer et sourire à son avenir.

Autour d'eux, les membres de l'ordre et les proches de Harry prenaient place. Hagrid pleurait dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. Hermione était effondrée. Ron et Ginny étaient assez bizarre. Il vit également Rémus, Luna, Neville et d'autres personnes qu'ils fréquentaient plus ou moins. Tous avaient l'air si triste. Sauf la jeune serdaigle qui avait son habituel air rêveur. Le prêtre prit la parole.

- Nous sommes réunis ici en ce triste jour pour accompagner Harry James Potter vers sa dernière demeure. Il était un jeune homme timide, gentil et généreux. Bien que courte, sa vie a été jalonnée de nombreuses épreuves. Il était un symbole d'espoir et paix. Sa mort, aussi subite que tragique nous rappel à quel point notre vie sur cette terre est courte et éphémère. Certains de ses proches, ont tenus à nous dire quelques mots. Je leur laisse donc la parole.

Hermione, Luna, Hagrid et Rémus se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'autel. Ils prirent place aux côtés du prêtre et embrassèrent l'assemblée du regard. Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir Ron et Ginny se lever mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et d'écouter ce que disait ses proches. Ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole en premier.

_Harry,_

_Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai été subjugué. Tu ressemblais tellement à James. Pourtant, tu avais les yeux de Lily et aussi son caractère. Tu étais d'une générosité extraordinaire et tu n'avais aucun préjugé sur les gens que tu rencontrais. Tout comme elle._

_Malgré ma condition, jamais tu ne m'a rejeté. Tu m'a considéré comme un oncle et comme un guide et je dois dire que j'en ai été très honoré. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te le dire mais sache que j'ai toujours été fier de toi et que je t'aimais comme un fils._

_Je m'étais juré de toujours te protéger, ta mort a été pour moi un grand sentiment d'échec. J'espère que tu es heureux, où que tu sois...._

L'assemblée était émue et Harry, blottit contre Severus l'était aussi. Il réalisait que des personnes l'aimaient tel qu'il était et se considérait un peu moins comme un monstre. Même si c'était dur, il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles. De voir comment ses proches réagissaient face à sa mort. De sentir que certaines personnes tenaient à lui, qu'il allait manquer à quelqu'un. C'était essentiel à sa reconstruction. Il releva la tête quand il entendit une voix chargée de sanglots et reconnaissable entre toute. Hermione venait de prendre la parole.

_Harry,_

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où je t'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Au départ, nous n'étions pas amis mais tu as su passer au delà de tes préjugés pour me sauver du Troll en première année. _

_Après ça, nous avons vécus nombre d'aventures qui nous on rapprochées. Tu étais le frère dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tu avais parfois un sale caractère mais nos discussions et même nos disputes me manqueront. Tu me manqueras. J'ai perdu bien plus qu'un ami et je me fichais que tu sois le sauveur, le survivant ou l'élu, peut importe le nom qu'on te donnait. Pour moi tu étais seulement Harry, mon frère de coeur._

_j'espère que tu as trouvé la paix Harry. Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer._

Une larme dévala la joue du brun, il se cacha contre le torse du professeur de potion. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le voit pleurer alors qu'il était un parfait inconnu pour eux. Il avait voulut venir à ses funérailles mais il ne c'était pas préparer à ça. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que des personnes soient autant attachées à lui pour qui il était et non ce qu'il représentait. Il savait maintenant que son statut de survivant n'était qu'illusion mais les autres ne le savait pas. La grosse voix de Hagrid le sortit de ses pensées.

_Harry,_

_Tu étais mon ami, un des rares qui m'acceptait comme je suis. Je suis plutôt brutal et maladroit et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais fait de remarques. Tu t'es jamais énervé contre moi. Tu venais souvent me voir et je me sentais moins seul._

_Je t'aime Harry, tu me manqueras._

C'était court mais Hagrid avait pleurer tout au long de son discours et le brun se sentait un peu mal. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il était là, qu'il était bien vivant mais il ne pouvait pas. Il le savait. Faire savoir au monde qu'il était encore en vie était trop risqué pour le moment. Peut être qu'il pourrait leur dire la vérité, un jour, plus tard. Une voix rêveuse le sortit de sa tristesse.

_Harry,_

_On ne se connait pas beaucoup mais tu ne me juge jamais. Tu ne t'ai pas moqué de moi quand d'autres ne se gênaient pas. Tu as voulu m'aider à retrouver mes affaires quand les lutins invisibles me les avaient volé._

_Je suis sûr que les grands manitous prennent soin de toi et que tu t'amuse avec les Nargols._

_Tu vas me manquer mais pas longtemps._

_On va se revoir bientôt._

La jeune fille le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil discret avant de terminer son discours.

_À très bientôt Harry. Tu es mon ami. Prends soin de toi._

Toute l'assemblée regardait la jeune fille comme si elle était folle. Pourquoi avait elle parlé au présent ? Elle se comportait comme si le garçon était en vie et qu'il était là, dans cette église. Se rappelant de son statut de fille loufoque, les gens mirent ça sur le compte de sa douce folie et passèrent à autre chose. Severus venait de comprendre quelque chose. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout folle et devait avoir le don de voir ou ressentir les auras magiques, elle devait aussi posséder certains dons de voyance. Elle savait que Harry était encore en vie et qu'il était présent à cette cérémonie mais il se doutait aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien, qu'elle veillerait sur le jeune homme. Le prêtre continua son discours barbant que ni Harry, ni Severus n'écoutaient. Ils étaient bien trop plongés dans leurs pensées.

Après pratiquement deux heures de torture auditive où certaines des personnes présentes c'étaient endormies. Surtout un certain Ronald Weasley qui ronflait de manière fort peu discrète s'attirant les foudres de sa mère. L'homme d'église annonça que les proches pouvaient défiler devant le cercueil pour un dernier hommage. Un jeune enfant attendait à proximité et donnait un Lys blanc aux personnes qui se présentaient. Le défilé dura un long moment et quand Severus ferma la marche, quatre hommes prirent le cercueil et sortirent par une porte derrière l'autel. Tous avaient défilé pour ce dernier hommage sauf Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Leur attitude fut très mal vue.

Ils étaient à présent dans le cimetière et marchaient en silence vers la tombe des Potter pour que Harry soit enterré avec eux. Le brun était ému, c'était la première fois qu'il venait sur la tombe de ses parents. Sentant son émotion et sa tristesse, le potionniste lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans la sienne. Pas un mot ne fut échangé quand le cercueil du garçon fut mit en terre avec ceux de ses parents. Puis, le trou fut rebouché et la stèle remise en place. Des fleurs et des plaques de marbres furent placées dessus. Des gens déposaient aussi des dessins et des lettres. Derniers hommages silencieux à celui qu'ils aimaient.

La cérémonie était enfin terminée, les gens partaient et le cimetière se trouva rapidement désert. Harry et Severus s'éclipsèrent discrètement après une promesse de l'aîné de revenir sur la tombe des Potter quand la tension due à la mort du plus jeune serait retombée. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc du manoir Riddle et pénétrèrent rapidement dans la demeure. Severus devait allé voir le maître des lieux pour donner son rapport. Le plus jeune décida d'allé à la bibliothèque. Il n'y était pas encore allé depuis son arrivée. Il se séparèrent après une brève accolade.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque, il ne sut où donner de la tête. La pièce était immense. Il y avait des livres partout du sol au plafond. Elle était bien plus fournie que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Livres sorciers et Moldus s'y mêlaient à la perfection. Il pensa un bref instant à Hermione. La jeune sorcière srait folle dans un endroit comme celui là. Il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils gris clair, des poufs blancs et noirs puis des tables de travail en chêne clair munies de lampes. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et agréable. Il embrassa la pièce du regard et repéra un jeune femme installée dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle avait à peu prêt son âge et il était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé à Poudlard. Elle était assez grande, sa peau était dorée, sa silhouette fine et élancée. Elle avait des cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés qui retombaient en cascade au creux de son dos et des yeux marrons en amandes. Elle était plutôt jolie. Il s'approcha timidement et se planta face à elle. Elle releva la tête de son ouvrage et lui fit un grand sourire. Il se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il pesta intérieurement de cette timidité maladive qui le faisait rougir tout le temps puis prit la parole.

- Bonjour. Je suis...

- Harry. Je sais. Le coupa t-elle avant de reprendre. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis le mois de Juin. Moi c'est Millicent Bullstrode. Je suis à serpentard.

- C'est pour ça qu'on c'est jamais parlé alors. Constata t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit. La guerre entre les maisons faisait rage à Poudlard et les Serpentards et les Griffondores ne se parlaient jamais sauf pour s'insulter. La jeune femme ne prenait jamais part à cette guerre qu'elle trouvait puéril mais ne se mélangeait pas pour autant aux autres maisons. Elle plongea ses yeux marrons dans les yeux verts du jeune homme et lança d'une voix douce et cristalline.

- Installes toi prêt de moi si tu veux.

Le brun lui rendit un sourire timide et s'assit prêt d'elle en la remerciant. Le premier contact plutôt chaleureux avait détendu Harry. Il voulait apprendre à connaître cette serpentarde, elle avait l'air vraiment gentille. Ils discutèrent un long moment ce jour là et réalisèrent qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils débattirent un long moment sur la condition de certaines créatures magiques, discutèrent de médicomagie, de quidditch, de potions et aussi de certains trucs moldus qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Le jeune fille écrasa même le brun trois fois aux échecs sorciers. Une amitié était doucement en train de se mettre en place. Harry sentait la joie revenir peu à peu dans sa vie. Il le savait maintenant, il n'était pas seul. Il avait au moins Severus et Millicent à ses côtés.

**(1) Le Gobelbabil est la langue Gobeline pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.**

**(2) Cognatio est un sort que nous avons inventé. ça veut dire parenté en latin.**

*** Petite parenthèse. Nous avons voulu faire une Millicent jolie. Dans les livres de JKR ou la plupart des fictions, elle est moche genre tank humain. On a voulu changer ça.**

**_Voilà un chapitre qui s'achève. Nous espérons qu'ils vous a plu. Le blabla habituel bien sûr. Jeté de tomates, insultes, critiques, encouragements ou plaisir de nous lire simplement, choisissez. Merci de nous avoir lu jusque là. Si l'écriture avance bien, la suite Mercredi. Sinon à dans une semaine. Bisous à tous. à bientôt._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je vous rappel que nous sommes en train de relever un défi et que nous faisons de notre mieux pour vous offrir une histoire cohérente en respectant les lignes du défi.**_

_**Le ratio M n'est pas là par hasard même si les passages citronnés n'arriveront pas de suite.**_

_**C'est entre autre une Lucius / Harry avec d'autres couples à découvrir.**_

_**Je remercie encore ma co équipière pour ce défi Yukimai-Chan pour la patience dont elle fait preuve avec moi. Je ne suis pas toujours facile.**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient à part quelques morceaux de l'histoire.**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :**_

_**Adenoide : Plusieurs réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Pour le nom de Harry, pour son argent et autre. Pour ce qui est de passer un savon à Lucius. Tom ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe avec le blondinet. Harry n'est pas vraiment le genre à se plaindre. Je te rassure ça commencera à s'arranger légèrement à partir de ce chap..**_

_**Neko : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait super plaisir. Oui, Tom en grand père de Harry est surprenant mais c'est le but. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Severus et Harry, effectivement, Sev' sera un second père pour lui. Tom n'est pas jaloux par ce qu'il a comprit que Harry à besoin d'une personne en qui il a confiance et pour le moment c'est Severus le mieux placé. Il ne veut que le bonheur de son petit fils. Pour Ron et Ginny tu verras ce que tu en penses au fur et à mesure des chapitres mais ils ne seront pas vraiment 'gentil' dans cette histoire. Pour Draco il arrive et pour Narcissa on sera prochainement ce qui lui est arrivé. Bonne lecture...**_

_**Cathy : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire.**_

_**Vega : Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que le Harry / Lucius est difficilement imaginable pour le moment mais nous n'allons pas non plus les faire se sauter dessus. Dans ce chap, Lucius va pas forcément être sympa mais je te rassure ça va commencer à s'arranger. Il va commencer à se poser des questions sur le comportement du brun. Il faut comprendre aussi que le blond a toujours détesté le survivant, les Potter, Black, Lupin. Il a entendu que le gamin était arrogant, insolant et avait un goût prononcé pour enfreindre les règles. Il ne comprend pas qu'on soit aux petits soins d'un gamin pourri gâté comme lui. Il met du temps à laisser tomber ses préjugés, c'est normal, les Malfoy sont têtus. Ils ont toujours raison c'est connu. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas ça s'arrange rapidement même si nous le rappelons, Lucius et Harry ne vont pas se sauter dessus au bout de 6 ou 7 chapitres. L'intrigue prendra du temps à se mettre en place.**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui ajoute notre fic en Alert ou Favoris et qui ne laissent pas forcément de commentaire. Merci de nous lire tout simplement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Mourir pour mieux renaître**_

Cela faisait presque une semaine que l'enterrement avait eu lieu. Cela avait été très dur pour le jeune homme qui avait réalisé que des personnes l'aimaient pour lui et non pour son statut comme il l'avait toujours pensé. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu à la cérémonie. Puis, il avait rencontré Millicent à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient fait connaissance et s'appréciaient beaucoup. Il prenait peu à peu ses marques au manoir et il était moins renfermé qu'à son arrivée. Il avait une sorte de rituel. Le matin, le jeune sorcier allait aider Severus dans le laboratoire de potion et l'après midi, il restait à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc du manoir avec la serpentarde. Il commençait à prendre ses repas avec tout le monde. Il s'installait toujours aux côtés de sa nouvelle amie. Il avait encore eu des problèmes avec Lucius mais bien moins grave que les précédentes fois. De plus, le fait qu'il ne réponde pas aux attaques semblait lasser l'aristocrate qui ne cessait de se demander où était passé le gamin capricieux et arrogant qu'on lui avait si souvent dépeint.

Il avait lu récemment l'article de la gazette du sorcier qui racontait ce qui c'était passé durant la cérémonie d'hommage au ministère et avait été profondément choqué. Dumbledore l'avait complètement lâché et il avait comprit de manière brutale que celui qu'il avait considéré comme un pilier dans sa vie, ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme une arme ou un pion. Voilà ce que disait l'article.

_[__**HARRY JAMES POTTER NE SERAIT PAS L'ÉLU !**_

_Lors de la cérémonie en hommage au survivant qui a eu lieu ce Samedi au ministère, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et Chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, a fait un discours très critiqué. Il aurait affirmé que puisque le jeune Harry avait péri dans l'incendie de la maison de ses tuteurs, il ne serait pas le survivant et l'élu du monde sorcier. _

_Voici ce discours..._

_**« Cher Sorciers et Sorcières,**_

_**Je me tiens ici aujourd'hui, pour rendre hommage au jeune Harry Potter, mais aussi pour rectifier une erreur que j'ai faite il y a longtemps.**_

_**Effectivement, en proclamant ce jeune garçon élu du monde sorcier, il y a de cela plusieurs années, j'ai commis une erreur impardonnable. Il est maintenant évident qu'il n'était pas le survivant car s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait pas pu trouver la mort dans cet accident. Je ne nie pas que sa disparition soit tragique mais sa mort ne change rien au cours de cette guerre.**_

_**En effet, une prophétie, lie le survivant du monde sorcier et Voldemort. Le Survivant ne peut mourir que de la main du lord et ce dernier ne peut être défait que par le survivant. À l'époque, la prophétie pouvait convenir à deux enfants. J'avais choisi le jeune Harry parce qu'il avait survécu au sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort mais je m'étais trompé.**_

_**Je vous affirme aujourd'hui que le Survivant, l'élu du monde sorcier est Neville Londubat et que je ferais tout mon possible pour le protéger et l'entraîner pour son futur combat. **_

_**La mort de Harry Potter est triste mais il n'était qu'un garçon ordinaire et la vie doit continuer.**_

_**Je vous remercie de votre attention. Que l'issue de cette guerre soit rapide et favorable. »**_

_Dès la fin de ce discours, Albus Dumbledore a été hué. Parler de Harry Potter comme il l'a fait a été très mal vu par notre communauté. Même si ce jeune homme n'était pas l'élu, beaucoup pense que le vieil homme est responsable de sa mort et que si le jeune garçon avait été mieux surveillé, rien de cela ne serait arrivé._

_Nous avons pu noter aussi, que Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginevra, se sont aussitôt présenté à Neville Londubat après l'annonce. Ils se sont pratiquement jeté sur lui. Ginny Weasley aurait même déclaré trouver ce jeune homme très beau. Nous pouvons donc sincèrement nous poser la question sur leur amitié envers le jeune Harry qui était, semblerait-il, factice. Il est évident que ces deux-là ne voyaient que le statut du jeune homme et non sa personnalité._

_Pour ma part, je me souviendrai du jeune Harry comme d'un garçon gentil, généreux, attendrissant et courageux. Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec lui dans mes articles et pourtant, il n'a jamais refusé de me parler et à même fait appel à moi, il y a quelques mois pour rédiger un article qui était parut dans « Le Chicaneur ». J'aimais beaucoup ce jeune homme et je trouve que sa mort est une tragédie. _

_Je donne donc rendez-vous à tous ceux qui aimaient vraiment ce garçon, le 31 Août à Godric's Hollow pour une marche silencieuse à l'issue de laquelle nous déposerons des fleurs et des messages sur la sépulture de sa famille. Le rendez-vous sera à l'entrée du village à 20h. J'espère vous voir nombreux._

_Votre dévouée reporter Rita Skeeter.]_

Le jeune garçon avait été choqué des propos de son mentor mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa réaction aux propos de Rita Skeeter. Il avait été très ému. Il n'avait pas du tout parlé des réactions de Ron et Ginny Weasley. Il avait été déçu mais c'était aussi très vite résigné. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'ils ne le côtoyaient que pour son statut. Puis, les jours étaient passés très vite et l'article avait été oublié.

Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé tôt, il était stressé, Severus et lui étaient attendus dans le petit salon par Tom. Bien que l'homme soit gentil avec lui, Harry avait encore du mal à ne pas le craindre. On lui avait tellement répété que cet homme était un monstre sanguinaire qui avait assassiné ses parents et voulu le tuer, qu'il peinait encore à lui faire confiance. Il s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté, prit une longue douche, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise verte puis tressa ses cheveux en quelques mouvements de la main. Depuis qu'il avait reçu une partie de son héritage magique, il maîtrisait un peu la magie sans baguette. Il ingurgita le petit déjeuner que Tipy avait posé sur son lit et quand il eut terminé, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Severus devant la porte du petit salon. Une fois sur place, il salua brièvement l'homme, puis, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans plus attendre. Tom était déjà là et les attendait. Le thé et des biscuits avaient été servit sur la table basse. Ils saluèrent leur hôte et prirent place dans le canapé. Ils burent quelques gorgées de thé en silence puis enfin, le lord prit la parole.

- Harry ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de Poudlard et le fait que tu souhaites y retourner.

Le plus jeune se tendit. Son grand-père allait refuser qu'il y retourne, il en était sûr. Il allait dire que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il pourrait y être reconnut et l'envoyer dans une autre école. Peut-être même qu'il serait obligé de terminer sa scolarité au manoir ! Il tenta de ne pas montrer sa déception et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui reprenait la parole.

- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu y retournes mais je veux qu'un tuteur soit désigné pour toi. Quelqu'un qui gèrerait tout ce qui a rapport avec toi en dehors de ses murs. Puis, il te faut aussi une nouvelle identité puisque tu es censé être mort.

Les yeux du plus jeune pétillaient de bonheur. Il allait retourner à Poudlard sous une nouvelle identité. Il allait de nouveau être répartit, commencer une nouvelle vie. Il pourrait enfin faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et montrer sa vraie personnalité et pas Saint Potter comme aimait l'appeler certains serpentards. La personnalité du gentil, courageux et innocent survivant lui pesait depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance et encore moins d'adolescence, il comptait bien se rattraper. Voldemort continua son discours.

- Puisque tu t'entends bien avec Severus. Je pensais lui demander d'être ton tuteur.

- Moi ? Demanda le potionniste stupéfait, avant de se reprendre. Je pensais que vous voudriez désigner quelqu'un qui a déjà des enfants.

- Non. Je veux que ce soit toi Severus et pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'Harry t'apprécie et te fait confiance, la seconde, c'est que tu travailles à Poudlard, tu pourras donc garder un oeil sur lui en permanence et la troisième, c'est que tu connais bien Dumbledore et que tu sauras protéger Harry s'il commence à soupçonner quelque chose. Malgré le fait que tu ne sois que son tuteur, il sera présenté comme ton fils.

Severus plongea un instant dans ces pensées. Il avait juré à Lily et à James qu'il prendrait soin de Harry et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit amené au manoir dans un état critique, il avait échoué. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Harry soit si maltraité chez les moldus qui lui servaient de tuteur. C'était là, une belle occasion de se racheter. Et puis, maintenant il était proche du jeune homme et commençait à s'attacher à lui. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il considérait même cette demande comme un honneur. Il reprit la parole.

- Très bien. J'accepte, dit-il ému.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, il reçu un véritable boulet de canon brun dans les bras. Harry était heureux. Il avait une personne sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et lui lança des dizaines de _« merci »_ hystériques avant d'être coupé par le rire grave de Tom. Il s'éloigna de Severus et se mit à rougir violemment alors qu'il baissait la tête confus. Il se montrait rarement aussi expressif. Cette fois-ci, la joie l'avait emporté sur sa raison.

- Et bien, je crois que j'ai bien fait de te choisir Severus. Maintenant, il faut te trouver un nouveau prénom Harry.

- J'aimerai que Severus choisisse, murmura timidement le plus jeune en fixant toujours le sol.

- Et si tu n'aimes pas le prénom que je choisis ?

- Je crois que je vais aimer, rétorqua le plus jeune en relevant la tête, confiant.

Severus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quel prénom pourrait convenir à Harry ? Il avait vécu beaucoup d'épreuves, la prophétie qui parlait de lui le désignait comme _« l'héritier des ténèbres »_ et il avait la beauté et la douceur d'un ange. Il était gentil et généreux mais aussi capable de sarcasmes et d'ironie. Il était un mélange de griffondore et de serpentard, courageux et rusé à la fois, loyal et ambitieux. Il venait de trouver le prénom idéal. Il fit un petit sourire et prononça d'une voix calme et claire.

- Gabriel.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le choix mais il dû avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup ce prénom. Il trouvait que ça lui convenait bien. Il sonnait bien à son oreille délicate. Il était en accord avec ce qu'il était, une sorte d'ange déchu. Il eut alors un large sourire et répondit.

- J'adore ce prénom.

- Très bien donc Gabriel Potter Riddle Snape. Tu seras inscrit à Poudlard sous le nom de Gabriel Snape. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es mon héritier pour le moment. Ce serait bien trop dangereux, Dumbledore pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à toi.

- D'accord, répondit le jeune sorcier.

La discussion continua un peu. Il fut décidé qu'il irait avec Severus pour acheter des vêtements et ses affaires scolaires deux jours plus tard puisque la rentrée était dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait que des vêtements trop grands et le Lord voulait qu'il ai une garde robe complète et de grande qualité. Il voulait que son héritier ait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il avait plusieurs années à rattraper. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu être présent pour lui. Tous les détails furent réglés à une vitesse folle. Quand la conversation prit fin, le petit brun demanda à prendre congé mais le lord le retint quelques instants. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire et comptait bien le faire avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

- Attends deux secondes Harry. Enfin Gabriel.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se rassit. Il se demandait ce que l'homme lui voulait et se tritura nerveusement les doigts. Le lord se leva, se rendit dans une pièce derrière une porte dérobée et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il reprit sa place face au plus jeune et parla en fourchelangue. Le petit brun comprit _{Montre toi ma belle espionne, ton nouvel ami t'attends}. _Harry le regarda intrigué puis, Sheenah se laissa alors glisser sur le sol et rampa tranquillement jusqu'au jeune sorcier qui ouvrait de grands yeux. Tom commença alors à parler.

- Elle est pour toi. Elle s'appelle Sheenah. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire mais je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de te l'offrir.

- Elle est vraiment pour moi ? Demanda le plus jeune ému.

- Oui.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il tendit son bras et le serpent vint s'enrouler autour. Puis il se leva et déposa un baiser timide sur la joue du lord. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Cette fois-ci, le cadeau en était vraiment un, il ne devrait pas le payer plus tard. Il remercia une dernière fois le lord et fut autorisé à prendre congé.

Quand il eut salué les deux adultes, il oublia toute contenance et se précipita hors de la pièce excité comme une puce. Il courut à travers les couloirs du manoir pour arriver le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque. Il bouscula au passage Evan Rosier qui regarda le boulet de canon brun avec de grands yeux étonnés. Les seules fois où il avait croisé le garçon, ce dernier se faisait discret et frôlait les murs. C'était assez étrange de le voir ainsi. Harry déboula donc dans la bibliothèque et se jeta dans les bras de Millicent qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Salut Milli.

- Salut Harry. Tu as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui.

- Oui ! Je retourne à Poudlard cette année et c'est pas tout. Je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Tu as devant toi, Gabriel Snape !

- C'est génial Har... Euh Gabriel ! Autant m'habituer maintenant. Tu vas être de nouveau réparti alors.

- Oui. Bon on travail un peu les Runes ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils prirent les livres dont ils avaient besoin pour finir leurs devoirs dans la matière. C'était un devoir sur les runes égyptiennes. Ils devaient en déchiffrer un grand nombre. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un quart du devoir la veille et en avaient donc pour la matinée. Gabriel avait pu ajouté les Runes et l'arithmencie à son emploi du temps. Il avait enfin abandonné la divination et en était plus très heureux. Il ne supportait plus de se faire prédire une mort atroce chaque année. Cette prof était vraiment cinglée. Quand il repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son arrivé dans ce manoir, il en avait le tournis. Il avait encore l'impression de vivre un rêve mais celui-ci était tellement doux qu'il voulait ne jamais se réveiller. Millicent et lui travaillèrent toute la matinée comme ils l'avaient prévu en se replongeant dans le devoir. À l'heure du midi, Tipy leur apporta le déjeuner dans la bibliothèque où ils furent rejoint par Severus. Le professeur venait très souvent prendre ses repas avec eux. Il appréciait beaucoup les deux adolescents avec qui il avait des discussions enrichissantes.

Pendant le repas, la conversation s'engagea. La jeune fille expliqua enfin pourquoi elle vivait au manoir. Son père, qui était sa seule famille avait été tué huit mois plus tôt par un auror alors qu'il était sur le chemin de traverse pour ses achats de Noël. Comme la mère de Millicent était morte peu de temps après la naissance de la jeune femme, elle se retrouvait orpheline. Tom Riddle avait donc proposé de la prendre en charge et de la recueillir chez lui. Elle avait longuement hésité puis après les funérailles de son père avait décidé d'accepter la proposition. Depuis, elle venait au manoir pour les vacances, elle y avait sa chambre et ses habitudes et Tom payait pour sa scolarité et ses besoins divers. Le brun fut surpris quand il découvrit l'histoire de son amie. Il était aussi heureux que son grand-père l'ai accueillit chez lui. Cela lui avait permis de la rencontrer et d'apprendre à la connaître. Puis, il ne serait pas le seul jeune à vivre dans cet immense manoir. Quand le repas prit fin, Severus repartit dans son laboratoire et les deux plus jeunes décidèrent de se lancer dans des recherches personnelles.

Depuis quelques jours, ils cherchaient un moyen de faire fonctionner des appareils moldus à Poudlard et dans le monde magique en général. De trouver une alternative à l'énergie électrique. En parallèle, ils traduisaient également des livres anciens pour le lord. Ils discutaient beaucoup en travaillant et Gabriel se confiait peu à peu à la jeune femme. Millicent l'appréciait beaucoup et ressentait le besoin de le protéger. Il avait vécu tellement de choses horribles. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein débat, un groupe d'adolescents composé de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson entra dans la pièce. Quand il les vit approcher, le brun se tendit et baissa la tête intimidé. Le groupe venait rendre visite à Millicent. Les quatre serpentards approchèrent du duo et s'installèrent face à eux. Le petit brun garda la tête baissée timide et la serpentarde prit la parole.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Salut Milli. Répondit Blaise enjoué arborant un large sourire dévoilant une lignée de dents blanches.

- Je vous présente Gabriel Snape. Gabriel voici Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Dit-elle en les désignant tour à tour avant de continuer. Ils vont entrer en 6ème année à Poudlard comme toi et moi et sont de serpentards aussi.

- Salut, marmonna le concerné d'une voix très faible.

Tandis que la serpentarde se lançait dans une conversation avec ses amis, Gabriel continuait ses recherches, il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance et n'était pas encore à l'aise avec les gens. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que le groupe parte pour ne plus se sentir oppressé. Draco l'observait discrètement. Il trouvait le jeune garçon étrange. Sa timidité lui paraissait touchante. Le petite brun, inconscient de ce regard sur lui, lisait son livre tranquillement. Il eut un geste nerveux et commença à mordiller le bout de sa plume. Il faisait toujours ça quand il travaillait. Il bloqua sur une phrase complexe et voulu s'ébouriffer les cheveux avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. Ces deux tics ne le quittaient pas. L'héritier Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. Ces tics, la façon dont le garçon tenait sa plume et prenait ses notes. Il connaissait ces gestes. Il les avait si souvent observé. Oui, pendant cinq ans, il les avait observé et analysé. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et ne pu se contenir plus longtemps.

- POTTER ?!

Gabriel sursauta et se redressa pâle comme la mort. Il se mit à trembler et jeta un regard suppliant à Millicent. Il sentait déjà les larmes monter. Il ne voulait pas que son ancienne identité se propage. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. La jeune femme comprit tout de son angoisse et lui sourit faiblement. Draco allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche mais la serpentarde se leva et les mains sur les hanches toisa le blond avant de dire.

- Dray ! Laisse tomber.

- Mais c'est...

- Stop !

Draco se tut mais quitta la bibliothèque en fulminant. Les autres serpentards regardaient la porte par laquelle il venait de partir, ahuris. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Qu'est ce que Potter venait faire dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi le blond était-il aussi en colère ? Ils haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble puis reprirent leur conversation avec Millicent. Gabriel de son côté continuait ses recherches sur les Elfes des bois. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre les mœurs et coutumes du peuple auquel il appartenait en partie mais ne perdait pas espoir. Il y avait tant de choses à se rappeler. Il savait par exemple que les elfes des bois étaient des guérisseurs et des archers et qu'ils tiraient leur magie de la nature, de la terre. Qu'ils avaient des villages au sommet des arbres dans les forêts. Qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de hiérarchie dans leurs clans. Juste un chef, un guérisseur attitré, des guerriers et des chasseurs. Ils vivaient parfaitement égaux et en harmonie avec la nature qui les entourait. Il avait prit de nombreuses notes et tentait d'apprendre leur langue qui était légèrement différente de celle parlé par les hauts elfes et les elfes noirs.

Le temps passa, le groupe de serpentard avait arrêté de discuté et tous étaient plongés dans des livres ou des parties d'échecs. Ce fut dans ce silence apaisé que Draco revint. Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque, vint se réinstaller à la place qu'il avait quitté et ouvrit un livre de potion sans un mot. Il jetait de temps à autre des regards en coins à Gabriel mais ne disait rien. Le brun lui était légèrement tendu depuis son retour. L'ambiance lui paraissait pesante. Au bout d'un moment, il n'en pu plus et annonça à Millicent qu'il la retrouverait au dîner avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Les autres levèrent la tête et le regardèrent partir sans réagir. La serpentarde jeta un regard noir au blond qui baissa piteusement la tête. Il sortit à son tour dans le but de retrouver celui qu'il savait être Potter pour lui parler.

Gabriel avançait rapidement dans les couloirs, la tête baissée. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Comment Malfoy l'avait-il reconnut ? Il n'avait plus du tout le même physique. Était-ce certains gestes qui l'avaient trahi ? Millicent allait-elle rester amie avec lui ? Il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de choses qu'il avait acquises depuis son arrivée. Son amitié avec Severus et Millicent était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux depuis quelques jours. Trop perdu dans son esprit, il percuta violemment quelqu'un et ils tombèrent tout deux sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement et reprit sa marche ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était comme en transe. Une voix furieuse raisonna.

- Potter ! Peut-être pourriez-vous vous excusez ? Non ! J'oubliais ! Vous êtes trop bien pour vous excusez ! Trop pourri gâté !

Le brun se figea quand il reconnut la voix, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Lucius s'énerva. Ce sale morveux ne parlait jamais. Il ne répondait pas.

- Répondez ! Petit morveux arrogant !

Il saisit le bras le plus jeune et le força à se retourner. Le brun se débattit, se laissa tomber sur le sol et protégea sa tête de ses bras en tremblant et en poussant un cri de terreur. Le blond lui était excédé. Le gamin réagissait toujours pareil, il avait l'impression de voir toujours le même film en boucle. Il hurla plus fort en toisant le garçon de toute sa hauteur.

- Cessez donc votre pitoyable comédie ! Il n'y a que Severus pour se laissé prendre à votre manège !

Gabriel ne répondait pas, il était seulement recroquevillé contre le mur tremblant, sanglotant, suppliant. Il était toujours dans cet état de terreur extrême. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce monde cauchemardesque dans lequel il se trouvait enfermé. L'ombre effrayante de Vernon volant dangereusement autour de lui, prête à frapper. Lucius criait toujours.

Draco qui avait suivit de peu Potter, entendit un hurlement de terreur et une voix qui criait. Il reconnut aussitôt les intonations graves de son père. Il courut pratiquement dans les couloirs et quand il arriva sur les lieux du conflits, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le retourna complètement. Potter recroquevillé contre le mur, tremblant, pleurant et suppliant qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Disant qu'il allait être gentil, qu'il laisserait l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il ne devait pas lui faire du mal. Puis, il y avait Lucius Malfoy, fier et droit, l'aristocrate dans toute sa splendeur. Le torse bombé, toisant le plus jeune de toute sa grandeur et lui hurlant dessus comme un dément. Draco comprit alors un élément essentiel. Potter avait du vivre quelque chose d'horrible et son père était en train de le traumatiser. Il ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il se plaça devant son père et cria.

- Père ! Ça suffit ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est traumatisé et qu'il a peur ! Partez d'ici tout de suite !

- Draco comment oses-tu me manquer de respect de la sorte !

- Je vous respecterai quand vous cesserez de vous comporter en monstre ! Maintenant partez !

Choqué, Lucius regarda son fils avec des yeux ronds. Il jeta un regard sur Potter et réalisa que son fils avait raison, il se comportait en monstre. Il secoua la tête et quitta les lieux chamboulé. Il devait réfléchir.

Dès que son père eut quitté le couloir, Draco se retrouva seul avec un Potter tremblant et en état de choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était un peu perdu. Le brun semblait si loin de la réalité. Il approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et parla de son habituelle voix traînante mais teintée de douceur.

- Potter ? Calme-toi. C'est finit, il est parti.

Le brun tendit l'oreille mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il connaissait la voix mais habituellement, elle lui lançait des insultes et des horreurs. Il ne voulait qu'une personne, Severus. Il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Il était un modèle paternel, le seul à avoir cherché ce qui se cachait derrière sa carapace de jeune homme parfait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta avant de pousser un hurlement de terreur. Draco était perdu, il n'avait jamais vu le brun comme ça. Il était habitué au griffondore fier, courageux et combattant, pas à cette chose terrifiée. Il perdait ses repères. Il reprit la parole d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

- Potter. Je sais qu'on n'était pas ami mais crois-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le brun réfléchit un moment puis finit par se dire que Draco était près de lui depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Qu'il l'avait défendu face à Lucius et qu'il tentait de le rassurer. Alors, comme dans un film au ralentit, il se décrispa, approcha lentement du serpentard et se blottit doucement dans ses bras. Il sentit presque aussitôt une caresse dans son dos. Pas de parole rassurantes, juste cette main douce et apaisante, ce souffle chaud et régulier dans ses cheveux. Quand il fut calmé, il se détacha avec lenteur de l'étreinte et se releva. Draco fit de même et l'escorta en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de passer la porte, le brun regarda le serpentard et glissa faiblement un petit _« merci »._

- De rien. Mais, je repasserai après le dîner. Nous avons à parler, je crois.

Cet entretien ne disait rien de bon à Gabriel mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour donner son accord. Le blond lui fit alors un petit sourire, tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Dès que le serpentard eut disparut, le brun alla jusqu'à son lit, se laissa tomber dessus et fixa le plafond laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il se passait tellement de choses depuis que son grand père l'avait arraché aux griffes de l'oncle Vernon. Il se demandait sans cesse si l'homme avait quelque chose à voir dans la mort de son tuteur. Il était presque sûr que la réponse était positive et même s'il n'aimait pas le fait que Vernon ait été assassiné, il remerciait intérieurement son aïeul de l'avoir vengé. Il revit ses débuts au manoir. La méchanceté de Lucius Malfoy, la douceur de Severus qui l'avait prit sous son aile et se comportait comme un père protecteur avec lui, la gentillesse de Tom Riddle, son amitié avec Millicent puis sa rencontre avec Théo, Blaise, Pansy et Draco qu'il avait trouvé plutôt sympa. Tant de changements en si peu de temps. Il allait retourner à Poudlard dans quelques jours à peine. Dans quelle maison allait-il aller ? Serpentard ? Le choixpeau avait voulu l'y mettre en première année. Griffondore ? Il doutait d'y avoir encore sa place, il n'avait pas fait vraiment preuve de courage ces derniers temps. Serdaigle ? Maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus exprès de rater ses devoirs et qu'il avait retrouvé le goût d'apprendre, il pouvait y avoir sa place. Poufsouffle ? Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, non, définitivement il n'avait pas sa place chez les blaireaux. Il finit par plonger dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans la salle à manger du manoir, tout le monde était attablé pour le dîner. L'absence du brun fut très remarquée, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas manqué un repas. Heureusement, Millicent lui sauva un peu la mise en expliquant que le jeune homme avait dit être fatigué et qu'il était parti se reposer. Lucius lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux s'attirant un regard noir de Draco et Severus et un sourire énigmatique de Tom. Le repas reprit dans le silence. On entendait que le bruit des couverts et le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Dès que le dessert fut avalé, l'héritier Malfoy salua tout le monde et quitta la table. Il monta alors les escaliers et longea les couloirs menant à la chambre de Gabriel.

Quand il fut sur place, il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Après un moment d'hésitation, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il trouva le brun étendu sur son lit, les sourcils froncés et se débattant en gémissant. Il marmonnait quelques paroles et le blond, en bon serpentard, décida d'écouter ce qu'il racontait. Il se rendit vite compte que le garçon suppliait.

_« Oncle Vernon non pitié, ne me battez pas. Promis je vous laisserez faire tout ce que vous voulez mais me faites pas de mal. Non ! Pitié ! Pas dans le placard. »_

Puis, le brun poussa un hurlement déchirant de peur et de douleur mêlées avant de se redresser brutalement dans son lit. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Les yeux clos, il se leva et fonça à la salle de bain pour vomir. Il ôta ses vêtements à la hâte et se jeta sous la douche brûlante. Il commença alors à se frotter frénétiquement; Il se sentait si sale, si honteux. Il avait cette sensation que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se lavait et se frottait de la sorte, il ne serait plus jamais propre parce que si son corps était sale, son âme et son esprit l'étaient encore plus. Il se laissa tomber dans le bac de douche et son corps fut secoué de lourds sanglots. Sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, Draco regardait celui qui avait été autrefois son ennemi, il était interloqué. Qu'était-il arrivé au brun pour qu'il ai l'air si fragile ?

Comme un automate, il prit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la douche. Le brun était toujours recroquevillé contre la paroi carrelée et pleurait silencieusement. Il coupa l'eau et l'ex griffondor releva la tête. Il devint blême en le voyant. Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et lui tendit le peignoir en disant d'une voix douce.

- Ne reste pas là, tu vas être malade.

Gabriel se releva et le prit timidement avant de l'enfiler puis de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre. Draco avait vu les cicatrices dans le dos du brun, il avait clairement lu _« Monstre »_ inscrit sur sa peau pâle. Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme. L'ancien griffondore prenait place sur son lit et gardait la tête baissée. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec le blond et redoutait trop cette discussion pour le regarder dans les yeux. La voix du serpentard le fit sursauter.

- Potter ?

Aucune réponse. Pourquoi le blond s'acharnait-il à l'appeler Potter ? Il était mort et enterré maintenant. Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'appel par ce nom. Il avait vécu tant d'épreuves douloureuses sous cette identité. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Draco reprit, toujours avec douceur.

- Harry...

Il avait aimé ce prénom. Dernier lien qui l'unissait à ses parents. Dernier souvenirs d'un embryon de famille aimante. Il avait connu le bonheur d'une vraie vie de famille jusqu'à ses 15 mois. Après tout n'avait été que haine et souffrance. On l'aimait pour ce qu'il représentait et pas pour qui il était. Il ne montra aucune réaction et le blond sentit la colère monter doucement en lui.

- Gabriel ! Cria-t-il durement.

Le brun sursauta. Il sentait la colère de son vis à vis et il avait peur. Il recula en rampant sur le lit et se recroquevilla le plus loin possible du serpentard. Draco, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Avant le griffondore répondait à ses attaques mais face à cette masse tremblante, il était perdu. Qu'avait-il pu bien vivre de si horrible pour paraître si peureux, si soumis ? Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait retrouver le Potter combatif mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne referait sûrement jamais surface. Il semblait si marqué par la vie, si las. C'était comme s'il ne tenait plus à cette vie. Comme si son seul souhait était de mourir. Il le voyait là, recroquevillé sur ce lit, tremblant, les poings crispés aux draps. Il ne bougeait plus. Comme s'il attendait juste que quelque chose se passe et se passe vite. En voyant ce fatalisme, le blond se radoucit légèrement. Il rampa à son tour sur le lit et approcha doucement du brun. Il caressa le haut de sa tête avec tendresse et Gabriel se crispa aussitôt en poussant un petit cri de bête traquée.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Souffla le blond.

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non. Il n'y croyait pas. Si Draco était gentil c'était forcément qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Ils s'étaient toujours haïs. Pourquoi le blond changerait-il de comportement comme ça ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Severus et lui s'étaient toujours détestés aussi et que pourtant le potionniste ne lui avait fait aucun mal mais il la chassa rapidement. Severus était quelqu'un de plus âgé, il le voyait comme un fils. Ce fut encore la voix du blond qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Bon sang ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je veux comprendre ! Cette masse apeurée qui est face à moi n'a plus rien à voir avec le Potter que j'ai connu ! Alors lève la tête et regarde moi !

Le brun se mit à crier, il dégagea sa tête de la main du blond, se laissa glisser du lit et rampa jusqu'au coin de mur où il se recroquevilla. Aussitôt, il protégea sa tête de ses bras et attendit. Draco lâcha un _« Merde, fais chier »_ fort peu élégant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il venait de faire peur au brun, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste le faire réagir. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour que l'ancien griffondor se détende et qu'ils puissent avoir une vraie discussion ? Il eut une idée et croisa les doigts pour qu'elle fonctionne. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa le brun au loin puis déclara d'une voix douce.

- Je ne te ferais pas mal je te le promet. Regarde, je reste où je suis. Je ne bouge pas. Mais s'il te plaît. Parle moi, je veux comprendre.

Le brun se détendit légèrement, il se redressa un peu et jeta un regard vide sur le blond. Il était aux aguets, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement de son vis à vis. Il avait le comportement de la proie traquée par le prédateur. Attentive et effrayée. Ils s'observèrent un très long moment. Un guerre silencieuse c'était mise en place. Le blond essayait de rester patient et le brun tentait de retarder le moment où il allait parler. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dévoiler à son vis à vis. Il allait lui donner quelques éléments mais il ne voulait pas tout dire. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour tout déballer comme ça. Puis, comme hors du temps, la voix du brun s'éleva dans un murmure.

- J'avais 15 mois quand j'ai été confié à ma famille moldue. J'ai été tout de suite jeté dans un placard. J'ai été très peu nourrit, voir pas du tout. Insulté et battu pendant des années. C'était supportable, j'étais habitué. Mais avec la mort de mon parrain tout à changé. Mon oncle a été encore plus violent. Il m'a presque tué. Tom est venu me chercher, il m'a sauvé. On m'a fait croire mort et j'ai changé d'identité.

Draco hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait entendu. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que ça et il savait aussi que le brun n'en dirait pas plus. Il fit un faible sourire que son vis à vis lui rendit et le silence retomba. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder sans bouger. Puis, Gabriel, toujours à son coin de mur commença à bailler légèrement et sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa dans le sommeil. Le blond eut un sourire attendrit. Il se leva lentement, approcha du corps endormit sur le sol et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun se tendit un instant, puis, comme s'il se savait en sécurité, il se relaxa. Le serpentard le transporta jusqu'au lit, l'y installa et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce en murmurant.

- Je sais pas ce que tu caches de si horrible mais je trouverai...

Puis, il referma la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir désert.

Le lendemain passa très vite. Gabriel rejoignit le groupe de serpentards à la bibliothèque où ils travaillèrent toute la journée en faisant des pauses pour jouer aux échecs ou discuter. Le brun les trouvait vraiment sympathique et regrettait un peu de ne pas les avoir connu plus tôt. Draco semblait être aux petits soins pour lui et il s'en sentait parfois gêné mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Puis, il avait ses longues discussions avec Severus qui lui faisaient un bien fou. Il déballait son sac, le potionniste était attentif et tentait de le guider et de le conseiller au mieux. Il ne regrettait pas du tout que l'homme soit son tuteur et qu'il soit présenté comme son fils aux yeux de tout Poudlard.

Le même jour, Dumbledore pénétrait à Gringotts, tôt le matin. Dire que les Gobelins furent étonnés de le voir était un euphémisme. Cela devait faire presque 30 ans que le vieil homme n'avait pas mit les pieds dans la banque sorcière. Il chargeait toujours Hagrid de s'y rendre pour lui. Il avança vers les comptoirs d'un air conquérant, sa perpétuelle lueur malicieuse dans le regard, et demanda à parler avec Gripsec. Le gobelin lui jeta un regard sceptique mais le mena tout de même vers un bureau à l'écart.

- Bonjour Gripsec.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite en ces lieux ?

- Harry Potter est mort. J'étais chargé de gérer ses biens dans le monde sorcier. Ils me reviennent donc de droit. Je suis venu réclamer mon dû.

La créature toisa le directeur un moment alors qu'un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres en une grimace immonde. Le vieil homme allait avoir une surprise. Les gobelins avaient depuis longtemps compris qui était vraiment Albus Dumbledore. Ils ne lui laisseraient pas le loisir de bénéficier de cet héritage.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolé Albus mais les coffres sont scellés. Personne ne peut y toucher. Un héritier de la famille Black a réclamé l'héritage et une enquête est actuellement en cours.

Une lueur dangereuse flotta dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme alors qu'il prenait congé de Gripsec. Il quitta la banque la tête haute mais une fureur sans nom coulant dans ses veines. Les gobelins contactèrent aussitôt Gabriel Potter Riddle Snape pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui.

De son côté, le vieil homme arriva dans le cabinet du ministre de la magie, furieux. Fudge le regarda apeuré. Il n'aimait pas voir le vieil homme dans un tel état de colère. Albus claqua violemment la porte du bureau et posa des sortilèges d'intimités. Il prit place sur un siège face au ministre et prit la parole.

- Les coffres des Potter et des Black sont Scellés ! Je veux que vous fassiez immédiatement les démarches pour que ce scellé soit levé. Il est hors de question que je perde ces fonds !

- Très bien Albus. Je m'en charge tout de suite, répondit le ministre tremblant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dolores Ombrage entrait le bureau un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Elle salua chaleureusement le vieil homme et prit la parole.

- J'ai rédigé les formulaires et contacté les Gobelins. Le scellé sera levée dans 72 h.

Une lueur calculatrice flotta dans le regard d'Albus Dumbledore. L'argent était à lui. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ces fonds et ces demeures. La première chose qu'il aurait à faire serait d'offrir à Ronald et Ginny Weasley tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Il allait les rhabiller de pied en cape, leur offrir balais et hiboux et leur donner une somme conséquente chaque mois. Il allait nommé le jeune Ronald capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et s'arranger pour qu'il devienne le leader des rouges et or. La jeune Ginevra serait préfète. Tout se mettait doucement en place. Après une longue conversation avec Dolores Ombrage et Cornelius Fudge, il quitta le ministère et transplanna au Terrier. Il avait encore de nombreuses choses à mettre en place. Il avait déjà trois Weasley de son côté et comptait bien avoir les autres aussi.

Au matin du deuxième jour, Harry s'éveilla tôt et légèrement surexcité. C'était le grand jour. Le groupe de serpentards, Severus et lui allaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires scolaires pour la rentrée et des vêtements pour lui. En arrivant sur place, il avait un rendez-vous avec Gripsec à Gringotts. Il ignorait ce que lui voulait le gobelin mais il savait que c'était important. Il glissa hors de son lit, pénétra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit une demi heure plus tard, lavé, habillé et coiffé. Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres.

Quand il fut sur place, il salua rapidement l'assemblée et prit place à côté de Millicent comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à la bibliothèque du manoir. Il commença à manger en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse sous sa nouvelle identité. Il était à la fois excité et nerveux. Il avait peur que quelque chose aille de travers lors de cette sortie. Il avait une sorte de pressentiment qui lui vrillait les entrailles sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Millicent posa une main apaisante sur la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la remercia. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et ils partirent dans un petit rire. C'était bon de rire de si bon matin. Quand le repas fut terminé, Severus sonna l'heure du départ. Les jeunes se rassemblèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à un bureau où un portoloin les attendait.

Ils atterrirent dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Ils remirent rapidement leurs vêtements en place, vérifièrent leur allure et sortirent de la chambre, puis de l'auberge. Dans l'arrière cours, le potionniste ouvrit le passage et ils s'engagèrent sur l'avenue sorcière. Le groupe de serpentards fut invité à se balader sur le chemin de traverse pendant que Severus et Gabriel se rendaient à Gringotts. Ils décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous devant la boutique de Quidditch environ une heure plus tard. Après un dernier salut, ils se séparèrent.

Le brun eut un large sourire en pénétrant dans la banque sorcier. Il relut la devise de l'établissement.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Ces mots l'avaient marqué et impressionné la première fois qu'il était venu. Depuis, il avait tant apprit sur les gobelins et le fonctionnement du monde magique. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le comptoir et annonça au gobelin de garde qu'il était arrivé. Il fut alors mené dans un petit bureau à l'écart. On lui proposa, ainsi qu'à Severus, une tasse de thé et des pâtisserie. Il accepta avec plaisir. Il savait que refuser était une offense pour les gobelins. Quand le tout leur fut servit, il se leva et s'inclina en remerciement. La créature le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'incliner à son tour. Peu de sorciers connaissaient les rites et coutumes de leur peuple et voir ce si jeune homme les connaître parfaitement les impressionnaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gripsec entrait dans le bureau. Après les salutations d'usage, le gobelin prit la parole.

- Je tenais à vous faire part d'un problème que nous avons heureusement réglé, Monsieur Potter Riddle Snape.

**\Vous pouvez parler dans votre langue. Je comprends parfaitement.\**

**\Très bien. Hier, Albus Dumbledore est venu ici pour réclamer vos héritages. Heureusement, nous savions que vous n'étiez pas décédé et que vous aviez changé d'identité. Nous avons donc ouvert un coffre à votre nouveau nom et y avons transféré tous vos bien.\**

**\Mais… Il a le droit de faire ça ?\**

**\Il avait été désigné, il y a longtemps, pour la gestion de vos biens dans ce monde. Si quelque chose vous arrive, celui qui gère les biens hérites de tout. Vous n'avez aucune famille.\**

**\Que va t-il se passer ?\**

**\Nous lui avons dit qu'un membre restant de la famille Black avait réclamé l'héritage et que les comptes avaient été scellé. Il a déjà envoyé un formulaire du ministère pour lever le scellé. Dans 48 heures. Il aura accès aux coffres mais ils seront vides. De plus, nous apprenons que le Square Grimmaurd n'est plus sous fidelitas. Vous devriez nommer rapidement un nouveau gardien du secret si vous ne voulez pas que les gens entre dans la maison pour la piller.\**

**\Vous accepteriez d'être mon gardien du secret Gripsec ?\**

**\Ce serez trop d'honneur Monsieur.\**

**\Non, juste de la confiance. Vous avez sauvé mes héritages. Je vous fait confiance.\**

**\Dans ce cas...\**

Aussitôt que Gripsec prononça ces paroles. Gabriel demanda à Severus de sortir sa baguette pour pratiqué le rituel du gardien du secret. Le professeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais le brun annonça qu'il expliquerait la situation plus tard. Le potionniste hocha la tête et le sortilège fut lancé. Ils discutèrent encore un moment des affaires courantes pour les biens du plus jeune puis quittèrent la banque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la boutique de Quidditch où les serpentards attendaient. Severus annonça alors qu'il se rendait chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de Potions et qu'il les laissait aller chez Fleury et Bott et à l'animalerie magique pendant ce temps là. Puis, dès son retour, ils iraient chez Mrs Guipure et Ollivander. Ils hochèrent la tête et l'homme s'éloigna. Il avancèrent alors d'un même pas vers la librairie sorcière. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, conquérant, et se séparèrent aussitôt.

Gabriel regardait les livres sur les créatures magiques, il était plongé dans ses recherches. Il en avait déjà mis quelques uns de côtés. Il avait l'intention de se faire un stock pour une bonne partie de l'année. Il en achèterait d'autres lors des sorties à Pré Au Lard mais il savait par expérience que la première n'aurait pas lieu avant un bon mois. Il voulait travailler dur à Poudlard pour montrer à Severus et à Tom qu'ils avaient bien fait de le laissé y retourner. Il voulait montrer qu'il était capable d'avoir de bons résultats scolaires. Il voulait que des personnes soient fières de lui. Il en avait besoin. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu qu'une personne c'était approchée de lui. Quand il entendit une voix grave l'interpeller, il sursauta.

- Tu vas allé à Poudlard ?

Il se reprit rapidement et toisa le roux face à lui avant de dire froidement.

- La politesse, tu connais pas ? Tu pourrais dire bonjour avant de sauter sur les gens de la sorte.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et repartit dans ses recherches. Ronald Weasley, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, fulminait. Il avait serré les poings et avait viré cramoisie sous l'effet de la colère. Pour qui il se prenait ce nain pour lui parler comme ça ? Il finit par dire assez froidement.

- Bonjour. Tu comptes répondre à ma question ?

Gabriel se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le roux et répondit en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'aille à Poudlard ou non te regarde.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ?

Le brun soupira bruyamment pour bien montrer à son vis à vis à quel point il l'agaçait avec ses questions. Puis, il se redressa, regarda le roux dans les yeux et déclara.

- Bon. Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à tes questions. En plus, vu que tu m'espionnes depuis environ une demi heure, tu as vu que j'avais les livres du programme scolaire de Poudlard dans ma pile, donc tu sais déjà que je vais y aller. Ou alors, c'est que tu es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais. Et pour finir, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de parler avec toi. Maintenant tu dégages et tu me lâches.

Le ton était tranchant, cassant. Gabriel repartit aussitôt à ses recherches sans remarquer la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux de Ron. À peine eut-il tourné le dos au roux que le garçon lui attrapait le bras, le retournait et le plaquait contre les étagères. Il poussa un cri de douleur et de terreur mêlé.

Draco regardait les livres de Potions depuis quelques minutes. Il venait d'être rejoint par Millicent et, ensemble, ils choisissaient les plus intéressants. Ils venaient de trouver un livre sur les poisons asiatiques quand ils entendirent un cri. Ils reconnurent aussitôt Gabriel et se précipitèrent en direction du bruit.

Gabriel était plaqué contre l'étagère mais un sursaut l'obligea à répliquer, à ne pas se laissé faire. Il refusait d'être une victime encore une fois. Il plongea son regard dans celui du roux et se mit à parler froidement.

- Et bien vas-y. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tapes ! Montre le lâche que tu es pour t'en prendre aux plus faibles ! Montres à quel point tu es un idiot qui pense avec ses poings et non avec son cerveaux !

- Tu ignores qui je suis.

- Je sais qui tu es, Ronald Weasley. Le toutou du survivant. Tu vas lécher les pompes de Londubat maintenant qu'il est déclaré nouveau survivant ? Continuer à rester dans l'ombre comme le cafard que tu es ?

Le poing du roux s'éleva en même temps que sa poigne se resserra sur le col de la robe de Gabriel. Le brun ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un coup qui n'arriva jamais.

Quand Draco et Millicent arrivèrent. Ils virent Ronald Weasley prêt à frapper Gabriel. Le blond s'élança aussitôt. Il attrapa le roux le forçant à relâcher Gaby qui retomba sur le sol sanglotant en silence. Millicent approcha du garçon et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le serpentard était dans une rage folle. Il plaqua à son tour le roux contre les étagères et déclara sur un ton tranchant.

- Touche le encore une fois et je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer, Weasley !

Il lui décocha ensuite un violent coup dans l'estomac et le relâcha. Le roux tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Les autres serpentards étaient arrivés et formaient à présent un bloc compact. Ron se releva difficilement, jaugea l'attroupement face à lui et, jugeant qu'il était trop dangereux de répliquer, il tourna les talons et quitta la boutique. Millicent elle, avait réussit à calmer Gabriel et ils s'étaient relevés. Tous décidèrent de ne pas parler de l'incident. Ils finirent leurs achats et se rendirent rapidement à l'animalerie magique pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs animaux. Le brun fit l'acquisition d'un hiboux noir qu'il nomma _« Shadow »_ et lui acheta une cage et de la nourriture. Il en aurait besoin pour communiquer avec son grand père durant sa scolarité.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, ils furent rejoint par Severus. Au loin, un Roux observait la scène. Il vit le petit brun se jeter dans les bras du potionniste et jura intérieurement de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. L'aîné mena le brun chez Ollivander. Le choix de la nouvelle baguette fut délicat et dura un long moment. Gabriel avait l'impression de revenir 6 ans en arrière. Sa première baguette avait aussi été délicate à trouver. Finalement, il en trouva une après presque deux heures d'acharnement. 31,6 cm, Bois d'if, cheveux de nymphe et écaille de basilic. Parfaite pour la défense et les soins.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement chez Florian Fortarôme puis se rendirent ensuite chez Mrs Guipure. Les serpentards devaient acheter des nouveaux uniformes et Robes de sorciers. Gabriel lui, devait se faire une garde robe complète. La couturière prit rapidement ses mensurations et sortit alors une pile impressionnante de vêtements. Pantalons, chemises, T-Shirt, Pulls, Robes de sorciers, tenue de cérémonie, uniformes de Poudlard, tenue de sport, sous vêtements, manteau, etc. Les essayages durèrent des heures. Tout y passait et Gabriel fatiguait de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de vêtements et se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour porter tout ça. De plus, Draco en rajoutait de temps à autre sur la pile quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Après le 5ème pantalon et la 3ème chemise, le brun finit par s'énerver et lui dire d'arrêter d'en rajouter par ce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans la boutique. Le serpentard se renfrogna faisait rire les autres.

Quand ils eurent terminés leurs achats et regagnèrent le manoir Riddle, c'était presque l'heure du dîner. Ils traversaient joyeusement le parc de la demeure en riant. Severus avait décidé de leur faire prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer. Gabriel s'y endormit, calme et apaisé pour la première fois depuis des mois. Dans le hall du manoir, ils se séparèrent et chacun gagna ses quartiers pour ranger ses achats. Ils devaient se rejoindre une demi heure plus tard dans le petit salon pour raconter leur journée à Tom et à Lucius Malfoy.

_**Voilà, merci de nous avoir lu jusque là. Nous attendons vos impressions avec impatience. En attendant, la suite est en cours d'écriture. Si nous avons le temps, elle sera en ligne pendant le weekend, sinon se sera pour Mercredi ou Jeudi prochain. À bientôt. Bises.**_

**_Petit sondage pour vous très chers lecteurs. Gabriel alias Harry va de nouveau être réparti. Vu son caractère, Deux maisons pourrraient éventuellement lui convenir. Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Selon vous, dans quelle maison devrions nous le mettre ? Nous attendons vos réponses avec impatience._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous, nous vous remercions pour vos reviews nombreuses qui nous font vraiment très plaisir. Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui nous mette en Alert ou Favoris.**_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous même si parfois on aimerait qu'ils le soient. L'histoire est issue d'un défi auquel nous répondons..._**

**_Warning : Nous vous rappelons que l'histoire est un Slash et que le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien... couple : LM/HP et autre à découvrir..._**

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

**_Asteroide49 : Merci pour ta review, effectivement Gabriel aura un caractère assez particulier. Pour ce qui est de la maison, réponse dans ce chap._**

**_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Pour la maison de Gaby réponse dans le chap. Lucius va enfin réagir, tu verras..._**

**_JTFLAM : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à toi aussi. Pour la maison réponse dans le chap. Pour la réaction de Dumby faca à la perte des fonds, pareil. Quand à ceux qui seront fidèles à Gabriel, on le saura à mesure que la fic avancera._**

**_Egwene : Merci pour ta review. Le caractère de Gabriel va encore évoluer un poil. On le verra dans ce chap. Pour ce qui est du sondage sur sa répartition, réponse dans le chapitre. bonne lecture._**

**_Sev : Merci pour ta review. Réponse du sondage dans ce chap._**

**_Flo : Merci pour ta review et aussi ton explication pour ta réponse au sondage. La réponse dans ce chapitre. Gabriel nous réserve pas mal de surprises au niveau de son caractère. Bises et bonne lecture._**

**_Seamiss : Merci pour ta review. Réponse au sondage dans ce chap. Bonne lecture._**

**_Julie : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Encore un immense "Merci !" pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements. Nous nous excusons pour le délai un peu long entre le chapitre 4 et celui ci. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite normalement._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous..._**

_**Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard...**_

Tous étaient rassemblés au salon pour raconter leur journée sauf Pansy, Théo et Blaise qui étaient partis à la bibliothèque. Gabriel avait tout expliqué de sa rencontre avec Gripsec. De Dumbledore qui tentait de mettre la main sur ses héritages et que les gobelins l'avaient protégés. Gripsec qui était devenu le gardien du secret pour la demeure des Black et tout le reste. Tom était furieux contre le vieux fou et le ministère qui avait accepté sans broncher qu'il fasse main basse sur la fortune de son descendant. Il savait que le directeur de Poudlard contrôlait le ministre et les membres haut placé de l'institution sorcière mais il ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils acceptent ce genre de choses. L'important était tout de même que grâce au gobelin, son petit-fils n'avait pas été spolié. Draco avait ensuite expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec Ron à la librairie et le lord avait lancé un regard très significatif à Severus. Gabriel lui était dépité, le roux avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Il prenait à peine conscience que celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère c'était moqué de lui. Qu'il n'était resté auprès de lui que pour son statut et pas sa personnalité. Avec le recul, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Après tout, après leur rencontre dans le train, le jeune Weasley avait voulu voir tout de suite sa cicatrice. Quand il avait vu l'argent de Harry, il avait semblé heureux. Il était peiné mais se disait que finalement, cette folle histoire lui permettrait de faire le ménage dans ses fréquentations. Ceux qui l'aimaient pour lui redeviendraient ses amis, les autres, il devait seulement les oublier. Avec le regard du lord, le potionniste savait qu'il devrait surveiller les agissements du roux de très près. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était fidèle à Dumbledore. Bref, la discussion était animée.

Tout à coup, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à une Bellatrix Lestrange échevelée et dans tout ses états. Elle était de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, une chevelure brune et légèrement bouclée qui retombait en cascade dans son dos et les yeux gris. Ses joues étaient rougies d'avoir courut. Son souffle était court. Le lord lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler. Dès qu'il la vit, Gabriel se tendit et ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il sauta sur ses pieds, avança d'un pas vif vers elle, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la plaqua au mur.

- Vous ! Vous m'avez enlevé la seule famille qui me restait ! Ma seule protection dans la vie !

- Qui... Qui... balbutia t-elle.

- Vous avez tué mon parrain ! La seule personne qui pouvait me protéger...

Il la relâcha et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il abattit un poing rageur contre le parquet, ses jointures craquèrent. Il hurla sa douleur et sanglota doucement. Il avait tellement mal à l'intérieur. Sirius lui manquait énormément. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour le connaître. Son parrain avait toujours été doux et gentil avec lui. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, son corps tremblait légèrement. Lucius regardait la scène hallucinée. De quoi parlait le gamin ? N'avait-il pas été gâté par sa famille ? Dans ses paroles on aurait dit que Bellatrix lui avait volé sa vie. Tom se leva et avança vers le duo. Il parla d'une voix calme et clair.

- Elle n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Sirius, Gabriel.

Le brun releva la tête et le dévisagea. Il jeta sur l'homme un regard à geler l'enfer. Comment son grand-père osait-il dire ça ? Il était là, il avait tout vu. Bellatrix avait tué Sirius sous ses yeux. Il avait vu son parrain s'effondrer et son âme passer au travers du voile. Il avait même voulu s'y jeter à sa suite pour ne plus être seul. Il aurait voulu voir Bellatrix souffrir pour ça. Il eut un rire fou et nerveux puis, il explosa.

- Je l'ai vu tuer Sirius ! Elle m'a arraché la seule personne qui empêchait oncle Vernon de me faire du mal ! C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai été obligé de retourner là-bas. À cause d'elle que ce porc m'a...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'avait pas encore la force d'en parler librement. Lucius se disait peu à peu qu'il était le pire des abrutis que cette terre ai portée et il n'avait pas vraiment tord. La voix du lord le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Je te répète que ce n'est pas sa faute.

La voix de son grand-père était sincère, il disait la vérité. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien. Il avait bien vu la mangemorte jeter l'Avada pourtant. Alors comment pouvait-elle être innocente ? Pendant tout ce temps, il avait tenu en se disant qu'il vengerait Sirius et maintenant, on lui disait que cette folle était innocente. Il perdait une des choses qui le tenait en vie. Bellatrix de son côté sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se laissa glisser sur le sol aux côtés du plus jeune. Elle le regarda avec une certaine tendresse puis le prit dans ses bras avant de parler d'une voix douce.

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé. J'aimais beaucoup Sirius moi aussi mais Fol'oeil m'a mise sous imperium et m'a forcé à le tuer.

Quand il sentit la femme le prendre dans ses bras, il se tendit et quand elle parla d'une voix douce et triste, ses paroles le touchèrent en plein cœur. Alors c'était ça l'Ordre ? Des assassins... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il le sentait au plus profond de son âme. Il avait un autre nom maintenant. Un jour, Maugrey paierait. Il s'accrocha aux robes de Bellatrix comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleura son chagrin. Elle se releva le gardant contre elle et le mena aux fauteuils. Quand ils furent prêt des autres, il se détacha d'elle et se jeta dans les bras de Severus qui le réceptionna aussitôt. Elle jeta sur lui un regard peiné, elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir résisté au sortilège du vieil Auror. Depuis, elle n'avait de cesse de chercher un moyen pour sortir son cousin du voile. La vision du jeune homme si désemparé l'encouragea encore plus. Elle allait continuer à chercher sans relâche et elle allait trouver. Puis, elle se souvint de ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle regarda Tom intensément et déclara.

- On a un problème !

- Lequel Bella ?

- Dumbledore croit que je veux mettre la main sur les héritages de ce jeune homme, répondit-elle en pointant Gabriel du doigt.

- Oh. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait t'accuser.

Tom était parti dans ses pensées. Le vieux fou était sûr que c'était Bellatrix qui voulait récupérer l'héritage de son petit fils et il était certain que quand il trouverait les coffres vides, il rentrerait dans une colère noire. La brune était maintenant en danger. Il allait la traquer. Elle venait de devenir une cible. Il était hors de question qu'il perde une amie aussi précieuse qu'elle. Puis, il espérait grandement que les recherches de la jeune femme, pour sortir Sirius Black du voile, allaient aboutir et pour ça, elle devait rester en vie. Il déclara donc d'une voix calme et posée.

- Tu ne peux plus rester chez toi Bellatrix. Tu es une cible maintenant. Tu vas rester vivre ici.

Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. L'incident était clos. Ils restèrent tous au salon à discuter le temps qu'un elfe de maison prépare la chambre de la dernière des Black puis, quand ce fut fait, ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le dîner. Millicent, Draco et Gabriel rejoignirent les autres serpentards à la bibliothèque. Tom alla à son bureau pour travailler. Bellatrix partit dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu et Severus et Lucius se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de potions. Le blond voulait poser quelques questions à son ami.

Quand ils furent sur place, Lucius posa des sorts d'intimité sur la pièce et prit place dans un fauteuil. Severus leur servit à chacun un verre de Whisky et prit place auprès de son ami. Le blond était nerveux. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur et ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet. Le potionniste l'observait, un sourcil élégamment haussé. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aristocratique si perdu. Lui, habituellement si sûr de lui, ne semblait pas savoir par quoi commencer. Finalement, Severus brisa le silence devenu lourd.

- Tu voulais me parler Lucius ?

Lucius lui jeta un regard nerveux. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place puis se décida à parler.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé sur Potter.

- Tu m'en diras tant Lucius, répondit Severus sarcastique.

- Rho ça va hein... Je me suis basé sur ce qu'on m'avait dit de lui. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tout le monde c'était trompé sur son compte ? Rétorqua l'aristocratique en grognant.

- Quel est le but de cette conversation Lucius ? Demanda le potionniste.

Le blond fit tourner le verre entre ses doigts et but une longue gorgée de liquide ambré. Il sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge et une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Il poussa un petit soupir las et reprit.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais.

- Tu le saurais aussi si tu avais fait plus attention à son arrivée au lieu de te comporter comme le pire des abrutis, cracha Severus agacé.

- Bon. Tu vas me le dire ou pas ?

- Seulement quelques éléments. Pour le reste, il faudra qu'il te le dise lui même. S'il a assez confiance en toi, bien sûr.

Lucius grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappel ses erreurs et quelque chose lui disait que celle qu'il avait commise depuis l'arrivée de l'adolescent au manoir était monumentale. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et attendit patiemment que son ami parle. Severus bu à son tour une rasade de liquide ambré puis se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

- Ce que je sais. c'est que tout ce qu'on a toujours pensé de lui est faux. Il n'a jamais été choyé par sa famille. Il a vécu les premières années de sa vie enfermé dans un placard. À 4 ans à peine, il faisait le ménage, préparait les repas, entretenait le jardin, allait faire les courses. Il n'a jamais eu de Noël ou d'anniversaire en famille. Il était battu à la moindre erreur, même quand il n'en faisait pas d'ailleurs. Il a vécu l'enfer Lucius. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le quart de ce qu'il a vécu chez ses moldus...

- Il y a des choses que tu ne me diras pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison. Si tu veux en savoir plus, apprends à le connaître et quand il aura confiance, peut-être qu'il te parlera.

- J'ai vraiment été...

- Un crétin, un idiot ? Je le savais déjà Lucius.

Le blond laissa échappé un grognement de colère. Il n'était pas en colère contre son ami mais contre lui-même. Il se remémorait ses rencontres avec le brun depuis son arrivée au manoir et se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tous les indices sous le nez. Malgré ça, il n'avait pas compris. Non mais quel idiot. Est-ce que le jeune homme pourrait seulement lui pardonner un jour et lui faire confiance ? Il termina son verre d'un coup. Il allait essayé de s'excuser après le dîner, si le jeune sorcier acceptait de lui parler. Le potionniste et l'aristocrate discutèrent encore un moment puis regagnèrent la salle à manger pour le dîner.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la table était déjà dressée. Autour d'elle, il y avait Tom, Gabriel, Millicent, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Bellatrix et eux qui venaient de prendre place. Deux elfes apportèrent le repas et celui-ci commença dans un silence un peu tendu. Tous s'observaient du coin de l'œil. Gabriel était mal à l'aise, il sentait le regard gris de Lucius posé sur lui. Il releva la tête et interrogea l'homme du regard. Le blond se contenta de lui faire un faible sourire. Le brun se sentit rougir et baissa la tête en maudissant sa timidité. Les conversations débutèrent et Tom annonça au jeune homme qu'ils iraient au Square Grimmaurd le lendemain. Il fallait qu'ils fouillent la maison et qu'ils voient quoi faire de Kreattur même si le plus jeune en avait déjà une vague idée. Dès que le repas fut terminé, Gabriel sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers sa chambre. L'ambiance avait été spéciale et il ne c'était pas sentit à l'aise du tout.

Quand il fut sur place, il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il observait le plafond et laissait vagabonder ses pensées. La journée avait été riche en émotions. Sheenah rampa doucement sur le sol, monta sur le lit et vint se lover sur le torse du jeune homme. Dans un coin de la pièce, Shadow ululait joyeusement puis le hibou décolla et sortit par un trou spécialement prévu pour lui. La nuit allait tomber et il partait en chasse. Alors qu'il repensait à la scène avec Ron, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre le faisant sursauter. Il se redressa lentement, s'assit sur son lit et invita la personne à entrer. Il sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy. Il trembla de la tête aux pieds et baissa la tête. Il entendit les pas de l'homme approcher et se tendit davantage. Quand la voix du blond raisonna dans la pièce, il retint de justesse un cri effrayé.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler Har...euh… Gabriel ?

Gabriel hocha doucement la tête. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait se calmer. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter avec attention chaque bruit. Il sentait chaque mouvement. Avant même que son lit ne s'affaisse et que le blond ne s'y installe, il savait qu'il arrivait. Il recula doucement et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, gardant la tête baissée. Lucius de son côté observait chaque réaction du plus jeune. Il paraissait si fragile, si effrayé. Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était entièrement de sa faute si le jeune sorcier réagissait ainsi en sa présence. Cette constatation lui fit un léger pincement au cœur. Il parla d'une voix aussi calme et douce que possible.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traité depuis ton arrivée.

Gabriel sursauta et releva vivement la tête. Il plongea ses yeux verts forêt dans les orbes grises de son vis à vis et tenta d'analyser ce qu'il y voyait. Il voulait être sûr que le blond était sérieux, qu'il n'avait pas autres choses en tête. Dans le regard de l'homme il lut du regret, de l'affection et d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Avant qu'il ne réponde, l'homme reprit la parole.

- Quand tu es arrivé ici, je me suis basé sur tout ce qu'on m'avait dit de toi. Que tu étais arrogant, que tu te complaisais dans ta célébrité. Que tu avais un goût prononcé pour t'attirer des ennuis et enfreindre les règlements. Que tu étais insolent. Un morveux quoi. J'ai vu tes blessures et j'ai cru que cette fois-ci, tu avais provoqué plus fort que toi et qu'une bande d'adolescents t'avaient sûrement remit à ta place en te battant. Que tu méritais sûrement ce qui c'était passé. J'étais aveuglé par la colère et la haine. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir tiré de fausses conclusions trop vite.

Gabriel avait écouté attentivement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire confiance au blond, ni même à lui pardonner totalement mais il pouvait peut-être apprendre à le connaître. Depuis ce qu'il avait vécu, il voulait laissé une chance aux gens. Sa vie était basée sur un immense mensonge et il avait perdu tout ses repères en quelques jours. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla dans un murmure.

- J'ai bien entendu ce que vous avez dit mais je ne suis pas prêt à vous pardonner, ni à vous faire confiance. Je... J'ai besoin d'y penser.

Lucius comprenait parfaitement la réaction du jeune homme. Il était conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir là. Il regarda attentivement le jeune sorcier. Il était vraiment beau avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux tressés, sa silhouette fine et légèrement musclée. Il semblait avoir cette douce innocence irréelle, cette capacité à pardonner l'impardonnable. À ce moment, il sentit une profonde envie de le protéger et se promit intérieurement de tenter de s'investir dans la vie de garçon. D'essayer de le rendre heureux, de tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne.

- Merci Gabriel. Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit monsieur Malfoy.

Avant de prendre congé, Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et déposa un baiser sur son front le faisant légèrement sursauter. Puis, il se leva et après un dernier signe de la main, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte fut fermée, le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait soulagé. Bien que le blond ait été gentil, il n'était pas mécontent du départ de ce dernier. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, les bras en croix et plongea dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Gabriel vers 9 h du matin, il trouva le brun profondément endormi. Son visage était si paisible, si détendu et la douce lumière du soleil qui filtrait au travers des rideaux rendait la scène irréelle. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Il était d'une beauté parfaite. Cette vision lui donna le sourire, c'était bon de voir le brun ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il approcha le plus silencieusement possible et s'assit sur le lit du jeune sorcier. Il tendit le bras et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller en douceur. Gabriel eut alors une réaction totalement imprévue, il sursauta, se redressa en hurlant de terreur et sorti de son lit en vitesse pour allé se recroqueviller dans un coin de sa chambre.

- Non oncle Vernon. S'il te plaît. Pas encore. Ne me fait plus de mal.

Le blond le regarda choqué. Son instinct lui disait que le jeune homme en face de lui avait été bien plus que battu. Il avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Il resta sur le lit et lui parla d'une voix douce et apaisante.

- Gabriel... C'est moi, Draco...

Le brun se détendit légèrement et releva la tête. Il fronça les yeux comme pour voir mieux ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Ses yeux verts croisèrent un regard métallique qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il soupira de soulagement et lança dans un souffle.

- Draco...

Il se releva difficilement puis sans que le blond ne s'y attente, il traversa la chambre tel un boulet de canon et se jeta dans les bras du serpentard. Il commença alors à parler d'une voix légèrement excité.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé que ce soit toi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Il donna un coup dans l'épaule du blond qui fit une grimace de douleur. Gabriel avait quand même de la force pour un poids plume tel que lui. Puis, réalisant qu'il était littéralement étalé sur le blond, le brun se releva vivement et baissa la tête en rougissant. Il attrapa des vêtements propre à la hâte et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain alors que le rire de Draco s'élevait dans la chambre. Il se lava rapidement, enfila un jean délavé, un débardeur noir et une paire de dockers, il tressa ses cheveux et après s'être contemplé une dernière fois dans le miroir, revint dans sa chambre où un blondinet de serpentard le regarda avec un air de strangulo hors de l'eau. Il fit un sourire gêné à son vis à vis et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle à manger où un copieux petit déjeuner attendait. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Gabriel salua tout le monde et rejoignit rapidement sa place habituelle, tête baissée. Il détestait vraiment être le centre de l'attention. Il entama joyeusement une discussion avec Millicent et un de leurs débats habituels s'engagea. Ils débattaient sur le moyen de faire fonctionner les appareils moldus dans le monde magique. Ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques éléments de réponses mais bloquaient sur un point, le renouvellement de l'énergie créée à l'infinie. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, le petit déjeuner était enfin terminé. Gabriel se leva, salua ses nouveaux amis et quitta la pièce avec son grand-père. Dès qu'ils furent dans le parc du manoir, ils transplannèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit parc face au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils attendirent tranquillement que les éboueurs, le facteur et le livreur de journaux soient passés, puis, après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, traversèrent la route. Le plus jeune montra rapidement un morceau de papier sur lequel l'adresse était griffonnée puis le remit aussitôt dans sa poche. Les numéros 11 et 13 de la rue s'écartèrent dans un fracas assourdissant et une maison tout en hauteur apparut face à eux. Il y avait un jardinet en friche coupé en son centre par une allée cimentée qui menait aux trois marches du porche. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le perron pour ne pas se faire repérer au cas où l'endroit serait surveillé et disparurent aux yeux de tous.

Le petit brun ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec une certaine appréhension, il n'était pas revenu dans cette maison depuis la mort de Sirius. Tom le sentit se tendre et lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans le long hall sombre et refermèrent la porte. Le Lord n'en revenait pas, cet endroit était lugubre. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour rendre le manoir un peu plus chaleureux. Le plus jeune avança stoïquement jusqu'à une porte au fond du couloir. En face, elle donnait sur un salon immense et sombre. Sur la gauche, elle donnait sur une dizaine de marches qui donnaient sur une grande cuisine crasseuse. Ils descendirent les escaliers et gagnèrent la cuisine rapidement.

Sur place, l'aîné jeta quelques sorts pour rendre l'endroit plus propre. Gabriel fouilla dans les placards et sortit de quoi faire du thé et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat. Ils s'installèrent à la table et le plus jeune cria.

- Kreattur !

Un _« crac »_ sonore se fit entendre et le vieil elfe apparut. Il s'inclina outrageusement et déclara d'une voix nasillarde.

- Le maître à appelé Kreattur ?

- Oui. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser.

L'elfe scanna la pièce de ses yeux globuleux et tomba à la limite de l'hystérie quand il reconnut la deuxième personne présente. Il se lança alors dans une série de commentaires élogieux sur le Lord _« Noir »_ avant d'être coupé par le plus jeune.

- Suffit Kreattur !

L'elfe sursauta et commença à se fracasser la tête contre le sol poisseux pour se punir. Gabriel le regarda avec horreur avant de sauter de sa chaise et de se jeter sur son serviteur pour tenter de le calmer. Il lui fallut presque cinq minutes pour y arriver. Quand la créature fut enfin tranquille, il resta assis sur le sol face à lui et commença à lui parler d'une voix empreinte de douceur.

- Kreattur ?

L'elfe releva la tête et le regarda avec appréhension.

- Nous voudrions que tu nous dises s'il y a des objets ou des documents importants dans cette maison.

La créature réfléchit un instant avant d'expliquer qu'il y avait plusieurs dossiers dans le bureau ainsi que des livres en fourchelangue et autres langues rares et anciennes dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait également un coffret contenant des photos, des lettres et des objets auxquels Sirius tenait beaucoup dans la chambre de ce dernier. Enfin, quand il entreprit de parler du dernier objet, l'elfe se mit à sangloter à propos de son maître Regulus et d'un médaillon qu'il avait volé et caché au péril de sa vie. Gabriel se sentait mal de voir ce petit être si effondré. Ce fut Tom qui parvint à apaiser le serviteur à l'aide de quelques mots bien choisis.

- Si vous nous donnez ce médaillon Kreattur et que vous nous dites à quoi il sert, vous aurez l'occasion de vous venger des assassins de votre jeune maître.

L'elfe opina et la lueur haineuse et meurtrière qui flottait dans ses yeux fit frissonner le plus jeune. La créature serait redoutable quand elle retrouverait le ou les responsables de la mort de son maître. Tom du ramener Kreattur sur terre pour qu'il commence à parler.

- Maître Regulus à expliqué à Kreattur que l'objet était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il était une clef permettant d'accéder à une pièce secrète dans Poudlard en passant par une grotte qui se trouve dans la forêt interdite.

- Le médaillon sert à ouvrir _« La Chambre des Secrets »_ ? Demanda Gabriel.

L'elfe hocha la tête pour signifier au plus jeune qu'il avait raison. Gabriel passa ensuite à la seconde partie de son plan.

- Kreattur nous avons besoin de ton aide.

- Kreattur serait heureux d'aider le jeune maître.

- Nous avons besoin que tu espionnes Albus Dumbledore pour nous. Nous croyons qu'il a peut-être quelque chose à voir dans la mort de Regulus. Comme je suis censé être mort, logiquement, Dumbledore a hérité de toi en même temps que de mes héritages. Tu vas allé le voir et lui proposer tes services au nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tu dois lui obéir mais tu ne dois rien lui dire sur nous. Nous voulons que tu continus à jouer ton rôle d'elfe de maison sénile et fou. Quand tu as des informations, tu viens nous voir. Tu as compris Kreattur ?

- Kreattur dois espionner le vieux fou, lui obéir, ne pas lui parler du jeune maître et revenir voir le jeune maître et le Lord quand il aura des informations. Oui, Kreattur peut le faire... Répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant, son gros nez touchant le sol de la cuisine.

Puis, il quitta la cuisine quelques instants et y revint avec un médaillon qu'il tendit au plus jeune. Gabriel et Tom le remercièrent et Kreattur quitta le Square.

Dès que l'elfe fut partit, ils visitèrent complètement la maison. Ils prirent des dossiers, des livres et certains objets intéressants dont le journal de Regulus. Puis, avant de partir, Tom appela plusieurs de ses elfes et leur demanda de remettre la maison en état. Il fallait qu'elle soit agréable et chaleureuse. Elle allait leur servir. Surtout si Bellatrix trouvait le moyen de sortir Sirius du voile.

Pendant ce temps, Kreattur se présentait à Albus Dumbledore. Le QG de l'ordre avait été déplacé dans un vieux manoir délabré dans lequel vivait Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Le vieil homme se trouvait dans la salle à manger de la bâtisse quand un _« crac »_ sonore le fit légèrement sursauté. Puis, très vite il reconnut l'elfe et jubila. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait l'elfe dans l'héritage. Il savait que Kreattur avait eu des contacts avec Bellatrix l'année précédente et comptait bien l'utiliser pour avoir des informations. L'elfe s'inclina devant lui.

- Bonjour Maître. Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerai que tu nettoies ce manoir et aussi que tu prépares les repas. Le petit déjeuner pour 8h du matin, le déjeuner à 12h et le dîner à 19h.

- Bien Maître.

L'elfe se mit aussitôt en mouvement tout en prenant soin de fouiller dans la maison et d'écouter discrètement aux portes. La première journée de l'elfe passa très vite mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de quitter la demeure pour rendre visite à son vrai maître le soir venu.

Le lendemain matin, le directeur de Poudlard se présentait à Gringotts à l'ouverture. Le scellé posé sur les coffres venait d'être levé et il voulait mettre la main sur ses fonds tout de suite. Il donna les clefs des deux coffres à un Gobelin du nom de Bogrod qui le mena aux wagonnets. Ils montèrent dans l'un d'eux et l'engin partit à toute allure dans les tunnels sombres et humides dans un grincement de métal assourdissant. Les souterrains défilaient et bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent près des deux coffres. Ils descendirent du wagonnet et marchèrent doucement.

Le gobelin ouvrit les portes blindées des deux coffres. Dumbledore retenait son souffle, bientôt, il allait être encore plus riche. Il aurait de quoi organiser des missions et des attaques. Les fonds de l'Ordre allaient être illimités. Quand les portes furent enfin ouvertes, il laissa sortir un hurlement de rage et envoya une boule de feu vers le Gobelin qui l'évita de justesse. Les coffres étaient vides et sa rage était immense. Les alarmes de la banque retentirent, l'attaque de colère envers Bogrod avait été perçue. Le vieil homme fut rapidement encerclé et mené durement vers la sortie avec l'interdiction de revenir dans l'établissement sous peine d'être arrêté par les Aurors et mené à Azkaban. Le directeur regagna le QG de l'Ordre hors de lui. Il dévasta totalement le salon à coup de sorts puissants. Les spectateurs de cette scène hors du commun se tassèrent et quittèrent la pièce effrayé. Il hurla qu'il voulait que Bellatrix Lestrange soit retrouvée et amenée devant lui. Maugrey et Tonks partirent aussitôt accompagné de Rémus Lupin. Kreattur de son côté avait bien observé l'homme et se disait que l'information serait vraiment intéressante à rapporter à son jeune maître.

Gabriel était dans la bibliothèque, il faisait une traduction avec Millicent. Autour d'eux, Draco lisait un livre de sortilèges, Blaise et Théo jouaient aux échecs et Pansy lisait sorcière hebdos. Le crac sonore fit vivement sursauter les jeunes sorciers qui se reprirent en voyant le vieil elfe qui se tenait devant eux.

- Bonjour Jeune Maître, lança Kreattur en s'inclinant vers le sol.

- Kreattur. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Vous avez demandé à être prévenu des actions du vieux fou.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Il est parti très tôt ce matin et il est rentré très en colère. Il a découvert que vos coffres étaient vides Maître. Il a attaqué un Gobelin et c'est fait sortir de la banque. Il a dévasté une pièce du nouveau QG de l'Ordre et effrayé beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre. Il a ordonné qu'on trouve Maîtresse Bellatrix et qu'on la lui amène.

- Bien Kreattur. C'est tout ?

- Oui Jeune Maître Gabriel.

- Merci Kreattur, c'est du très bon travail. Continus comme ça.

- Bien maître.

La créature s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut dans un _« crac »_. Aussitôt, Gabriel se rendit dans le bureau de son grand-père pour lui raconter ce que l'elfe avait découvert. Il fut décidé que Bellatrix ne sortirait plus sans escorte et que Gabriel entamerait bientôt un entraînement intensif. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de se défendre. Ses professeurs seraient Tom, Severus, Lucius et Bellatrix, entre autre. Le jeune homme opina pour tout et rejoignit ses amis. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement entre recherches, rires et jeux.

Le soir, tout le monde se rassembla autour d'un bon dîner, c'était leur dernière soirée, après, les plus jeunes quitteraient le manoir pour aller à Poudlard et n'y reviendraient que pour les vacances.

Au même moment, à Godric's Hollow, un groupe d'une centaine de personnes se rassemblait à l'entrée du village pour une marche silencieuse en l'honneur d'Harry Potter. Ils déambulèrent dans l'avenue principal du village et arrivèrent rapidement au cimetière. Là, ils déposèrent les preuves de leur amitié sans faille pour le jeune garçon, se recueillirent longuement et après presque trois heures, se dispersèrent au cœur de la nuit. Parmi la foule, une personne avait été particulièrement remarquée, Neville Londubat avait fait le déplacement. Il avait déposé des roses blanches et une longue lettre sur la stèle des Potter. Puis, avait accepté de parler à Rita Skeeter.

Le dimanche matin, l'édition de la gazette du sorcier fit fureur et les ventes s'envolèrent vers les sommets. Le journal titrait.

_**[Hommage à Harry Potter : Le nouveau survivant s'exprime...**_

_**Je trouve toute cette affaire pathétique. Pour moi, le Seul et Unique Survivant restera Harry. N. Londubat.**_

_Le jeune Neville était présent à la marche silencieuse que j'avais moi même organisé en l'honneur d'Harry Potter. Il a déambulé dans les rues avec nous, c'est mêlé à la population sorcière avec gentillesse et simplicité et à accepté de me parler à la fin. Voici ce qu'il m'a dit._

_**"Quand j'ai appris la mort d'Harry, j'ai été anéanti. Il était un ami pour moi, un vrai ami. Il a su voir au delà des apparences. Il a refusé de croire les autres quand ils me disaient incapable. Il m'a aidé et soutenu à de nombreuses reprises, me poussant à me dépasser et à toujours donner le meilleur de moi même.**_

_**Je trouve la facilité avec laquelle Dumbledore à changé soudainement d'élu, Pathétique. Pourquoi serais-je l'élu ? Parce que mes parents ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie et sont à Sainte-Mangouste depuis des années ? Parce que je suis né à la bonne date ? En quoi ces événements devraient-ils faire de moi le Survivant, un genre de célébrité derrière laquelle tous se raccrochent mais qu'on abandonne au moindre problème ?**_

_**J'ai vécu avec Harry pendant 5 ans. Nous partagions le même dortoir. J'ai très bien vu comment les autres pouvaient être cruels avec lui quand ce qu'il faisait ne leur plaisait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre et de se montrer tel qu'il était. Il est très vite devenu un pion et une arme pour Dumbledore.**_

_**Je refuse d'en devenir une à mon tour. Faites ce que vous voulez, croyez Dumbledore ou pas, je m'en fiche. Pour moi, je reste le même, Neville Londubat et pas le survivant. Célébrité éphémère qui se fait lyncher sur la place publique au moindre problème.**_

_**Tu me manqueras Harry. Pas le survivant mais juste toi, mon ami, mon frère de cœur, celui qui m'a toujours soutenu et qui a toujours cru en moi. Repose en paix..."**_

_Le discours de ce jeune homme et sa maturité m'ont beaucoup touché. Il a un cœur brave et généreux. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore dit vrai quand il affirme que ce garçon est le survivant. En tout cas, je sais seulement que ce jeune homme restera intègre et gardera la tête froide. Comme Harry l'a toujours fait. Il n'est pas du genre à se complaire dans cette célébrité._

_À bientôt pour des nouvelles fraîches..._

_Votre Dévouée Reporter... Rita Skeeter...]_

Quand il lut le journal pendant son petit déjeuner, Gabriel sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles. Il était ému. Neville avait dit des choses qui le touchaient énormément. Il avait toujours apprécié ce griffondor maladroit mais ami fidèle. Il espérait qu'il pourrait se lier de nouveau d'amitié avec lui sous cette nouvelle identité. Il se sentit prit dans une étreinte puissante et sanglota en silence sur l'épaule de Severus. Une main lui caressait doucement le dos mais elle n'appartenait pas au potionniste. Il ouvrit un oeil pour regarder discrètement et ses joues s'embrasèrent quand il réalisa que c'était la main de Lucius Malfoy. Depuis que l'homme était venu s'excuser, ils avaient un peu discuté et leurs rapports c'étaient nettement améliorés.

Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent. La fin du repas se déroula dans un calme relatif avant que les plus jeunes ne commencent à courir en tout sens pour finir de rassembler leurs affaires. Ils devaient se rendre à la gare King's Cross dans moins d'une heure. Gabriel vérifia une bonne dizaine de fois que tout était bien en place dans sa malle et qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Sheenah c'était enroulée autour de son bras et Shadow était dans sa cage. Le volatile avait chassé toute la nuit et dormait paisiblement. Il apporta ses bagages dans le hall et s'assit sur sa malle en attendant les autres. Les premiers à arriver furent Severus, Millicent et Pansy. Puis, ce fut au tour de Blaise et Théo et enfin Draco.

Gabriel se releva et regarda Tom ne sachant trop comment agir. L'aîné ouvrit les bras et le plus jeune vint s'y lover. L'étreinte était douce et rassurante.

- Prends soin de toi Gabriel et pense à m'écrire.

- Merci. Fais attention à toi aussi grand-père et je t'écrirai c'est promis.

- J'essaierai de venir te voir pour ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Fais attention, ce sera risqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le lord en balayant l'inquiétude du plus jeune d'un mouvement de la main avant de reprendre. Si je ne peux pas venir, Lucius viendra à ma place.

Gabriel opina et se détacha du plus vieux. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tom et tendit sa main à Lucius pour lui dire au revoir. L'aristocrate blond l'attira dans ses bras, l'enlaça brièvement et lui murmura un _« à bientôt morveux »_. Le petit brun se détacha et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui faisant un petit sourire timide. Pour finir, Bellatrix l'entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse en lui faisant aussi promettre de lui écrire. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était sous Imperium quand elle avait tué Sirius, il avait apprit à la connaître. Il avait découvert une femme gentille et tendre, parfois sarcastique. Elle avait un caractère très spéciale mais il l'aimait bien. Elle était intelligente, ils avaient eu quelques débats animés. Elle allait lui manquer.

Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que les personnes qu'il avait en face de lui deviendraient importantes dans sa vie et lui manqueraient un jour, la personne aurait eu droit à un avada ou un séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Après un dernier signe de la main, ils quittèrent le manoir avec Severus Snape. Devant les grilles du parc, ils appelèrent le magicobus et une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à la gare de King's Cross.

Ils marchaient en groupe compact dans la gare, Severus et Gabriel ouvraient la marche, Blaise et Théo la fermait. Ils passèrent la barrière et se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾, le petit brun arborait un large sourire, il était heureux de retrouver cet endroit, il avait pensé ne jamais y revenir. Il se laissait envahir par les odeurs, les bruits, les gens. Il regardait la grosse locomotive rouge qui lâchait de temps à autre des volutes de fumée. Petit à petit, les sorciers affluaient.

Après une dernière étreinte, Severus se dirigea vers l'avant du train pour rejoindre le compartiment réservé aux professeurs alors que les serpentards entraînaient Gabriel vers un compartiment vide. Sur place, il s'installa entre Millicent et Draco tandis que Blaise, Théo et Pansy s'asseyaient face à eux. Le train siffla et se mit en marche dans un bruit de ferraille assourdissant. Juste avant que le train ne parte, un groupe de quatre rouquins se jeta à l'intérieur.

Les paysages défilaient à toute allure et rapidement, les buildings londoniens laissèrent place à la campagne environnante. Dans les premières minutes tout se passa pour le mieux. Le groupe eut la visite de Luna Lovegood qui promit de repasser les voir avant l'arrivée du train à Pré Au Lard. Millicent et Théo se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec sorcier, Blaise avait sortit un magasine de Quidditch, Pansy lisait le Daily Prophet et Draco et Gabriel discutaient joyeusement.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure de trajet, le petit brun annonça qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Aussitôt, le blond se leva pour l'accompagner mais Gabriel le fit se rasseoir en prétextant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'il était capable d'aller aux toilettes seul. Draco poussa un grognement mais obéit au petit brun. Ce dernier quitta alors le compartiment en souriant. Il longea le couloir, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres adolescents n'y prêtant aucune attention puis, très vite, il arriva au lieu convoité. Quand il eut terminé, il souffla de soulagement. Tout c'était bien passé. Il n'avait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre.

À peine eut il pensé ça, que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Le roux lui jeta un regard haineux et Gabriel sentit doucement la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il releva la tête, jeta un regard froid sur le trio et passa devant eux sans leur prêter attention pour quitter l'endroit. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il fut aussitôt plaqué contre les lavabos, son dos craqua lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se força à respirer calmement pour tenter de stopper les tremblements qui menaçaient de s'emparer de son corps. Le roux tira sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de rage.

- Nous n'avions pas fini la dernière fois, je crois, lança Ron.

Gabriel lui retourna un regard à geler l'enfer qui le fit quelque peu frissonner. Le brun ressemblait à Snape comme ça. Puis, le jeune sorcier, décidant une fois de plus de ne pas trembler face à l'agresseur, trouva la force de répondre.

- Si, on avait fini. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne parlais pas avec les personnes sans cerveaux qui ne réfléchissent qu'avec leurs poings. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Ron grogna de colère et raffermit sa prise. Gabriel était totalement bloqué. Dean et Seamus se contentaient d'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils étaient visiblement ravi de l'attitude du roux. Ron décocha un coup de poings dans l'estomac du brun qui eut le souffle coupé. Il le lâcha et le jeune s'effondra sur le sol, recroquevillé sous l'effet de la douleur et de la peur. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, il le savait, d'autres coups allaient venir.

- Tu as raison, je ne réfléchis qu'avec mes poings... Cracha dangereusement Ron.

- Quel courage Weasley... S'attaquer à plus faible et avec deux toutous qui te suivent partout en plus... Parvint à souffler Gabriel.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les trois griffondors serrer les poings. La colère du roux montait de plus en plus. Il se souvenait, amère, de l'humiliation subit quelques jours plus tôt chez Fleury et Bott. De plus, même si le brun aux cheveux longs n'y était pour rien, depuis les funérailles de Harry et son comportement désinvolte sur place, Hermione, SA Hermione, ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle l'avait traité de crétin arriviste et ça avait empiré quand Ginny et lui c'était vu offrir tout ce qu'ils désiraient par Albus Dumbledore en personne. La brune lui avait craché son dégoût en plein visage, disant qu'elle était déçue par son comportement et qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Que leur amitié était terminée. Alors, même s'il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qu'il avait un balai flambant neuf, des vêtements coûteux, une place de leader chez les griffondors et que sa sœur était préfète et elle aussi rhabillée de pieds en cape, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère face au rejet d'Hermione. Le petit brun en face de lui, lui servait juste de bouc émissaire.

Il abattit son poing sur le visage pâle et fin du garçon, du sang perla de la lèvre du jeune homme. Gabriel jeta un regard froid à son vis à vis. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé quand le coup l'avait légèrement sonné et cracha avec véhémence.

- Tu sais Weasley... Tu me fais vraiment pitié... Ta famille n'a jamais eu d'argent et pourtant tu es habillé à la dernière mode. Tu as deux abrutis qui te suivent partout. Dumbledore paye bien apparemment. Tu n'es qu'un pion, un mouton, un abruti qui se fait manipuler à coup de pouvoir et d'argent...

Il reçu un nouveau coup de poing qui le fit chuter lourdement sur le sol. Puis vinrent deux coups de pieds alors qu'il était au sol. Enfin, Seamus Finnigan cria.

- On se retrouvera ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'en doute pas, cracha Gabriel d'un ton sarcastique.

Le trio quitta alors les toilettes le laissant sur le sol. Il se releva difficilement et s'appuya aux lavabos. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et plongea sa tête dessous. Quand il ferma l'eau et se redressa, il soupira de bien être. Il s'essuya doucement avec une serviette en papier puis sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre ses amis. Quand il pénétra dans le compartiment des serpentards, Draco se leva aussitôt et cria...

- Gabriel ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

- Chut... Dray... Crie pas... Ma tête...

Le blond le fit aussitôt asseoir et sortit une potion de sa malle, qu'il lui tendit. Le petit brun la prit avec reconnaissance et la bu d'une traite. Il ferma les yeux et sentit avec bonheur la douleur refluer peu à peu et son esprit s'éclaircir. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien être avant de rouvrir les yeux. Le blond, qui avait prit place à ses côtés, l'attira dans ses bras et lui demanda de nouveau ce qui c'était passé. Il souffla d'agacement mais consentit tout de même à raconter sa mésaventure. Il n'omit aucun détail, de sa rencontre avec Ron, Dean et Seamus aux toilettes, à la joute verbale puis aux coups avant que les trois garçons ne partent en lui promettant qu'ils se retrouveraient. Draco et les serpentards se jetèrent des regards entendus. Les trois griffondors allaient payer.

Ils venaient de clore la discussion quand Luna Lovegood pénétra dans leur compartiment. Elle répara le nez du petit brun et lui donna un mouchoir qu'elle avait humidifié pour nettoyer son visage. Il la remercia d'un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas déjà plongé dans une discussion avec Pansy et Millicent. La blonde ne changerait jamais, pensa Gabriel avec tendresse. Il se souvint avec émotion du discours qu'elle avait prononcé lors de ses funérailles et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes d'affluer.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Ils ne furent embêté par personne. La plupart des élèves craignaient les serpentards et ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire au groupe qui avait toujours une paix royale. Alors que le jour déclinait doucement, le train s'arrêta. Ils y étaient enfin. La gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils descendirent du train et se retrouvèrent sur le quai bondé. Gabriel allait rejoindre Hagrid et les premières années mais Draco l'attira avec le reste du groupe d'autorité. Ils montèrent dans une diligence et le brun frissonna à la vue des Sombrals que de plus en plus d'élèves voyaient avec les années. Ils furent rapidement dans le hall du château et le jeune sorcier fut intercepté par Minerva McGonagall qui lui demanda de la suivre. Il salua brièvement ses amis en disant qu'il les retrouverait plus tard et emboîta le pas de la directrice de griffondor.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient déjà installés et le brun était perdu au milieu du groupe de premières années. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Trop de monde, trop de regards braqués sur lui et de chuchotements le concernant. Il jeta un oeil sur la table des serpentards, Draco lui fit un faible sourire et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage. McGonagall prit alors la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous. Avant de répartir les élèves de première année, nous allons répartir un élève qui rentrera directement en 6ème année.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent des élèves qui regardaient tous fixement le petit brun rougissant.

- Snape Gabriel.

Il avança vers le tabouret et s'y assit alors que les élèves murmuraient des paroles du style _« elle a bien dit Snape ? »_ ou encore _« quoi ? Le bâtard graisseux c'est reproduit ? »_. Gabriel lui était ailleurs, il se demandait où le choixpeau le mettrait maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de ses origines.

- Oh.. Nous nous retrouvons jeune homme.

- Ne dit rien, s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai garder ton secret. Voyons où vais-je te mettre ? Tu as de grandes capacités intellectuelles et une soif d'apprendre évidente, Serdaigle t'aiderait sûrement à t'épanouir. Je sens aussi de la ruse, une envie de faire ses preuves, de l'ambition, Serpentard pourrait te convenir mais je te sens faible psychologiquement et je me demande si t'envoyer dans cette maison serait vraiment bon pour toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien, mes vrais amis sont à serpentard, mon père en est le directeur et mon grand-père y était. Je suis le descendant direct de Serpentard.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Tu veux vraiment aller dans cette maison ?

- Oui...

- Alors dans ce cas je vais dire... SERPENTARD !

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et descendit du tabouret. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui tandis qu'il avançait rapidement vers la table des verts et argents. Il interrogea ses amis du regard et ce fut Millicent qui répondit à sa question muette. Le choixpeau avait mit plus de vingt minutes à le répartir. Il se sentit rougir alors qu'il prenait place entre Milli et Draco. La table des serpentards avait applaudit son arrivée et Severus lui adressa un faible sourire et un hochement de tête satisfait. Alors que la répartition des premières années débutait, les élèves semblèrent se désintéresser de Gabriel ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Revenir à Poudlard lui réchauffait le cœur mais il n'y avait pas vécu que des moments heureux, il était aussi très morose. Les noms défilaient les uns après les autres sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué c'est qu'une dizaine d'élèves étaient venus gonfler les rangs de sa maison. Le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole et le petit brun crispa les poings sous la table. Il sentit une main tiède se poser sur la sienne et releva les yeux pour croiser les orbes métalliques de Draco. Il lui fit un timide sourire pour le remercier de son soutient.

_« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue,_

_Comme vous le savez, nous vivons en ce moment une période sombre. Ce qui est arrivé au jeune Harry Potter au début de l'été est une tragédie mais elle m'a aussi permis de comprendre que j'avais fait une erreur, il y a de ça plusieurs années. Je vous demandes de vous unir et d'épauler au mieux notre Sauveur, Neville Londubat. Il faut que Poudlard soit uni et que les guerres entre les maisons cesses._

Le directeur fit une courte pause alors que nombre d'élèves se levaient et applaudissaient son discours. Gabriel avait juste envie de vomir. Le vieux fou était pitoyable et pathétique. Un jour, il aurait sa vengeance et ce jour là, il lui ferait comprendre que Harry Potter était loin d'être mort. La voix de Dumbledore le sortit de ses plans machiavéliques.

_Restons unis et aimons-nous puisque l'amour est la meilleure arme face aux ténèbres._

_Je vous rappel que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Que les farces et attrapes provenant du magasin des frères Weasley sont interdites ainsi qu'un certains nombres de choses dont vous trouverez la liste dans le bureau de notre concierge Argus Rusard._

_Je vous demande également d'accueillir comme il ce doit, Rémus Lupin qui reprend son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Kinsgley Shackelbolt qui a délaissé son poste d'Auror, prendra la fonction de professeur de duel magique et Shandrah McNeel qui donnera des cours optionnels de Médicomagie à ceux qui le souhaite. _

_Bon appétit et bonne soirée à tous... »_

La plupart des élèves applaudirent alors que les plats apparaissaient sous les exclamations des premières années. Chaque année c'était la même chose, pensèrent les anciens en souriant. Les premières années étaient ébahis par les plats apparaissant sur les tables, les fantômes, les tableaux qui bougeaient et parlaient, le plafond de la grande salle, les armures qui bougeaient, les escaliers qui tournaient. Les plus âgés, eux, n'en faisaient aucun cas et discutaient comme si de rien était.

Le repas toucha rapidement à sa fin. Gabriel venait de finir son dessert quand Severus vint vers lui. Il lui fit un large sourire. L'homme s'arrêta devant la table des verts et argent et entama d'une voix froide mais douce.

- Félicitation pour ton admission à Serpentard. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci Sev'.

- Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu restes tout le temps avec tes amis. N'oublie pas d'écrire à trois personnes qui attendent de tes nouvelles. Si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir.

- Promis. Bonne nuit, Severus.

- Bonne nuit, Gaby. À demain.

Le potionniste tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Le nouveau portait le même nom de famille que le professeur mais le garçon l'appelait par son prénom. Ce serait un nouveau mystère à éclaircir à Poudlard. Le groupe des serpentard, loin des commérages, quittaient la grande salle en groupe pour gagner leur salle commune.

Ils se stoppèrent face à un tableau qui représentait Salazar Serpentard lui-même, il était avec son familier. Le préfet en chef de Serpentard approcha et donna le mot de passe _« Amortencia ». _Le tableau s'écarta libérant ainsi le passage. La salle commune était comme Gabriel se la rappelait. C'était assez sombre, plutôt spacieux. De larges canapés et fauteuils de cuir noir étaient disposés prêt de la cheminée. Il y avait un grand tapis gris foncé sur le sol. Plus loin, on trouvait des grandes tables de travail et des chaises confortables. L'escalier de gauche menait aux dortoirs des garçons, celui de droite aux dortoirs des filles. Une porte près de la cheminée menait à la chambre du préfet.

Sans plus tarder, Blaise, Théo, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Gabriel souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Millicent et Pansy puis rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. La pièce était assez vaste et ils avaient une salle de bain juste pour eux. Gabriel avait hérité d'un lit proche de celui de Draco à son plus grand soulagement. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires. Le petit brun rédigea rapidement trois lettres qu'il irait poster le lendemain, donna à mangé à Sheenah puis se glissa sous les draps frais après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Le blond lui souhaita une bonne nuit en déposant un baiser sur son front puis gagna son propre lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dortoir était calme et les garçons dormaient profondément.

**_Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu et nous nous excusons pour le retard dans la publication. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite c'est promis. à très vite pour la suite, bises à tous..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont à JKR c'est dommage. L'histoire est une réponse à un défi de Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy...**_

_**Attention : Ceci est un Slash et le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien. De plus, il est fait mention de viols et violences sur enfants.**_

_**Je vous rappel que nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette fiction Yukimai-Chan et moi. Vous pouvez lire nos fics persos en allant sur nos profils. Sinon, vous pouvez envoyer des petits messages à ma co auteuse entre deux, elle sera ravie.**_

_**Un grand Merci pour vos reviews et mises en Alert ou Favoris qui nous font très plaisir.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes...**_

_**Adenoide : Effetivement, Ron ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui. Il s'y crois tellement que dès fois, il semblera presque ridicule. Pour Dumbledore, on a eu un aperçu de sa vraie personnalité et on verra encore certaines colères avec le temps. Gabriel va être très proche de Draco mais ne t'en fait pas c'est ce qui le fera évoluer et se rapprocher de Lucius à la longue...**_

_**JTFLAM : Si tu as aimé la relation qui se met doucement en place entre Gabriel, Lucius et Bella, alors, tu appréciera certains passages de ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Gaby, on découvrira qu'il a vraiment sa place à Serpentard. Pour Dumby, il n'en a pas fini avec les Gobelins, il y aura encore des problèmes par la suite et ils seront loin d'être aussi gentil. Bah ! Pour Ron, il va devenir le nouveau Leader des rouge et or mais certains se rebellerons. Effectivement, la réputation de Gryffondor va en prendre un coup. Neville va être un personnage plutôt important dans l'histoire et foncièrement gentil. Pour Dumby et ses discours à la noix, il n'a pas fini malheureusement... Voilà pour ce qui concerne cette fiction... Sinon, pour la suite de la Meute. J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayé de prendre de l'avance pendant les vacances parce que mon fils sera absent et que j'aurais du temps. Je vais sûrement publier un chap dans le courant du weekend...**_

_**Ma sélection de fiction sympa :**_

_**'Les Caprices d'un amour' de Sorcière Noire / Ses autres fics sont tops aussi.**_

_**'Le charmeur de Serpent' de Agathe Laplante / Vous pouvez également lire ses autres fics...**_

_**'Le Pouvoir du mal' de Yukimai Chan **_

_**'Le chemin des âmes' de Me-Violine**_

_**Ces fics sont encore en cours d'écriture pour des fics sympa complètes y en a dans mes favoris...**_

_**Voilà, Bises à tous et Bonne Lecture...**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Premiers cours et rapprochements et vérités...**_

Alors que tous dormaient du sommeil du juste, dans le dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité, Gabriel commençait à s'agiter entre ses draps. Il sanglotait et tremblait. Le changement d'environnement, la bagarre dans le train, le retour à Poudlard, le stress, tout ça l'avait travaillé et ses cauchemars récurant faisaient leur grand retour.

_Il était à Privet Drive, il se sentait piégé, l'oncle Vernon l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et il entendait du bruit dans la maison. Il se sentait si sale, si honteux, si faible. Il était sur son lit, couché en chien de fusil, il tremblait de peur et les larmes dévalaient librement sur ses joues creuses et pâles. Il avait mal, il avait peur, il était seul, personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il devait juste subir en silence._

_Il entendit le pas lourd de l'homme raisonner dans l'escalier, le bruit des verrous qu'on ouvre et vit le visage rougit et le sourire carnassier de l'aîné. Il voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'homme l'assomma facilement à l'aide d'un coup de poing et le retourna sur le lit. Il était nu et vulnérable, son oncle allait..._

Il se redressa haletant et en sueur. Il était pâle, il tremblait. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il devait se calmer, l'oncle Vernon était mort et ne reviendrait pas. Il était à Poudlard, dans son dortoir, entouré de ses amis. Rien à faire, l'angoisse était trop présente dans son esprit, il ne pourrait pas se calmer. Dans des mouvements confus et incertains, il sortit de son lit et approcha de celui de Draco, hésitant. Il tâtonna dans le noir, souleva timidement la couverture du blond et se glissa dans le lit de son ami. Dans son sommeil, Draco sentit sa présence et l'amena contre lui pour le rassurer. Il se blottit plus confortablement contre le torse du serpentard, poussa un petit soupir de bien être et finit doucement par se rendormir dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante.

Il était à peine 6h du matin quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. N'ayant plus conscience d'où il était, il s'étira comme un chat en poussant un léger ronronnement et se frotta les yeux comme un petit enfant. Il entendit un rire léger, puis sentit une masse chaude près de lui. Il tourna vivement la tête pour rencontrer les prunelles orageuses de Draco. Le blond avait un sourcil élégamment haussé et arborait un sourire amusé. Il se sentit rougir violemment faisant rire davantage son ami. Il baissa la tête et marmonna un faible...

- 'Jour Draco.

- Bonjour beau brun. Bien dormi ?

- Euh... Oui.. Merci... Balbutia t-il toujours rougissant.

Gêné par la situation, il se leva rapidement, prit des vêtements propres et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Draco le regardait partir en secouant la tête. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas le brun, il débordait de sensualité et pourtant il restait tellement innocent que s'en était indécent. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise noire, de sa cravate de serpentard et de sa robe de l'école. Il enfila une paire de converse noires et tressa ses cheveux de quelques mouvements de la main. Draco alla se préparer à son tour. Il n'était pas encore 7h quand ils quittèrent la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils se rendirent à la volière pour que Gabriel donne ses trois lettres à Shadow puis gagnèrent la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

À leur entrée, toutes les conversations cessèrent et les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Draco jeta des regards noirs sur l'assemblée, attrapa le poignet de Gabriel et le mena à la table des serpentards. Luna vint rapidement les saluer et le blond l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Il savait que le petit brun appréciait beaucoup la jeune serdaigle. Rapidement, le reste du groupe des serpentards arriva et s'installa. Ils mangeaient tout en discutant joyeusement. La gêne ressentit au réveil par Gabriel était complètement envolée. Quand la table des verts et argent fut complète, Severus se leva et apporta les emplois du temps terminant la distribution par le petit groupe de 6ème année.

- Bonjour Gabriel...

- 'jour Severus.

- Tu vas bien ? Ta première nuit c'est bien passée ?

- Bah, j'ai fait un cauchemar alors j'ai dormi avec Draco, répondit il rapidement en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

- C'est rien. C'est sûrement à cause du changement d'environnement et du stress de ces derniers jours.

- Tu as sûrement raison...

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. On se voit dans une demi heure en cours de potions. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. À tout à l'heure Sev'.

L'homme hocha la tête et regagna la table des professeurs. Gabriel discuta encore un moment avec Luna et comprenant à ses allusions qu'elle l'avait reconnu, même s'il avait déjà de sérieux doute depuis l'enterrement et l'épisode du train, il lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande peu avant le dîner.

Dix minutes avant le début du cours de potions, le groupe des serpentards se leva comme un seul homme et se dirigea prestement vers les cachots. Ils marchaient sur un même rythme en discutant et riant. Crabbe et Goyle, qui s'étaient joints à eux, encadraient Draco, Gabriel et Millicent tel des gardes du corps alors que Pansy, Blaise et Théo étaient légèrement en retrait surveillant leurs arrières. Ils furent rapidement devant la classe de potions et attendirent que Severus ouvre la porte. Ils étaient appuyés contre le mur. Rapidement, le troupeau des griffondors arriva avec à sa tête Ron, Dean et Seamus. Le roux bombait le torse et marchait la tête haute pour se donner de l'importance. Il avait juste l'air profondément ridicule. Gabriel se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas rire à cette vision. Weasley, qui n'était décidément pas très futé, attaqua directement le petit brun.

- Comme ça t'es le fils de Snape ? À ta place je me cacherai, être le fils d'une horreur pareil. On se demande quelle femme a été assez folle pour se laisser baiser par lui. Remarque il l'avait peut-être drogué ou payé ?

- Franchement Weasley tu deviens lourd. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me cacherais. Mon père vaut cent fois mieux que toi. Tu es un crétin arriviste et pathétique. Quand vas-tu allé lécher les pompes de Neville ? Oh ! Je suis bête, il t'a envoyé balader. Il a eut raison, j'aurais honte de m'afficher avec toi. Vas lécher le cul du vieux fou amateur de bonbecs au citron et fais nous de l'air ! Tu gâches la vue !

Ron vira au rouge vif, il leva le poing, imité par Dean et Seamus mais se ravisa rapidement quand la totalité des serpentards fit front devant le petit brun. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier laissant clairement voir qu'il paierait plus tard pour ses propos mais Gabriel, pas effrayé le moins de monde lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Alors que le roux allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, la sonnerie retentit et la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape égal à lui même.

Les griffondors entrèrent dans la salle de classe suivit des serpentards. Gabriel embrassa la salle du regard et vit que Neville était seul. Connaissant les piètres performances du griffondor en la matière, le petit brun se plaça à ses côtés. Severus lui jeta un bref regard de reconnaissance. Il prit place à son bureau, laissa tomber lourdement son livre dessus faisant sursauter certains élèves dont Neville puis parla de sa voix froide et cassante habituelle.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion _« Curatio Supremus »_. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert cette potion ?

Le potionniste embrassa la salle du regard à la recherche d'une victime potentiel. Comme d'habitude, Hermione avait levé la main et il l'ignora totalement. Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta sur une tignasse rousse. Il arbora un sourire satisfait et demanda tranquillement.

- Mr Weasley ?

Le roux sembla réfléchir un moment avant de baisser pitoyablement la tête et de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Je sais pas, professeur.

Le sourire de la terreur des cachots s'élargit, profitant que son _« père »_ était occupé avec Ron, Gabriel glissa un papier avec la réponse écrite dessus à Neville se doutant qu'il serait sûrement le prochain à être interrogé. La voix du professeur claqua dans l'air.

- 20 points en moins pour griffondor. Mr Londubat peut-être ?

Légèrement tremblant, Neville prit la parole.

- C'est la potion de soin la plus puissante au monde, son nom est en latin et veut dire _« guérison suprême »_. Elle soigne les blessures les plus graves et plonge le patient dans un coma magique. Le coma va de quelques heures à plusieurs jours selon l'état du patient au moment où elle est administrée. Elle est rarement utilisée parce qu'elle contient des larmes de phoenix et de la poudre de corne de licorne qui sont des ingrédients rares et coûteux.

Severus se retint de lâcher un soupir d'agacement. Gabriel avait donné la réponse à son voisin, c'était évident mais la réponse était correcte et complète, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il prit donc la parole et déclara de son habituelle voix froide.

- Parfait Mr Londubat. 10 points pour griffondor.

Alors que la plupart des rouges et or regardaient le professeur les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Gabriel lui envoya un sourire lumineux. Neville balbutia un timide _« merci »_ à son voisin et commença à recopier les indications que le potionniste avait fait apparaître au tableau. Pendant ce temps, le petit brun, qui savait déjà préparer cette potion, alla chercher les ingrédients pour lui et pour le griffondor maladroit. Il fut rapidement de retour à sa place et glissa à son voisin.

- Je vais allé lentement. Tu fais exactement comme moi d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête et Gabriel commença à préparer ses ingrédients méthodiquement en prenant bien soin de laisser le temps à l'autre de suivre et de copier ses gestes. Pendant ce temps, chez le reste des serpentards, le plan _« vengeance contre la belette team »,_ c'était mis en place. Ils avaient préparé des ingrédients qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de la potion et attendaient le bon moment pour les utiliser. Le petit brun et Neville avaient terminé la préparation des ingrédients et mirent le feu sous leurs chaudrons en le réglant à la bonne température. Lentement, ils ajoutèrent les deux premiers ingrédients et tournèrent trente fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Severus se leva et entama son habituel tour de classe. Dès qu'il fut passé devant Draco et Millicent, les deux serpentards sortirent leurs baguettes et envoyèrent des noix de macadomia dans le chaudron de Ron et Dean. Derrière eux, Pansy envoyait de la bave de bubobulb dans le chaudron de Seamus. Neville et Gabriel, continuaient à préparer la potion demandée avec méthode. Le griffondor maladroit était concentré sur les gestes de son voisin et s'appliquaient à les reproduire. Pour le moment sa potion était parfaite. Il prenait tellement garde à ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne fit même pas attention quand son professeur passa près de lui et jeta un regard satisfait vers son chaudron. Les serpentards de leur côté continuaient à jeter tout un tas de choses dans les chaudrons des trois rouges et or. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le chaudron de Dean se mit à fondre et se répandit sur le sol, celui de Seamus commença à dégager une épaisse fumée nauséabonde et celui de Ron sembla pulser quelques secondes avant d'exploser joyeusement. Le potionniste arriva sur eux avec un air prédateur et hurla.

- Vos cerveaux sont-ils à ce point creux pour que vous soyez même incapable de lire et de suivre des instructions ?! 40 points en moins chacun et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard ! Prenez vos affaires et quittez cette classe ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots !

Vexés et humiliés, les trois griffondors se levèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le cours de potions en jetant des regards noirs aux serpentards qui arboraient des visages empreints d'innocence. Gabriel se retenait de rire. Neville et lui avaient pratiquement terminé leurs potions. Alors que le garçon allait ajouter la poudre de corne de licorne, le petit brun attrapa son bras et le retint. Il baissa légèrement le feu sous le chaudron de son voisin, compta vingt secondes et lui fit lâcher la poudre. Il fit de même dans le sien. Ils remuèrent ensuite dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, coupèrent le feu, attendirent 5 minutes et ajoutèrent les larmes de phoenix. Leurs potions prirent aussitôt la teinte bleue arctique demandée. Ils les mirent en fioles, se levèrent et les déposèrent sur le bureau du professeur qui félicita Neville et lui ajouta encore dix points, il en ajouta également dix à Gabriel. Ils regagnèrent leurs places. Pendant que les deux garçons faisaient le trajet jusqu'à leur table, le professeur regarda un peu Neville. Le griffondor maladroit avait un peu grandit et c'était musclé perdant ainsi ses rondeurs de jeunesse. Il devenait assez bel homme avec le temps. Puis, le peu de choses qu'il avait lu sur lui ces derniers temps laissaient penser qu'il était plutôt mûr et posé. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait pas avoir des vues sur un élève. Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils notèrent le devoir que le professeur venait de donner, rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle de classe. Dans le couloir, Gabriel interpella Neville.

- Si tu veux un coup de main pour le devoir de potion, viens à la bibliothèque après les cours.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Hermione. Ils avaient histoire de la magie alors que les serpentards avaient sortilèges.

Au même moment, au manoir Riddle, Shadow arrivait dans le salon en ululant joyeusement. Il voleta un instant dans la pièce et déposa ses trois lettres. Il s'envola de nouveau et alla aussitôt se percher sur une armoire. Tom prit celle qui lui était adressé et tendit à Lucius et Bellatrix les leurs. Ils entreprirent alors de lire les courtes missives envoyés par le petit brun. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

_« Cher Grand père, (ça me fait drôle d'écrire ça)_

_Le voyage en train c'est bien passé même si j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan mais rien de grave._

_J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, le choixpeau hésitait avec Serdaigle alors je lui ai demandé de me laisser avec mes amis. Dumbledore a fait un discours, il a encore parlé de la mort tragique de « Harry Potter » et a confirmé que selon lui Neville Londubat est le survivant et qu'il a commis une erreur il y a des années. J'ai un peu de peine pour lui. J'espère pouvoir de nouveau être ami avec lui. Luna Lovegood est venue me parler dans le train. Je crois qu'elle sait que je suis. Je vais devoir discuter avec elle._

_Je te donnerai rapidement de mes nouvelles. La première sortie à Pré Au Lard est pour dans deux semaines. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir à ce moment là._

_À très bientôt..._

_Bises,_

_Gabriel »_

Tom prit sa plus belle plume et entreprit de répondre à son petit fils. Il était ravi qu'il soit à Serpentard, de cette façon, Severus et les élèves de la maison des verts et argent pourraient veiller sur lui. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas trop d'ennuis avec les autres élèves. Il savait que Severus n'était pas un professeur très apprécié. Il commença à rédiger sa réponse avec soin tandis que Bella lisait sa lettre qui bien que très courte, lui faisait très plaisir.

_« Bonjour Tata Bella,_

_Je sais que ça t'agace que je t'appelle comme ça et c'est bien pour ça que je le fait. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard c'est très bien passé. Draco et les autres sont restés tout le temps avec moi. J'ai eu la visite d'une amie, Luna Lovegood, elle est un peu loufoque mais super gentille. Je crois que tu l'apprécierais._

_J'ai été réparti à Serpentard comme je le voulais ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu me dois un balai ! Comment as tu pu croire que je serais envoyé chez les Blaireaux ?! Je sais que je suis un peu timide mais quand même !_

_Tu me manques beaucoup et j'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Bises,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Gaby... »_

Elle décida de lui répondre tout de suite elle aussi. Comme ça, il aurait la lettre au déjeuner ou au dîner. Il lui manquait déjà, il était vraiment attachant ce môme. Elle avait bien avancée dans ses recherches pour sortir Sirius du voile et espérait aboutir prochainement. Lucius de son côté, ne cessait de relire la courte missive du petit brun.

_« Très cher Lord Malfoy (j'en fait un peu trop non ?)_

_J'avais envie de vous embêter un peu. Vous semblez parfois si rigide alors qu'en fait vous êtes un vrai nounours quand on vous connaît bien. Comme promis, je vous donne de mes nouvelles. Le voyage c'est bien passé et j'ai rapidement retrouvé mes marques au château. _

_J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, c'est bien, comme ça je reste avec Draco. Le vieux fou amateur de bonbons au citron nous a encore fait un long discours à vomir mais bon c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dormir._

_Je vous laisse, je suis épuisé._

_À bientôt_

_Bises_

_Gabriel »_

La missive était courte et pouvait paraître impersonnelle au premier abord mais au travers des mots du petit brun, le blond avait comprit qu'il lui avait plus ou moins pardonné et commençait à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour jouer avec lui. Il prit un parchemin et, comme Tom et Bella, s'attela à répondre au jeune homme attachant.

Au château, les serpentards sortaient du cours de sortilèges et se rendaient en métamorphose, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les griffondors, une fois de plus. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle de classe où le troupeau de rouge et or attendait déjà. Neville et Hermione, qui c'étaient mis à l'écart du reste de leur maison approchèrent timidement du groupe des verts et argent. Les voyant venir vers eux, Millicent les encouragea à approcher d'un signe discret de la main. Ils se mêlèrent rapidement aux conversations jusqu'à que la vieille McGonagall ouvre la porte et invite les élèves à entrer. Les deux griffondors rebelles se placèrent du côté des serpentards sous les regards meurtriers des membres de leur maison et le cours commença dans une ambiance pesante. Il portait sur la métamorphose humaine et les animagis. C'était un cours uniquement théorique. Rapidement, on entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins du côté des serpentards alors que la plupart des griffondors n'écoutaient pas. La directrice de la maison des rouges et or reprit Ron, Seamus et Dean plusieurs fois puis, agacée, elle se résigna à leur ôter des points. Le cours se déroula lentement et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, ce fut comme une libération. Tous rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement et quittèrent la salle de classe pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent en groupe bien organisé comme d'habitude et les griffondors pénétrèrent dans la pièce en troupeau bruyant. Les deux bandes rivales gagnèrent leurs tables respectives. Neville et Hermione furent mit à l'écart par les membres de leur maison et mangèrent en discutant tranquillement tous les deux. Ils furent tout de même accostés par une Ginny Weasley très entreprenante qui faisait les yeux doux à un Neville agacé qui la repoussait comme il pouvait. Cette fille était vraiment pathétique et beaucoup dans la grande salle ne se gênaient pas pour le dire. Elle voulait Neville à cause de son statut et de son argent mais le jeune homme ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Les serpentards de leur côté, restaient unis. Alors qu'il se servait une assiette bien pleine, Gabriel vit Shadow arriver du coin de l'œil. Il tendit son bras pour réceptionner son hibou et récupéra les trois lettres qui étaient accrochées à sa patte. Il lui donna quelques morceaux de pain à grignoter et l'envoya à la volière. Il rangea ses lettres dans sa cape décidant de les lire plus tard. Il avait histoire de la magie en dernier cours, il aurait largement le temps de les lire à ce moment-là. Le repas se déroula dans l'ambiance habituelle, Draco en protecteur du pauvre petit Gabriel sans défense et ajoutant discrètement de la nourriture dans son assiette pour l'engraisser tandis que le petit brun se lançait dans des débats animés avec Millicent.

Le déjeuner se termina rapidement et ils quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre au prochain cours, deux heures de DCFM. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles et non les griffondors. Ils s'installèrent devant la classe et attendirent que la sonnerie retentisse. Les blaireaux leur jetaient des regards timides. Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec les autres maisons en général mais c'était encore pire avec les verts et argent. Un trio poufsouffle trouva finalement le courage de venir discuter avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait et la porte de la classe s'ouvrait sur un Rémus Lupin à l'allure fatiguée. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la classe. Quand Gabriel passa devant le lycanthrope, se dernier ce tendit et jeta sur lui un regard surpris et ému. Le petit brun lui fit un petit signe de tête et alla s'asseoir à sa place en silence. Le cours n'était composé que de révisions et passa très rapidement. L'ancien maraudeur les libéra même cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, demandant à Gabriel de rester quelques instant. Le jeune homme demanda à Draco de l'attendre dehors avec les autres. Le blond grogna un peu mais le petit brun lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui fit une petite moue adorable qui le fit craquer. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la classe. Dès qu'ils furent seul, Rémus bloqua la porte et posa un sortilège d'intimité. Le serpentard s'installa sur une table et attendit que l'aîné prenne la parole.

- Harry ? demanda simplement le lycanthrope.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on m'a plus appelé comme ça.

Avant que le jeune homme n'ai le temps de réagir, le lycanthrope se jetait sur lui et l'attirait dans une étreinte puissante et affectueuse. Gabriel se tendit et trembla légèrement, effrayé. Il ferma les yeux un instant se faisant violence pour ne pas crier. C'était Rémus, il était son parrain de cœur, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le professeur le relâcha et plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans les orbes vertes du garçon. Il y lu du doute, de la peur et tout un tas d'émotions qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il frissonna et reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi avoir fait croire à ta mort ?

Le garçon prit un moment avant de répondre, il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Rémus mais il avait peur. Peur que l'homme ne le rejette, peur qu'il ne le voit comme un monstre répugnant. Il soupira légèrement et parla d'une voix basse et éraillée.

- Cet été, Dumbledore m'a renvoyé chez les Dursley de force. Je ne voulais pas y retourner, mon oncle me faisait de plus en plus peur mais ce vieux fou ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Rapidement mon cousin et ma tante sont partis faire le tour de l'Europe pour les 16 ans de Dudley. Tout se passait assez bien après leur départ, mon oncle était même gentil avec moi. J'ai été surpris mais je voulais croire que je pourrais avoir une vie de famille heureuse alors j'ai cessé de me méfier. Pour mon anniversaire, il m'a offert un cadeau et un dîner, j'étais heureux, jusqu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que le cadeau, j'allais le payer très cher. Il m'a violé Mus. Ça a commencé à mon anniversaire et continué après. Il m'attaquait n'importe quand et n'importe où. J'étais terrifié mais je savais que quand je résistais pas, il me faisait moins mal. Puis un midi, je me suis évanouis dans ma chambre, il est venu et a recommencé à me violer. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, mourir. Puis, il est apparut, je croyais qu'il allait me tuer mais non, il m'a sauvé. Tom Riddle m'a sauvé. Il ne me le dira jamais mais je crois qu'il a torturé Vernon Dursley et l'a tué pour me venger. Quand il a mit le feu à la maison, il a réalisé que ce serait bien de faire croire à ma mort. Harry Potter est mort ce soir-là et Gabriel Snape est né quelques jours après. Je sais que j'aurais beaucoup d'explications à te donner mais pas ici.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi Albus m'a éloigné avec une mission pour l'ordre. Je refusais que tu ailles chez tes moldus, je voulais te prendre chez moi. J'avais même contacté une amie du ministère pour déclarer les Dursley inaptes et tenter de me faire désigner comme tuteur. À ce moment-là, Dumbledore m'a envoyé en mission et j'ai dû abandonner.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Gabriel et sur celles de son aîné. Le petit brun avait tellement souffert. Albus Dumbledore paierait un jour. Rémus essuya ses joues d'un geste de la main et reprit un peu la parole.

- Tu es en contact avec Tom ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

- J'aimerai que tu lui écrives et que tu lui dises que je veux le rencontrer.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire 'Mus. Je dois y aller, ça a sonné et j'ai encore cours.

- Prends soin de toi.

- Merci. À plus tard Monny.

Le petit brun déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'aîné, essuya ses yeux et quitta la salle de classe. Seul Draco l'attendait. Ils marchèrent tout les deux en silence jusqu'à la salle d'histoire de la magie. Le cours était déjà commencé mais ils s'y faufilèrent sans aucun problème. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la classe, sortirent parchemins et plumes et firent semblant de prendre des notes. Gabriel sortit les lettres reçues plus tôt.

_« Gabriel, mon petit-fils,_

_Pour ce qui est de m'appeler grand-père, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu finiras par t'y habituer mais si tu préfères m'appeler Tom pour le moment, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je suis ravi que le voyage ce soit à peu prêt bien déroulé. J'espère que ce groupe ne te posera pas de problème mais je fais confiance à Draco et aux autres pour te protéger._

_Je suis très heureux d'apprendre que tu as été réparti à Serpentard. Je suis vraiment très fier de toi. Pour ce qui est du discours du vieux fou, n'y prête pas attention, penses plutôt à la tête qu'il fera quand il apprendra la vérité. Neville Londubat a l'air d'être un garçon très bien. Il faudra qu'il apprenne un jour ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ses parents. Je suis heureux que tu ais retrouvé une de tes amis. Luna Lovegood a l'air très gentille. Si tu te fais des amis, tu pourras les amener au manoir pour les vacances si tu veux. J'espère que ta discussion avec ta jeune amie se passera bien._

_Pour ta sortie à Pré au lard, je viendrai mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. Lucius viendra avec moi et passera un peu de temps avec toi quand je devrai partir. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi et il était heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je crois que vous devez apprendre à vous connaître._

_Tu me manques beaucoup, le Manoir semble si vide sans toi._

_À bientôt_

_Bises,_

_Grand-Père... »_

Gabriel était ému. Son grand-père disait qu'il était fier de lui et il voulait rencontrer ses amis. Il lui manquait. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait enfin une famille, une vraie. Des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et demandaient de ses nouvelles. Des gens qui voulaient vraiment être présents dans sa vie sans arrières pensées malsaines. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il repliait le parchemin et le rangeait. Il répondrait plus tard. Il prit la seconde missive et reconnu l'écriture régulière et arrondie de Bellatrix.

_« Mon Bébé Gaby,_

_Tu veux jouer, jouons. Je sais que tu déteste ce surnom 'mon chaton' donc je prends grand plaisir à t'appeler ainsi. Je suis contente que ton voyage se soit bien passé et que tu es retrouvé ce château qui te manquait tant._

_Félicitation pour ta répartition chez les grands de ce monde. Je confirme que Poufsouffle t'aurait largement mieux convenu. Tu es un petit oisillon fragile qui vient à peine de quitter le nid. Les vils serpents te dévoreront tout cru. Heureusement que mon Drake adoré est là pour te protéger. Je suis bonne joueuse et je reconnais ma défaite. Tu recevras très prochainement un nouveau balai, après tout, c'est ce que nous avions convenu._

_Tu me manque énormément aussi et les vacances de Toussaint me semble si lointaines. Je voulais venir pour ta sortie à Pré Au Lard mais Tom dit que ce n'est pas prudent. Je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on puisse se voir. _

_À très bientôt chaton,_

_bises,_

_Bella »_

Cette femme était incroyable. Il adorait son caractère joueur. Les correspondances avec elle risquaient d'être vraiment amusantes. Elle avait osé l'appeler _« Bébé Gaby et Chaton »_ dans la même lettre, la vengeance serait terrible. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres et il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire franchement. Il replia la lettre de la brune et la rangea. Il prit la dernière missive, c'était celle qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait joué un peu avec le respectable Lord Malfoy en lui écrivant et espérait que le blond ne l'avait pas mal prit.

_« Très cher Morveux,_

_Retour à l'envoyeur comme on dit. Tu n'en a pas trop fait, tu t'es adressé à un Malfoy comme il se doit. Après tout, il est reconnu que nous ne sommes que Beauté et Perfection. Tu me dis rigide ? Nous vérifierons ça quand nous nous reverrons. Je suis choqué d'apprendre que tu me prend pour un nounours, je n'ai rien d'une peluche, un Malfoy ne sert pas de doudou aux petits morveux enfin !_

_Bon soyons sérieux un moment. Je suis très heureux que ton voyage ce soit bien déroulé et que tu ais retrouvé tes habitudes au château. J'espère que tu te feras des amis ou réussiras à renouer avec certains anciens amis à toi. Je crois me souvenir que tu étais proche de Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood. S'ils t'aimaient vraiment pour toi alors tu retrouveras facilement leur amitié._

_Toi ! Un Serpentard ! Je pourrais hurler au scandale mais depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tu as tout du parfait Serpentard. L'instinct de conservation, les talents d'acteurs, l'intelligence, la langue acérée, la beauté, sauf pour certains, il y a des exceptions partout. Je suis heureux et fier que nous puissions te compter parmi les vils serpents. Nous sommes très proches les uns des autres et nous nous entraidons beaucoup. Je suis certain que tu seras apprécié et choyé au sein de cette maison._

_Tu as raison, reste bien avec Draco, il saura veiller sur toi. Pour le discours de vieux fou, ne l'écoute pas. Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur ses pensées. D'après ce que Tom m'a dit, nous nous verrons pour ta sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce sera une nouvelle occasion pour nous de discuter et d'apprendre à nous connaître. J'ai hâte d'y être._

_Tu me manque beaucoup morveux. Tom a raison, ce manoir semble bien vide sans toi. Tes blagues et tes rires emplissaient chaque recoin de cet édifice. Il me tarde déjà que les vacances arrivent pour que tu reviennes._

_À bientôt,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucius... »_

Quand il eut terminé la lecture, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire discret qui heureusement passa inaperçu. Le blond ne changerait jamais. On ne pouvait trouver plus narcissique que lui, à part peut-être le fils. Il allait prendre grand plaisir à jouer avec lui et le faire descendre du trône sur lequel il s'était hissé. Tout cela allait être follement drôle. Les trois lettres lui avaient fait un bien fou. Il replia la missive du lord soigneusement et la rangea avec les autres. Il attendrait deux ou trois jours avant de répondre sinon il n'aurait rien à raconter. Draco le regardait avec affection. Il aimait voir le petit brun sourire. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le cours et décida de prendre quelques notes. Il détestait cette matière mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas travailler un minimum. Il fut rapidement imité par son ami brun.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo décidèrent d'aller dans le parc alors que Millicent et Gabriel partaient pour la bibliothèque. Sur place, les deux serpentards se trouvèrent une table légèrement à l'écart et s'y installèrent. Ils avaient déjà trois devoir à faire. Comme Neville n'était pas là, le petit brun proposa de commencer par le devoir de métamorphose qui portait sur la transformation animagus. Gabriel prit un parchemin vierge et entreprit de noter.

_[De toutes les métamorphoses, la transformation animagus est la plus complexe. L'apprentissage est long, fatiguant et parfois douloureux. Il se déroule en plusieurs étapes._

_**Étape 1 : Révélation de la forme animagus.**_

_Il existe deux méthodes pour cette étape. La première est un sort « Animalis Revelio », il doit être lancé par un maître en métamorphose sinon il peut se révéler dangereux de l'utiliser. La seconde méthode est une potion de révélation animal qui déclenchera des rêves chez la personne qui l'a bu. Tous les sorciers ont une forme animale mais très peu parviennent à la prendre. Un sorcier peut avoir plusieurs forme animagus même si cela est très rare. Les sorciers les plus puissants ont également une forme animagus magique telle que : Dragon, hippogriffe, griffon, phoenix, serpent ailé, etc._

_Exemple :__ Merlin était connu pour sa forme de Phoenix et Salazar Serpentard pour sa forme de Serpent ailé argenté._

_Avec le sort, la révélation de la ou les formes animagus est instantanée. Avec la potion, elle peut prendre 2 à 6 mois. Quand le sorcier connaît sa ou ses formes animales, il peut passer à la seconde étape._

_**Étape 2 : Méditation et source magique.**_

_Le sorcier devra méditer régulièrement et trouver sa source magique au plus profond de son être. Il devra l'extraire un instant de son corps, l'observer, la façonner et la laisser revenir. Il faut être seul ou avoir un puissant bouclier autour de soi afin d'éviter que la source magique n'aille rejoindre le corps d'un autre sorcier ce qui serait catastrophique. Quand le sorcier aura réalisé cette étape, il se sentira en osmose avec ce qui l'entoure, il aura l'impression de voir le monde sous un nouveau jour et d'être plus conscient de sa présence dans ce même monde._

_**Étape 3 : Visualisation et transformation.**_

_Quand les deux premières étapes ont été passé avec succès, la dernière reste assez simple mais peut parfois être douloureuse. Il s'agit de visualiser sa forme animal et de se concentrer dessus. Enfin, il faut avoir une forte volonté de devenir l'animal. _

_Quand la transformation commence, le sorcier ressent des picotements dans tout le corps. Il est comme électrifié. Dès que la métamorphose est achevée, le sorcier devient l'animal et en prend toutes les caractéristiques physiques et psychiques. Au départ, sous sa forme animagus, le sorcier aura du mal à se contrôler et à laisser parler son humanité. _

_Exemple :__ Un sorcier qui aurait la forme d'un loup quand il est animagus aurait un odorat affûté, une vision perçante, une ouïe très développée. Il aurait une profonde envie de courir, chasser et marquer son territoire. Il serait amené à hurler pour appeler les membres de sa meute. _

_**Conclusion :**_

_La transformation animagus est fascinante mais aussi dangereuse et complexe si le sorcier qui tente de la réaliser n'est pas soigneusement préparé. _

_Certaines espèces tels que les vampires sont animagus d'office. Ils prennent généralement la forme d'un animal nocturne en rapport avec leur personnalité profonde._

_Les elfes, nymphes et dryades sont ce qu'on pourrait nommé des animorphomages. Ils peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme animale à volonté. Leur seule forme animagus est celle de l'animagus magique._

_**Exceptions :**_

_Les lycanthropes n'ont pas de forme animagus qu'elle soit magique ou non puisqu'ils sont déjà considéré comme des créatures magiques. De plus, certains loups-garous, tel que les Alphas, n'ont pas besoin d'attendre la pleine lune pour prendre leur forme de loup.]_

Il venait de mettre un point final à son devoir quand il vit Hermione qui entrait dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme alla s'installer à une table seule, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, sauta sur ses pieds, avança vers la brunette et lança d'un ton calme et détaché.

- Euh... Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit la brune surprise.

- Gabriel Snape... Enchanté.

- De même, rétorqua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Reste pas toute seule. Si tu veux, tu peux venir travailler avec Milli et moi. Puis, Neville devrait arriver bientôt. Je lui ai promis de l'aider sur son devoir de Potions. On est des vils serpents, c'est vrai, mais je te jure qu'on mord pas.

Elle émit un petit rire et le suivit de bon cœur. Elle trouvait ce garçon assez curieux et avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Elle entendit un sifflement qui la fit sursauter.

_{Toi tu mords pas mais moi mes crocs sont acérés alors attention !}_

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, leva légèrement la manche de sa robe de sorcier et déclara durement.

_{Sheenah ça suffit !}_

_{Pff... Si on peut même plus rigoler}_

Le familier, vexé, détourna la tête tel un enfant capricieux pour montrer son mécontentement. Gabriel se mit à rire franchement alors que Hermione le regardait avec ses yeux ronds. Elle secoua la tête et sortie ses affaires en silence. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle vit que le petit brun avait terminé son devoir de métamorphose, elle demanda si elle pouvait y jeter un oeil et il accepta. Quand elle eut finie de le lire, elle était agréablement surprise. Le serpentard était un élève doué. Elle aurait à le compter comme rival cette année et c'était vraiment grisant. Elle aimait les challenges. Alors qu'elle entamait son propre devoir, Neville entra dans la bibliothèque et jeta un regard sur la pièce. Quand il aperçu le trio, il approcha un peu nerveusement. Gabriel lui fit un large sourire encourageant et l'invita à s'asseoir. Dès que le griffondor maladroit fut installé, le petit brun prit la parole.

- Tu sais Neville, en fait je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement nul en potion. Tu connais bien les plantes, tu reconnais facilement les ingrédients et quand quelqu'un prend le temps de te montrer et que tu es vraiment concentré, tu fais des potions parfaites.

Neville baissa la tête et se mit à rougir violemment. Gabriel venait de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Le jeune homme avait légèrement peur de Severus mais apparemment il était aussi fasciné par le potionniste et perdait ses moyens face à lui. Le jeune serpentard décida de prendre cette constatation sur un ton plaisantin qui détendit le griffondor.

- Tu sais, je dois avouer que Severus peut être effrayant parfois. Il n'en reste pas moins mystérieux et fascinant. Je dirais même qu'il possède un certain charme et un certain charisme. Le plus important est de ne pas te laisser emporter quand tu te trouves en cours avec lui.

Il fut légèrement interrompu par une Hermione décidément curieuse et perspicace.

- Tu appels ton père par son prénom ?

- On c'est retrouvé il y a peu de temps et puis c'est mon père adoptif, on a pas vraiment de lien de sang mais on est proche.

- Je vois, répondit la brune dont le cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime.

Gabriel lui plongea dans ses pensées un instant pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui permettrait à Neville de se concentrer sur ses potions et pas sur son professeur. Puis, il arbora un sourire satisfait. La solution était typiquement serpentarde. Promettre quelque chose de merveilleux s'il parvenait à améliorer son niveau.

- Tu sais Neville. Je crois que si tu te concentres vraiment en cours de potion et que tu parviens à t'améliorer et à rendre des potions correctes, Severus pourrait éventuellement t'offrir des cours de rattrapages pour revoir les potions que tu as échoué depuis ta première année.

- Tu crois qu'il ferait ça ? demanda le griffondor plein d'espoir.

- Je pense oui. S'il voit que tu fais de réels efforts et que tu mérites une vraie chance, il le fera. Bien pour le moment, le devoir porte sur l'utilisation de la Mandragore et de l'Aconit dans les potions. Tu es doué en botanique donc je t'écoutes. Que peux-tu me dire là dessus ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un moment. Il était concentré et tentait de rassembler ses idées. Quand il fut à peu prêt certain que tout était en place dans sa tête. Il prit la parole de manière assurée. Gabriel lui jubilait. Il avait vu Severus entrer dans la bibliothèque du coin de l'œil et savait parfaitement que son père adoptif était en train de les espionner.

- Pour l'Aconit, il en existe deux sortes. L'Aconit Napel et L'Aconit Tue-Loup. L'Aconit Napel est utilisée dans la création de poisons violents. Toute la plante est vénéneuse et les poisons entraînent une mort violente par paralysie des systèmes vitaux. Il y a des symptômes précurseurs bien sûr : Sueurs, hyperventilation, mydriase (pupilles dilatées). La mort intervient en quelques minutes et il n'existe aucun antidote. Pour l'Aconit Tue-Loup, les racines séchées servent à la composition de potions antidouleur. Sinon, les racines, dans leur forme de base servent aussi à l'élaboration de pièges empoisonnés pour les loups. Et pour la Mandragore, elle sert à l'élaboration d'un filtre qui permet à une personne pétrifiée de retrouver son état d'origine. Mais elle est aussi utilisé dans l'élaboration de potions de sommeils puissantes comme _« la goutte du mort vivant »_ ou alors dans la création de baume et onguents contre les maladies de peaux : Acné, Eczéma, Psoriasis, etc...

- Et bien c'est parfait. Tu notes tout ça dans ton devoir, tu essaies de trouver les noms des poisons, potions, onguents et baumes dans lesquels on les utilises exactement et ton devoir sera terminé.

Alors que Neville se mettait au travail, Hermione le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Millicent lui donna un léger coup de coude pour la faire redescendre sur terre. Décidément, Gabriel était vraiment un garçon exceptionnel. Grâce à lui, Neville avait prit confiance en quelques minutes et c'était exprimé sans bégayer et avait donné des réponses exactes et précises. Caché derrière une rangée de livre, Severus était lui aussi agréablement surpris. Le jeune griffondor était une encyclopédie vivante. Il en connaissait bien plus sur les plantes et leurs utilisations que lui même. En l'écoutant, il avait appris des choses. Il n'en revenait pas. Déjà que physiquement, le jeune homme était à son goût alors s'il commençait à le trouver intéressant sur le plan intellectuel, il était foutu. Il secoua vivement la tête, non, il ne pouvait pas. Les relations entre les élèves et les professeurs étaient strictement interdites et puis ils avaient 20 ans d'écart même si comme Gabriel, Neville était un adolescent déjà adulte dans sa tête. Il avait été obligé de grandir trop vite. Il reporta son attention sur le quatuor étudiant et vit que Gabriel et Millicent quittaient la bibliothèque laissant Neville et Hermione travailler seul. Il profita de l'inattention du groupe pour quitter discrètement l'endroit.

Millicent et Gabriel retrouvèrent Draco dans le hall. Le blond était appuyé contre le mur, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos. Quand il entendit le bruit de leurs pas, il ouvrit les yeux et les rejoignit. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Luna dans une dizaine de minutes et le petit brun voulait arriver en avance. Ils gravirent tranquillement les escaliers et traversèrent une longue série de couloirs pour enfin arriver à l'endroit recherché. Le petit brun les fit s'arrêter, il se concentra et fit trois allers et retours devant un mur. Ses deux amis le regardaient sceptique, jusqu'à ce que le mur se modifie et qu'une porte apparaisse. Il approcha satisfait et l'ouvrit. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, les deux serpentards affichèrent un sourire ravi. L'endroit était la copie exacte du petit salon dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver au manoir Riddle. Le trio se laissa tomber dans les fauteuils confortables et Gabriel sortit des bières au beurre et des biscuits qu'il avait pensé à apporter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna pénétra dans la pièce. Le petit brun se leva pour l'accueillir et là, la blonde se mit à courir vers lui, lui sauta dans les bras et cria...

- Harryyyyyyyy ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas mort.

- Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Luna.

La blonde le relâcha, le fit asseoir, lui donna une grosse tape sur la tête et commença à poser une série de questions en traversant la pièce en long, en large et en travers donnant le tournis aux trois autres.

- Bon je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est à cause de tes moldus ? Dumbledore aussi t'as fait du mal ? J'ai jamais pu le sentir ce type. Il n'est pas franc. Il a la tête embrouillée par les joncheruines. Je suis sûr qu'il est méchant. Et puis Ron et Ginny sont devenus tellement... Alors racontes moi tout et n'oublie rien. Je le saurai si tu me caches quelque chose !

Gabriel soupira. Luna était fascinante. Elle était capable de débiter des vérités effrayantes au milieu de délires incroyables. Il la fit asseoir en douceur, lui donna une bière au beurre et se tourna vers elle. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et commença son récit d'une voix monocorde et détachée. Draco allait apprendre des choses lui aussi et se serait plus facile de raconter son histoire s'il regardait Luna en parlant.

_« Tu te souviens de notre raid au ministère ? C'était un désastre. Non seulement, la vision de Sirius en train de se faire torturer était fausse mais en plus la prophétie que Voldemort voulait soit disant récupérer était fausse elle aussi. Sirius a été tué par Bellatrix c'est vrai mais elle n'y était pour rien. J'ai appris récemment que Maugrey Fol'oeil lui avait jeté un Impérium pour la forcer à tuer mon parrain. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu ma dernière famille, la dernière personne capable de me protéger et d'empêcher que je retourne chez mes moldus. J'étais anéanti. _

_Bien sûr, tout ça arrangeait bien Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune envie que je vive avec Sirius. Il a décidé de refuser que j'aille chez les Weasley pour les vacances et m'a envoyé chez les Dursley pour tout l'été. Habituellement, je ne restais là-bas qu'un mois mais là non. Je devais y rester jusqu'au 1er Septembre._

_Les premiers jours là-bas ont été assez difficiles. J'ai reçu des coups, je devais faire les corvées. Puis, la nuit, mon oncle commençait à se glisser dans ma chambre et dans mon lit. Il me faisait peur mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Au début, il se contentait de m'enlacer, ou me forcer à le caresser. J'avais honte, je me sentais sale mais ce n'étais pas encore trop grave alors je subissais en silence. Un soir, c'est monté d'un cran, il voulait que je lui fasse une fellation. J'ai hurlé, je me suis débattu et j'ai refusé. Il m'a frappé tellement fort que je suis resté inconscient deux jours. Après, pendant 4 jours j'ai eu le droit aux insultes et aux coups. Puis, il est revenu dans ma chambre. Il m'a fait comprendre que si j'étais un bon garçon obéissant, alors il ne me ferait pas de mal. Finalement, la peur des coups et de la souffrance m'ont fait accepter mon sort. _

_Après ça, tout c'est calmé jusqu'au 16 ans de mon cousin Dudley. La tante Pétunia et lui sont partis faire le tour de l'Europe et je devais rester seul avec mon oncle jusqu'au 31 Août. J'ai commencé à avoir peur. Les jours sont passés sans que mon oncle ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il était courtois, on prenait nos repas ensemble, on discutait. Il me posait des questions sur le monde sorcier, l'école. C'était assez bizarre mais je pense que j'avais besoin de croire qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait avoir une vraie vie de famille avec moi. _

_D'un seul coup, le jour de mon anniversaire, tout à changé. Quand je me suis levé, il avait préparé le petit déjeuner et m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il m'a ordonné silencieusement de m'asseoir sur ses genoux pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau des coups, je l'ai fait. Puis il est parti au travail. Il m'a embrassé en partant et m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir et rapporterait le dîner. La journée a été calme mais j'étais angoissé sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Le soir, il a ramené à mangé et m'a offert un cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était la première fois depuis 15 ans que je vivais chez les Dursley que je recevais quelque chose venant d'eux. Je l'ai remercié, on a mangé, j'ai débarrassé la table. J'étais soulagé, il ne c'était rien passé et je pouvais enfin allé dans ma chambre. Mais mon oncle n'était pas d'accord, il a demandé que je regarde un film avec lui. J'étais méfiant mais vu que je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en colère, j'ai accepté._

_Il m'a fait me coucher sur le canapé et me mettre contre lui. Quand il a commencé à me déshabillé j'ai tout compris. Le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait, il voulait que je le paie. Je me suis débattu, je me suis enfuis du salon et il m'a rattrapé. Il m'a à moitié assommé et il m'a violé. _

_Après ce jour-là, il m'a régulièrement attaqué. N'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure. C'était horrible. Il voulait me faire comprendre qu'il pouvait m'avoir où et quand il voulait. Finalement, un jour, j'étais tellement épuisé et mal en point que je me suis évanouis dans ma chambre à l'heure du déjeuner. Quand il m'a vu faible sur le sol, il m'a encore violé. Je hurlais. Mais quelqu'un avait vu la scène. Alors qu'il recommençait à me violer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mon sauveur est apparut. _

_C'était Voldemort, enfin Tom Riddle. Sur le coup, je pensais qu'il venait me tuer. J'ai fermé les yeux et je suis resté assis sur mon bureau, les bras en croix à attendre que l'avada me touche. J'ai sentis qu'il nous transplannait et j'ai eu peur, je croyais qu'il voulait me torturer encore avant de me tuer et j'en pouvais plus. Finalement, il m'a installé dans une chambre, ordonné à Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy de me soigner et j'ai commencé à me remettre._

_Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il était mon grand-père et que la prophétie était fausse. Que le véritable ennemi était Dumbledore et pas Tom Riddle. Je ne peux pas te donner tous les détails pour le moment. Je peux te dire que mon changement physique est dû au fait que je suis en parti elfe des bois. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre de venir avec moi au Manoir Riddle. Pour les prochaines vacances si tu veux... »_

Il arrêta là son récit. Millicent qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire ne fut pas surprise mais Draco serrait tellement fort les poings que ses jointures étaient blanches. Si Vernon Dursley n'avait pas déjà été tué, il aurait été l'achever maintenant. Luna regarda son ami encore un instant puis se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Merlin ! Harry ! Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais dû subir tout ça ! Toutes ses épreuves ! Tu le sais, tu es un peu un grand frère pour moi alors quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Merci Luna... Par contre, tu dois m'appeler Gabriel n'oublie pas.

- Bien sûr, répondit elle avec un large sourire.

Le petit brun osa tourner la tête vers ses deux amis de serpentards. Il voulait savoir comment Draco avait prit ses révélations. Il fut surpris de le voir avec le corps entièrement crispé et tremblant de rage. Le blond releva la tête et plongea ses orbes orageuses dans les yeux verts forêts de Gabriel. Le petit brun se sentit comme hypnotisé. Il y avait tant d'émotions qui passaient dans les yeux du blond. Finalement, il se leva et fonça sur son ami tel un boulet de canon. Draco le réceptionna et il se blottit contre lui sanglotant en silence. Millicent fit un léger signe à Luna pour indiquer qu'il fallait mieux les laisser un peu seul et les deux filles quittèrent la salle sur demande sans que les garçons ne le remarque.

Gabriel était sur le fauteuil, blottit dans l'étreinte rassurante de Draco. Il ne pleurait plus mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaleur et le sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Ce qu'il avait vécu était horrible mais ça lui avait aussi permis de rencontrer des personnes sur lesquelles il était sûr de pouvoir compter. Le blond faisait parti de ses personnes-là. Draco releva doucement la tête du brun pour pouvoir le regarder. Il vit tout de suite que son ami allait mieux mais qu'il souhaitait juste rester encore un moment là, contre lui. Il enleva la main qui maintenant la tête de Gabriel relevé et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le petit brun déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur les lèvres du blond avant de renfoncer son nez dans le cou de ce dernier. Là, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien être. Le blond resserra sa prise autour de lui l'enfermant davantage dans son étreinte protectrice. Ils restèrent un long moment dans la salle sur demande. Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Après plus d'une demi heure de cette étreinte douce et silencieuse. Gabriel se détacha lentement des bras du blond et lui tendit une main pour l'encourager à se relever. Draco prit sa main et ils quittèrent la pièce. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du château sans avoir conscience de leurs doigts légèrement noués ensembles. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des serpentards. Tout le monde murmurait sur leur passage. Draco s'installa sur le banc et Gabriel prit place à ses côtés. Ils entamèrent aussitôt leur repas dans le silence. Rapidement, le reste de la grande salle se désintéressa d'eux et les conversations reprirent.

De la table des professeurs, Severus ne savait trop quoi penser. Il avait bien vu que Gabriel et Draco se tenaient la main quand ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle mais avec ce qu'avait vécu le brun, il n'était pas certain que ça signifie quoi que ce soit. C'était encore bien trop frais dans la vie du jeune homme pour qu'il se lance dans une relation telle que celle-ci. Il décida de ne plus y penser. Il poserait la question à Gabriel plus tard. Il laissa voguer son regard sur la pièce et l'arrêta sur la table des rouges et or. Neville mangeait face à Hermione. Ginny Weasley c'était installée à côté de lui et le draguait ouvertement. Elle avait même été jusqu'à poser une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et s'amusait à le caresser lentement. Le griffondor maladroit retira sa main et lui demanda gentiment de le laisser tranquille. Elle abandonna quelques instants puis revint à la charge. Excédé, Neville s'empressa de terminer son repas et quitta la grande salle avec Hermione sous le regard meurtrier de la rousse. Le potionniste le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. Il reporta son attention sur sa part de tarte à la mélasse et en mangea un morceau.

La salle était quasiment silencieuse quand tout à coup une voix suraiguë et profondément désagréable s'éleva. Hermione qui était revenue avec Neville par ce qu'elle avait oublié un livre de DCFM sur la table ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cho Chang, l'ex petite amie de Cédric Diggory et d'Harry Potter était en train de traverser la grande en courant et en criant le nom d'un garçon.

- Mon Ronnyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Ron Weasley c'était levé à la table des griffondors et avait légèrement bombé le torse pour se donner de l'importance. Cho se jeta dans ses bras, il la réceptionna dans une poigne ferme et solide et là, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Des murmures s'élevaient, beaucoup critiquaient la jeune chinoise. Elle était réputée pour sortir avec les garçons par rapport à leur popularité et leurs moyens financiers.

De son côté, Hermione sembla retrouver ses esprits et susurra avec une moue dégoûtée..

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

Neville lui répondit dans un souffle.

- C'est répugnant. Heureusement que j'ai fini de manger. Ça va me filer des cauchemars ce truc. En plus je dors dans le même dortoir que lui.

- T'as qu'a venir dormir avec moi dans ma chambre de préfète si tu veux. De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu allais me sauter dessus.

- J't'adore Mione. Tu me sauves la vie.

Le duo quitta la grande salle sous le regard de Severus qui avait tout entendu de leur petite conversation. La réflexion de la brunette tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne risquait-elle rien à dormir dans le même lit que Londubat ? C'était un garçon en pleine possession de ses moyens pourtant. Serait-il possible que ? Non, il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça.

Alors que Cho et Ron se fouillaient toujours la bouche. Gabriel et la bande des serpentards s'étaient levés. Quand ils passèrent à proximité du couple, un membre de la bande déclara.

- Répugnant ! J'ai toujours dit que cette nana écartait les cuisses facilement !

La chinoise se détacha du roux et se retourna sur Draco. Elle lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût et rétorqua.

- T'es juste jaloux parce que c'est Ronny que j'ai choisi et pas toi.

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas Chang ! Puis vu comment finissent tous les mecs que tu te fais ! Je passe mon tour merci !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle hargneuse.

Ce fut Gabriel qui répondit avant que Draco n'ai le temps de dire le moindre mot.

- Tous tes mecs finissent par crever Chang ! Ça fait désordre. Et puis, je connaissais Harry et aussi Cédric ! Sais tu ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles quand tu n'étais pas là ? Sais tu qu'un seul baiser de ta part à suffit à convaincre Harry qu'il était définitivement Gay ?! Vu que tous les mecs qui sont sortis avec toi étaient gays et en plus ont fini six pieds sous terre, je serais Weasley, je m'inquiéterai...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Gabriel avait saisit la main de Draco et ils quittaient déjà la grande salle avec le reste des serpentards. Les regards étaient tous braqués sur eux. Le fils de Snape venait-il de dire que Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter avaient formé un couple ? Venait-il de dire aussi que celui qui avait été appelé le survivant pendant des années était Gay ? Severus lui regardait l'endroit par lequel les serpentards venaient de disparaître avec des yeux ronds. Il connaissait bien le brun maintenant et ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit tout ça. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la sexualité tous les deux. Ils allaient devoir en parler. Le brun était un sorcier puissant et en plus une créature magique. Il pouvait tomber enceint. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour en arriver là ?

Loin des questions existentielles qui étaient posées dans la grande salle, les serpentards pénétraient dans leur salle commune. Millicent et Pansy regagnèrent aussitôt leur dortoir. Crabbe et Goyle restèrent dans la salle commune. Blaise et Théo avaient disparu on ne savait où mais les connaissant ce n'était sûrement pas pour jouer à la bataille explosive. Draco et Gabriel regagnèrent donc le dortoir des garçons seuls.

Le brun enfila un bas de pyjama et le blond fit de même. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Draco pour discuter. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacés.

_**Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. La suite est en cours d'écriture et sera disponible très vite c'est promis. En tout cas, comme d'hab, faites ce que vous voulez, nous huer, nous insulter, nous encourager, nous apprécier ou juste continuer à nous lire... à très vite pour la suite... Bises... Cleo et Yuki. **_

_**PS : Nous nous excusons si par hasard certaines reviews n'avaient pas eu de réponse et promettons de faire notre possible pour vous répondre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JKR. Les bases de l'histoire partent d'un défi que nous relevons.**_

**_Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette fiction Cleo McPhee et Yukimai-Chan._**

**_Nous remercions tous ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou Alert même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews._**

**_Warning : Nous vous rappelons que cette fiction contient des scènes qui peuvent être choquantes et que le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien._**

**_RAR :_**

**_Sorciere noire : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui nous font super plaisir. D'autant que nous apprécions toutes les deux tes histoires. voilà la suite. Bises._**

**_Caty : Merci de tes reviews et de ta fidélité. Voici la suite. Bises._**

**_JTFLAM : Pour tes propositions de couples, un certain nombre étaient exact mais nous laissons le soin de découvrir à mesure de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du mari de Bellatrix, nous en serons plus dans deux chapitres environ. Gabriel prendra connaissance de l'histoire de Tom et de Bellatrix en même temps. Hermione ne sait pas encore qui est Gabriel mais elle va commencer à avoir de sérieux doutes. Pour Ron, Dean et Seamus, ils ne sont pas aimé par les Griffons mais ils sont soutenus par Dumbledore donc les autres ne l'ouvrent pas. Harry et Cédric ont eu une relation mais pas de Sexe. Harry avait que 14 ans, c'était des bisous et des je t'aime. Enfin le genre de trucs mignons. Bref, on va en apprendre plus sur tout le monde à mesure que l'histoire avance et évolue. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture... à bientôt... Bises_**

**_Adenoide : Alors oui Gaby à la langue bien pendue, d'ailleurs ça va pas s'arranger et tant mieux. Pour Neville et Severus, ils se voient tout deux différemment. Nev' est pas stupide et il a cerné Ginny depuis bien longtemps. Pour Dean et Seamus, ils sont perdus, sans Harry, ils se retrouvent sans personne à suivre et Ron en a profité. La suite maintenant. Bonne lecture. à Bientôt. Bises_**

**_Sirrah : Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir. Oui Dumbledore est un enfoiré manipulateur mais en ce moment j'l'aime pas (c'est Cleo qui parle là...). Je trouve quand dans de nombreuses fics il est mit sur un piédestal alors qu'il est pas si blanc que ça... Bref, la suite maintenant. Nous espérons que tu aimeras... à bientôt. Bises._**

**_Nounou : Merci._**

**_Chacha : Merci beaucoup. Oui Gaby et Lucius vont se rapprocher peu à peu et Gay va apprendre à lui faire un peu confiance même si ils ne vont pas finir dans un lit tout de suite... Avec ce que Gabriel a vécu et le passé qu'il a avec Lucius, ça prendra du temps. Pour Dumby, il est manipulateur. Pour moi, même dans les livres, il voyait Harry comme une arme et il m'énerve en ce moment. Pour une Milicent Jolie, on avait envie e faire quelque chose de différent, qu'elle ne soit plus le tank humain qu'elle est dans les livres ou certaines fics. Voilà la suite... à bientôt. Bises_**

**_darkayora : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite. à bientôt. Bises._**

**_J'espère que nous n'avons oublié personne dans les réponses, si c'est le cas, nous nous en excusons d'avance._**

**_Nous dédions ce chapitre à Agathe Laplante qui a eu la gentillesse d'envoyer un message à Yuki, Co auteuse de cette fiction. ça lui a fait très plaisir. Et aussi à Sorciere Noire dont nous apprécions grandement les fictions._**

**_Bonne lecture.... _**

_**Chapitre 7 : Quidditch et Pré Au Lard...**_

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la rentrée. La vie avait reprit son cours au château. Les professeurs avaient déjà donné une foule de devoirs et la plupart des élèves se pressaient à la bibliothèque dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Ron affirmait sa place de leader des gryffondors mais il faisait bien pâle figure à côté de ce qu'avait été Harry autrefois. Alors que le brun était apprécié de ses camarades, le roux était détesté par la plupart d'entre eux. Il faisait perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison, effrayait les premières années, s'affichait avec Chang et cherchait tout le temps la bagarre. Gabriel et le groupe des serpentards de leur côté étaient entrés dans une certaine routine. Millicent et Gaby passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et Hermione et Neville les y rejoignaient souvent. La première semaine de cours était finalement passée très rapidement. En ce samedi matin, les serpentards s'étaient levés tôt. Draco avait été désigné capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et faisait passer les essaies pour intégrer l'équipe. Il avait convaincu Gabriel d'y participer et de postuler comme attrapeur. Le petit brun était donc attablé avec ses amis et discutait joyeusement en mangeant. Il était rare de le voir si souriant. Alors qu'il allait croquer avidement dans un toast, Shadow arriva avec un gros paquet et une lettre qu'il déposa face à lui. Le petit brun s'essuya doucement la bouche puis les mains et prit la missive.

_« Mon Bébé Gaby,_

_Je reconnais humblement ma défaite pour notre pari et affirme que tu as ta place parmi les vils serpents._

_Voici donc le balai que je t'avais promis. Fais en bon usage._

_Ne tombe pas et ne te blesse pas chaton, il serait regrettable que Tom me torture parce que son petit Gabriel adoré c'est fait bobo._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles mon chaton..._

_À bientôt,_

_Bises,_

_Bella. »_

Il prit le volumineux paquet qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et de malice. Il recevait rarement des cadeaux et chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'en avoir, c'était le même manège. Il passait un temps infini à examiner le paquet sous toutes les coutures avant de l'ouvrir. Draco l'observait, amusé. Le blond finit par lui chuchoter doucement.

- Tu sais... Tu le verras encore mieux quand il sera déballé.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et grogna un peu. Ensuite, il commença à arracher méticuleusement l'emballage en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer son précieux cadeau. Quand il vit le balai que lui avait offert Bellatrix, il afficha un air de strangulo hors de l'eau. C'était un Tornade 3000. Il était encore plus performant que son éclair de feu et surtout, c'était une édition limité. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes d'émotions contenues. Il avait eu très peu de cadeau dans sa vie et celui-ci faisait parti des plus précieux à ses yeux. Pas seulement parce qu'il était hors de prix mais parce qu'il venait de Bellatrix et qu'il la considérait comme une tante, une marraine. Elle devenait peu à peu une sorte de guide pour lui. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrivit un petit message.

_« Cher Tata Bella,_

_Merci mille fois pour ce magnifique cadeau !_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, c'est beaucoup trop. _

_Sois assuré que j'en prendrai grand soin._

_Merci encore ma Tatie Adorée._

_À bientôt_

_Bises_

_Gaby »_

Il donna quelques morceaux de toast à Shadow avant de lui confier sa réponse. Le hibou lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille et s'envola rapidement. Autour de lui, plusieurs serpentards étaient en extase devant son balai. Gabriel n'avait plus qu'une envie, l'essayer. Il ingurgita son petit déjeuner à la hâte, prit son balai sous le bras et quitta la grande salle en courant presque, ses amis sur les talons. Il passa devant Ron, Dean et Seamus sans prêter aucune attention à la flopée d'injures qu'ils lui lancèrent et arriva dans le parc. Il continua à courir vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, il enfourcha le tornade 3000 et s'éleva aussitôt. Il fit quelques tours de terrain en faisant des acrobaties de plus en plus complexes et dangereuses. Au sol, Draco l'observait, pâle. Déjà qu'avec son éclair de feu, Harry alias Gabriel avait été impressionnant à voir voler, là, c'était encore pire. On ne pouvait que retenir son souffle à chaque acrobatie. Le blond monta sur son vieux Nimbus 2001 et décolla. Il fonça vers Gabriel et le petit brun se lança dans une course improvisée avec son ami. Il riait à gorge déployée. Ils volèrent un long moment tout les deux avant que Draco ne regagne le sol et annonce que les essaies pour entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard débutaient. Il commença par le choix du gardien.

Blaise et trois autres serpentards s'élevèrent. Le premier à passer fut un troisième année, le but était d'arrêté de plus de but possible. Quand ils ne parvenaient pas à arrêté un tir, leur essaie était terminé. Le jeune serpentard du nom de Dole, arrêta 11 tirs avant que Draco ne parvienne à lui mettre un but. C'était pas mal du tout. Le second un cinquième année n'arrêta que 6 tirs et regagna le sol déçu. Le troisième était encore un cinquième année et il était vraiment doué. Il parvint à stoppé 14 tirs avant que Milicent ne le mette en difficulté. Le métisse doutait de plus en plus. Il était doué certes mais serait-il capable d'arrêter plus de 14 tirs ? Ce n'était pas sûr. Il traversa lentement le terrain sur son balai alors que Gabriel l'encourageait d'un sourire et d'un pousse haussé. Il se mit en place et la sélection commença. Il arrêtait les tirs avec une certaine facilité, il était agile, se déplaçait vite et analysait rapidement les situations qui se présentaient. Il n'avait même pas cherché à compter combien de tirs il arrêtait. Quand finalement il manqua un tir de Théo, il regagna le sol, légèrement inquiet. À peine eut-il posé un pied à terre, qu'une petite bombe brune se jeta sur lui en le félicitant chaudement.

- Je suis prit ? Demanda t-il incrédule.

- Bien sûr que tu es prit ! Tu as bloqué 22 tirs ! Cria Gabriel avec enthousiasme.

Quand Théo arriva, Gabriel s'éloigna. Le jeune homme prit Blaise dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Rapidement, Draco les rappela à l'ordre, il allait maintenant sélectionner les poursuiveurs. Le principe était simple, les trois gardiens éliminés allaient garder les buts et les 6 serpentards qui postulaient pour être batteurs allaient prendre une batte et jeter des cognards sur les poursuiveurs. Ces derniers devaient esquiver les cognards et marquer le plus de but possible en une demi heure. Théo, Milicent, Draco, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass et d'autres élèves s'élevèrent et la sélection commença. Deux élèves de troisième année furent rapidement éliminés, le premier avait été assommé par un cognard et stoppé dans sa chute par Gabriel. Le second n'avait pas réussi à freiner et c'était écrasé dans la tribune des professeurs. Un quatrième année eut la peur de sa vie quand trois cognards foncèrent vers lui à pleine vitesse, il les esquiva de justesse et regagna le sol tremblant de la tête au pieds. Gabriel vint le voir, lui donna un carré de chocolat et l'envoya se doucher pour se détendre. Les élèves étaient éliminés assez rapidement et au bout d'une demi heure, il ne restait que le trio de la bande, Daphnée et sa soeur Astoria ainsi qu'un deuxième année qui parvenait à se faufiler facilement grâce à sa petite taille. Ils regagnèrent le sol et comptabilisèrent les buts.

Le décompte était le suivant :

Daphnée : 12 points

Astoria : 9 Points

Mickaël (2ème année) : 14 points

Draco : 18 points

Théo : 16 points

Milicent : 15 points.

Il fut décidé que Draco, Milicent et Théo seraient les poursuiveurs officiels mais ils prirent Mickaël, le deuxième année comme remplaçant. Il était doué et ça ne coûtait rien de lui laisser sa chance. Le jeune garçon était ravi et les remercia chaudement. Les dernières sélections concernaient l'attrapeur et les batteurs. Le blond chercha rapidement comment procéder et prit rapidement une décision.

Les quatre poursuiveurs et les postulants attrapeurs et batteurs allaient rester dans le ciel. Les attrapeurs et poursuiveurs voleraient pour esquiver les cognards envoyés par les batteurs mais en parallèle, les postulants attrapeurs devaient repérer le vif d'or et s'en emparer. Ils étaient trois à postuler pour le poste. Tous s'élevèrent dans le ciel et Gabriel commença aussitôt à parcourir le terrain dans tous les sens en esquivant les cognards et en cherchant la petite balle dorée. Un postulant attrapeur voulu faire une figure et ses pieds accrochèrent le sol alors qu'il le frôlait, il tomba de balai et eut le souffle coupé, Pansy lui vint aussitôt en aide. Gabriel et l'autre postulant, un troisième année se défendaient plutôt bien.

Soudain, Gabriel repéra le vif, il volait au pied d'un des poteaux de but, à quelques centimètres du sol. Il descendit aussitôt en piqué esquivant les cognards qui fonçaient vers lui. Il fut imité par le troisième année qui décidément ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit brun remontait en chandelle en brandissant le vif. Il avait gagné. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les meilleurs batteurs, c'étaient eux qui avaient éliminé le plus de joueurs. Comme le troisième année qui postulait comme attrapeur était doué, Draco décida de la garder comme remplaçant lui aussi. Il s'appelait Ethan Hopes. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et l'équipe était complète. Elle se présentait ainsi :

Capitaine : Draco Malfoy

Attrapeur : Gabriel Snape Remplaçant : Ethan Hopes

Poursuiveurs : Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Milicent Bullstrode Remplaçant : Mickaël Smith

Batteurs : Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe

Gardien : Blaise Zabini

L'équipe était parfaite, les joueurs étaient vraiment doués. Ils étaient presque certain de remporter la coupe cette année. Ils gagnèrent les douches dans une certaine euphorie. Ils se lavèrent rapidement, se changèrent et gagnèrent la grande salle en discutant et en riant. Le déjeuner venait de commencer quand ils arrivèrent et Gabriel offrit un large sourire à Severus qui lui en rendit un discret.

En fin de journée, ils apprirent que l'équipe de gryffondor était complète elle aussi. Ron Weasley était gardien, Dennis Crivey attrapeur, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Collin Crivey poursuiveurs, Dean Thomas et Cormac Mclaggen Batteurs. Ronald avait été désigné comme capitaine et fanfaronnait en annonçant à qui voulait l'entendre que son équipe était la meilleure et qu'ils remporteraient la coupe. Certains élèves qui avaient aperçu les essais de serpentard riaient sous cape. Il était évidant que les rouges et or n'avaient aucune chance cette année.

La fin du weekend se déroula tranquillement et dans une certaine routine. La semaine reprit et le cours de potions apporta son lot de points en moins et de retenues pour les gryffondors. Hermione et Neville n'étaient pas visés par le professeur qui trouvait toujours un moyen d'aider discrètement Neville. Il avait d'ailleurs proposé au gryffondor maladroit de lui donner des cours particuliers pour revenir sur le programme de cette matière depuis la première année. Le gryffondor avait accepté avec une certaine joie. En DCFM, Rémus leur donna un exposé à faire en groupe et à rendre avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Les serpentards décidèrent d'intégrer Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Marietta Edgecombe et Justin Finch-Fletchey à leur groupe pour le devoir. Ils étaient le groupe le plus nombreux à travailler ensemble mais le professeur ne prononça aucune critique. Il était ravi que les serpentards soient eux-même allé chercher des poufsouffles pour leur proposer de travailler avec eux. Ils choisirent comme sujet Magie ancienne et Rituels anciens de protection et regardèrent leurs emplois du temps pour se trouver des horaires durant lesquels ils pourraient travailler ensemble. Bref, le premier jour de la semaine se passa plutôt bien.

Le mercredi matin, le soleil brillait et les températures étaient encore clémentes en ce mois de septembre. Gabriel enchantait ses amis avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Après un copieux petit déjeuner et un cours de sortilèges interminable, les serpentards se rendirent dans le parc pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient en commun avec les gryffondors. Le groupe salua Neville et Hermione ainsi que leur professeur qui souriait largement. Quand tous les élèves furent présent, le demi géant se plaça face à eux et commença à parler.

- Bonjour à tous. Pour ce deuxième cours, j'ai amené quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir. Je vais vous demander de ne pas tenter d'approcher la créature que j'ai amené et surtout ne criez pas et évitez de vous battre.

Les élèves étaient légèrement inquiets. Qu'est-ce que le demi géant avait encore inventé ? Après l'épisode de l'hippogriffe, les serpentards n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés dans ce cours. Ils avançaient donc dans la forêt interdite avec une pointe d'appréhension. Hagrid les faisait s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans la forêt dense. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière. Un tapis d'herbe fraîche et de fleurs sauvages s'entendaient sous leurs pieds. Au loin, ils aperçurent une silhouette blanche aussi pure que la neige. Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter quand ils comprirent que Hagrid avait amené une Licorne et pas n'importe laquelle, la princesse pégase. C'était une magnifique licorne ailée qui régnait sur son peuple avec amour et bienveillance. Il leur demanda de la dessiner et de prendre des notes sur son mode de vie, son alimentation, la hiérarchie mise en place au sein de son clan et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Alors que Gabriel était concentré à sa tâche, faisant fit de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Ron, Dean et Seamus approchèrent discrètement. Le roux afficha un large sourire et jeta un sort de découpe sur le ventre du brun qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il lâcha se qu'il tenait en main et tomba sur le sol. Le sang coulait de son ventre qu'il tenait à deux mains, des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux. Il avait vraiment très mal et voir le sang s'écouler ne le rassurait pas du tout. Les trois gryffondors arboraient des sourires ravis. La reine licorne fonça alors vers le brun et les trois gryffondor, les élèves retenaient leurs souffles et Hagrid était paniqué. Il avait peur que la créature ne blesse encore plus Gabriel. Quand elle fut à hauteur du quatuor, elle se cabra pointant des sabots menaçant vers les trois gryffondors qui reculèrent, blêmes. La créature avait l'air furieuse. Quand elle estima qu'ils étaient assez loin, elle se coucha sur le sol à côté du brun et frotta ses nasaux contre le joue pâle du jeune sorcier. Une larme argentée coula de ses yeux noirs profond et vint s'écraser sur les plaies de Gabriel. Elle émit un genre de chant que personne ne comprit à part le jeune homme.

_« Oh toi ! Héritier Des Ténèbres dont le cœur est plus pur que le mien. Ma vie, je donnerai pour te protéger, mon âme j'offrirai pour te sauver du mal. Grâce à ta pureté, la paix règnera sur le monde. De ton amour pour l'être aux cheveux de neige et au cœur chaud, la guerre cessera. De votre descendance, la paix durera. »_

Une autre prophétie pensa Gabriel alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'en ai vraiment conscience. Sa plaie se ferma peu à peu et il sentit une bouffée d'amour et bien être s'emparer de tout son corps. Les larmes furent alors remplacées par un large sourire. Les élèves se calmèrent et Hagrid reprit son souffle. Il demanda à la reine licorne de reprendre sa place pour la fin du cours mais celle-ci refusa. Elle voulait rester auprès de Gabriel pour le protéger. Elle jetait des regards noirs sur le trio de gryffondor qui c'était caché un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Le groupe de serpentard voulu rejoindre le jeune homme mais elle les empêcha de venir trop près. Seul Draco fut autorisé à approcher. La reine licorne avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Gabriel et restait là, immobile, les yeux clos et les oreilles alertes. Ce fut dans cette ambiance particulière que le cours se termina. La créature fit promettre à Gabriel de venir rencontrer son peuple dès qu'il le pourrait. Après une douce caresse sur les nasaux de la créature, le petit brun s'éloigna, le cœur léger.

Sur le chemin qui menait au château, il prit conscience que quelque chose avait changé en lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. C'était comme s'il ressentait tout ce qui se passait au plus profond des âmes et des cœurs des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il comprit alors que la reine licorne lui avait offert un nouveau don, l'empathie. Il y avait aussi cette nouvelle prophétie. L'être aux cheveux de neige ? Il ne connaissait que deux personnes qui avait des cheveux de cette couleur, Draco et Lucius. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il songea aussitôt qu'il pouvait oublier son ami serpentard dans cette prophétie. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il n'y aurait jamais autre chose qu'une forte amitié entre eux. Seulement, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec Lucius et se demandait comment il pourrait un jour avoir des sentiments aussi purs que ceux là envers cet homme. Il secoua la tête, il était perdu. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à quelqu'un.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle avec le groupe des serpentards et prit place à la table toujours aussi silencieux. Il jeta un regard discret vers la table des professeurs et rencontra le regard de Severus. Sentant son trouble, son père adoptif lui fit signe de le rejoindre après le repas. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête discret et entreprit de manger un peu. Comme à son habitude, Draco ajoutait discrètement de la nourriture dans son assiette. Le comportement protecteur du blond l'amusait énormément mais les émotions qui le submergeaient en cet instant lui donnait un mal de tête horrible. Il s'empressa de terminer son repas et quitta la salle en trombe pour rejoindre les appartements du potionniste.

Severus l'attendait déjà et lui ouvrit rapidement la porte. Le plus jeune entra rapidement dans les quartiers de l'aîné et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la douleur était de moins en moins supportable. L'homme lui tendit une potion bleu turquoise qu'il reconnut comme étant une potion contre les migraines. Il ouvrit la fiole et la bu d'une traite, une lueur de reconnaissance flottant dans ses yeux verts forêts.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gabriel ? Tu as l'air perturbé.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées puis commença à parler d'une voix monocorde.

- On a eu cours de SACM ce matin. Hagrid avait amené la reine licorne du clan de la forêt interdite. Pendant le cours, Ron et ses copains m'ont jeté un sort de découpe. J'ai été touché au ventre. La licorne a foncé sur nous quand j'ai hurlé de douleur. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait m'attaquer mais elle a juste repoussé les trois gryffondors. Ensuite, elle c'est couchée près de moi et a commencé à chanter. Elle m'a énoncé une nouvelle prophétie Sev'. La prophétie me concerne. Elle m'a soigné et offert le don d'empathie aussi.

Severus était sans voix pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Il savait que Gabriel était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit aussi pur. Les licornes n'approchaient jamais les sorciers, humains ou tout autre peuple. Les toucher pouvait les corrompre. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et demanda...

- Quelle est cette prophétie qu'elle t'a donné.

Le petit brun se crispa légèrement et soupira avant de répondre.

_« Oh toi ! Héritier Des Ténèbres dont le cœur est plus pur que le mien. Ma vie, je donnerai pour te protéger, mon âme, j'offrirai pour te sauver du mal. Grâce à ta pureté la paix règnera sur le monde. De ton amour pour l'être aux cheveux de neige et au cœur chaud, la guerre cessera. De votre descendance, la paix durera. »_

Il fit une courte pause et reprit la parole.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne connais que deux personnes qui ont des cheveux comme ceux là. Draco et Lucius. J'ai déjà établi que ça ne pouvait pas être Draco. Je sais au fond de moi que nous ne seront jamais plus que des amis. Seulement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai avoir ce genre de relations avec Lucius. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui, je commence tout juste à le connaître et à l'apprécier et avec ce que j'ai vécu...

Il se stoppa, c'était encore difficile pour lui de parler de tout ça. Severus le coupa dans ses pensées quand il prit la parole. Le ton était doux et rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras les réponses en temps voulu, il est inutile de te torturer l'esprit avec tout ça. Si tes relations avec Lucius doivent changer un jour, alors ça se fera doucement et il n'aura pas intérêt à te faire de mal, crois moi.

Gabriel vint prendre place sur les genoux de son père adoptif qui l'enlaça doucement. L'étreinte était paternelle, douce et protectrice. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour profiter de cette chaleur dont il avait tant besoin. Il chuchota doucement.

- Merci... papa...

Le dernier mot était timide et jeté dans un souffle à peine audible mais il avait ému Severus plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il resserra son étreinte autour du plus jeune qui finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Cette matinée avait été épuisante. Il déposa Gabriel sur son lit et remonta une couverture sur lui, puis, après avoir posé des sortilèges d'alarmes, il se rendit au manoir par cheminette. Il devait dire ce qui c'était passé à Tom.

Quand il arriva dans le petit salon du manoir, il trouva aussitôt la personne qu'il cherchait. Le mage noir le mena à son bureau dans un silence apaisant. Quand ils furent tranquillement installé, l'aîné prit la parole.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Severus ? Un problème avec mon petit-fils ?

- Oui et non. Il c'est passé quelque chose effectivement...

Tom grogna un peu. Il détestait quand Severus ne disait pas les choses clairement. Il plongea son regard carmin dans les prunelles sombres de son vis à vis et jeta assez froidement.

- Expliques-toi ! Pour l'amour de Salazar !

- Ce matin, pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques de Gabriel, Hagrid avait amené la reine du clan licorne de la forêt interdite. Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ont agressés Gabriel. Ils lui ont jeté un sortilège de découpe qui l'a atteint au ventre. La reine licorne c'est jeté sur le groupe. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait attaquer Gabriel qui venait de crier sous la douleur mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a repoussé ses agresseurs, c'est couchée devant lui et l'a soignée en lui chantant une prophétie. Seul Gabriel à comprit ce qu'elle disait et c'est une chance.

Severus énonça la prophétie que lui avait rapporté Gabriel et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du lord noir. Il était ravi de la tournure des événements. Il fut encore plus heureux quand le potionniste expliqua que la reine licorne avait offert le don d'empathie à Gabriel et qu'elle souhaitait que le jeune homme vienne à la rencontre de son clan et comptait le soutenir dans cette guerre. Le soutient de ce peuple pur était une aubaine. Les licornes prenaient rarement part à ce genre de conflits. En fait, il n'y avait mention nul part qu'elles étaient intervenues dans une guerre auparavant. Le vieux fou tomberait de haut quand il se retrouverait face à une armée de licornes enragées. Ils discutèrent un long moment et quand Severus quitta le manoir, il apparut évident aux yeux de Tom que la prophétie parlait de Gabriel et Lucius. Un chance qu'il ai décidé qu'ils devaient apprendre à se connaître. Le temps ferait le reste.

À Poudlard, Gabriel commençait à s'agiter dans le lit de Severus. Il se réveilla en sursaut et rouge de gêne. Il avait fait un rêve assez perturbant. Le potionniste, qui venait de rentrer, se dirigea vers la chambre dès que les alarmes qu'il avait posé sur le jeune sorcier raisonnèrent. Il trouva un Gabriel haletant et en sueur qui arborait une magnifique teinte cramoisie. Il ne pu se retenir et parti dans un rire franc qui fit grogner le plus jeune. Gêné par la situation, le jeune sorcier se glissa hors du lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, un léger problème entre les jambes. Il entendait le rire de Severus derrière la porte et ça ne l'encourageait pas à se calmer. Son rêve était si... Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous une douche froide pour régler son problème.

Quand il revint dans le salon des appartements de l'aîné quelques minutes plus tard, il le trouva assit dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée plongé dans un volumineux tome de potions. L'homme releva tête sur lui et arbora un sourire moqueur auquel il répondit par un regard noir. Il remercia son père adoptif pour son écoute et quitta les quartiers du potionniste. Il gagna la bibliothèque où Milicent, Hermione et Neville l'attendaient. La journée se termina dans le calme.

Le vendredi, Gabriel s'éveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Depuis le mercredi, il ne cessait de faire des rêves mouillés. Le pire pour lui était qu'il ne voyait pas son amant. Il était persuadé que c'était un homme mais il ne savait pas qui. Il s'en voulait aussi terriblement de faire ce genre de rêves après ce qu'il avait vécu. Bien sûr, il était gay mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir ce genre de pensées si tôt après les épreuves qu'il avait subit au cours de l'été. Quand Draco se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres comme chaque matin, il le repoussa assez violemment et courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il prit une nouvelle douche froide en grognant de frustration, s'habilla, se coiffa et quitta la salle commune sans même attendre ses amis.

Quand il fut dans la grande salle, les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Les élèves le regardaient, hallucinés. Le petit brun était un peu devenu le rayon de soleil du château avec son sourire, sa fragilité et sa bonne humeur et le voir ainsi les perturbaient. Luna vint prendre place en face de lui en respectant son silence. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que quand il était dans cet état, il ne servait à rien de lui parler. Il se confirait quand il serait prêt. Les poufsouffles passèrent le saluer et il répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête et peu après, le reste du groupe de serpentard arriva et prit place autour de lui. Draco lui jetait des regards inquiets. Quand il tenta d'ajouter de la nourriture dans l'assiette du petit brun, ce dernier lui donna une tape sur la main lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Il jouait à ce petit jeu depuis qu'ils étaient amis et jamais Gabriel ne c'était rebellé avant ce jour. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il décida de faire comme si de rien était et d'attendre que le brun vienne lui parler de lui même.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les serpentards se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Le cours était en commun avec les gryffondors. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur devant la classe et commencèrent à discuter. Seul Gabriel ne participait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, Dean et Seamus arrivaient à leur tour. Le roux approcha du petit brun et lui jeta.

- Alors Snape... Ton bâtard de père est enfin mort pour que tu fasses une tête d'enterrement ?!

Le brun se tendit aussitôt, il se redressa vivement et sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur le roux qui se trouva déséquilibré et tomba lourdement sur le sol. À califourchon sur Ronald, Gabriel fut prit d'une rage froide et lui donna une volée de coups de poings. Bien sûr, le roux n'était pour rien dans sa colère et sa frustration mais ça le soulageait. Alors qu'il cognait sans s'arrêter, il se sentit soulevé par une paire de bras puissants. Il se débattit avec force en criant.

- Lâchez moi ! Je vais le réduire en bouillie ce crétin !

Il pouvait se débattre autant qu'il voulait, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Vincent Crabbe. Sa magie commençait à pulser dangereusement et sous les ordres de Draco, Crabbe amena Gabriel dans une salle de classe vide pendant que Goyle, Blaise et Théo empêchaient les gryffondors de les suivre. Ron, le nez en sang, la lèvre fendue et le visage tuméfié était hors de lui. Le fils Snape allait lui payer ça.

Une fois que Gabriel fut dans la salle de classe avec Draco, Crabbe tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Le blond bloqua la porte et posa des sortilèges d'intimités. Le brun lui lançait un regard noir, il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être enfermé ainsi. Il était hors de lui. Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il empêché de refaire le portrait de Weasley ?

- Gabriel maintenant tu t'assois et tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

Le ton était dur et froid, le regard de Draco empli de colère. Penaud, Gabriel baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement et prit place sur une table. Il laissa ses pieds pendre dans le vide et remua les jambes nerveux. Il se rappela la prophétie énoncé par la reine licorne et les rêves qu'ils faisaient la nuit et sentit la frustration monter de nouveau.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

Le blond avait lancé cette phrase sur un ton las. Gabriel comprit que celui-ci ce sentait mal face à son silence. Qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il voulait l'aider. L'émotion qui s'empara de son esprit et de son cœur fit rouler une larme sur sa joue. Draco approcha de lui avec prudence et voyant que Gabriel ne le repoussait pas, il prit dans ses bras. Là, les barrières mentales du brun cédèrent et le blond se trouva envahi par un flot d'images. Il vit l'intervention de la reine licorne, la prophétie qu'elle avait énoncé et les rêves que faisait Gabriel. Il comprit alors que le brun allait mal. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment il pouvait ressentir du désir après ce qu'il avait vécu. Le blond déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête et souffla...

- Tu as le droit de ressentir de désir, comme tout le monde. Malgré ce que tu as vécu, tu as le droit au bonheur. Tu as le droit de connaître l'amour.

- Comment je peux encore penser à un homme de cette façon avec ce que j'ai vécu ? Hoqueta le brun.

- La sexualité n'est pas que de la souffrance, tu sais. Quand tu trouveras la bonne personne, tu apprendras qu'on peut y prendre plaisir. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir des envies. C'est naturel.

- Ces rêves. Je sais que je rêve d'un homme. Je sais que je me sens bien dans ces rêves. Ne pas savoir de qui je rêve, c'est horrible. Puis, il y a l'état dans lequel je me réveil. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'avoir encore ce genre de réactions.

- Cesse de t'en vouloir pour ça. Je vais te ramener à notre dortoir. Tu vas te reposer. Je dirais aux professeurs que tu ne te sens pas bien.

Gabriel hocha la tête en signe d'accord et se laissa guider par Draco au travers des couloirs déserts. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des serpentards, montèrent dans leur dortoir et le blond aida le brun à se coucher dans les draps frais. Il prit place à ses côtés et l'amena contre lui. Il le berça lentement en caressant doucement son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit brun dormait. Le blond déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la salle commune pour se rendre au prochain cours, celui de botanique. Il expliqua brièvement au professeur Chourave que Gabriel ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il serait absent pour le cours. La professeur qui appréciait énormément le jeune serpentard fut quelque peu peiné et demanda à Draco de prendre des notes pour que le brun ne prenne pas de retard. Le blond eut un petit sourire, décidément, son ami se mettait facilement les gens dans la poche.

À la fin du cours, il gagna la grande salle pour le déjeuner et eut la surprise de voir Gabriel. Le brun semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il lui offrit un large sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue dès qu'il prit place à ses côtés. Tout était revenu à la normal. La bonne humeur était de retour. Le manège du blond reprenait. Il ajoutait de la nourriture dans l'assiette du petit brun qui faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu et mangeait en discutant avec Milicent. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Draco lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait le droit de ressentir du désir, même pour un homme. Il avait vécu des moments difficiles mais quand il trouverait la bonne personne, alors celle-ci serait capable d'attendre qu'il soit suffisamment en confiance avant d'allé plus loin. La fin de la journée se déroula de façon plus légère. Ils terminèrent la journée avec un cours de potions. Severus était déchaîné. Il avait entendu parler de l'incident avant la classe de métamorphose et se défoulait très largement sur le trio de gryffondor qui écopèrent d'une semaine de retenue avec Rusard pour avoir fait exploser leurs potions. Gabriel s'était vengé seul et avait envoyé un ingrédient instable mais inoffensif dans leurs chaudrons. Le dîner eut rapidement lieu et Draco et Gabriel se couchèrent relativement tôt. Le brun avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir dans les bras du blond.

Le week-end à Pré Au Lard était enfin arrivé. Ce samedi matin là, Gabriel se leva tôt. Ses soucis de la veille complètement oubliés. Il était excité comme une puce et réveilla Draco au passage. Le blond grogna un peu pour la forme mais face à la bonne humeur du petit brun, il retrouva bien vite le sourire. Ils s'emparèrent tour à tour de la salle de bain et à huit heure du matin à peine, ils étaient dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils saluèrent discrètement Neville et Hermione qui étaient déjà présents avant de se tourner vers Severus et de le saluer plus franchement. Ils avancèrent vers la table des verts et argent et y prirent place en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par Luna qui avait pris l'habitude de prendre ses repas avec eux. L'ambiance était détendue, Gabriel avait un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et sa bonne humeur était communicative. Les Poufsouffles qui faisaient le devoir de DCFM avec eux vinrent même les saluer.

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour le repas et quittèrent la grande salle vers neuf heures et demi alors que la plupart des élèves, qui s'étaient levés plus tard, y entraient. Ils gagnèrent le hall et traversèrent le parc. Le soleil brillait même si la température baissait déjà. Ils arrivèrent rapidement face à Rusard qui les laissa passer après avoir vérifié leurs autorisations. Une fois qu'ils eurent passés les grilles du château, ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers une petite maison qui se trouvait au bout du village sorcier. Ils y avaient rendez-vous avec Tom et Lucius.

Ils furent rapidement face à la petite barrière de bois bleu azur qu'ils connaissaient déjà puisqu'ils étaient venus dans cette maison peu avant la rentrée. Ils la franchirent et remontèrent la petite allée de graviers blancs qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Sur place, ils frappèrent trois coups secs selon le code convenu et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et rejoignirent le salon où les deux hommes attendaient déjà. Sur la table basse des tasses de thé fumant et une assiette de petits gâteaux étaient disposées.

Heureux, Gabriel se jeta dans les bras de Tom qui le réceptionna en douceur alors que Lucius donnait une accolade à son fils. Le brun se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son grand-père et avança vers l'aristocrate blond, hésitant. L'homme l'attira à lui et lui donna une puissante étreinte. Gabriel se tendit légèrement avant de s'apaiser peu à peu. Lucius lui glissa dans l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué morveux.

À ses mots, le petit brun se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se dégagea des bras puissants et répondit à l'homme par un petit sourire espiègle avant de s'installer aux côtés de son grand-père. Ils burent une gorgée de thé et l'aîné brisa le silence.

- Alors, comment se passe l'école ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Très bien. Luna fait partie de notre groupe, je discute beaucoup avec Neville et Hermione aussi. Il y a aussi Rémus qui m'aide beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il aimerait bien te rencontrer.

- Je le contacterai dès que possible. Et tes résultats scolaires ?

- Ils sont excellents, dans toutes les matières. On a un exposé à faire en DCFM et on travail avec quatre poufsouffles, ils sont plutôt sympa.

- C'est parfait, je suis fier de toi.

Le petit brun, ému, enlaça doucement son grand père avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu viendras au manoir pour les vacances de la Toussaint ?

- Bien sûr et je te préviendrai si j'amène des amis.

- Bella va être heureuse d'apprendre que tu viens.

Gabriel offrit un large sourire. Il aimait vraiment la brune. Il riait beaucoup avec elle et elle était toujours de bons conseils.

- C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir, elle me manque beaucoup, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment. Le plus jeune raconta ses essais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et expliqua qu'il avait reprit le poste d'attrapeur de Draco alors que ce dernier était devenu poursuiveur. Tom se sentait fier des progrès de Gabriel depuis son arrivée au manoir vers la fin de l'été. Il était plus souriant, moins craintif. Deux heures plus tard, le lord quittait la maison pour ses affaires et Draco allait rejoindre le reste de la bande aux trois balais laissant Lucius et Gabriel, seuls. Ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à se connaître et déjeuner ensemble en discutant tranquillement était déjà une bonne chose.

Dès que les deux autres eurent quittés la maison, un elfe de maison apparut et commença à préparer le repas. Le silence s'était abattu sur la petite maison. Aucun ne savait vraiment comment aborder l'autre. Le petit brun parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise face au blond et Lucius parce qu'il redoutait d'effrayer le plus jeune qui était encore fragile. Ce fut dans cette pseudo tension qu'ils prirent place à table pour déjeuner quand l'elfe les appela.

Alors qu'ils entamaient le repas, une question vint tout à coup à l'esprit de Gabriel. Il jaugea un instant le blond, plongeant son regard dans le sien puis l'interrogea enfin.

- Où est votre femme ?

Lucius se figea et se traits se durcirent un instant. Gabriel pu sentir la haine que nourrissait l'homme envers celle qui avait été son épouse et qui était la mère de Draco. Après un moment, l'aristocrate soupira et commença à parler en fixant de petit brun de ses yeux orageux.

- Quand j'ai été arrêté au ministère, les charges retenues contre moi étaient minimes. Je n'aurais dû écoper que d'une simple amende. Ce que je ne savais pas et Tom non plus, c'est que Narcissa marchait avec le vieux fou. Elle avait un amant qui faisait parti des proches de Dumbledore. Elle a donc réunis de fausses preuves contre moi. Le plupart pour des crimes qu'elle a elle-même commis. Elle voulait que je sois condamné au baiser du détraqueur. De cette façon, elle était déclarée veuve, héritait de ma fortune et pouvait fuir avec son amant en laissant Draco derrière elle. Quand il a apprit sa trahison, Tom m'a fait sortir d'Azkaban et elle a été attrapée par Greyback. Fenrir était furieux mais il ne lui a pas fait de mal, il l'a seulement jeté dans les cachots. Quelques temps après, j'ai entendu dire que les Carrow l'avaient torturé et laissé agonisante dans les cachots. Elle avait aussi tenté de les faire condamner quelques mois auparavant. Bref, elle est morte une semaine plus tard et nous avons appris que c'était elle qui avait dit à Dumbledore que Sirius Black doutait de lui. Il était venu au manoir pour rencontrer Tom. C'est à cause d'elle que Dumbledore a décidé de l'éliminer.

Gabriel, qui avait blêmit en entendant que Narcissa avait été torturée arbora finalement un léger sourire. Si cette femme avait fait condamner Sirius alors elle méritait largement ce qui lui était arrivé. Le blond l'observait, un peu anxieux. Il avait peur que Gabriel ne le prenne pour un monstre. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas torturé Narcissa et ne l'avait pas tué non plus mais il n'avait rien tenté pour la sauver.

- Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, lança froidement Gabriel.

Une brève lueur pourpre flotta dans les yeux verts forêts du jeune homme. Lucius se fit la note mentale qu'il devrait en parler à Tom. Puis, il écarta tout ça de sa tête. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Gabriel sans se baser sur les préjugés qui l'avaient longtemps habité. Il réfléchit un moment à la façon dont il devait s'y prendre puis décida que des questions directes étaient encore la meilleure solution.

- Alors, qu'est ce tu aimes ? En dehors du Quidditch, bien sûr.

- Et bien, le sport en général, certains sports moldus sont vraiment géniaux. La musique, aussi bien les groupes sorciers que moldus même si j'ai une préférence pour la musique moldue. La lecture, j'aime apprendre et je m'intéresse à presque tous les sujets. Quand je peux, j'aime aller me promener du côté moldu. Je vais dans un bar assez sympa où je suis devenu ami avec la propriétaire et où j'ai ma tranquillité. Sinon, je vais au cinéma, à des concerts, puis il y a aussi une librairie dans laquelle j'ai mes habitudes. Enfin ce genre de choses... Et vous ?

Une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux du plus jeune. Lucius était ravi, cette question avait visiblement détendue l'atmosphère légèrement pesante et Gabriel voulait aussi apprendre à le connaître surtout si la prophétie de la reine licorne parlait bien de Lucius et de lui. Puis il devait bien avouer que le blond était vraiment beau même s'il était encore intimidé en sa présence.

- J'aime assez la lecture moi aussi. J'apprécie aussi les balades en forêt et dans les parcs en général. J'aime beaucoup les créatures magiques ou non. Pour ce qui est du monde moldu, je connais très peu en réalité mais peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras m'emmener avec toi au cours d'une de tes balades.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit le petit brun sincère.

Il sentit que la relation avec Lucius allait évoluer vers quelque chose de positif, il ne savait pas encore quoi, il n'était pas encore à l'aise auprès de l'aristocrate et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait un charme mystérieux et envoûtant. Il aimait discuter avec lui, le taquiner, il appréciait leurs correspondances. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'il aurait envie de connaître mieux Lucius Malfoy et qu'ils deviendraient amis, au mieux la personne aurait été à Sainte-Mangouste, au pire, il l'aurait Avada Kedavrisé. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter, apprenant peu à peu à se connaître. Le brun avait parlé un peu plus longuement de sa vie dans sa famille même s'il n'avait pas encore avoué ce qu'avait fait son oncle. Il ressentait encore trop de honte et de peur pour dévoiler cette faiblesse à son aîné.

Quand l'heure de se séparer arriva, Gabriel ressentit une petite pointe de déception, il n'avait pas envie de partir et pourtant, il devait regagner Poudlard, il n'avait pas le choix. Il approcha de Lucius, l'aîné déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui annonça qu'il avait hâte de le revoir. Gabriel arbora un large sourire et lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter la maison. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue principale de Pré Au Lard, il allait vers les Trois Balais, il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il passait près d'une ruelle quand il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner et le jeter au sol durement. Au loin, Lucius avait vu la scène et se précipitait déjà vers la dite ruelle.

En touchant le sol violemment, Gabriel entendit son poignet craquer alors qu'une douleur sourde fit perler une larme au coin de ses yeux verts. Il était brisé, il en était certain. Il sentit qu'on le plaquait au sol et ses terreurs d'antan refirent surface alors qu'il tentait de se débattre. Une voix froide et haineuse qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Ron Weasley s'éleva.

- Alors Snape ! Comme on se retrouve. Tu vas payer pour hier et pour toutes les autres fois.

Il se prit un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle alors que ses os craquaient. Il avait mal et personne ne savait qu'il était là. Il était fichu. Il ferma les yeux et attendit les coups, fataliste. Un coup de poing envoyé par Dean s'abattit sur son visage et les insultes pleuvaient. Une ombre apparut au bout de la ruelle, trop occupé à leur basse besogne, les trois jeunes sorciers ne la virent pas approcher. Dean s'effondra sur le corps de Gabriel qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps, il parvint à se dégager du black inconscient sur le sol. Il rampa en arrière et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Seamus tomba à son tour près de lui alors que Ron fuyait comme un lâche abandonnant ses sbires derrière lui. Le petit brun avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait plusieurs fractures, il le savait, il avait l'habitude. Il sentit quelqu'un qui le soulevait et se crispa en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Une main apaisante passa dans ses longs cheveux bruns alors qu'une voix grave et douce raisonnait.

- Gabriel. C'est fini. Calmes-toi... Tout va bien... C'est Lucius.

Il se détendit légèrement alors que l'homme le blottissait davantage contre lui. Il s'accrocha à la robe de l'aîné et sanglota en silence. Lucius le ramena à la petite maison qu'il venait de quitter et demanda à un elfe d'aller prévenir Severus et Draco pour ce qui venait de se passer. Il installa le petit brun sur un lit et attendit. Il était très inquiet, malgré ses fractures, le jeune sorcier était très agité et il avait du mal à le calmer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la maison s'ouvrait dans une grand fracas laissant place à un Severus paniqué. Il s'avança vers le petit brun et grogna de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Quand il a quitté la maison, il a été agressé par Weasley et deux autres gryffondors. Je les ai vu l'entraîner dans une ruelle alors je suis intervenu.

Alors que la colère du potionniste augmentait, Draco arriva à son tour entouré de la bande de serpentards, de Luna, de Neville et d'Hermione. Tous semblaient inquiet pour le petit brun. Severus demanda à Draco de l'aider à soigner Gabriel pendant que les autres attendaient dans le salon en compagnie de Lucius.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était tendue. Hermione et Neville regardaient Lucius. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là. Il était censé être un adepte de Voldemort, un mangemort, un meurtrier. Cela voulait-il dire que Gabriel était un mangemort lui aussi ? Il avait pourtant l'air si doux, si pur. Puis la reine licorne l'avait protégé pendant le cours de Hagrid. Le brunette réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Luna arborait un sourire mystérieux et son habituel air rêveur. Elle savait quelque chose, mais la gryffondore savait aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Dans la chambre, Draco avait déshabillé Gabriel pour évaluer l'étendue de ses blessures. Il vit les larges hématomes au niveau des côtes et grogna de colère. Le visage du petit brun était déformé par la douleur pourtant aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Il se mordait violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Severus approcha et passa un baume apaisant sur les côtes de son fils pendant que le blond lui nettoyait le visage. Ils lui donnèrent une potion anti-douleur, une potion poussos et finalement une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il en aurait besoin, l'agression allait sûrement réveiller de mauvais souvenirs en lui. L'aîné déposa des sorts d'alarmes sur le jeune sorcier et Draco et lui quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour le jeune homme qui était leur rayon de soleil. Ils avancèrent vers les autres et s'installèrent tranquillement. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole.

- Il a deux côtes brisées et le poignet gauche également. Sinon pour le reste se sont surtout des hématomes. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il est important qu'il se repose. Il va passer la nuit ici et reviendra à Poudlard demain dans la journée.

Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin et demanda à Hermione de donner la missive à la directrice adjointe. La gryffondor accepta sans problèmes. Lucius apporta du thé pour tout le monde, ils en avaient besoin. Alors que la brune portait la tasse à ses lèvres, un pop sonore retentit et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri terrifié en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. Tom n'y prêta aucune attention et se précipita vers Severus qu'il secoua comme un prunier en parlant très vite.

- Sev' ! Comment va mon petit-fils ? C'est grave ? Qui...

- Stop ! Le coupa sèchement le potionniste. Prends ça et je t'explique après.

Severus tendit une potion calmante à l'homme. Ce dernier la prit et la bu d'une traite. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber avec grâce sur un fauteuil tout proche. Quand elle vit le mage noir tomber à ses côtés, Hermione se crispa et écarquilla les yeux. Neville était silencieux mais réfléchissait beaucoup. Severus, sentant que son ami était redevenu calme, prit la parole.

- Quand Gabriel est parti d'ici, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan l'ont entraîné dans une ruelle et l'ont frappé. Lucius, qui a vu la scène, est intervenu et l'a ramené ici. Il a deux côtes cassées, le poignet gauche cassé et des hématomes un peu partout. Physiquement, il va rapidement s'en remettre par contre mentalement... Avec ce qu'il a vécu, il est difficile de dire s'il va ou non redevenir cet être effrayé de tout qu'il était il y a peu.

Les poings de Tom se crispèrent et sans un mot, il se leva et pénétra dans la chambre pour voir Gabriel. Il se coucha à ses côtés et les serra dans ses bras. Il prononça quelques paroles apaisantes que le petit brun sembla entendre puisque ses traits se détendirent. Enfin, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit-fils et regagna le salon.

Dans la pièce, le temps semblait s'être figé. Personne n'avait bougé et Hermione ne cessait de fixer Tom, alias Lord Voldemort. Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait dit que Gabriel était son petit-fils. Comment un être aussi doux et pur que le petit brun pouvait être le petit-fils d'un être aussi cruel ? Voldemort était-il vraiment aussi mauvais qu'on le disait ? Les questions tournaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit et ne pas avoir les réponses l'énervait au plus haut point. De son côté, Neville, qui était censé être le nouveau survivant était pâle comme la mort. Il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Finalement, le mage noir poussa un profond soupir, prit place dans un fauteuil et décida d'expliquer un minimum la situation au deux gryffondors.

- Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, Gabriel est mon petit-fils.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Ça, ils l'avaient parfaitement intégré. Le lord reprit la parole.

- Tout ce que dit Dumbledore à mon sujet est faux. Je ne me suis jamais fait appeler Voldemort. Ce sont des idioties que le vieux fou a inventé pour effrayer les gens et il a parfaitement réussi d'ailleurs. J'ai des projets pour le monde sorcier et ces projets lui font peur parce que si j'y arrive, alors le ministère et lui perdront leur pouvoir. Le pouvoir est ce qui compte le plus pour lui. Peu importe le nombre de morts, combien de personnes il devra manipuler ou torturer pour y parvenir. Il a voulu faire de Harry Potter une arme en manipulant son esprit, en lui intégrant de faux souvenirs pour qu'il me haïsse et me tue. Il a même été jusqu'à inventer une fausse prophétie. Bien sûr, rien ne vous empêche de ne pas croire mes paroles mais… Je vous invite à venir au manoir avec Gabriel pour les prochaines vacances, je comptais lui en apprendre plus sur ma vie. Si vous venez, vous en saurez autant que lui et vous pourrez faire vos propres choix.

Les deux gryffondors réfléchirent vivement, surtout Hermione. Neville était perdu et avait décidé que si la brunette acceptait l'offre, alors il la suivrait. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne intuition. Elle releva la tête, plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les prunelles carmines et déclara...

- Nous viendrons et nous promettons de ne rien dire de votre présence ici.

- Bien. Tout était réglé. Après cette mise au point, l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement. Tous burent tranquillement le thé en discutant encore un peu puis les élèves regagnèrent le château avec Severus. Tom était appelé ailleurs et décida que ce serait Lucius qui veillerait sur Gabriel.

Dès leur retour au château, le groupe de serpentard se dirigea vers la grande salle où le dîner serait bientôt servi et Neville, Hermione et Severus se dirigèrent à grand pas vers le bureau de McGonagall. La directrice adjointe fut surprise par l'arrivée de se trio. À la base, seul Hermione et Neville étaient censés venir, le potionniste voulait rester avec Gabriel mais Tom avait jugé préférable de laisser le soin à Lucius de s'occuper du petit brun. Sûrement un moyen de les rapprocher davantage. L'animagus les invita à s'asseoir et ils le firent sans protester.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Mon fils Gabriel a été agressé par trois de vos gryffondors pendant qu'il était à Pré-Au-lard. Il a été blessé et ne regagnera le château que demain. Il est pour le moment en sécurité et se repose.

- Par Merlin. Qu'a-t-il ? Qui l'a agressé ?

- Il a deux côtes cassées, le poignet gauche cassé et des hématomes. Pour les agresseurs, il s'agit de Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

- Miss Granger, vous direz à ces trois jeunes gens de venir à mon bureau après le dîner. Leur conduite est inqualifiable.

- J'espère que votre fils se remettra rapidement Severus.

- Physiquement il n'y aura pas de problème, c'est psychologiquement que je m'inquiète. Il a vécu des moments très durs au cours de l'été qui l'ont traumatisé et il commençait à peine à s'en remettre. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

La directrice adjointe hocha la tête. Elle se posait elle aussi de nombreuses questions. Ronald Weasley était violent et détesté de tous et pourtant Albus ne cessait de le protéger. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerait avec Severus dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle congédia Neville et Hermione, puis, partit elle aussi pour la grande salle. Le dîner se déroula dans un silence de plomb. L'agression de Gabriel avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et beaucoup étaient inquiets pour lui. D'autres pensaient déjà au meilleur moyen de se venger. Les jours à venir seraient sûrement mouvementés à Poudlard...

_**Petit message de Yukimai-chan à ceux qui lisent Le pouvoir du mal : Je continue toujours la fic. J'ai seulement eut un petit problème disons technique avec le chapitre 5. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit du coup, j'ai de la difficulté à me remettre dedans. Mais je vous promets que je vais vous le faire !! Je ne sais pas quand mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! Pour une fois que j'ai une fic qui fonctionne :P**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture du chapitre du défi.**_

_**Yuki**_

**_Petit message de Cleo : Je tiens à rassurer mes lecteurs et lectrices. Toutes mes fictions en cours iront à leurs termes. Aucune n'est abandonnée même si les délais de publications peuvent être longs. _**

**_Bises_**

**_Cleo..._**

**_Voilà, nous espérons que le chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions. à bientôt pour la suite. Bises..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JKR. C'est dommage.**_

_**Réponse au défi de Patricia Snape Riddle Malfoy **_

**_Je précise que nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette fiction même si elle est publiée en mon nom. Un grand merci à Yukimai-Chan qui me relis, me corrige et me remet dans le droit chemin en cas de problèmes._**

**_Attention : Ceci est un Slash Yaoï ratio M. Il y aura donc des situations explicites entre homme. Il est fait mention de viols plus ou moins détaillé au départ. Si ceci vous dérange, alors passez votre chemin._**

**_RAR : _**

**_Saturne : Merci.._**

**_Caty : Voilà la suite tant attendu. Bises._**

**_Sorciere noire : Merci pour tes reviews qui nous font super plaisir et aussi pour tes magnifiques fictions. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_darkayora : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui nous a fait super plaisir. Pour les Serpentards, il y aura vengeance à un moment donné, ils sont serpentards après tout. Pour la taille de la fic, il va y avoir aux alentours de 30 chapitres. Nous ne voulons pas faire évoluer les choses trop vite et bacler l'intrigue. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_JTFLAM : Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours très complètes. Pour Ron c'est assez complexe. Sans Harry à ses côtés, il prend la grosse tête. Pour le fait qu'il s'en prenne à Gaby c'est très simple. Pour lui, Gabriel est le fils de Snape donc il cherche à se venger du potionniste seulement malgré sa frêle carrure, le brun lui tient tête et parvient facilement à répondre à ses attaques. Comme il n'est pas aussi cultivé que le brun, son moyen de réponse, c'est les coups. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Bises.._**

**_adenoide : Oui, Ron commence à se montrer sous son vrai jour. Pour ce qui est de la punition qu'ils ont eu, effectivement, beaucoup de personnes vont se poser des questions... la suite donc... Bises... à bientôt._**

**_calimero : Oui, McGonagall se pose des questions et tu verras qu'elle n'est pas la seule. Pour le réveil de gabriel, réponse dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_nounou : merci..._**

**_Loveless : Comme tu peux le voir, cette fic n'est pas abandonné mais nous travaillons à deux sur cette fiction et parfois nos emlois du temps ne concordent pas vraiment. Cependant, le chapitre 9 devrait arriver plus vite puisqu'il est déjà écris. bonne lecture, à bientôt. Bises._**

**_kiara black : merci pour ta review et désolé de cette longue attente. La suite arrivera plus vite c'est promi. pas mal de réponses au questions que tu te poses dans ce chap. à bientôt... Bises._**

**_Saky : Merci pour ta review et je le répète... Aucune de mes fics n'est abandonnée même si les délais sont parfois longs, elles iront toutes au bout. Pour prophétie, la fic est en trois partie "prophétie des éléments", quête des éléments et bataille des éléments. La première partie est quasiment à son terme... Pour Meute des maraudeurs j'essaie d'écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de publier pour réduire les temps d'attente. Pour celle ci, le chapitre suivant est déjà écris... Bonne lecture. Bises. _**

**_Un grand merci également à ceux qui nous mettent en favori ou alert sans forcément laissé des reviews... _**

**_Bonne lecture pour les autres._**

_{Fourchelangue}_

_[Articles de journaux, recherches, passages de livres etc etc]_

_**Chapitre 8 : Prémisse d'un raprochement.**_

Quand Tom regagna le manoir Riddle, les personnes présentes surent immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Il avait l'air las, fatigué. Ils l'avaient rarement vu ainsi. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et avait l'air un peu absent. Il passa devant ses amis et adeptes sans vraiment les voir et se dirigea aussitôt vers son bureau. Il avait besoin d'un verre et aussi de réfléchir plus posément à la situation. S'il s'écoutait, il retournerait tout de suite auprès de son petit-fils mais il était entre de bonnes mains. Il était certain que Lucius s'occuperait parfaitement de Gabriel. Il arriva très rapidement à son bureau, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait traversé le manoir si vite tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ces idiots qui avaient osé s'attaquer à son petit-fils allaient payer. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais il savait qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça. Même s'il était moins cruel que ce que beaucoup pensait, il n'en restait pas moins un mage noir et un sorcier très puissant qu'il ne fallait pas défier en s'en prenant à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Gabriel était ce qu'il avait de précieux en ce moment. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il continuait à se lever chaque matin. La raison pour laquelle il continuait son combat. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et fit venir à lui un verre de bourbon. Il en prit une longue gorgée et ferma les yeux en savourant la brûlure du liquide ambré qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il entendit trois petits coups à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Il savait déjà qui s'était. Sans un mot, il fit venir un deuxième verre qui se posa devant Bellatrix. La jeune femme en bu une gorgée avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu as l'air si fatigué Tom... Que s'est-il passé ?

Il hésitait à lui dire la réponse. Quand elle saurait ce qui était arrivé, Bellatrix allait s'enflammer. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il savait que cette femme pouvait tout sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Beaucoup la trouvait folle, hystérique mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était intelligente, pétillante, dynamique et surtout, impulsive. Ce qui était assez rare pour un serpentard. Il espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas de gestes inconsidérés et ne se précipite pas à la petite maison de Pré-Au-Lard pour aller vérifier que son _« Bébé Gaby »_ allait bien. Elle avait parfois des réactions insensées digne des gryffondors. Si elle quittait le manoir, elle serait en danger. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et finalement, prit la parole en soupirant légèrement.

- Gabriel a été agressé par Weasley junior et deux autres gryffondors. Il a été blessé assez durement. Severus l'a soigné et Lucius s'occupe de lui dans une maison de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Quoi ? Ils ont osé faire du mal à notre chaton ! Je vais le voir. Pauvre Bébé Gaby, il doit être tout faible et effrayé.

- Non Bella ! C'est trop risqué et puis comme je te l'ai dit, Lucius s'occupe de lui et crois moi, il le fera très bien.

Bellatrix qui c'était levée se rassit aussitôt un peu apaisé. Tom avait raison. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait Gabriel. Elle le considérait un peu comme le fils qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir. Comment aurait-elle pu en avoir avec un mari violent comme Rodolphus Lestrange ? Elle se souvenait encore du jour où Tom, arrivé à l'improviste pour lui confier une mission, l'avait sauvé de ce dernier.

_Bellatrix était seule au manoir Lestrange. Rodulphus avait été absent une bonne partie de la journée. Elle en avait profité pour travailler sur quelques recherches que Tom lui avait demandé. L'héritier de Serpentard était un ami de longue date et elle aimait l'aider dans son combat. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de s'engager à ses côtés mais ce qu'il voulait faire pour le monde magique était positif, alors, elle avait finalement sauté le pas. Sa soeur Narcissa était passée un peu plus tôt, elles avaient longuement discuté avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison._

_En fin d'après-midi, elle entendit la porte du manoir. Peu après, il y eut les cris effrayés des elfes de maison. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle prit sa baguette et gagna le Hall d'entrée pour voir ce qui se passait. Sur place, elle trouva son mari ivre qui s'amusait à battre ses serviteurs. Elle vint vers lui en trombe et lui ordonna d'arrêter. L'homme lui jeta un regard empli de colère qui la fit frissonner. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna au salon un peu plus loin. Il la jeta sur le sol et lui donna plusieurs coups. Elle hurla de douleur et de peur. Rodolphus leva sa baguette et une série de sortilèges de magie noire en sortirent. Ils la touchèrent durement. Elle hurla de nouveau alors qu'elle sentait ses os se briser, sa peau brûler, s'ouvrir sous les sortilèges de découpe._

_Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Rodolphus la réveilla de plusieurs Enervate avant de reprendre sa torture. Il lui jeta plusieurs Doloris qui la firent hurler de nouveau. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Son souffle était saccadé. Elle faiblissait. Elle allait mourir cette fois-ci. Résignée, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et attendit que les sorts la touche. Alors qu'elle sombrait à nouveau, elle entendit une explosion. Tom pénétra dans le salon furieux. Il désarma Rodolphus, lui jeta plusieurs Doloris suivit d'un Avada._

_Il prit Bellatrix dans ses bras et la mena à son manoir. Il appela plusieurs médicomages de Sainte Mangouste qui se relayèrent pour la soigner. La jeune femme se réveilla deux semaines plus tard. Elle était guérit de ses blessures mais le verdict tomba, implacable. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants. Elle pleura longuement, elle voulait mourir mais son ami l'aida à se battre et à se relever._

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il n'était plus temps de penser à tout ça. Rodolphus était mort et ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. Elle avait toujours rêver de fonder une famille mais maintenant, il y avait Gabriel. Alors oui, elle était proche de lui et elle le protégerait comme un fils. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Tom et elle discutèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne reparte vers ses occupations. Elle avait juste hâte que Gabriel vienne au manoir pour les vacances. Elle allait encore le chouchouter mais il le méritait. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus trop à attendre. Elle quitta le bureau en se promettant d'envoyer un colis des bonbons préféré du jeune homme à Poudlard.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, des cheveux bruns mi-longs retombants sur ses épaules et des yeux d'un bleu profond entra dans la pièce. Il portait une robe bleue agrémentée de liseré argenté qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Son corps était fin et musclé. Il était vraiment magnifique pensa Tom. Oui, son Evan était une pure merveille. Le jeune homme lui offrit un large sourire et le Lord lui fit signe d'approcher. Celui-ci, qui ne demandait pas mieux, sautilla jusqu'au Lord Noir et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à Gabriel... Je suis désolé. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là...

- Je sais Evan... Répondit Tom en se penchant en avant pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Tom voulait juste sentir la douceur des lèvres de son amant. Il voulait sentir l'odeur sucrée et épicée qui émanait de son corps, mélange de vanille et de cannelle. Il avait besoin de calme et de tendresse. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, aucune caresse ne fut poussée, juste ce plaisir d'être ensemble et cette envie commune de tendresse. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant. Avant son enfermement, Tom avait toujours refusé d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le fantôme de la mère de sa fille unique planait et la peur de perdre de nouveau un être cher pesait. Il avait refusé de se lier à qui que ce soit. Il était distant, solitaire. Après sa fuite, il avait commencé à changer. Il avait ressentit le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un. Une dose de réconfort dans la quête qu'il menait pour retrouver son héritier. Evan se souvenait de leur premier baiser comme si c'était hier.

_Ce jour là, Tom avait appris le fiasco du ministère. La perte de la fausse prophétie, la capture de Lucius, la mort de Sirius, la détresse de son petit-fils. Il était mal, tellement mal. Il savait aussi que le vieux fou allait manipuler son héritier. Il savait que l'homme s'insinuerait encore dans l'esprit de Harry pour modifier ses souvenirs. Il était furieux. Il voulait retrouver son petit-fils, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait une famille, qu'il l'aimait. Ce soir-là, Evan était présent. Il avait écouté Tom attentivement, sans dire un mot. Ils se connaissaient bien déjà et Evan avait toujours été proche de Tom. Ils étaient des amis très proche. Pourtant, le plus jeune l'avait toujours aimé en secret. Jamais il n'avait cherché à s'imposer. Il avait attendu que son aîné soit prêt à s'investir dans une relation. Quand il avait vu une larme solitaire dévaler la joue du mage noir, il s'était approché et l'avait essuyé avec son pouce avant de l'attirer à lui. Tom avait respiré à plein poumon dans son cou, se repaissant de son odeur. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et ne s'étaient plus quitté. Lentement, Tom l'avait attiré sur ses genoux et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Ils avaient découvert le goût de l'autre, son odeur, sa douceur. Un peu plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis étroitement enlacés et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Ils se disaient rarement des « je t'aime », ils se comprenaient, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Tom n'avait jamais apprécié les grandes déclarations de toute façon. Savoir que l'autre était toujours présent et irait au bout du monde si l'autre en avait besoin était largement suffisant._

Comme lors de cette première fois, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Tom. Evan écouta attentivement son compagnon qui confiait ses doutes et ses peurs. Ils s'embrassaient de temps à autre, s'enlaçaient et au beau milieu de la nuit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tom avait noué ses bras autour de la taille d'Evan et le serrait fortement contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Le plus jeune souriait doucement dans son sommeil.

Dans la petite maison de Pré-Au-Lard, Gabriel dormait toujours profondément. Il avait vécu une journée stressante et épuisante. Après avoir longuement discuté, il fut décidé que Tom repartirait vers ses occupations, que Severus regagnerait Poudlard avec ses élèves et que Lucius resterait à veiller sur le petit brun. Il était inutile d'éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore, et puis le Lord Noir pensait que ça pouvait être une bonne occasion pour eux de se rapprocher un peu. Il fallait que le petit brun accorde sa confiance au blond, c'était primordial. Depuis que le potionniste lui avait rapporté la prophétie de la reine licorne, Tom était persuadé que celle-ci parlait de Lucius et de son petit-fils. Il y avait une grande différence d'âge entre eux mais Lucius ne ferait jamais de mal au jeune homme. Pas maintenant qu'il avait compris que Gabriel avait vécu l'enfer. Puis, le plus jeune avait besoin d'un homme plus mature dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter, apaiser ses doutes et le protéger. Il était important qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et passent du temps ensemble. Il savait que quand leur relation évoluerait, alors ils formeraient un couple soudé et leur amour serait leur force. Nombre étaient ceux qui pensaient que Tom ne croyait pas en des notions comme l'amour, l'amitié ou la famille mais c'était faux. Il y croyait vraiment. Son petit-fils, Gabriel, ses amis, Lucius, Severus et Bellatrix et aussi son amour, Evan, étaient ce qu'il avait de plus important dans sa vie. Ils étaient toujours là pour le soutenir. Il n'aurait pas survécu à ses 13 ans d'enfermement sans la certitude qu'il retrouverait son petit-fils quand il parviendrait à fuir. Oui, Lucius prendrait grand soin de Gabriel, il en était persuadé.

Les deux protagonistes étaient donc dans la chambre. Gabriel reposait au milieu du lit double, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses traits étaient légèrement crispés. Un pli soucieux barrait son front comme s'il était en proie à une réflexion intense même dans ce sommeil profond. Il était petit, frêle, il avait l'air si fragile. Malgré le sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, les blessures dues à son agression le faisaient encore souffrir. Dans un fauteuil proche du lit, Lucius était confortablement installé et lisait un épais volume de magie ancienne. De temps à autre, il jetait un oeil sur le plus jeune qui dormait. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il vit le plus jeune se détendre. Les traits de son visages se décrispaient et devenaient doux. Quand il était détendu et insouciant comme ça, il était magnifique. Étendu ainsi sur le lit, éclairé par les faibles rayons du soleil couchant, il avait tout d'un ange tombé du ciel. _« Un ange déchu »_ pensa-t-il tristement, se rappelant de la vie que le jeune homme avait eu. Il secoua la tête, il n'était pas temps de songer à toutes ses choses. De toute façon, c'était décidé, il le protégerait et ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Il reprit sa lecture et le temps s'égraina lentement. La nuit s'installait peu à peu et avec elle, le calme arrivait. Il n'y avait plus de mouvements dans la rue depuis un moment déjà. Les commerces, les auberges et autres restaurants avaient fermé leurs portes. Le village était désert, endormi. Ce silence était à la fois stressant et apaisant. Cette nuit noire dans laquelle tout pouvait arriver, le meilleur comme le pire.

Le petit brun de son côté commençait à s'agiter. Il avait mal et des images défilaient dans son esprit. Il se sentait pris au piège, oppressé. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Ses cauchemars étaient de retour et il venait d'être propulsé dans un univers de terreur. Ce même univers dans lequel il avait vécu quelques mois plus tôt. Il revivait des évènements de ses semaines d'enfer. Il y avait les bruits, les odeurs, les sensations. Le visage cruel de l'oncle Vernon flottait dans son esprit, trop présent, trop inquiétant. Cet homme dont il pensait qu'il lui restait un minimum d'humanité et qui c'était révélé cruel et sans pitié.

_Ce soir-là, il avait préparé le dîner pour 21h comme chaque jour mais son oncle tardait à rentrer. Ils avaient leur rituel et les horaires avaient toujours été respectés jusqu'à ce jour. Il était inquiet, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce retard n'était pas bon pour lui. Son oncle n'était jamais en retard et quand il l'était, il rentrait dans un état déplorable. Priant que son oncle ait eu une panne de voiture ou autre chose et qu'il ne soit pas parti se saouler comme il le pensait, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira. Une longue attente débuta. Stressante, oppressante. _

_Son oncle passa la porte presque deux heures plus tard alors qu'il commençait à tomber de fatigue sur sa chaise. Il était dans un demi sommeil quand la porte d'entrée claqua et le réveilla en sursaut. Vernon était accompagné d'un ami à lui. Le plus jeune avait froncé les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Son oncle n'amenait jamais d'amis à la maison. Les deux hommes riaient à gorges déployées et tenaient des propos salaces. Harry commençait à paniquer mais il décida de ne rien montrer. Les deux hommes étaient ivres et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine en titubant. L'oncle Vernon l'attrapa par la taille, l'amena contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le petit brun se crispa immédiatement alors que l'autre homme laissait échapper un rire gras. L'acte en lui même et les relents d'alcool lui donnèrent la nausée. Il se retint à grand peine de fuir vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Il ravala la bile qui avait atteint sa bouche et prit une légère inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Son oncle prit place à la table avec son ami et Harry déposa le repas sur celle-ci. L'homme le fit asseoir sur ses genoux et lança._

_- Nourrit-moi gamin._

_Harry fit une grimace qui passa heureusement inaperçue et donna la béquée à son oncle qui poussait des soupirs de bien être. De temps à autre, l'homme lui léchait un peu les doigts et il se sentait trembler furieusement. C'était vraiment répugnant, écœurant. Rapidement, il voulut que le petit brun le caresse en même temps qu'il le nourrissait. Ne souhaitant pas être punit, il s'exécuta horrifié de faire ce genre de choses devant un ami de l'homme. Il s'enferma dans son esprit et exécuta les gestes comme un automate, sans aucunes émotions visibles sur son visage pâle et fatigué. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Vernon ordonna à Harry de passer sous la table pour lui faire une gâterie. Ne voulant pas être battu, le brun obéit aussitôt. L'autre marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. D'après ce que le brun comprenait, il voulait que le jeune sorcier lui fasse la même chose après et l'oncle Vernon refusait. Apparemment, son oncle était possessif et jaloux et estimait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir toucher Harry. Son jouet, comme il disait. Rapidement, l'alcool aidant, l'homme fut aux portes de l'extase. D'un coup, il repoussa le petit brun le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Le gryffondor grimaça sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le sol dur et froid. Son oncle envoya valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, souleva Harry et le jeta dessus. Le petit brun ferma les yeux, fataliste alors que son oncle lui arrachait son pantalon de Jogging._

Gabriel haletait et se débattait. Son corps acceptait la fatalité mais son esprit la refusait. Non ! Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il ne voulait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il revive cet enfer. Cette nuit là, l'oncle Vernon avait été particulièrement violent. Il avait violé Harry plusieurs fois devant l'autre homme qui riait de la situation et suppliait Vernon de le laisser le prendre aussi. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas maintenant qu'il était sorti de ce cauchemar et vivait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Au fond, peut-être que cette nouvelle vie était vraiment un rêve. Peut-être qu'il était encore à Privet Drive et se réveillerait dans cet enfer. Il se débattait toujours plus fort espérant sortir de cette vision de cauchemar mais rien y faisait. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, quelqu'un le secouait doucement pour le ramener à la réalité. Il se redressa vivement poussa un hurlement de terreur et de douleur mêlée puis se recroquevilla sur le lit en tremblant. Lucius, qui s'était approché pour tenter de le sortir de son cauchemar, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment assisté aux crises d'angoisses du petit brun et avait peur de commettre des erreurs. Il observait le jeune homme qui semblait si proche et si loin à la fois. Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire brillants et expressifs étaient voilés et vides. Ils étaient dans le vague, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme s'il ne voyait pas où il se trouvait. Il tremblait violemment et sanglotait en silence, la douleur figeant ses traits d'ordinaire si doux. Finalement, il recula, s'assit dans son fauteuil et parla d'une voix calme et douce espérant que le brun reviendrait vers lui. Il avait vu Severus faire ça la dernière fois et espérait que cette solution fonctionnerait avec lui aussi.

- Gabriel. C'est moi Lucius. Tu me reconnais ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promet.

Le brun entendit la voix familière et tendit l'oreille. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Il analysa les paroles. Il entendit un nom, Lucius. Ses tremblements se calmèrent un peu. Il ferma les yeux. Il était en sécurité, il n'était pas à Privet Drive, son oncle était mort et ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire du mal. Finalement, cette vie si merveilleuse n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité, sa réalité. Il se détendit doucement, se mit en position assise et rouvrit lentement les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir refermé. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et reconnut la chambre de la petite maison de Pré-Au-Lard. Il haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Severus qui fit sourire Lucius. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Poudlard dans son dortoir ? Son front se plissa alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer sa journée et soudain, il se souvint. Ron, Dean et Seamus l'avaient attaqué alors qu'il se rendait aux trois balais pour rejoindre ses amis et Lucius l'avait sauvé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement le passage de Privet Drive était juste un cauchemar, un de plus songea-t-il. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix du blond.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Il sursauta légèrement et soupira. Il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Était-il prêt à se confier à Lucius Malfoy ? Non. Il ne pourrait pas tout dire mais peut-être que raconter une petite partie de ce qu'il avait vécu l'aiderait à se détendre et à s'endormir. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. La semaine avait été éprouvante. Entre rêves mouillés et cauchemars, il avait très peu dormi. Il y avait eu aussi les cours, les batailles contre le trio de gryffondor et d'autres choses. Oui, parler lui ferait du bien, du moins, il l'espérait. Il entreprit de raconter une partie de son histoire, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Quand j'étais chez les Dursley, j'ai toujours connu les coups, les insultes et autres humiliations. J'étais leur elfe de maison et encore, même les elfes sont mieux traités. J'ai longtemps vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier. Je dormais sur un matelas pourri qu'ils avaient trouvé à la décharge. J'avais une couverture trouée par les mites, quelques jouets brisés que je volais dans la poubelle quand mon cousin s'en débarrassait. Je n'avais jamais de vêtements à moi, ma famille me refilait les vieux vêtements de mon cousin qui était beaucoup plus gros que moi et dans lesquels je flottais. Je n'avais droit qu'à un croûton de pain et un verre d'eau par jour, enfin, quand ils pensaient à me nourrir. Alors que je crevais de faim, mon cousin se goinfrait comme le porc qu'il était. À Noël, je préparais le repas, je le leur servais et je regardais mon cousin ouvrir ses cadeaux. Je n'avais pas le droit de quitter la pièce tant qu'il n'avait pas tout ouvert et si par malheur je m'endormais, mon oncle me réveillait en me giflant et en disant que j'étais un ingrat irrespectueux. C'était pareil pour les anniversaires, il avait une pile impressionnante de cadeaux, qu'il comptait méticuleusement chaque année. Si par malheur il y en avait moins que l'année précédente, alors il faisait des crises de nerfs pas possible. Cette année, il y en avait 52 et moi, je n'avais rien, pas même un Joyeux anniversaire. Le premier à me souhaiter mon anniversaire et à m'offrir quelque chose, a été Hagrid, quand il est venu me chercher et m'annoncer que j'étais sorcier. À mon entrée à Poudlard, ça c'est un peu calmé. Ils ont prit peur et j'ai eu une vraie chambre même si elle était un peu miteuse. Bien sûr, pendant les vacances d'été, je retournais chez mes tuteurs et je recevais toujours des coups de temps à autres mais les Dursley étaient tout de même moins violents, en plus je ne passais pas l'été complet chez eux. Après le fiasco du ministère, Dumbledore m'a annoncé que je passerai les deux mois d'été chez mes tuteurs. Mon oncle me faisait peur, j'ai supplié Dumbledore de ne pas m'envoyer là bas mais il n'a pas écouté. Quand mon oncle a apprit que mon parrain était mort, il a vite compris qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour me protéger et la violence est montée d'un cran. Je n'ai jamais été autant battu, torturé, insulté et humilié que cet été. Quand Tom est venu me chercher, je ne rêvais qu'à une chose, mourir. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'achever et c'était un vrai soulagement, je ne voulais plus vivre. J'étais assis sur mon bureau, les yeux fermés, les bras en croix et j'attendais que Tom me jette l'Avada. Au lieu de ça, il m'a emmené et à demandé à Severus et à toi de me soigner. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce que j'ai vécu là bas. Surtout que des marques sur mon corps me le rappellent chaque jour.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du plus jeune. Il avait appris à pleurer en silence, dès son plus jeune âge. Lucius analysait les paroles du plus jeune. Il était conscient que le brun lui cachait encore des choses mais il savait également que la confiance qu'il avait en lui avait encore montée d'un cran. Il avait dévoilé bien plus cette nuit-là qu'au cours de leurs longues discussions au Manoir Riddle. Il peinait encore à croire que la vie du jeune homme ait pu être si difficile. Même Abraxas Malfoy qui n'était pas un modèle de douceur n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec lui. Puis, la dernière phrase raisonna dans sa tête. Des marques sur le corps ? Il ne les avait jamais vu. Un glamour peut-être ? Il releva la tête, planta ses yeux gris dans les yeux verts du plus jeune et lança.

- Montre-moi...

Gabriel se crispa, il hésitait. Il savait ce que Lucius voulait voir mais il trouvait ces marques si humiliantes, si disgracieuses. Elles lui rappelaient chaque jour à quel point il avait été faible face aux Dursley et surtout face à Vernon. Pouvait-il montrer ces marques de la honte à Lucius ? Lui faisait-il confiance au point de se mettre à demi nu devant lui ? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis, de ses mains tremblantes, il ôta son T-shirt et montra son dos au plus vieux. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, le blond approcha. Il prit les cheveux de Gabriel et les déplaça sur le côté. Il regarda son dos, sa nuque et vit les dessins et les inscriptions qui zébraient la peau pâle. Il passa lentement ses doigts dessus comme pour sentir la texture de la peau meurtrie, le plus jeune frissonna. Lentement, il prit le T-shirt que Gabriel avait posé sur le lit et le lui remit. Le petit brun marmonna un _« merci »_ à peine audible et se retourna pour lui faire face ses yeux toujours baignés de larmes. Ils étaient proches, très proche. L'aristocrate prit place sur le lit, il prit les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes et parla doucement.

- Je crois que tu devrais les faire recouvrir. Tu pourrais faire des tatouages sorciers pour masquer les plus visibles ou les plus humiliantes. Ça te permettrait de voir quelque chose de beau à la place de ces marques et peut-être de tourner une page.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance, jamais il n'avait pensé à ça. Modifier ce qui était horrible et honteux pour en faire quelque chose de beau. Lucius avait eu une super idée. Il venait de trouver le moyen parfais de faire disparaître ces horreurs mais voilà, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas faire cette démarche seul. Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de courage pour ôter son T-shirt devant le blond alors face à un inconnu. Il se doutait que les tatoueurs avaient dû voir des choses similaires avant, peut-être même pire et aussi que c'était leur travail mais voilà, la peur serrait ses entrailles. Et il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait jamais apprécié les aiguilles. Certes, c'était un peu stupide avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais c'était une peur comme une autre. Il ne savait même pas si les sorciers utilisaient les même méthodes que les moldus pour les tatouages. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait effectuer cette démarche seul. Il avait besoin d'un soutient. Peut-être que le blond pourrait l'accompagner ? Il se sentait un peu plus proche de lui maintenant. Après tout, l'idée venait de lui. Il regarda de nouveau l'aîné et demanda, timide.

- Tu m'accompagnerais Lucius ?

Le blond était vraiment surpris. Il y avait le fait que le petit brun venait de le tutoyer pour la première fois et aussi le fait qu'il lui demande de l'accompagner. C'était une grande marque de confiance selon lui. Il pensait que Gabriel aurait demandé à Draco de l'accompagner. Il savait que le brun était très proche de son fils. Il haussa un sourcil et réfléchit vivement à la proposition puis répondit finalement.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors oui, je t'accompagnerai.

- Merci...

- Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

Le petit brun hocha la tête et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était encore épuisé. Il se recala confortablement dans le lit, Lucius ramena les draps sur lui, déposa un baiser sur son front et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil. Le petit brun lui fit un léger sourire et replongea presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Un sommeil doux et apaisé cette fois.

Quand le groupe des serpentards étaient entré dans la grande salle sans Gabriel à l'heure du dîner, ça avait fait sensation. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur eux. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient inquiets même s'ils n'osaient pas interroger les serpentards. Gabriel était un peu le rayon de soleil de Poudlard avec son sourire, sa gaieté. Certains avaient quand même osé demander des explications aux serpentards qui avaient annoncé que le jeune homme s'était fait agresser par Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et qu'il était blessé. Qu'il ne reviendrait à Poudlard que le lendemain en fin de journée. La nouvelle s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre. Les élèves jetaient au trio des rouges et ors des regards meurtrier. Le petit brun avait su se faire apprécier de la plupart des élèves, il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et n'hésitait à aider ses camarades lorsqu'ils le lui demandaient. Quelle que soit leur maison. Ça avait commencé avec Neville pour les potions et rapidement, d'autres élèves de toutes les maisons étaient venus à lui pour de l'aide. Il ne refusait jamais, il était toujours doux et souriant. Pourtant, en aidant les élèves de la sorte, il prenait du retard dans ses devoirs et devait parfois travailler jusque tard dans la soirée pour tout terminer mais il était calme et patient. Il n'hésitait pas à répéter les choses plusieurs fois si les élèves n'avaient pas compris. Même Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient un peu amélioré à son contact, ce qui était un exploit que Draco n'avait jamais réussi. Il avait également consolé des premières années qui se sentaient seuls, loin de leurs familles. Le caractère de Gabriel avait fait évoluer la réputation des serpentards. Ils n'étaient plus vus comme des personnes bêtes et méchantes mais plutôt comme des personnes qui se soutenaient et se défendaient entre elles.

À la table des verts et argents, le dîner avait été morose, terne, sans saveur. Tous étaient conscient du manque du petit brun. Ils étaient très inquiets pour lui et ne tentaient même pas de le cacher. Les visages étaient tristes, graves, soucieux. Plein de fois, Draco avait voulu ajouter des aliments dans l'assiette de Gabriel avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là. Milicent n'avait personne pour se lancer dans un débat animé. Elle avait bien essayé de se rabattre sur d'autres élèves mais ce n'était pas pareil. Blaise et Théo ne pouvaient faire rougir personne avec leurs propos salaces. Crabbe et Goyle eux aussi semblaient perdus, enfin plus perdus que d'habitude, c'était dire. Les serpentards dînèrent rapidement et regagnèrent leur salle commune, leurs mines défaites. Le blond gagna aussitôt le dortoir mais son lit lui paraissait vide. Finalement, il craqua et s'installa dans le lit de Gabriel rien que pour avoir l'impression que son ami, son petit frère de cœur, était là.

Le trio de gryffondor quittait la grande salle, tête basse. Ils étaient escortés par Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat. Ils savaient que l'heure des explications étaient venus et qu'ils seraient sans doute sévèrement punis. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne seraient pas renvoyés de Poudlard. Dumbledore les protégeait, heureusement. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs encore déserts et furent rapidement dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Elle fusilla le trio du regard, elle était outrée par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et préféra rester debout, elle était tellement en colère. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déçu par des élèves de toute sa carrière d'enseignante et directrice de Gryffondor. Ces trois-là avaient fait preuve d'une violence et d'une cruauté qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Où était donc passé le Ronald Weasley enjoué, gourmand et fan des Canon de Chudley ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir se pavaner dans le château comme un prince intouchable. Elle les toisa sévèrement et prit la parole aussi calmement que possible malgré sa colère.

- Ce que vous avez fait est inqualifiable messieurs. Si j'avais été seule à décider de votre sort, je vous aurais exclus de Poudlard sur le champ mais le Professeur Dumbledore a refusé que vous soyez renvoyés. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Si au moins il y avait une explication à vos actes, commença-t-elle sèchement.

- Il m'a insulté et humilié ! Hurla Ron...

- Si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué avant Ronald Bilius Weasley, alors il n'aurait pas eu à te répondre et tu n'aurais pas été insulté et humilié comme tu dis... Rétorqua sèchement Hermione avant de reprendre... Harry doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce tu es devenu.

Il allait répondre à l'attaque mais la directrice des gryffondors l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Miss Granger avait raison. Elle se massa légèrement les tempes sentant une migraine poindre. Elle commençait à se faire trop vieille pour ces âneries. Elle soupira et reprit.

- Depuis que j'enseigne à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi grave. Vous attaquer lâchement à un élève seul et le rouer de coups comme vous l'avez fait est tout simplement stupide et abjecte. Tout ça pour quoi ? Une simple joute verbale que vous avez perdu. Si vous étudiiez plus sérieusement, peut-être auriez vous eu les armes pour rivaliser. Vous êtes une honte pour notre maison. J'ai donc décidé de vous donner une punition exemplaire. Pour commencer, vous êtes tous les trois exclus pour deux semaines. À votre retour, vous aurez un mois d'interdiction de Quidditch et vous serez en retenue chaque soir durant deux mois. Vous perdez également 50 points chacun et vous aurez des devoirs supplémentaires dans chaque matière.

Quand elle eut terminée sa tirade, ils étaient blêmes et gardaient leurs têtes baissées. Ils ne regrettaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était la punition qui les avait fait pâlir à ce point. Ils se vengeraient pour ça. Gabriel Snape allait payer. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Ils allaient prendre congés et quitter le bureau quand la voix de Severus Snape raisonna. Ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence et sursautèrent.

- Je vous enlèves aussi 50 points chacun, je rajoute une semaine à votre exclusion et deux mois de retenues supplémentaires et estimez vous heureux, si j'étais le directeur de Poudlard, je vous aurais exclus définitivement mais comme vient de le souligner ma collègue, il semblerait que Dumbledore vous protège. J'aurais également déposé une plainte au ministère pour agression sur mon fils. Vous avez de la chance puisque le directeur m'a interdit de le faire. C'est bien dommage, quelques temps à Azkaban vous aurez sûrement donné à réfléchir. Sur ce, bonne soirée messieurs.

Le professeur quitta le bureau alors que Neville et Hermione fusillaient les trois garçons du regard. Ces crétins venaient de faire perdre 300 points à leur maison en cinq minutes et l'avait déshonoré. Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas digne de Gryffondor. Les gryffondors étaient braves, courageux et ils soutenaient les autres. Ils n'étaient fourbes et cruels comme eux. Ils quittèrent eux aussi le bureau et se rendirent dans la chambre de préfète de la brune. Les trois garçons suivaient de loin pour regagner la tour gryffondor. Quand elle fut seule, Minerva McGonagall se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle était épuisée. Elle gagna ses appartements pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité. En s'endormant, elle pensa que Neville Londubat avait été bien calme face aux trois autres. Peut-être trop.

Dans ses appartements, Severus tournait en rond. Il savait que Gabriel était en sécurité avec Lucius mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Le jeune homme avait déjà vécu tellement d'horreurs. Si le petit brun faisait un cauchemar et que le blond n'arrivait pas à le calmer ? S'ils en venaient à se disputer ? Il luttait pour ne pas sortir du château et foncer vers la maisonnette. Après un moment à traverser ses appartements en tout sens, il s'enferma dans son laboratoire de potion afin de préparer les potions les plus complexes qu'il connaissait pour se calmer et se changer les idées. Il trouva le sommeil seulement quand le jour se levait.

Au Terrier, l'annonce de ce qu'avait fait Ron dans la journée avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Arthur Weasley était totalement atterré. Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère. La déception était si grande. Il était comme sonné, engourdi. Comment son fils avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ? Jamais Ron n'avait fait preuve de cruauté gratuite avant ce jour. Molly de son côté n'avait aucune réaction. Si son fils s'en était pris à ce garçon, c'était sûrement que ce dernier l'avait mérité. Elle serait toujours du côté de son Ronnikin adoré, quoiqu'il se passe. Pour elle, Ron, Ginny et Percy étaient tout. Ils étaient ses bébés.

- Tu ne dis rien Molly ? C'est très grave ! Tu es consciente que Ron aurait pu finir à Azkaban ?

- Aucune chance... Albus protège mon Ron et ma Ginny.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Il aurait pu tuer ce jeune homme. Il l'a battu et blessé ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous avons élevés nos enfants !

- S'il s'en ai pris à ce jeune homme, c'est que ce dernier le méritait. Je suis totalement d'accord avec les choix de mon fils et je le soutiendrai toujours.

- Je vois que Dumbledore a fait du beau boulot avec ses galions ! Il vous a acheté. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Percy, Ron, Ginny et toi étiez si avide d'argent ! Nous n'avons jamais été très riche mais nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien et nous avons toujours eu notre dignité et notre honneur !

- Ron et Ginny ont enfin la reconnaissance qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Harry leur avait tout pris ! Nous avons enfin des vêtements neufs, des livres neufs, de la nourriture descente. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous serrer la ceinture et je remercie Dumbledore pour ça !

- Tu me déçois vraiment... Quand je t'ai épousé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois tellement avide d'argent et de pouvoir !

- Tu oublis qu'à l'époque je t'ai épousé parce que mon père m'y a forcé ! Je pensais que tu aurais un minium d'ambition et que tu tenterais de gravir les échelons au ministère mais non ! Tu te complais dans ta pauvreté et ta médiocrité ! Pour toi, seul les moldus comptent ! Accepter ce mariage a été la pire erreur de ma vie !

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais et qu'on était heureux ! Nous avons des enfants en pleine santé ! Nous les avons toujours élevé simplement et leur avons appris la valeur de l'argent et l'honneur ! Oui, nous sommes plutôt pauvre mais jamais, jamais je ne me laisserai acheter de la sorte ! Albus a tenté de voler l'héritage de Harry ! Comment peux-tu cautionner ça !

- Il a eu raison ! Cet argent nous revenait de droit à lui et à notre famille pour tout ce que nous avons fait pour Harry... Nous l'avons hébergé, nourrit sans jamais lui demander un seul galion.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je croyais que tu avais du cœur et que l'histoire de Harry te touchais. Que comme moi, tu le considérais comme un fils ! Comment ais-je pu me tromper à ce point sur ton compte !

- Si je te dégoûte à ce point, je ne te retiens pas Arthur Weasley ! Percy, Ron, Ginny et moi n'avons pas besoin de toi ! Pour ce que tu nous apportes ! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

L'homme ne répondit même pas à l'attaque. Il était outré. Sa vie partait en lambeaux. Il avait cru à l'amour parfait, au bonheur. En fait, tout ça n'avait été qu'illusion. Molly avait joué un rôle toutes ces années. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Une chose était certaine, son mariage allait prendre fin. Il ne resterait pas marié à cette femme. Il se précipita à l'étage, jeta ses affaires dans une malle et quitta le Terrier sans se retourner. Il erra un moment, il ne savait pas trop où aller. Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller chez ses fils ? Leur demander l'asile ? Il réfléchit un long moment avant de prendre sa décision. Quand il fut sûr de son choix, il alla à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse pour demander asile à Fred et Georges. Quand ils lui ouvrirent la porte et le virent avec sa malle, dire qu'ils furent surpris eut été un euphémisme. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et lui sourirent faiblement. Ils l'invitèrent à entrer et lui proposèrent une tasse de thé qu'il accepta aussitôt. Dès qu'ils furent confortablement installés au salon. Il entreprit de raconté ce qui s'était passé.

- Ron a agressé le fils adoptif de Severus avec deux de ses camarades. Apparemment, le jeune Gabriel a été assez gravement touché. Il ne regagnera Poudlard que demain en fin de journée. Votre frère est protégé par Albus et je trouve inadmissible qu'il ne récolte qu'une tape sur les doigts en guise de punition. J'ai voulu faire savoir à votre mère ce que je pensais de tout ça mais elle donne raison à votre frère et à Albus. Il les a totalement acheté avec ses galions. Elle a même dit que Ron et Ginny avaient enfin la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Que Harry leur avait tout prit. Je ne peux rester une minute de plus avec elle. Votre mère et moi allons divorcer. Je savais qu'au début de notre mariage elle avait eu du mal à se faire à notre pauvreté mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse se faire acheter comme ça. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'héberger le temps que je trouve un logement ?

- Bien sûr papa. Quand à notre frère, il va se mordre les doigts d'avoir fait une chose pareil., répondirent-ils en cœur avec une expression effrayante pour qui les connaissait.

Jamais leur père ne les avait vu si en colère. Ron avait du soucis à se faire. Les jumeaux n'allaient pas laissé passer ce genre de choses si facilement. Plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé de camp. Les jumeaux aussi d'ailleurs, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Hermione et Neville s 'étaient détachés de Ron et Ginny et qu'ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps avec les serpentards. Les trois prirent la décision de contacter Severus dans les prochains jours et de demander une audience à Voldemort. Ils voulaient des réponses. Après avoir discuté une partie de la nuit, les jumeaux installèrent leur père dans la chambre d'ami de leur appartement et envoyèrent des hiboux à Charlie et Bill. Ils estimaient que leurs grands frères devaient savoir ce qui se passait. Quand ils eurent terminés ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils rejoignirent leur chambre et s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes touchèrent leurs oreillers.

Alors que son père adoptif s'endormait à Poudlard, dans la petite maison, Gabriel sortait lentement des limbes du sommeil. Il avait passé une fin de nuit calme et apaisée, sans rêve ni cauchemar. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Il s'étira comme un chat en ronronnant légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se frotta les yeux et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Il avisa Lucius qui dormait dans le fauteuil tout proche et eut un sourire attendrit. Le blond était détendu et perdait son côté aristo coincé. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il se glissa hors du lit et gagna la cuisine pour préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Il voulait faire plaisir à Lucius. Le blond l'avait rassuré après son cauchemar, ils avaient discuté et il lui avait donné un moyen de faire des marques immondes qui recouvraient son dos et son cou quelque chose de beau. Il chantonnait doucement en préparant une pile de crêpes, du thé et du café. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur de ses blessures de la veille. Les potions avaient fait leur effet.

Il disposa les crêpes sur le plateau avec du sucre, de la confiture, du thé, du café et du lait. Il le prit et retourna à la chambre. Sur place, il métamorphosa sa table de chevet en une belle table pour le petit déjeuner et y déposa le plateau. Il approcha lentement de Lucius et le secoua en l'appelant d'une voix douce pour le réveiller.

- Lucius...

Le blond sursauta un peu et ouvrit les yeux la main sur sa baguette prêt à se défendre. Gabriel laissa échappé un rire cristallin qui le fit grogner. Une douce odeur sucrée envahit ses narines et il regarda la table qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avisa Gabriel, une question muette dans le regard et le brun répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Lucius était affamé et le brun aussi, ils avaient tout deux manqué le dîner la veille.

Tout en mangeant, ils repensaient à ce qui c'était passé pendant la nuit. Ils savaient tous les deux que plusieurs étapes avaient été franchies dans leur relation. Ils avaient appris bien plus l'un sur l'autre en une nuit qu'en deux mois. Les débuts difficiles étaient presque oubliés même si le blond s'en voulait encore de la façon dont il avait traité le petit brun. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi aveuglé par la haine et la colère. Maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux le jeune homme, il avouait sans peine que ce dernier était d'une gentillesse, d'une pureté et d'une innocence rare même s'il avait vécu des choses horribles. Sa vie difficile aurait pu le rendre amère et haineux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais Lucius n'avait vu une personne avec autant de cœur et de simplicité à pardonner l'impardonnable. De son côté, le petit brun voyait aussi le blond différemment. Lucius avait été doux, il l'avait rassuré, conseillé. Il avait toujours eu un peu peur de cet homme à l'air cruel et froid mais il percevait son humanité et avouait sans mal s'être trompé sur son compte. Bien sûr, l'homme avait été cruel avec lui au départ mais il avait compris que c'était surtout une manière de se protéger. Il était vrai que tout ce qui se disait sur le jeune homme avant sa résurrection ne donnait pas vraiment envie de le connaître. On le disait arrogant, irrespectueux. On disait qu'il se fichait des règlements, qu'il se complaisait dans sa pseudo célébrité, qu'il était imbu de sa personne mais les gens qui le connaissaient vraiment savaient que tout était faux. Ils savaient que Harry portait un masque pour se protéger. Il avait vécu un enfer toute sa vie et ne s'était jamais plaint. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Dumbledore dans les détails mais l'homme ne l'avait pas aidé. Il l'avait tout simplement laissé dans son enfer. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et observa le blond qui, détendu, souriait discrètement.

Dans la tour gryffondor, Ron, Dean et Seamus venaient de se réveiller. Ils foncèrent sous leurs douches dans un silence de mort, s'habillèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la tour sous les regards meurtrier de leurs camarades qui n'avaient pas apprécié de perdre 300 points. Tous étaient vraiment outrés par ce qu'ils avaient fait à part peut-être Ginny qui souriait à son frère. Ils traversèrent les couloirs encore déserts à cette heure et se rendirent au bureau de leur directrice de maison. Quand ils furent devant le bureau, ils se stoppèrent quelques instants, inspirèrent profondément et frappèrent.

- Entrez ! Lança la voix sèche de la vieille femme.

Ils obéirent et ouvrirent timidement la porte pour pénétrer dans le bureau la tête basse. Même s'ils ne regrettaient pas leurs actes, McGonagall les avait toujours impressionné et un peu effrayé. Pas autant que Snape mais ils savaient qu'elle pouvait être sévère et dure. Elle les toisa froidement et les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Ils prirent place sur les chaises face au bureau de la professeur de métamorphose et attendirent qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Bien... Comme vous le savez, vous ne reviendrez au château qu'après les vacances de la Toussaint. Donc, les professeurs et moi même avons décidé de vous donner des devoirs à faire et aussi une dissertation sur le respect. En plus de ça, vous recevrez les cours chaque jour par hiboux et devrez faire les mêmes devoirs que les autres élèves bien sûr. Quand vous reviendrez au château, vous n'aurez le droit de sortir de votre salle commune que pour les cours, les repas et vos heures de retenues et ce, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. J'espère ne plus entendre parler de vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année messieurs. Vos portoloins partent dans 2 minutes.

Ils baissèrent à nouveau la tête, se relevèrent et attrapèrent les objets qu'elle leur donnait. Deux minutes plus tard, ils disparaissaient avec leurs bagages et Minerva se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil, toujours aussi lasse. Heureusement, c'était dimanche et elle n'avait aucun cours à donner. Elle allait en profiter pour se reposer. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Jamais le poids des années ne avait tant pesé qu'avant ce jour. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur Albus et ses méthodes depuis quelques temps. Elle doutait de plus en plus de la bonne foi de ce vieil homme aux allures de papy gâteaux.

Dans la maisonnette de Pré-Au-Lard, Gabriel et Lucius étaient loin du tumulte de Poudlard. Le petit brun avait été prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller dès la fin de son petit déjeuner. Aussitôt que la place avait été libre, Lucius avait fait de même. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus au salon où le brun avait pris un livre de Runes anciennes et commencé à lire. Le blond, lui, était allé à la cheminée et avait eu diverses conversations. Il devait contacter certains de ses associés. Les affaires familiales ne se géraient pas toutes seules. Ils vaquèrent ainsi à leurs occupations pendant toute la matinée. Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Lucius décida d'inviter le jeune sorcier dans un restaurant du village sorcier. Il se disait que c'était bien plus agréable que de manger dans cette petite maison. Il pensait également l'amener au salon de tatouage pour y prendre des renseignements. Fort de ses résolutions, il alla voir le plus jeune qui lisait toujours et lui proposa ce qu'il avait en tête. Le petit brun lui fit un immense sourire qui le fit frissonner avant d'accepter. Ils se préparèrent à sortir et quittèrent la maison. Dans quelques heures, le plus jeune regagnerait Poudlard et Lucius retournerait au manoir Riddle.

L'aîné guida Gabriel vers un petit restaurant discret dans lequel il avait ses habitudes. La devanture de l'établissement était simple. Au dessus de la porte, en lettres stylisées, on pouvait lire _« Au Chaudron d'or »_. L'homme ouvrit la porte et attendit que le plus jeune entre. Aussitôt, une jeune femme vint vers eux et les mena vers une table un peu à l'écart à leur demande. Les murs étaient dans les tons sable. Le sol était en carrelage écru. Les tables et les chaises étaient en pins clairs recouvertes de nappes et coussins rouges. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, intime. Ils prirent place dans le petit box où la serveuse les avait mené et commandèrent aussitôt. Alors que la jeune femme allait chercher leurs apéritifs, ils discutèrent joyeusement et le plus jeune commençait à réfléchir aux tatouages qu'il aimerait avoir. Lucius l'observait discrètement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Gabriel, qu'il s'était occupé de lui, qu'il l'avait écouté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Ce jeune homme petit, androgyne, timide, innocent. Il était magnifique. Il secoua la tête alors que la serveuse posait son verre de whisky pur feu sur la table.

De son côté, Gabriel, qui avait sentit le regard de l'homme posé sur lui, avait discrètement relevé la tête pour observer le visage parfait du blond. Jamais il n'avait vu Lucius aussi détendu. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté froide et aristocratique qu'il montrait habituellement. Son visage était totalement détendu et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux gris, bleus brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se sentit rougir et baissa vivement la tête, gêné. Il prit le verre d'hydromel que la serveuse venait d'apporter et en bu une gorgée. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser le silence apaisant qui c'était installé. Rapidement, les entrées arrivèrent et ils entreprirent de manger. Quand il eut terminé son assiette, Lucius posa correctement ses couverts, releva la tête et observa le plus jeune quelques secondes. Il toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge et prit la parole.

- Tu as une idée des tatouages que tu aimerais ?

Le petit brun releva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de l'aîné comme pour chercher certaines réponses et enfin, il répondit.

- Et bien... Je crois que j'aimerai assez avoir une licorne ailée dans le dos. Pour ma nuque, peut être un scorpion ou un cobra vert, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Ce sont de bonnes idées et je crois que ça sera très beau sur toi, répondit l'aîné.

Gabriel sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa vivement la tête. Face à sa réaction, Lucius émit un petit rire. Le jeune homme était vraiment adorable quand il se sentait gêné. Sa timidité avait quelque chose de touchant. Les plats principaux arrivèrent et le silence ce fit jusqu'à la fin de déjeuner. Ils ne cessaient de s'observer discrètement cherchant tout deux à analyser le comportement de l'autre. À la fin du repas, Lucius régla la note et ils sortirent du restaurant en souriant.

Ils remontèrent tranquillement l'avenue principale de Pré-Au-Lard et finalement, bifurquèrent vers une ruelle peu fréquentée. Au bout de l'impasse, il y avait le salon de tatouage. Il était à peine visible et il était évident que seul ceux qui savaient qu'il était là s'y rendait. Ce n'était pas le genre de boutique qu'on trouvait par hasard. Lucius ouvrit la porte du salon et la tint, le temps que le plus jeune entre. Gabriel laissa vagabonder son regard dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de salle d'attente. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par des torches disposées un peu partout. Il y avait des planches de modèles collées aux murs. De confortables fauteuils noirs étaient disposés dans un coin de la pièce et face à eux, il y avait une table basse sur laquelle était disposé des magazines de tatouages sorciers.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt grand, des cheveux mi longs châtains clair et des yeux noisettes approcha en souriant. Il n'avait pas vraiment le profil du tatoueur. Ce fait rassura un peu Gabriel. Il les salua en tendant une main chaleureuse qu'ils serrèrent à tour de rôle.

- Je m'appelle Roman. Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

Le petit brun dansa d'un pied sur l'autre soudainement intimidé avant de se faire violence et de prendre la parole.

- C'est pour moi. Je voudrais avoir des renseignements.

- Je t'écoutes jeune homme. Tu permets que je te tutoie ?

- Hum.. Oui. Je suppose.

Gabriel fit une courte pause. Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées cherchant le meilleur moyen d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

- Et bien... J'ai des cicatrices dans le dos et sur la nuque. J'aimerai faire des tatouages pour les recouvrir. Je voulais donc savoir comment ça se passe, les tarifs et tout ça.

Le tatoueur plongea dans ses pensées lui aussi et Gabriel se tendit. Lucius attrapa sa main pour l'aider à se détendre. Il lui jeta un regard emplit de reconnaissance. Roman prit la parole.

- Il faudrait que je vois les cicatrices pour savoir si on peut les recouvrir sans risque et aussi quel type d'encre il faudra utiliser.

Le petit brun sursauta légèrement, ses yeux brillèrent de peur et de honte. Il baissa vivement la tête soudainement passionné par ses chaussures. Lucius passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui murmura.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais rester avec toi tout le temps. Je ne te lâches pas d'une semelle. C'est promis.

- D'accord, murmura faiblement Gabriel.

Le tatoueur les guida dans une autre salle. Ici, la lumière était plus vive et il y avait une table comme celle qu'il y avait dans les cabinet de médecin moldu. Il demanda au plus jeune d'ôter sa robe et son T shirt et de s'installer sur la table, couché sur le ventre. Gabriel était un peu pétrifié. Lucius l'aida donc à ôter sa robe et le laissa retirer son T-shirt seul. Le petit brun s'installa comme on lui avait demandé de le faire et l'aristocrate blond se plaça à ses côtés et lui prit une main pour le rassurer. Le tatoueur s'assit sur un tabouret haut et se rapprocha de la table. Il tâta la texture de la peau du jeune homme, observa les cicatrices qui zébraient la peau pâle. Il bougea un peu les cheveux longs de l'adolescent pour voir les marques sur sa nuque. L'examen dura une dizaine de minutes mais cela parut des heures pour Gabriel qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à se détendre. Quand ce fut fini, le jeune homme se releva rapidement tel un ressors. Il remit aussitôt son T-shirt en tremblant et sa robe de sorcier. Le trio regagna la salle d'attente de la boutique. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils confortables et Roman proposa du thé et des biscuits.

Alors qu'ils buvaient le thé, l'homme commença ses explications. Il pourrait recouvrir les cicatrices disgracieuses sans risque. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une encre particulière, l'encre classique suffirait largement. Il demanda à Gabriel ce qu'il voulait comme dessin. Quand le plus jeune eut répondu, il sortit trois gros classeurs et le plus jeune commença à chercher parmi les différents modèles. Il trouva assez rapidement ce qu'il voulait et demanda quelques modifications que le tatoueur nota consciencieusement dans un dossier à son nom. Quand tout fut consigné par écrit. L'homme expliqua qu'il faudrait au moins quatre séances de deux heures. Il se plongea ensuite dans une grille de tarifs et termina tranquillement son devis. Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient la boutique et il était déjà presque 17h.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans le village, regardant les vitrines de temps à autre. Gabriel n'était pas vraiment pressé de retourner à Poudlard même si revoir les serpentards, Hermione, Neville et Luna lui faisait plaisir. Il savait aussi qu'il avait encore des devoirs à terminer. Il soupira alors que les grilles du château étaient en vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent un moment. Finalement, le plus jeune serra l'aîné dans ses bras.

- Merci Lucius. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, d'être resté auprès de moi... Enfin… merci pour tout.

- Mais de rien morveux... On se revoie bientôt de toute façon.

En guise de réponse, Gabriel hocha la tête. Lucius déposa un baiser sur son front et l'encouragea à regagner le château en le poussant doucement vers les grilles. Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main et l'aîné transplanna. Le petit brun pénétra dans le parc et fut accueillit par un Hagrid tout sourire. Le demi géant l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du château tout en discutant. Il ne cessa de dire à quel point il était heureux de le revoir et qu'il soit en forme. Le jeune homme pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea aussitôt vers les cachots. Il voulait aller chercher ses affaires de cours et se rendre à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Il arriva rapidement devant le tableau qui gardait la salle commune des serpentards. Il n'eut même pas le temps de donner le mot de passe. Le tableau était tellement heureux de son retour qu'il lui donna l'accès directement. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il se sentit soulevé du sol et prit dans une poigne forte. Quelqu'un le fit tournoyer et il émit un rire cristallin. Il était heureux. Quand Draco le reposa sur le sol, sa tête lui tournait un peu. Il regardait tous les serpentards qui s'étaient figés à son entrée. Visiblement, ils attendaient qu'il parle.

- Bah alors ? Je vous ai manqué tant que ça ?

- T'as même pas idée Gaby ! Cria Millicent dramatiquement.

- On a jamais vu la grande salle aussi silencieuse et sinistre, renchérit Draco.

- Tous les élèves étaient inquiets pour toi. Les poufsouffles ont même trouvé le courage de nous demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, continua Blaise.

- Quand les autres élèves ont su ce qui t'était arrivé, ils étaient furieux contre les trois autres abrutis, poursuivit Théo.

- Ne nous refait jamais une peur pareille ! Gronda Pansy.

- C'est promis, répondit-il sincère.

Il marcha en direction des dortoirs pour récupérer son sac de cours. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent de leur lit et le serrèrent dans leur bras en disant qu'ils étaient content qu'il aille mieux. Alors qu'il étouffait, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Draco. Il était venu le voir pour lui dire que Millicent attendait dans la salle commune en sautant partout parce qu'elle était pressée d'aller à la bibliothèque avec lui. Il jeta les affaires dont il avait besoin dans son sac à dos et rejoignit son amie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la bibliothèque et furent assaillis par un flot d'élèves surexcités. Tous étaient heureux de revoir le brun. Ils le saluèrent chaleureusement et lui posèrent une foule de questions auxquelles il répondit avec patience. Même Mrs Pince était contente qu'il soit là et n'éleva donc pas la voix face au brouhaha qu'il y avait dans la salle. Quand l'agitation retomba, Millicent et lui se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Neville, Hermione et Luna. Ils discutèrent un moment et les deux gryffondors expliquèrent la punition à laquelle avait eut le droit Ron, Dean et Seamus. Ils se mirent ensuite au travail. La fin de la journée se déroula dans le calme. Poudlard venait de retrouver son soleil.

Lucius lui était arrivé au Manoir Riddle ou Bellatrix, Tom et Evan l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'on le guidait déjà vers le salon.

- Comment va mon Bébé Gaby ? Demanda Bella sans préambule.

- Bonjour Bella... Comment vas-tu ? Moi, je vais bien merci, répondit le blond sarcastique.

- Oui c'est ça bonjour. Maintenant parles où je vais te faire parler, rétorqua la brune en grognant.

- Il va très bien. Il est guérit et il est rentré au château.

- Merci Merlin ! S'exclama la brune.

Tous posèrent de nombreuses questions au blond qui y répondit. Il évita de parler du salon de tatouage parce qu'il pensait, avec raison, que le jeune homme voudrait en parler lui même. Il raconta à Tom le cauchemar de Gabriel et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Il expliqua que tout c'était très bien passé. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et que cette mésaventure les avaient même un peu rapproché. Quand il fut certain que tous avaient eu les réponses à leurs questions, il quitta la pièce pour allé prendre une douche et se reposer. Il était encore fatigué de sa nuit sur le fauteuil et n'aspirait qu'à s'étendre dans les draps frais de son lit.

_**Ainsi s'achève ce huitième chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain est déjà écris et devrait arriver plus vite. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour réduire les délais d'attentent mais nos emplois du temps ne concordent pas toujours. Bref, à bientôt. Bises... Cleo et Yuki**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JKR. C'est dommage.**_

_**Réponse au défi de Patricia Snape Riddle Malfoy **_

**_Je précise que nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette fiction même si elle est publiée en mon nom. Un grand merci à Yukimai-Chan qui me relis, me corrige et me remet dans le droit chemin en cas de problèmes._**

**_Attention : Ceci est un Slash Yaoï ratio M. Il y aura donc des situations explicites entre homme. Il est fait mention de viols plus ou moins détaillé au départ. Si ceci vous dérange, alors passez votre chemin._**

**_RAR : _**

**_Nounou : Merci._**

**_Sorcière noire : Merci pour tes reviews qui nous font super plaisir. Ce chapitre sera plutôt calme mais important quand même pour la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_darkayora : Merci pour ta review et les compliments. ce chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement. nous travaillons sur la suite. Nous voulions descendre un peu Molly Weasley du piédestal sur lequel les lecteurs ont tendance à la placer. ça change effectivement. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_adenoide : Oui, le caractère de chaque personnes se révèle peu à peu. Pour ce qui est de McGo, elle commence à ouvrir les yeux. Tu verras ça dans les chapitres à venir. Pour Dean et Seamus ils vont avoir des soucis avec leurs parents, on en sera plus à leur retour à Poudlard. Le fait qu'ils suivent on vient du fait qu'à la mort de Harry, ils se sont sentis perdu et que Ron a su profiter de la situation et les embobiner avec de belles paroles. là encore, tout se sera dans la suite de l'histoire. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chapitre. à bientôt. Bises._**

**_calimero : Merci pour ta review et les compliments. Oui, il y a eu de nombreuses prises de conscience et ça ne fait que commencer. Bonne lecture... Bises_**

**_Nous nous excusons par avance si certaines reviews n'ont pas reçu de réponses, enfin surtout moi, Cleo McPhee, je plaide coupable mais j'ai été assez booké ces derniers jours, je me suis dis que vous préfériez avoir rapidement le chapitre._**

**_Bises à tous..._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_{Fourchelangue}_

_[Articles de journaux, recherches, passages de livres etc etc]_

_**Chapitre 9 : Retour au manoir et Balade dans le monde moldu.**_

Trois jours qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Suite à son agression à Pré-Au-Lard, nombre d'élèves avaient commencé à se poser des questions. Bien sûr, Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient été punis mais la plupart des élèves se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été exclus de l'école ou arrêtés pour avoir agressé un camarade aussi violemment. D'après le règlement, ce type d'infractions étaient passibles d'un renvois immédiat. La punition était bien trop douce par rapport à la gravité des événements. La côte de popularité des trois gryffondors avait encore baissé d'un cran et beaucoup de rouges ors commençaient à se révolter. Du temps de Harry, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de tentions dans la tour. Même en quatrième année alors que certains accusaient le survivant de s'être inscrit au tournoi des trois sorciers en fourbe. Même l'année précédente alors que la gazette du sorcier faisait passer le jeune homme pour un fou et un menteur. Chaque fois que les autres avaient douté de lui, alors le survivant c'était seulement mit à l'écart et avait attendu que ça passe. La guerre avec les serpentards avait toujours été plus ou moins verbale même si de temps à autre, Harry et Draco Malfoy se battaient. Seulement, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'aussi grave. De son côté, Gabriel était indifférent à tout ça. Il voulait seulement suivre ses cours et passer du temps avec ses amis comme un vrai adolescent. Il voulait avoir une vraie vie. Une vie telle qu'il l'aurait vécu sans ces manipulations, ces mensonges et ces trahisons. Il se comportait en vrai adolescent même s'il restait tout de même sérieux.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi quand les hiboux apportèrent le courrier. Le petit brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que trois hiboux avaient foncé sur lui et déposé leur charge dans son assiette qui se retourna. Il soupira et répara les dégâts d'un sort. Le premier avait apporté le Daily Prophet, il mit le journal de côté et s'intéressa aux deux autres. L'un était envoyé par Bella qui avait écrit une lettre et y avait joint un paquet. Il déplia le parchemin et entreprit de le lire.

_« Cher Bébé Gaby,_

_Quand j'ai appris ce que ce Weasley et les deux autres t'avaient fait, j'ai voulu aussitôt venir mais Tom m'en a empêché. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça..._

_Tu me manques beaucoup et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Le manoir est vraiment trop vide sans toi et tes rires. J'ai joint à cette lettre un colis de bonbons. C'est un mélange de friandises sorcières et moldues puisque je sais que tu adores les bonbons moldus. Lucius est allé les chercher pour moi. Il ne voulait pas trop mais je l'ai menacé. Il n'a pas pu refuser. Je crois que tu lui devras un énorme câlin quand tu le reverras._

_J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira. Tu pourras les partager avec tes amis._

_À très bientôt mon chaton,_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Bella »_

Il arbora un immense sourire et s'empressa d'ouvrir le colis. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de Lucius quand Bella l'avait obligé à se rendre dans le monde moldu pour allé acheter des bonbons. Ça devait être vraiment comique. Quand il vit le choix de bonbons qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et en prit quelques uns. Il en proposa aussi à ceux qui étaient autour de lui avant de refermer la boîte avec précaution. Il prit ensuite le deuxième parchemin avec lequel il y avait aussi un colis et le lut.

_« Mon petit-fils,_

_Lucius m'a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux et qu'il y avait quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler. Si c'est urgent dis le moi et j'essaierai de m'organiser pour qu'on se rencontre, sinon, on en parlera quand tu reviendras au Manoir pour les vacances._

_Dis-moi si des amis à toi viennent pour quelques jours ou même pour une journée que je m'arrange avec les elfes. Tu manques beaucoup à Tipy, elle a hâte de te revoir._

_Quand tu viendras, il y aura beaucoup de choses dont nous aurons à parler. J'ai hâte que les vacances arrivent pour que nous passions du temps ensemble._

_À très bientôt_

_Affectueusement,_

_Tom..._

_PS : Je t'ai joint un cadeau, j'espère que ça te plaira. »_

Le petit brun ouvrit le colis et y trouva plusieurs livres anciens sur les runes, les langues anciennes et la médicomagie. Il fit un large sourire et les montra à Millicent. La jeune femme arbora à son tour un large sourire. Ils cherchaient ces livres depuis un long moment pour leurs recherches. Ils se demandaient comment Tom avait fait pour les trouver. Ils étaient vraiment très rare et ils avaient fait le tour de presque toutes les librairies sorcières avant de finalement abandonner les recherches. Gabriel rangea ses colis dans son sac de cours. Il regarda ensuite le Daily Prophet et lut la une.

_**[Le fils adoptif de Severus Snape agressé à Pré-Au-Lard...**_

_Nous avons récemment appris que Samedi, en fin d'après-midi, le fils adoptif du professeur de potions de Poudlard, nommé Gabriel, a été agressé par trois de ses camarades. L'agression a été violente et il n'avait aucune chance. _

_Alors qu'il allait rejoindre des amis à l'Auberge des trois balais, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, l'ont entraîné dans une ruelle et l'ont roué de coups. Les trois jeunes ont justifié leurs actes en disant que le jeune homme les avait insulté et humilié. Nous avons donc interrogé plusieurs élèves qui ont démenti. _

_D'après ce que nous savons, le trio de gryffondor n'a de cesse de provoquer le jeune homme. Gabriel Snape, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui est bien plus intelligent, mâture et posé qu'eux n'a aucun mal à répondre aux provocations. Il semblerait que le trio se soit senti inférieur à lui et l'ai lâchement agressé._

_Pire, alors que les trois garçons auraient dû être renvoyé de Poudlard et traduit en justice, il semblerait que Albus Dumbledore, les ai protégé. Il aurait interdit qu'on les renvois et également interdit à Severus Snape de déposer une plainte contre eux au ministère._

_Ils ont écopés de retenues, d'exclusions temporaires, d'une interdiction de Quidditch d'un mois et de quelques devoirs supplémentaires. Nous doutons sincèrement que cela suffise à leur faire prendre conscience de la gravité de leurs actes._

_Toujours là pour des informations fraîches... Votre dévouée reporter... Rita Skeeter]_

Il n'en revenait pas, son agression faisait la une du Daily Prophet. Il espérait que l'article ferait réfléchir certaines personnes. Il replia le journal, le rangea dans son sac et termina son repas en discutant. Quand ce fut terminé, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots où ils avaient un cours de potions.

À peine furent-ils arrivés que Severus ouvrait déjà la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, Millicent prit place aux côtés de Hermione, Draco se mit avec Pansy et Gabriel avec Neville. Depuis le début de l'année, il se mettait toujours avec le gryffondor maladroit et ce dernier avait fait d'énormes progrès. Le petit brun poussait son ami à demander à Severus quand ils commenceraient les cours particuliers que l'homme avait proposé mais ce dernier hésitait. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son professeur. La potion du jour était _« L'antidotum »_ une base à la plupart des anti-poisons existants. Elle était complexe et de niveau Aspics mais le maître des potions pensait que sa classe était suffisamment douée pour la réussir. Surtout depuis qu'un certain trio de gryffondor était absent. D'un geste de la main, il afficha la démarche à suivre au tableau et les élèves la recopièrent attentivement.

Une fois fait, Gabriel se leva et alla chercher les ingrédients pour Neville et lui. La potion du jour se faisait en binôme et débouchait sur un travail en binôme également. Il sélectionna les ingrédients avec beaucoup d'attention. Dans cette potion, suivre les étapes à la lettre et la qualité des ingrédients utilisés étaient ce qui était le plus important. Il regagna sa place avec un sourire satisfait. Il laissa Neville remplir le chaudron, mettre le feu en dessous et le régler à la bonne température. Ils préparèrent ensuite les ingrédients. Neville s'occupait des plantes et Gabriel du reste. Après presque une heure de dur labeur, tout était prêt et ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire la potion. Ce jour-là dans les cachots, aucune blague n'eut lieu. Les serpentards ne cherchèrent pas à ruiner les potions des gryffondors. Si la potion ratait ou explosait, elle était très dangereuse. Lavande et Parvatti évitèrent de peu la catastrophe grâce à Draco qui les retint plusieurs fois de faire de grosses erreurs. Les filles étaient surprises de la gentillesse du blond mais décidèrent de ne rien dire. Les cours entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient bien plus calmes depuis que Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient absents. Les meilleurs élèves de la classe à savoir : Neville, Gabriel, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Hermione, Théo et Blaise finirent leurs potions une bonne demi heure avant la fin du cours et décidèrent d'aider les autres.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, tous déposèrent leurs travaux sur le bureau de Severus qui était ravi. Elles étaient toutes réussies. C'était une première. Jamais il n'avait vu une classe complète réussir une potion. Surtout une aussi complexe que celle-ci. Comme quoi, la sévérité et aussi l'éloignement des éléments perturbateurs étaient une aubaine. Rémus étant absent, les Serpentards n'avaient plus de cours après celui-ci. Les gryffondors non plus, le professeur Flitwick avait été appelé au ministère d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit. Alors que tous les élèves quittaient rapidement la salle de classe, Neville décida de prendre son temps. Quand tous les élèves furent partis, il approcha timidement du bureau de la terreur des cachots.

- Euh.. Professeur ? Lança-t-il un peu nerveux.

- Oui. Mr Londubat. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Neville se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en se triturant les doigts. Il savait grâce à Gabriel que le professeur n'était pas vraiment méchant mais il était encore impressionné. On ne pouvait oublier 5 années de sarcasmes et d'engueulades comme ça. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et demanda d'une voix basse.

- Je voulais savoir quand on pourrait commencer les cours de rattrapage.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, le jeune homme avait enfin osé lui poser la question. Il attendait qu'il se décide à demander avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être sûr que le gryffondor était vraiment motivé. Voir qu'il était passé au delà de sa peur et de sa timidité, prouvait largement sa motivation. Puis, pour être honnête, ce serait l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître et aussi d'en apprendre sur les plantes puisque le gryffondor était vraiment doué en botanique.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez trouvé le courage de poser la question. J'ai une idée de quand on pourrait commencer mais avant je voudrais vous demander quelque chose à mon tour.

- Je vous écoute professeur, répondit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir faire un compte rendu détaillé de chaque plante que nous utiliserons dans les potions ? J'ai constaté que vous étiez très doué en botanique et que vous en saviez bien plus que moi sur la plupart des plantes.

- Bien sûr... Je le ferais avec plaisir professeur.

- D'accord alors disons, le Mardi et le Jeudi à 20h pour les cours. Puisque nous sommes Jeudi, je vous attends ce soir avec un compte rendu sur les plantes qu'on utilise dans la potion _« Mémoria »_ que nous préparerons.

- Bien. À ce soir professeur.

- À ce soir Mr Londubat.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme quitta la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Gabriel, Millicent et Hermione l'attendaient. Quand il arriva sur place, il avait un sourire niait plaqué sur le visage qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Il prit place auprès des autres, déposa ses affaires sur la table et se rendit dans les rayons pour trouver la composition de la potion _« Mémoria »_. Il allait étudier la préparation et faire le compte rendu que le professeur lui avait demandé. Le petit brun le regardait travailler, légèrement amusé.

- Alors ça y est ? Tu as enfin osé demander.

- Oui. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais faire des compte rendu détaillé sur les plantes qu'on utilise dans les potions en contre parti.

- Ça m'étonne pas. Severus connait les plantes qu'on utilise dans les potions mais il ne connaît pas toutes leurs propriétés et autres. Il a jamais été super doué en botanique.

À la réflexion de celui-ci, Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et le petit brun fut pris d'un fou rire. La tête du gryffondor était tellement comique. Comme s'il venait de découvrir que la terreur des cachots avait lui aussi ses faiblesses comme tout le monde. Qu'il n'était pas un surhomme. Face au fou rire du petit brun, Neville grogna un peu. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on se moque de lui mais voir Gabriel pleurer de rire fut communicatif et le reste du groupe se mit à rire aussi.

Ils finirent par se calmer et reprirent leur travail sérieusement. La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans le sérieux. De temps à autre, des élèves venaient voir Gabriel pour lui demander de l'aide qu'il accordait toujours avec plaisir. Il était d'une patience hors norme. Alors qu'il aidait un poufsouffle de première année sur ses devoirs de métamorphose et DCFM, il eut une idée. Il la garda dans un coins de sa tête en se promettant d'en discuter plus tard avec Severus. L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. Tous quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Sur place, Neville et Hermione prirent place à la table des gryffondors alors que Millicent et Gabriel allaient à celle des serpentards. Tout était calme dans la salle. Le repas se passait comme d'habitude chez les serpentards. De la table des professeur, Severus observait le jeune Londubat. Il vit Ginny Weasley s'installer prêt du gryffondor maladroit et ce dernier lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air vraiment agacé par la jeune femme. La rousse se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Pour toute réponse, Neville lui jeta un regard noir. La jeune femme lui offrit un large sourire et posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle commença à le caresser doucement et le jeune homme crispa les poings pour tenter de rester calme. Quand elle se fit plus entreprenante, il craqua, se leva vivement et commença à crier.

- Arrêtes ça Ginny ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Tu me fais pitié ! On dirait une chienne en chaleur ! Tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit ! Puisque je ne peux pas manger en paix sans me faire tripoter par une nymphomane ! Je pars !

- Je viens avec toi ! Lança vivement Hermione alors qu'un gryffondor nommé Cormac McLaggen s'était installé près d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, une voix grave aux accents moqueurs se fit entendre. Draco Malfoy, qui avait bien apprécié la tirade de Neville avait réagit au quart de tour.

- Hey ! Granger ! Londubat ! Venez manger avec nous ! Chez nous y a pas de folle nymphomane et de boulet qui se prennent pour des dieux vivants !

Hermione regarda Draco Malfoy avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il lui souriait. La table des serpentards riaient de l'insulte de leur prince envers Ginny Weasley et Cormac McLaggen. Mais le plus important était que le blond venait d' inviter Neville et Hermione à la table des verts et argents. La brunette regarda Neville qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord et ils rejoignirent la table des serpentards où certains élèves s'étaient décalés pour leur laisser de la place. Dès qu'ils furent installés, ils entamèrent leur repas alors qu'autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotaient. Ce fut dans cette ambiance particulière que le repas se termina. Minerva McGonagall était ravie de l'évolution des relations entre les maisons de Poudlard.

Le repas se termina rapidement et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la grande salle. Neville était tendu alors qu'il marchait en direction de la salle de potion. Même si le professeur avait été plutôt agréable avec lui ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il espérait que le potionniste serait toujours aussi sympathique. Il fut devant la classe bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Dès qu'il fut invité à entrer, il pénétra dans la salle.

- Pile à l'heure Mr Londubat. C'est parfait. Installez-vous.

Bien qu'encore un peu tendu, le jeune homme obéit à la demande du professeur et prit place à la table où un chaudron attendait. Il sortit ses affaires de cours, les notes et le compte-rendu qu'il avait fait. Le maître des potions approcha et le jeune homme lui tendit le travail qu'il avait fait pendant l'après-midi. Severus s'assit sur un bureau proche de celui de Neville et lut le contenu détaillé. À mesure qu'il parcourait les écrits du plus jeune, il était agréablement surpris. Il apprenait une foule de choses. Nul doute que s'il venait à collaborer avec le jeune homme, ils pourraient facilement écrire des nouveaux livres scolaires bien plus détaillés. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire de nouveaux manuels scolaires pour les potions mais il avait trop de lacunes en botanique selon lui. Il allait commencer par voir si le jeune homme s'en sortait pendant les cours particuliers et si ça allait bien, alors peut-être qu'il lui proposerait un travail en équipe.

Neville relut ses notes sur la préparation de la potion et alla chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il les sélectionna avec soin comme Gabriel le lui avait apprit et regagna sa place. Il les prépara méthodiquement et les plaça sur la table dans l'ordre dans lesquels il devait les intégrer à la potion. Il mit le feu sous le chaudron, régla à la bonne température et attendit quelques instants. Enfin, il entama la préparation de la potion. Il ajoutait les ingrédients dans le bon ordre, tournait le mélange au bon moment, effectuait les bons temps de pause et à chaque étape, obtenait la couleur demandée. Presque deux heures plus tard, il ajouta le dernier ingrédient et jeta un sort que Gabriel lui avait apprit pour la faire refroidir. Il la mit dans une fiole et l'apporta au professeur. L'homme regarda la texture, la couleur, puis l'ouvrit pour sentir l'odeur. Oui, la potion était parfaite. Il eut un sourire discret et prit la parole.

- Parfais Mr Londubat. Au prochain cours nous ferons une potion poussos. Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir.

- Merci professeur. Bonne fin de soirée.

- À vous aussi Mr Londubat.

Le plus jeune quitta la salle de classe et Severus se laissa tomber dans son siège. Il était fichu. Il le savait. Il était totalement sous le charme du jeune gryffondor. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui. D'autant que le vampire en lui avait l'air d'approuver totalement son choix. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas avoir ce genre de relations avec un élève. Neville qui traversait les couloirs pour regagner la tour gryffondor avait pratiquement les même pensées. Son professeur avait été sympathique, souriant, doux. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait montré avant. Déjà que quand il avait son mauvais caractère, Neville se sentait fasciné par lui, là, c'était encore pire. Il soupira alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle commune des rouges et ors. Il alla chercher un pyjama à son dortoir et rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre de préfète.

Les deux semaines précédents les vacances scolaires passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer entre les cours, le Quidditch, les bagarres avec certains élèves tels que Ginny Weasley. Enfin, le 31 octobre arriva et avec lui le festin d'Halloween qui devait se terminer en bal. À l'approche de l'évènement, Ginny et d'autres filles se mirent à suivre Neville comme son ombre. Le pauvre ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans se faire interpeller. Un peu plus d'une semaine avant le bal, excédé par la situation, il avait invité Hermione à l'accompagner. Il avait fait sa demande dans la grande salle, à l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait attendu que tous les élèves soient présents pour être sûr que tous sachent avec qui il allait à la fête. Pour les autres membres du groupe, il y avait eu bien moins de problèmes. Gabriel y allait avec Millicent, Draco s'y rendait avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble tout comme Blaise et Théo. Luna Lovegood de son côté y allait avec Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Ils avaient eu la journée de libre pour se détendre et se préparer avant la soirée. Ils l'avaient passé dans la salle sur demande, tous ensembles. Ils avaient longuement discutés devant des bières au beurre. Ils avaient joué aux échecs sorciers, à la bataille explosive et autres jeux sorciers. Les heures s'étaient écoulées dans les rires et les discussions plus ou moins sérieuses. Malgré ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de l'été, Gabriel restait le plus sociable de tous et c'était surtout grâce à lui que tout le monde se parlait et s'entendait vraiment.

En fin d'après-midi, ils s'étaient rendus dans leurs salles communes pour se changer. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le décor avait changé. Comme chaque année, il y avait les citrouilles, les toiles d'araignées, les squelettes et autres joyeusetés. Des saladiers de bonbons étaient disposés sur les tables en plus du repas de fête. Le groupe, composé d'élèves des quatre maisons avait décidé de prendre place à la table des serpentards pour le repas et discutait joyeusement tout en mangeant. Dumbledore brillait pour son absence à la soirée, ce qui était plutôt rare. McGonagall, qui avait pris sa place pour le repas, jetait des regards attendris vers le groupe qui était selon elle le symbole de la réunification des maisons.

Dès que le banquet fut terminé, les tables et les plats disparurent laissant place à des fauteuils et tables basses, une estrade sur laquelle un groupe avait pris place et une piste de danse. Les élèves se levèrent avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières respectifs dès que les préfets eurent ouverts le bal et les rejoignirent sur la piste. Gabriel avait beaucoup progressé en danse. C'était beaucoup moins catastrophique qu'en quatrième année. Draco lui avait appris à danser et il guidait parfaitement Millicent qui s'amusait comme une folle puisqu'elle adorait danser. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée sur la piste de danse. Neville et lui échangeaient leurs partenaires de temps à autre. Ainsi, le petit brun avait eu le plaisir de faire danser une Hermione heureuse et souriante. Il avait aussi accordé une danse à Luna. La fête s'étira pratiquement deux heures du matin et les élèves furent conviés à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Le lendemain, ils prenaient le Poudlard Express pour deux semaines de vacances.

Dans le dortoir des serpentards, Gabriel fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il était survolté et ne tenait pas en place. Il était heureux. Il allait retrouver le Manoir Riddle et revoir sa famille. Il sauta du lit de Draco, il dormait encore avec le blond de temps à autre et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lavé, coiffé et habillé. Draco prit sa place, suivit de Blaise et Théo et enfin, Crabbe et Goyle. Dès que tous furent prêt, ils rejoignirent Pansy et Millicent dans la salle et commune et partirent pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

- Salut tout le monde ! Les accueillis une Hermione souriante suivit d'un Neville encore endormit.

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement le duo et les invitèrent à leur table. Les deux gryffondors suivirent sans se poser de questions. Draco et Gabriel s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et le manège habituel commença. Millicent se lança dans un débat animé avec le petit brun et le blond ajoutait de la nourriture dans l'assiette du brun aussi discrètement que possible alors que ce dernier, pas dupe, levait les yeux au ciel en souriant. Dès que le repas fut terminé, tous gagnèrent le hall du château et montèrent dans les calèches pour aller à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Sur place, ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide.

Durant tout le voyage, ils discutèrent tranquillement. Gabriel invita Neville, Hermione et Luna à venir passer quelques jours au Manoir et le groupe de poufsouffle avec lequel il était ami à venir passer une journée là-bas. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, tous acceptèrent la proposition. Le voyage passa assez vite.

Quand le train s'immobilisa, ils descendirent et Gabriel et Draco aperçurent Severus et Lucius qui les attendaient sur le quai. Quand il vit Gabriel, le blond lui adressa un sourire. Le petit brun semblait hésiter de son côté. Quand Lucius ouvrit les bras, il n'hésita plus et se jeta dedans.

- Bonjour Lucius... Je suis vraiment content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi morveux. Tu m'as manqué, répondit Lucius en souriant.

Des élèves et parents qui avaient vu la scène regardaient le duo totalement ahuris. Jamais personne n'avait vu un Malfoy comme ça. Il était connu que les Malfoy étaient froids et ne montraient jamais leurs émotions et sentiments en public. En voyant cette scène hors du commun, beaucoup s'interrogèrent. Lucius Malfoy était-il vraiment aussi mauvais que certains le disaient ? À le voir agir avec Gabriel Snape, c'était sûr que non. Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'agitation créée par cette scène, le groupe quitta la gare. Neville, Luna et Hermione devaient venir dans trois jours et resteraient une semaine environ. Le groupe de Poufsouffle devait venir le premier weekend. Tout était organisé.

Quand ils sortirent de la gare, ils prirent le magicobus comme ils l'avaient fait pour venir en début d'année et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin au Manoir Riddle. Ils passèrent rapidement les grilles du manoir et disparurent aux yeux de tous. La demeure était bien protégée à cause de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre qui cherchaient à mettre la main sur Tom et sur Bellatrix. Dès qu'ils furent dans le parc, Bellatrix, qui attendait le retour des jeunes avec impatience se mit à courir en sautant partout. Gabriel lui fit un immense sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux surexcités. Les autres les regardaient faire en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment intenable.

- Gaby ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Bella ! Moi aussi... Tu m'as trop manqué.

Quand ils se calmèrent, tout le monde traversa le parc tranquillement et entra dans le manoir. Les elfes amenèrent les bagages dans les différentes chambres et ils se rendirent dans le salon où du thé et des biscuits attendaient. Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Draco prit Gabriel sur ses genoux comme il le faisait souvent à Poudlard et Lucius jeta un regard légèrement jaloux sur la scène qui échappa à tous sauf à Tom qui arborait un sourire énigmatique.

- Alors Gaby comment se passe les cours ? Interrogea Tom.

- Très bien... D'après les professeurs, je suis le major de promotion pour le moment.

- Je suis vraiment très fier de toi... Sinon, tes amis arrivent quand ?

- Neville, Luna et Hermione arrivent dans trois jours et ils resteront une semaine si tout va bien. Pour Marietta, Hannah, Justin et Susan, ils viennent pour une journée le weekend prochain.

- Parfais... De mon côté, j'ai été contacté par plusieurs personnes qui souhaitent me rencontrer. Il y a Rémus Lupin mais tu le savais déjà. Minerva McGonagall et aussi cinq Weasley...

- Laisse-moi deviner... Humm... Je dirais... Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Fred et George, répondit Gabriel avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Oui, comment as-tu deviné ?

- Ce sont les seuls dont j'ai jamais douté, rétorqua le plus jeune.

Tom hocha la tête. Pour lui, le fait que son petit-fils fasse confiance en ces cinq Weasley, était le plus important. Il partit dans ses pensées un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Que comptes-tu faire demain ?

- Je vais aller à Londres mais côté moldu. Je dois allé voir des amis, rétorqua le plus jeune puis, il se tourna vers Lucius et demanda : Tu voudras venir avec moi Lucius ? Après tout, je t'avais proposé de venir à une de mes escapades dans le monde moldu.

Le blond lui jeta un regard légèrement surpris. Il avait compris que le plus jeune était un peu plus à l'aise avec lui mais pas au point de l'inviter à une promenade dans le Londres moldu. Il pensait que Gabriel attendrait encore un moment avant de lui proposer ce genre de sortie. Il afficha un léger sourire et répondit.

- Et bien oui... Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire demain.

- Super ! S'exclama le petit brun. On partira vers 10h.

Le silence retomba un peu sur la pièce. Tous burent tranquillement leurs tasses de thé en grignotant. Draco de son côté réfléchissait. Gabriel et lui étaient très proche et pourtant le petit brun ne lui avait jamais proposé de l'accompagner à l'une de ses escapades. Il n'avait proposé à personne de le faire d'ailleurs. Le privilège semblait réservé à son père. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il secoua la tête alors que le petit brun reprenait la parole.

- Sev' ? Grand-père ? Je pourrai vous parler en privé ?

Les deux aînés hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et se levèrent. Ils quittèrent le salon et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tom. Sur place, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables et le lord noir jeta des sortilèges d'intimité. Severus et Tom prirent un bourbon et Gabriel un hydromel. Le plus jeune bu une longue gorgée de son verre avant de prendre la parole.

- Quand j'ai été agressé et que Lucius est resté avec moi, j'ai fait un cauchemar. On a un peu parlé et j'ai fini par lui montrer mes cicatrices. Il m'a parlé des tatouages sorciers et le lendemain, on est allé dans un salon de tatouage de Pré-Au-Lard. Le tatoueur m'a fait un devis. J'aimerai vraiment me faire tatouer pour faire de mes cicatrices quelque chose de beau. Je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangeait ou pas.

Severus avala la gorgée de bourbon qu'il venait de prendre et répondit en premier.

- Je pense que Lucius t'a donné une très bonne idée. Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Je crois que ça t'aiderait à tourner la page et oublier un peu.

- Oui... Severus à raison. Ça ne me dérange pas. Surtout si ça peut t'aider à évoluer. Tu auras qu'à prendre un rendez-vous et je te donnerai la somme dont tu as besoin pour tes tatouages.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit le plus jeune.

- Je vois que ta relation avec Lucius évolue bien. Tu le tutoie maintenant et tu n'as plus rien contre le fait de passer quelques heures avec lui. Je suis ravi que vous commenciez à vous comprendre, lança Tom.

Aux mots de son grand-père, Gabriel baissa la tête et se mit à rougir furieusement. Oui, il appréciait beaucoup Lucius, de plus en plus en fait. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il trouvait que l'homme était beau et charismatique. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt à autre chose qu'une relation amicale et les paroles de Tom avaient un double sens selon lui. Severus observa le plus jeune et ouvrit la bouche surpris. Alors comme ça, Gabriel était sous le charme de Lucius ? Bon, c'était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une relation amoureuse mais quand même. Après tout ce qui c'était passé avec le blond pendant les vacances, c'était vraiment surprenant. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis rejoignirent tout le monde au salon pour le dîner.

Durant le repas, les plus jeunes gardèrent leurs habitudes de Poudlard. Gabriel discutait avec Millicent et Draco ajoutait de la nourriture dans l'assiette du brun qui faisait mine de ne rien voir. Ce comportement amusa beaucoup Bellatrix qui voyait la scène pour la première fois. Il fit légèrement grogner Lucius, plus par jalousie qu'autre chose et fit rire Tom. Personne n'était insensible à la scène que jouait les plus jeune durant ce repas. Quand il fut terminé, le petit brun annonça qu'il était épuisé et qu'il allait se coucher.

- Je viens avec toi Gaby ! Comme ça je pourrai te dire bonne nuit, lança Draco.

Le brun hocha la tête et quitta la salle à manger après avoir salué tout le monde. L'héritier Malfoy parcourait tranquillement les couloirs avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas vu que Lucius les suivait discrètement. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Gabriel qui se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour enfiler un pyjama. Quand il sortit, il alla vers le lit où Draco l'attendait. Il prit place à califourchon sur les genoux du blond comme il le faisait souvent et se blottit contre lui. Draco lui caressait les cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles à l'oreille. Dès que le petit brun se sentit calme et apaisé, il fit un bisous au coin de la lèvre du blond, s'installa sous les couvertures et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Draco déposa un baiser sur son front, remonta les couvertures sur lui et quitta la chambre après un dernier signe de la main. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, la voix de son père claqua dans le couloir. Il avait l'air légèrement furieux.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues avec Gabriel ?

- À rien...

- Tu es aux petits soins avec lui. On dirait un amant attentif. Tu lui ajoutes de la nourriture dans son assiette. Tu le prends sur tes genoux, caresses ses cheveux, lui chuchotes des trucs à l'oreille, lui fais des petits bisous, tu le bordes.

Draco regarda son père avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Puis, il repensa aux actions de son père depuis quelques temps et surtout quand le brun était là. L'étreinte à King's Cross, les regards en coin, les sourires et là, ça lui sauta aux yeux.

- Tu es jaloux... Il ne se passe rien entre Gabriel et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien. Nous avons une amitié assez fusionnelle mais il est plus comme un petit frère pour moi.

- Moi, jaloux ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je veux juste être sûr que personne ne lui fera du mal. Il n'est pas prêt pour des relations amoureuses, il est encore trop fragile.

- Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Gabriel et puis du toute façon, c'est pas sur moi qu'il a craqué mais sur toi.

Sur ces paroles, Draco planta son père dans le couloir. Dire que Lucius était soufflé par la tirade de son fils fut un euphémisme. Gabriel s'intéressait à lui ? Un homme qui aurait l'âge d'être son père. De plus, Draco n'avait pas tord, il avait été jaloux en voyant son fils et le petit brun si proche. Merlin ! Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il secoua la tête et gagna sa chambre légèrement chamboulé.

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel ouvrit les yeux alors que le jour se levait à peine. Il s'étira longuement en ronronnant légèrement et se frotta les yeux comme un petit enfant. Ces gestes étaient habituel le matin. Il les faisait toujours. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit le temps de se réveiller totalement. Quand le monde se stabilisa autour de lui, il se glissa hors du lit et alla à la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau en une caresse apaisante. Ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu et son esprit s'éclaircissait. Ensuite, il se sécha, enfila un jean bleu foncé délavé et légèrement élimé, une chemise noire près du corps et une paire de rangers. Il tressa ses cheveux en fines tresses et quitta sa chambre.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, il était à peine 8h du matin et seul Tom et Severus étaient présents, il les salua rapidement et prit place à la table. Il se servit un café et se tartina un toast dans lequel il croqua avec appétit. Il en était à son troisième toast et sa deuxième tasse de café quand Lucius, Bellatrix et Draco pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger à leur tour. Draco le salua d'un baiser sur la joue et prit place à ses côtés. Les deux Malfoy ne cessaient de se jeter des regards en coin rendant l'ambiance légèrement tendue. Le brun, agacé, s'empressa de finir son petit déjeuner et alla à la bibliothèque du manoir en attendant l'heure de son départ avec l'aîné.

L'heure s'écoula plutôt lentement, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et finalement, cinq minutes avant de partir, il quitta la bibliothèque et gagna le hall d'entrée où Lucius attendait déjà. Le blond portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un manteau noir. Gabriel attrapa son blouson en cuir, l'enfila, prit son sac à dos et sortit du manoir, l'aîné sur les talons. Ils sortirent de la propriété et le plus jeune appela le magicobus.

- Salut Stan !

- Oh Gaby ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air en forme ce matin.

- Ouais super ! À l'endroit habituel mais il faut deux billets cette fois-ci...

- Ok... ça fera 12 mornilles.

Gabriel sortit la somme demandé et la tendit à Stan qui lui donna les billets en échange. Il guida ensuite l'aîné vers deux sièges vides et ils s'installèrent. Ils en avaient pour une bonne demi heure de voyage. Lucius tenta de questionner le brun sur leur destination mais ce dernier refusa de répondre. Il déclara que ce serait bien plus drôle de laisser le blond découvrir par lui même. L'aîné grogna un peu mais décida de se prêter au jeu. Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout au long du voyage puis enfin, le magicobus se stoppa et ils descendirent. L'aîné ne savait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient mais ils semblaient être dans un quartier du vieux Londres.

Le magicobus disparut rapidement et Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration. Un large sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres, il était heureux de revenir ici, il avait ses habitudes dans ce quartier et connaissait presque tout le monde. Il était chez lui. Il invita Lucius à le suivre d'un geste de la main et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une rue piétonne. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une petite librairie. Le plus jeune regarda la vitrine un instant puis pénétra dans l'échoppe. Il y avait deux personnes à l'intérieur et les deux semblaient travailler ici. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année et un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, plutôt séduisant.

- Salut Gaby ! Ça faisait longtemps, lancèrent-ils en même temps.

- Salut Ricky ! Salut Ash ! Vous avez des trucs pour moi ?

- On t'a tout mis de côté, comme d'habitude...

- Ah au fait... J'allais oublier. Éric, Ashley je vous présente Lucius, un ami. Lucius, je te présente Ricky et Ash, les propriétaires de la libraire et aussi des amis.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Lucius formel.

Gabriel leva les yeux aux ciel. Le blond était incroyable. Il fallait qu'il se déride un peu. Dans ce quartier, tout le monde était assez simple. On ne s'embêtait pas avec les formalité et la plupart du temps, tout le monde tutoyait tout le monde. C'était vraiment un endroit pour la fête et la détente. Éric et Ashley les guidèrent vers une petite salle à l'arrière de la boutique dans laquelle des livres étaient entreposés sur une table et les laissèrent. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le plus jeune se tourna vers Lucius et lui lança, espiègle.

- Détends toi un peu Lucius. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un aristo jusqu'au bout des ongles ici. Ce quartier est plutôt populaire. Ici tout le monde aime s'amuser, se détendre, faire la fête. Lâche-toi un peu. Je dirai rien à personne c'est promis.

Le blond répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il semblait un peu blessé par les paroles de Gabriel mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention. L'aîné finirait sûrement par comprendre au cours de la journée. Le plus jeune regarda la sélection de livre que ses amis avaient mis de côté pour lui et en sélectionna une dizaine. Il retourna dans la boutique et leur demanda de lui garder. Il annonça qu'il viendrait les chercher en partant, comme il le faisait habituellement. Ils sortirent ensuite de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers une autre. Une boutique de musique qui vendait des instruments, du matériel hi fi, des disques, des livres de partitions et autres.

En bon habitué, Gabriel entra sans hésiter suivit d'un Lucius assez sceptique. Une magnifique jeune femme se tenait derrière un comptoir, elle devait faire dans les 1m70, elle avait la peau mâte, de long cheveux noirs qui retombaient au milieu de son dos et des yeux d'un marron profond, presque noir. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une paire de boots noires et un T-Shirt tout aussi noir. Quand elle vit le brun, son visage s'éclaira, elle quitta son comptoir et fonça vers lui pour l'attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Gaby ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Moi aussi Angie... Tu vas bien ?

- Super et toi ?

- Bien. Angie, je te présente Lucius, un ami. Lucius c'est Angie. Celle qui m'a apprit tout ce que je sais en musique.

- Bonjour, répondit Lucius en souriant légèrement.

C'était déjà mieux pensa Gabriel. Au moins, il ne restait pas droit et planté comme un piquet. La jeune femme donna une tape dans l'épaule du plus jeune et commença à lui poser des questions. La jeune femme partie dans un blabla technique et Lucius se trouva vite largué. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la musique et encore moins la musique moldue. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Gabriel était à fond dans le rock, Hard rock, punk rock etc etc. Bref, tous les types de musiques avec rock dedans pensa-t-il. Il tenta de s'intéresser à ce que disait la jeune femme pour en apprendre un peu plus et pouvoir discuter musique avec le plus jeune par la suite. Il se relâchait peu à peu et le masque de froideur commençait lentement mais sûrement à se fissurer au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune. Là encore, le brun demanda à la vendeuse de lui mettre quelques livres et cd de côté en disant qu'il viendrait les chercher en repartant. Le seul truc qui changea, fut au moment du départ.

- Tu vas allé chez Martha ?

- Oui. C'est ma prochaine destination.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils quittèrent la boutique et continuèrent à remonter la rue. De temps à autres, des passants saluaient le plus jeune. Lucius comprit rapidement que le petit brun était très connu et apprécié dans ce quartier. Ça lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir qu'il l'ai invité à l'y accompagner. Il avait une certaine réputation et emmener un homme comme Lucius dans ce genre d'endroit n'était pas la meilleure façon de la tenir. Cela encouragea d'autant plus le blond à faire des efforts pour paraître moins froid. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans un pub. Il y avait pas mal de personnes. Un groupe de jeunes jouaient sur une petite scène. Gabriel le guida vers une table proche de la scène et ils s'y installèrent.

Ils venaient de s'asseoir quand une femme d'environ 35 à 40 ans arriva. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux châtains qui retombaient à ses épaules, des yeux noisettes et la peau clair. Elle était dynamique et souriante.

- Bonjour Gabriel... Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Martha. Je vais très bien. Et toi ?

- Bah... On fait aller. Tu sais depuis que Jeff est mort c'est plus pareil.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton mari Martha. Je l'aimais bien. Tu as pas trop de mal avec Léah ?

- Non. Elle est plutôt calme et obéissante.

- Au fait... Je te présente Lucius, un ami.. Lucius voici Martha. C'est une très bonne amie. Un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi.

- Bonjour, enchanté de te rencontrer.

- Pareil. Alors, j'vous sert quoi ?

- Mets nous 2 Guiness s'il te plaît.

La femme tourna les talons et retourna derrière le comptoir préparer la commande. Lucius prit la parole et commença à poser quelques questions.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Après que j'ai reçu mon héritage, j'y venais presque chaque jour. Je venais de temps en temps sous mon ancienne identité. Mais c'est quand je suis devenu Gabriel Snape que j'ai vraiment trouvé mes marques ici. J'ai commencé par venir dans ce bar. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Martha, elle est une des rares qui connaît beaucoup de choses sur ma vie. Puis j'ai rencontré Angie, qui tient de la boutique de musique. Éric et Ashley ensuite. Ils m'ont tous aidé à leur façon. J'aime venir ici. Je peux être moi-même. Il y a personne pour nous juger. On peut faire ce qu'on veut. Le mari de Martha, Jeff était vraiment un homme bien. Maintenant qu'il est mort, Martha doit élever Léah, sa fille de 12 ans, toute seule. C'est pas toujours facile. En tout cas, quand je viens ici, je me sens bien. Je peux être moi, je n'ai pas de rôle à tenir. Puis, les gens sont gentils. On discute, on rit, on fait la fête.

La patronne apporta leur deux bières et la conversation s'arrêta un moment. Lucius était dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais vu Gabriel aussi détendu et souriant qu'à ce moment. C'était comme si le fait de se trouver dans ce quartier, avec tout ses gens, lui faisait oublier les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Il aimait vraiment le voir ainsi. Le jeune homme n'en était que plus beau encore. Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, Angie, la patronne de la boutique de musique arriva et traîna le plus jeune devant la scène pour danser, le laissant seul. Le blond observait le plus jeune qui se déhanchait, chantait et riait avec la jeune femme et il ressentit un peu de jalousie face à cette scène. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et aperçu Martha, qui le regardait, souriante. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et elle se mit à rire plus franchement.

- Gabriel est surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

- Assez... C'est vrai, avoua Lucius.

- Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, je me demande comment il fait pour trouver encore la force de rire, de s'amuser, de vivre. Quand il venait ici au début, il était effrayé de tout et maintenant, on dirait qu'il a évolué, qu'il fait plus confiance.

- Il t'a tout raconté ? Interrogea l'aîné en bon serpentard.

- Oui... Et je sais aussi que tu ne sais pas tout. Il te parlera quand il se sentira prêt. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas lui faire de mal et d'être patient.

- Il m'a parlé des coups, des humiliations et autres mais je sais qu'il cache quelque chose de pire encore.

- Oui. Ce qu'il cache est terrible. Je sais aussi qu'il finira par t'en parler. Tu dois lui laisser le temps. Je sais ce que vous êtes tous les deux. Je suis la seule dans ce quartier à savoir. Il m'a dit qu'il me voyait un peu comme une mère et qu'il voulait que je connaisse vraiment tout de sa vie. Qu'il refusait de me mentir ou de me cacher des choses. J'aime Gabriel comme un fils aussi même si j'ai une fille. Léah l'aime comme un grand frère. Je sais aussi qu'il t'apprécie énormément et qu'il se sent parfois perdu de tout ça. Fais attention à lui, même s'il semble plus fort, il reste très fragile.

- Je le protègerai. Je l'apprécie énormément aussi. Depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, il a tout chamboulé, je suis perdu parfois. Il a réussi à faire tomber mon masque et plutôt facilement. D'habitude, je ne montre jamais mes émotions en public, je ne parle pas beaucoup non plus.

- Il a un effet positif sur les gens. Il fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous. Il est un peu comme un rayon de soleil. Il suffit qu'il soit de bonne humeur pour que tout le monde le soit aussi.

Lucius eut un sourire discret. Ce que disait cette femme était vrai. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les moldus changeait peu à peu d'opinion sur eux. Ceux qu'il avait rencontré ce jour-là étaient vraiment des gens gentils. On avait cette impression qu'on pouvait parler de tout ici, être soit même sans personne pour juger. C'était vraiment curieux pour le blond qui n'était pas habitué à ça. Il comprenait pourquoi Gabriel passait le plus clair de son temps ici quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Ça devait lui faire un bien fou de se lâcher et d'être lui-même. De faire la fête, de rire, de parler de tout. De vivre comme un vrai adolescent de temps en temps. C'était comme s'il avait une seconde famille en dehors du manoir. Deux mondes et deux univers bien distinct qu'il se permettait de mélanger de temps à autre. D'après ce que disait Martha, il était le seul que Gabriel ait amené ici. Selon elle, ça prouvait qu'il lui faisait assez confiance et qu'il l'estimait. Le blond, de son côté, pensait plutôt que le plus jeune le testait. Il espérait réussir le test. Ainsi, leur relation évoluerait encore. À voir Gabriel danser et s'amuser, on ne pourrait imaginer qu'il avait vécu l'enfer, qu'il avait été brisé quelques mois plus tôt. Il sortit de ses pensées quand la femme se leva pour retourner au bar et que le plus jeune revint à ses côtés. Il riait et avait les joues rougies d'avoir dansé. Il était vraiment beau.

Le petit brun se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à Lucius et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Il prit son verre et bu une longue gorgée de bière fraîche. Il en avait besoin. La danse avec Angie lui avait donné soif. Heureusement, il avait réussi à fuir. Sinon la jeune femme l'aurait gardé sur la piste jusqu'à la fermeture du pub. Le jeune homme avait vu Martha discuter avec Lucius et se doutait très bien de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Il savait aussi que la femme ne dirait rien au blond qu'il ne sache déjà. Bien sûr, Lucius était curieux. Gabriel savait qu'il voulait savoir ce que Vernon Dursley lui avait fait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler avec l'homme. En tout cas, cette sortie lui montrait que l'homme pouvait laissé tomber le masque et être lui-même quand il le voulait. Il n'avait plus cet air glacial qu'il avait à leur arrivée. Il vit du coin de l'œil une petite fille qui arrivait. Elle était mince, avait la peau pâle, de long cheveux blonds qui retombaient au milieu de son dos et des yeux noisettes. Elle se jeta à son cou en criant de joie.

- Gaby !

- Comment vas-tu Léah ?

- Bien... Papa me manque un peu, répondit la fillette, triste.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Oui... Papa sera toujours avec moi dans mon cœur et où qu'il soit, il me protège.

- C'est ça, rétorqua Gabriel en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Tu nous emmèneras chez toi un jour ? Je veux dire Maman et moi.

- Promis. J'essaierai d'en parler à mon grand-père.

- C'est qui le monsieur blond. Il a l'air gentil.

Lucius faillit recracher la gorgée de bière qu'il allait avaler. Généralement, en le voyant, les gens avaient peur. Il ne disait pas qu'il avait l'air gentil. En voyant sa tête, Gabriel ne pu se retenir de rire. Il regarda la petite fille et répondit.

- C'est Lucius, un ami. Lucius, je te présente Léah, la fille de Martha.

- Enchanté mademoiselle.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Monsieur.

La fillette resta encore un moment à parler à Gabriel. Elle lui parlait de son père, de l'école, de ses amis. Le petit brun tentait de la rassurer comme il pouvait. Gabriel pouvait la comprendre, il était orphelin de père et de mère. Il savait ce que c'était de vivre sans parents. Lucius écoutait discrètement la conversation. Le jeune homme était vraiment mâture pour son âge. À 16 ans, il parlait comme s'il en avait plus de 20. C'était vraiment bizarre, hors norme. Martha leur apporta des sandwichs et avisant l'heure, Lucius réalisa qu'il était presque 15h30. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et le jeune homme et lui n'avait pas prit le temps de déjeuner. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas eu faim une seule seconde. Il avait juste prit plaisir à discuter avec le plus jeune, à se fondre dans la masse et à boire un verre tranquillement. C'était tellement loin de son comportement habituel. Ils restèrent encore trois heures dans le bar à discuter tout les deux mais aussi avec des personnes qui venaient saluer le plus jeune.

Ensuite, ils quittèrent le pub, passèrent chez Angie puis chez Éric et Ashley pour récupérer les achats du plus jeune. Gabriel appela le magicobus et ils regagnèrent le manoir Riddle. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, ils discutaient et riaient encore. Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Lucius vraiment étonné. Il était rare de voir cet homme si calme et détendu. Ils prirent place avec les autres dans le petit salon et discutèrent longuement de leur journée devant un verre.

Gabriel monta ensuite à sa chambre pour ranger ses achats. Sur place, il prit place sur son lit et feuilleta les livres qu'il avait acheté. Il aimait beaucoup la littérature moldu. Il se leva et les rangea dans sa bibliothèque, ainsi que les livres de partitions et les CD. Il avait hâte que Millicent et lui trouve le sortilège pour faire fonctionner les appareils moldus au manoir. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas les écouter. Il soupira et décida d'allé prendre une douche avant le dîner. Il prit des vêtements de rechange et se glissa dans la salle de bain.

_**Voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Nous travaillons sur la suite et espérons pouvoir publier assez vite. Bises à tous et à bientôt. Cleo et Yuki.**_


End file.
